Love Unrequited
by Battygirl
Summary: Experiments, forsaken love, and innocent blood shed mercilessly, how can anyone survive and remain sane? 1st Blood Plus fic. KarlxOC, HajixOC, KaixOC REVISION COMING SOON! See inside for details.
1. LETTER TO READERS

Okay, Uh. This is a message to anyone who read this fic and has reviewed it recently. Um. I decided a couple of nights ago (before I read any of your comments) that I'm going to COMPLETELY revise this story. I'm going to rewrite it so that it flows easier and take out all Japanese words. When I first wrote this, I enjoyed writing it with the Japanese language thrown in, but now I look back at it and see that...eh...not as good as I thought it was.

The only thing I ask of you, the reader, is to give me some time to rewrite these chapters. I've already started on chapter 1, but I have a lot of work with school right now and many more chapters to work with after I'm finished with chapter 1 (which by now is a combination of chapters 1 & 2 from the original version). I'm getting ready to graduate from my college and so I need some time to work on what I need to do for graduation before I can really get into finishing these chapters.

Thank you for reading. If you didn't like the story and the OC characters, I apologize. But, if you don't like what you're reading, kindly see yourself out. Unless you have some helpful criticism and want to see some changes, I don't need you here. That doesn't go for everyone, but if there are some of you who just don't like it and don't think you ever will, begone with you. I realize that they're Mary-Sueish. That's something I'm going to work on in the revisions.

Thank you for sticking with me if you have. I will try not to disappoint with this revision.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I owe so fricken much to TheBlankPageattheBackofaBook for much that was put into this story...THANK YOU!!! This would have gone nowhere fast if it wasn't for you...You have my gratitude!!**

**Kaguma co-wrote this with me and ones Kirei.**

**I own Hakumei--who's name I got from TheBlankPageattheBackofaBook (Thank you again!)--since she is my OC.**

**I don't own anything else...I wish I _did_ own Karl though...I lurve him...**

**Okay, I'm done rambling. Please enjoy the story!  
**

* * *

A girl with short, blue-black hair nodded as she walked with her new friend. Said girl wore glasses that framed her rather large, curious eyes well, her hazel hair bouncing behind her as she talked. Both were wearing lilac kimonos and lilac pants underneath; their school uniforms. Saya stared at Min intently through chocolate eyes as said student told her the legend of the Phantom. Apparently, he was a mysterious man who kidnapped girls and took them away after giving them a blue rose.

"See that girl over there talking to the new gardener?" Min asked, pointing across the courtyard.

A Vietnamese girl with dark brown hair, some of which was held in a clip at the back of her head, spoke to the sullen-looking gardener. His emotionless eyes spoke of nothing as they conferred. His, long, dark hair was held neatly in a low pony tail tied with a blue ribbon and fluttered in the breeze. Her eyes were a very pretty shade of blue-green and looked dreamy and dazed as she answered any questions he asked. The Lycée uniform she wore was a much darker shade of purple than the others and had red at the ends of the dress sleeves, collar, and the skirt that parted up to her mid-thigh. Curiously, a pretty blue rose sat perched in her raven hair.

"What about her?" Saya asked, keeping her eyes on her.

"Her name is Hakumei," Min explained, "She claims to have seen the Phantom's true face..."

"Really?" Saya asked, turning to her new friend.

"Yup," Min nodded, "I know it sounds crazy and she looks kinda listless, but she's really very nice. She's been here a hell of a lot longer than the rest of us though. She's lived here at Lycée since she was eight years old. She's eighteen now--even though she still looks like she's sixteen. And one more thing you should know," Min's voice grew hushed as she leaned in close to Saya's ear, "She has this really big crush on the Chairman. That's why she wears her hair like that and why she dyed her dress so dark."

"Oi! Hakumei!" A dark-haired girl with purple eyes cried as she waved Hakumei over in a tomboyish voice, "Chairman's close by."

This new girl giggled the last part as she looked up at the gardener and blushed.

"D-Damare Kirei!!!" Hakumei hissed back her voice lyrical and smooth, "Baka no!!"

Kirei just laughed harder as Hakumei blushed and looked away.

"Oi Hakumei!" Min cried waving brightly, "I want you to meet someone!"

Hakumei smiled at Min and walked over.

"Konnichiwa, Min," she smiled, bowing, "Who is your friend?"

"This is Saya," Min introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," Saya bowed, smiling a little.

"Welcome to Lycée," Hakumei laughed lightly, "I'm sure you will enjoy yourself during your stay."

"Hakumei," Min began excitedly, "I just finished telling Saya about the Phantom."

"Ah..." Hakumei sighed blissfully, putting her hands to her blushing face, "Phantom...so kawaii..."

"See?" Min laughed, "Go ahead Hakumei; tell Saya who you think the Phantom is."

"First of all," Hakumei glared, putting a hand on her hip as her embarrassment faded, "I don't _think_ I know...I _saw_ his face," she turned to Saya, "It was over ten years ago when it happened. But I still remember it like it was yesterday..."

_**Flashback**_

_An eight year old girl with short, dark brown hair wandered the halls of Lycée, hoping to fetch a glass of water. She'd only been at the school for a few days though, and didn't know her way around the buildings. She heard a muffled scream to her right and fearfully followed the noise. Over the past few days, she'd been hearing from the older girls much about a man who called himself 'The Phantom' and a chill went down her spine. The scream she'd heard had led her to the chapel of the school, which she entered and followed a light to the bell tower. She gazed up into the tall room and gasped at the sight. On the platform, a man was drinking the blood of a girl from the older classes. Once he'd had his fill of her blood, he sighed, let her drop, and removed the bat-like mask around his face. Hakumei's eyes widened in both shock and fear. She had to cover her mouth with her hands to keep herself from screaming. Standing upon the highest point in the bell tower was the kind Chairman who'd taken to sitting with her everyday at lunch when no one else would. She shook and hurried out of the room, praying he'd not seen her, and ran straight back to her room, crying silent tears..._

_**End Flashback**_

Hakumei sighed as she finished her story.

"Ever since, I've been watching him carefully and eventually found out where he grew these," she explained, picking the blue flower from behind her ear and holding it to her, "Isn't it beautiful? That's why I was talking to the new gardener, he was curious about where I'd gotten it and if it was real."

"Yeah, and tailing Fei-Ong-san is why she's got the hots for him," Kirei chuckled as she walked up to the three of them.

"Damare!!!" Hakumei snapped, blushing darkly as she smacked Kirei upside the head, "I'm still your senior and you ought to be showing me some respect damnit!!"

"Oi Saya," Min turned to her roommate, "Have you even met the Chairman yet?"

"No," Saya shook her head, "But I _have_ seen him, so I know what he looks like and who you're talking about."

"Isn't he kawaii?" Hakumei winked.

"Anou...I don't know if I'd go _that_ far..." Saya shook her head.

"Don't worry, she says this to everyone," Kirei sighed, "Just ignore it if you can. If you don't, she'll just go on and on about how 'kawaii' the chairman is."

"Damare!!!" Hakumei whined as Kirei started singing.

"_You are in love with him_," she sang, "_You want to kiss him!! You wanna marry him!!_"

"Damare!!!" Hakumei tackled Kirei angrily and growled as said girl twisted away and ran off.

Hakumei glared after her angrily and sighed in angst as the school bell rang for their first class.

_On the Hanoi field trip a few days later_

Hakumei rolled her eyes as Miss Lee instructed her to take a small group along with her. She smiled devilishly before nodding and agreeing to take Saya, Kirei, and Min with her.

"Alright guys," she began in her dreamy voice, "You have two choices. You can either come with me while I escape, or you can stay here with the group--what'll it be?"

"You kiddin'?" Kirei sighed as she began following Hakumei, "I've only been on this trip three or four times, but I aint sittin' through it again..."

"I've been on it a few times too," Min began, "And they're right. It's really boring. Hakumei's been on this trip at least ten times."

"That's right," Hakumei nodded back as they began to follow, "I know it verbatim. We'll go hang out somewhere fun, then, about halfway through, we'll come back and they won't even know we've gone."

_At a skating rink a few miles away..._

Hakumei laughed at Min as the girl failed to skate very well. Saya had surprisingly taken to it like a pro and Kirei--who'd been here nearly every time Hakumei snuck off--was skating circles around the two newcomers. A techno song began playing and Hakumei squealed and grabbed Saya's arm. She skated onto the floor and began dancing to the song while she skated with the new girl. The jammed to the song until it finally ended, leaving the two panting and laughing. A rap song began playing and Hakumei checked her watch. By her calculations, the tour would be at least half over in a few minutes. She put her fingers to her lips and blew sharply, sending the other three the signal to start heading back.

"So soon?" Kirei whined as they began removing their skates.

"Time flies when you're partying," Hakumei sighed in return as she sat her rented skates on the counter.

Once they'd put their skates away and had put their shoes back on, the four of them headed back to the museum. They made it and snuck in just in time to see the Vietnam War pictures. They and the group stopped to look at them and Saya went rigid. Hakumei watched her carefully as she had a miniature freak out and her eyes grew wide as she ran away, holding her head.

"Saya!" Min cried.

"Min!" Hakumei growled, grabbing the girl's arm, "Go tell Ms. Lee that Kirei and I are going to go find Saya and bring her back here. Can you do that?!"

Min nodded and ran off as soon as Hakumei let her arm go.

"Hakumei..." Kirei sounded serious, "You know what's going on?"

"Iie," Hakumei shook her head as they began running, "But I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach about this."

They followed Saya and before they ran into the alleyway Saya had gone down, Hakumei stopped dead after glancing up and smiled dreamily.

"Doshita?!" Kirei gasped as she stopped beside Hakumei.

"The Phantom is here," she smiled as she turned to her roommate.


	3. Chapter 2

"'Phantom'?" Kirei repeated, trying to fully understand everything.

Hakumei just nodded and she leaned against the wall next to her to wait for Saya...and/or Phantom. The two heard crashes and Kirei was tempted to go see how things were dealing, when they saw the Phantom jump up to the roof top nearby and converse with Saya. He then took off in their direction, but either didn't notice them or chose to ignore them as he flew away from them. Saya ran past them as well, and glared after him. Hakumei had noticed that he'd removed his mask and had shown her his face before leaving. The Vietnamese girl smiled as Saya muttered 'Phantom' under her breath.

"I told you Saya," Hakumei smiled in her dreamy voice as she sighed after the Phantom.

_A couple days later the morning of the day of the party_

Hakumei stretched languidly and held her neck when she felt a sharp pain. Sitting up, she glanced over at Kirei to find her sleeping and walked over to the full length mirror on her door. She looked the same as she had last night...only now... Her eyes widened and she gasped audibly. Covering her mouth, she spun around to see if she'd, by chance, woken Kirei and sighed in relief when her friend slept on. turning back to the mirror, she felt the two puncture wounds on the left side of her neck in shock as she stared at them. What the hell could have done that? Shaking it off as nothing, she ran to the showers to ready herself for the day ahead.

She bathed quickly. To conserve hot water, the girls here never took very long baths. Kirei was awake and had her uniform under her arm when Hakumei walked back into the room, dressed. She shook her head at her roommate's excessively long hair that reached at least to her mid-thigh.

"I'll never understand why you let your hair grow out so long..." she murmured as she pushed past Kirei and made her way to the crowding showers.

Hakumei shrugged and closed and locked the door after Kirei left. Slipping her kimono from her shoulders so she could better dry her long hair without getting the dress to soaked, she turned to her dresser, her personal hair dryer in hand. She nearly dropped the dryer when she glanced at her neck. The marks from earlier had gone!

"Am I losing it?" she asked herself in a whisper, "Have all these years spent here in this madhouse driven me insane? Iya...I _felt_ those marks...They were really there...why are they gone? Where did they go?"

So many questions. Too many to ask now. Sighing, she dried her hair, trying to forget the vanishing act of her mysterious wounds and finished getting ready for the preparations for the party tonight.

_In an underground area beneath the chapel of the school_

Karl gazed longingly at the container and as he placed his left hand upon it. After taking his hand away, he glanced at his right hand and glared slightly. The night before, Saya had lobbed off his arm just below the elbow. Though he'd been able to regenerate another arm to replace the one he'd lost, this one felt strange…He tried to consider all he'd done the night before, attempting to remember exactly what might have gone wrong.

_**Flashback**_

_Karl stepped as quietly as he could into one of the rooms occupied by two of his students. He cursed agreeing to assign a second girl to this room. Glancing to the figure to his left he glared and then turned to his right, to the other occupant. Her long dark hair spilled over the covers of her bed as he slept soundly, her breathing remaining even. He stood over her menacingly as he bared his sharp fangs. He placed his only hand on her left shoulder and oh so gently pushed her onto her back. Still she slept, seemingly unfazed by the movement. With that same hand, he pulled her black, baggy nightshirt down a little to reveal her neck and bent over her. In one swift motion, he drove his fangs deep into her throat, earning a sharp gasp from the sleeping girl as she winced in pain._

_He glanced at her only a moment and took his hand off of her shoulder. He placed it on her cheek to try and calm her as he drank from her. It seemed to work, for her tensed body relaxed and her breathing returned to normal. Her roommate was out of his line of sight for the moment, so he could only hope and pray that she hadn't heard the slight noise across the room. The only reason he hated the night; even the tiniest noises could be misconstrued as the loudest crash._

_After drinking only the necessary amount of blood, he retracted his fangs from her soft skin and pulled away, wiping any excess blood from his lips with his newly reformed right hand. There didn't seem to be any excess blood flow from the wound so he turned away from Amshel's experiment—what was her name?—he shook his head before he could think over it longer and continued his exit. He was quite thankful her roommate hadn't awoken as he exited out the window and made his way to the church._

_**End Flashback**_

No. There wasn't anything out of place with how he'd regenerated his arm. However…He glanced at one of the bottles of dark liquid to the side. The Chiropteran blood is what gave that girl's blood the power to regenerate lost limbs, but the medication in the blood…Karl glared as it all clicked. That medication was to keep her from losing it like Saya had all those years ago. It must have also affected the potency of her blood. He sighed in angst. Perhaps later he'd feed again to strengthen his new arm…

_Later, a few hours before the party..._

"You sure you don't wanna go?" Hakumei asked Kirei as the Chinese girl sat on her own bed and moped, "Ms. Lee's gonna let us play for them? You sure you don't wanna come and bring your electric drums to jam with me?"

"Iie..." Kirei glared to the side.

Hakumei smirked as she fitted her sleeveless, cerulean kimono over her figure. The dress was decorated in slightly raised swirls sewn into the fabric and gold colored toggles that held the dress closed. The Vietnamese girl giggled, knowing a sure-fire way to get Kirei to go.

"Too bad," she sighed as she fixed her hair in the mirror and as she placed a full-bloomed, blue rose into her hair, "Now who'll dance with that sexy gardener? Such a shame. He'll be there all alone and at the mercy of Anna Marie..."

"Say what?" Kirei asked in despair.

"Oh yeah!" Hakumei replied, her eyes wide, "You know how Anna Marie is! She still thinks that gardener _must_ be the phantom--oh how wrong she is--the _real_ Phantom is so much hotter...I'm getting off track! Anna Marie wants to be chosen by the Phantom...If she thinks that gardener is him...she'll be all over him like stink on a frickin' skunk..."

Kirei thought this over for a moment, before standing and running over to her closet to pick out a dress for the night.

'Hook, line, and sinker,' Hakumei laughed in her mind as she walked out of the room with her electric guitar inside its case held in her hand.

She cried out in shock when she nearly ran into a young man, possibly in his early twenties standing outside her door. His blonde hair framed his face well; however, his grey eyes betrayed his kind smile as he gazed at her.

"Can I help you, Jackass?" she growled.

"Now Hakumei," he sneered, "You know why I'm here...I have to oversee much that happens around here and Amshel sent me here to check on you."

"Why do you have to come here and check on me anyway?" Hakumei asked with a glare.

"I can't tell you that," Solomon replied, "You'd have to ask Karl if you really want to know."

About that time, Kirei walked out in a black halter-top dress that faded into blue near the bottom and which flew past her ankles. She brushed the skirt off a little as she closed the door behind her, carrying her electronic drum kit under her arm.

"Oi Hakumei, how do I loo-oh great it's you," she sneered when she saw Solomon.

"It's good to see you too Kirei," Solomon smiled back.

"Come on Hakumei," Kirei rolled her eyes and grabbed the Vietnamese's arm and began leading her away.

_At the dance_

"So did Lady Bores-a-lot request something?" Kirei asked as she set up a platform and reached into her boots for her drumsticks.

"Yeah..." Hakumei replied as she brought out her guitar and began tuning it, "She wants us to sing '99 Red Balloons'."

"Ooh!! That's a fun one!!" Kirei smirked, "I'll belt out the German part kay?"

"You know German?" Hakumei asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"My...mother...was...German..." Kirei replied hesitantly, "--Half German!!"

"Kay..." Hakumei shook her head and pulled up her guitar and tapped on the mic, "Listen up losers!! Shut the fuck up and get ready to party!!!"

"_You and I in a little toy shop_," Hakumei began as she strummed out the beginning of the song.  
"_By a bag of balloons with the money we got.  
__Set them free at the break of dawn,  
__Till one-by-one, they were gone.  
__Back at base bugs in the software  
__Flash the message, somethin's out there  
__Floating in the summer sky  
__Ninety-nine red balloons go by_."

The music blared as Kirei came in with her drum break and rocked out to the beat while Hakumei rocked on her guitar.

"_Ninety-nine red balloons  
__Floating in the summer sky  
__Panic bells, it's red alert  
__There's something here from somewhere else  
__The war machine springs to life  
__Opens up one eager eye  
__Focusing it on the sky  
__As ninety-nine red balloons go by_"

They rocked out to a musical interlude and smirked at each other as most of the students started jamming with the band and even Miss Lee started tapping her foot.

"_Ninety-nine decision street  
__Ninety-nine ministers meet  
__To worry, worry, super scurry  
__Call out the troops now in a hurry  
__This is what we've waited for  
__This is it boys, this is war  
__The President is on the line  
__As ninety-nine red balloons go by_"

Another musical interlude broke the barrage of lyrics as Kirei belted out a serious drum line and as Hakumei poured her soul into the range of notes screaming from her guitar. A mic close to her, Kirei began belting out the next lyrics.

"_Neunundneunzig Kriegsminister  
__Streichholz und Benzinkanister  
__Hielten sich fur schlaue Leute  
__Witterten schon fette Beute  
__Riefen: Krieg und wolten Macht  
__Mann, wer hätte das gedacht?  
__Daß es einmal so weit kommt  
__Wegen neunundneunzig Luftballoons  
__Neunundneunzig Luftballoons_"

The crowed cheered when she ended her cry and as they went into another quick interlude. Hakumei finished up the song with only her guitar and her voice.

"_Ninety-nine dreams I have had  
__And every one a red balloon  
__It's all over and I'm standing pretty  
__In the dust that was a city  
__If I could find a souvenir  
__Just to prove the world was here  
__Here it is, a red balloon  
__I think of you and let it go_"

The crowd of students cheered again and the two girls took a bow.

"One more rock song before 'Le Festin' please?" Kirei asked in a whisper.

"Sure," Hakumei shrugged, "How 'bout 'Six Gun Quota'?"

"Alright," Kirei shrugged.

Hakumei began with her guitar and banged her head. Kirei came in with her drums and began banging her head as well as Hakumei walked over to the mic and began singing.

"_I found it hard to live with all my choices  
__It's time to turn a deaf ear to those  
__Did you ever think to ask my opinion?  
__Did you ever think to ask if I'm okay?"_

Kirei joined in here and Hakumei walked over to sing to her face to face.

_"I've burned down every bridge that I've found  
__Now I limit myself to a six gun quota  
__I played down every feeling I've felt and  
__I bottled them up, until the well ran over_

_Give every indication that you're mended  
__Take every rule you come across and bend it  
__Did you ever think to ask my opinion?  
__Did you ever think to ask if I'm okay?_

_I've burned down every bridge that I've found  
__Now I limit myself to a six gun quota  
__I played down every feeling I've felt and  
__I bottled them up until the well ran over  
__I've burned down every bridge that I've found  
__Now I limit myself to a six gun quota  
__I played down every feeling I've felt and  
__I bottled them up until the well ran over_

_It feels so good to be numb  
__I hate what I have become  
__It feels so good to be numb  
__I hate what I have become_

_I've burned down every bridge that I've found  
__Now I limit myself to a six gun quota  
__I played down every feeling I've felt and  
__I bottled them up until the well ran over  
__I've burned down every bridge that I've found  
__Now I limit myself to a six gun quota  
__I played down every feeling I've felt and  
__I bottled them up until the well ran over"_

After a couple more '_Yeah!_'s from Kirei and a drawn out guitar solo, the song ended, and Hakumei walked up to the mic again while Kirei set her drum set down.

"Now, our friend Kirei will sing 'Le Festin', by Camille," Hakumei introduced as Kirei stepped forward and the band began playing French music.

"_Les rêves amoureus sont comm'(e) le bon vin  
__Ils donn(ent) de la joie ou bien du chagrin  
__Affaibli par la faim je suis malhuereux  
__Volant en chemin tout ce que je peux  
__Car rien n'est gratuit dans la vie_

_L'espoir est un plat bien trop vite consommé  
__A sauter les repas je suis habitué  
__Un voleur solitaire est triste à nourrir  
__A un jeu si amer je n'peux réussir  
__Car rien n'est gratuit dans..._

_La vie...Jamais on ne me dira  
__Que la course aux étoiles; ça n'est pas pour moi  
__Laissez moi vous émerveiller et prendre mon en vol  
__Nous allons en fin nous régaler_

_La fêt(e) va enfin commencer  
__Sortez les bouteilles; finis les ennuis  
__Je dresse la table, de ma nouvell(e) vie  
__Je suis heureux à l'idée de ce nouveau destin  
__Une vie à me cacher et puis libre enfin  
__Le festin est sur mon chemin_

_Une vie à me cacher et puis libre enfin  
__Le festin est sur mon chemin_"

Once she finished, she received a standing ovation for the use of flawless French as Hakumei stepped forward.

"So who got even a word of that?" she smiled, earning a laugh from the others and Kirei who just walked offstage, laughing, "You want me to translate?"

The crowd laughed and clapped a little, bringing about a yes, to which Hakumei returned it.

"_Dreams are to lovers as wine is to friends  
__Carried through lifetimes, (and) spilled now and then  
__I am driven by hunger, so saddened to be  
__Thieving in the darkness; I know you're not pleased  
__But nothing worth eating is free_

_My hope is a banquet impatiently downed  
__Impossibly full, now I'll probably drown  
__Many thieves' lives are lonely with one mouth to feed  
__If giving means taking, I'll never succeed  
__For nothing worth stealing is..._

_Free at last; won't be undersold  
__Surviving isn't living; won't eat what I'm told  
__Let me free, I'll astonish you;  
__I'm planning to fly  
__I won't let this party just pass me by_

_The banquet is underway, so...  
__Bring up the bottles; a new tale has spun  
__In cleaing this table, my new life's begun  
__I am nervous, excited; (oh) just read the marquee!  
__A lifetime of hiding; I'm suddenly free!  
__My dinner is waiting for me._

_A lifetime of hiding; I'm suddenly free!  
__My dinner is waiting for me._"

After another applause, and she finally left the stage to join Kirei for a break.


	4. Chapter 3

Almost immediately after the two stepped offstage, Solomon walked over to Kirei and asked for a dance.

"Hell no," Kirei snapped back, walking away and outside where Saya and Min were talking.

"Kon ban wa, Saya, Min," Hakumei smiled gently as she stopped in front of them, "Did you two enjoy the show?"

"It was great!" Saya laughed.

"I loved _your_ song Kirei-san!" Min giggled, "It really gave me and Saya a chance to dance with a couple of cute guys!!"

Hakumei and Kirei just laughed at that as Min squealed and ran off to find the guy she'd met.

"So Saya," Hakumei began with a wink, "Any sign of the Phantom yet?"

Saya just shook her head, before the Phantom's voice rang out in the darkness, where only she, Hakumei, and Kirei heard. Saya shot off before Min could stop her, leaving said girl to look around sadly. Hakumei and Kirei smirked at each other and Hakumei ran back inside to retrieve her guitar case. She followed Kirei after that and reached into the case to retrieve two kitchen knives before dropping it. After following the footsteps of Saya and God knows who else, they came upon a battle between the new gardener and Phantom.

"I-Is that the gardener?" Hakumei stuttered, turning to Kirei, who was blushing darkly.

Saya turned to them when she heard her voice and wanted to scream at them.

"What are you two doing here?" she hissed, "This is no place for you!!"

"You expected us to just stay back there when there's some _real_ action here?" Hakumei asked.

"Yeah," Kirei smirked back, "Just who do you think you're talking to?"

"Where are _your_ weapons then?" Saya asked Kirei.

"Oh I don't fight," the Chinese girl replied, sitting down on one of the barrels in the room as she stared blissfully at the gardener, "I just sit back and enjoy the show. By the way...what's that sexy gardener's name?"

"He's not a gardener!" Saya hissed back, "And his _name_ is Haji..."

"Haji..." Kirei sighed, licking her lips, "Kawaii..."

"Saya!" Hakumei called as she stepped in front of the Japanese girl and blocked an attack from Phantom, "Would it be at all possible to pay some damn attention to your fights?!"

"Gomen!!" Saya gasped, running over and taking over for her.

Her sword clashed with his claws. Hakumei saw that her chance to fight was over and crawled up to where Kirei sat and sat with her to watch Karl.

"So with those arms, you still think the Chairman's hot?" Kirei asked as Saya and Phantom fought on.

Hakumei shrugged and just watched intently.

"What about Haji's freaky hand?" she asked in return.

"Just makes him look sexier," Kirei smirked back.

"Uh huh..." Hakumei rolled her eyes.

They turned back to the fight to find Saya being held by Karl. Hakumei looked away and sighed miserably as the Phantom was shot (literally) away from the Japanese girl. As he spoke sadly to Saya, the bullet in the middle of his forehead was forced out as he healed. Haji finally came to and he and Saya prepared an attack, only to have Karl dodge them and use his clawed hand to dig the claws into the rafter.

"Farewell, I hope to see you soon," he smiled devilishly as he held a rose to his face, "Maybe you can save a dance for me until we meet again," Hakumei blushed lightly as he turned his eyes to her, "And to you, my little experiment. I'm afraid I must leave you for now...Hopefully though we shall meet again as well."

Afterwards, he dropped the rose and disappeared from sight.

"Experiment?" Kirei asked, turning to her now white-faced friend.

Hakumei didn't answer and only shook and stared at her hands in fear, as though they were grotesque and there was something in them that was bound to attack her at any moment. Saya was giving Hakumei the same look as Julia and David walked over to them. Kirei hopped down from their seat as Haji and Saya joined them and stood next to him as Hakumei jumped down as well, stumbling a little while still in shock.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you were part of something like that?" Kirei asked from Haji's side.

"I would have if I'd known..." Hakumei's voice sounded even more distant than usual as she began murmuring, "now I get why that bastard Solomon kept coming around," she laughed lightly as she held her head in her first three fingers and her thumb, "He said he couldn't tell me. Now I know why..."

"Maybe we ought to run some tests," Julia mused aloud to David.

"Hey," Kirei snapped, "If that's the case, you'll have to take me as well. Hakumei will kill someone after the first few minutes if you don't..."

"You just wanna be near Haji don't you?" Hakumei smirked shakily.

"Hell yeah!" Kirei laughed back, grabbing Haji's arm.

Haji's stoic expression never changed, but his eyes betrayed him, showing a hint of embarrassment.

"Fine, then, we need to leave now though," David instructed, "so anything you two need to get from your rooms--not much mind you. Just what little you'll need--get it now and meet us in front of the school."

The two girls nodded and ran back to the church and back to their dorm room.

_About twenty minutes later..._

The girls ran down to where David and the others were waiting in the car and ran to the trunk, giving Lewis--who was driving--the signal to open it up. After placing their instruments safely in the storage space, they closed the trunk and ran around to the doors and quickly climbed inside, Kirei next to Haji and against the door and Hakumei next to Saya beside the door as well. They had merely changed out of their formal dresses and into more comfortable outfits. Kirei was wearing a pink Kimono with green dots surrounded by five hearts around them on her left shoulder, the bottom of her left sleeve, and the bottom and on the left side of the kimono. The sash was a bright green and had another light blue sash under it. Her dark hair was tied back in a bun complimented by a purple bow. Hakumei was wearing her Lycée uniform that she'd altered a while back.

"So where are we going?" she asked, gazing up at David with her cerulean eyes.

"First, we're heading back to the labs at Red Shield to see what information we can gather from you..." David replied without looking back.

Hakumei stared down sadly.

"I think I _can_ tell you one thing," she said slowly and carefully.

David didn't turn to her, but his eyes drew to the rear view mirror to look at her.

"There's something I've not told anyone about when I first saw the Phan--I mean Karl...when I was really little...I remember feeling this incessant need to drink blood...

_** Flashback**_

_Hakumei's eyes widened in both shock and fear. She had to cover her mouth with her hands to keep herself from screaming. Standing upon the highest point in the bell tower was the kind Chairman who'd taken to sitting with her everyday at lunch when no one else would. She shook and covered her face as the girl he'd been feeding on dropped like a rock to her feet. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the pooling blood beneath her and began breathing heavily as her eyes began to glow a bright green. She knelt down beside the girl and latched her lips around her already bleeding neck, sucking the life-giving liquid into her mouth. Phantom caught sight of another figure at the door over the dead girl. He jumped down from his perch and landed next to her._

_"What are you doing here child?" he asked in a demanding tone._

_She either didn't hear him or she couldn't, for she didn't reply and just kept her eyes closed as she drank. It took a moment for everything to sink in. Finally he remembered what Amshel had instructed of him and sighed as he calmed again._

_"Why was it that I was put in charge of this little brat again?" he asked to no one in particular._

_"Because she's so much like you," Solomon replied as he walked up to his brother, "You're both technically a couple of Amshel's experiments after all."_

_Phantom glared at his older brother, but said nothing. Hakumei's eyes stopped glowing as she pulled away, and she fell to the side and to sleep._

_**End Flashback**_

"And that's all I remember..." Hakumei finished.

"Why didn't you ever tell _me_ this?!?!" Kirei exploded.

"Anou...I...anou...forgot..." Hakumei blushed back.

"How the fuck could you forget something like that?!?!" Kirei got angrier.

"Okay, okay, I didn't forget..." Hakumei sighed, staring out the window sadly, "Well...for a while I did...but also...I just didn't want people to know...would _you_ want to tell people that?"

"Okay ya got me there..." Kirei folded her arms across her chest, "But I wish you'd have at least told me something like that..."

"Gomen..." Hakumei moaned back closing her eyes and trying to drown everything else out.

In a helicopter above two Chevalier and a man with lavender hair, who was eating bits of candy as he sat with the two, traveled away from the school.

"You do realize Amshel's going to kill you for leaving the experiment behind right?" Solomon asked with a calm smile on his face.

"Shut up..." Karl snarled back angrily as he stared down at the limo that was racing away from the school as well, "She's with Saya."

"That's bad though," Solomon replied.

"Think about it," Karl turned to him, "If she's with Saya--"

"No, you sink about it Karl," the lavender-haired man interrupted in a French accent, "Her blood heals you--even brings you back to life--without her, you will die."

"Shut up!" Karl snapped, "Let me finish!"

Solomon and Van silenced themselves and contented themselves to listening.

"Saya is under the influence by Red Shield that she must kill Diva. Where we go, she goes. Where she goes, surely the experiment shall follow."

"Zat's brilliant," Van praised, "But you are still going to die."

"True," Solomon sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "Despite your brilliant logic, Amshel will still be angry that you let her get away..."

"Then why the hell did Amshel even put _me_ in charge of her?" Karl snapped back.

"He figured you'd be able to relate to her easier than the rest of us," Solomon replied simply.

Karl let it go angrily and just stared out the window, thinking about when he'd first been put in charge of her...

_**Flashback**_

_Phantom caught sight of another figure at the door over the dead girl. He jumped down from his perch and landed next to her._

_"What are you doing here child?" he asked in a demanding tone._

_She either didn't hear him or she couldn't, for she didn't reply and just kept her eyes closed as she drank. It took a moment for everything to sink in. Finally he remembered what Amshel had instructed of him and sighed as he calmed again._

_"Why was it that I was put in charge of this little brat again?" he asked to no one in particular._

_"Because she's so much like you," Solomon replied as he walked up to his brother, "You're both technically a couple of Amshel's experiments after all."_

_Phantom glared at his older brother, but said nothing. Hakumei's eyes stopped glowing as she pulled away, and she fell to the side and to sleep._

_"I suppose you ought to get this one back to her room ne?" Solomon said calmly as he handed his junior a needle with a dark liquid inside, "I've placed a few bottles of this in your quarters. Amshel instructed that you administer this to her upper right arm every night while she sleeps."_

_"What's in this?" Phantom asked, gazing at the needle suspiciously._

_"Chiropteran blood," Solomon replied simply, "and a special medication consisting of D67 to keep her from losing it and going on a killing spree. Oh, and speaking of which I need you to inject her with this tonight before you leave. Understood?"_

_Phantom just glared at him before picking the child up and carrying her away and to her room._

_**End flashback**_

After a moment, he turned back to the two in the helicopter and sat down with Solomon.


	5. Chapter 4

Hakumei shivered in the room she was sitting in. They had made her change into nothing but a white tank top and white shorts to have better access to her body for the tests and unfortunately, the room was very cold and almost every part of it was made of metal, which didn't aid the chill. Julia turned to her from the computers in the dark, cold room and look surprised.

"Are you cold dear?" she asked, surprised.

"N-N-N-N-No...Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Shit!" Hakumei shivered back.

Julia walked over to a cabinet against the wall and opened it before pulling out a thick blanket...and a needle. She walked back over to Hakumei and handed her the blanket.

"Here," she smiled, as Hakumei grabbed the thick sheet and wrapped herself up tightly, "May I see your arm?"

Hakumei nodded cautiously and held out her shivering limb to her before spotting the needle. She pulled her hand back and held it close to her body in fear.

"Iie!!!" she cried, "No needles!! No needles!!!"

Kirei stomped into the room angrily.

"Would you just shut her the fuck up?!?!" she shrieked as Hakumei ran behind her.

"Please!!" Hakumei cried, "Don't let her use the needle!!!"

"You're afraid of needles?" Kirei asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes..." Hakumei shook back, "I've had nightmares about needles ever since I was eight years old...needles poking into my skin all over...I swore I could feel them in my right shoulder too!!"

"Fine!" Kirei threw her arms into the air and then held her right arm out, "Then take _my_ blood so we can get this damned thing over with!"

"But we need _her_ blood," Julia urged, "Why would we take your blood?"

"Because I'm Chiropteran!" Kirei snapped.

"You are?" Julia and Hakumei asked simultaneously.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Hakumei asked.

"Just like you never told me about that memory?" Kirei growled back.

"Point tak-EN!!!" Hakumei cried out as Julia took this moment of calm to draw blood from her very red upper arm.

"Nice," Kirei smirked as Julia withdrew the needle.

Hakumei held her arm in pain and moaned sadly.

"Are we done now?" she begged.

"For now," Julia smiled, "Yes. We've done every test we needed to perform to see whether you were Chiropteran or not. You are by the way."

"Nani?" Hakumei gasped.

"Yes, but soon we'll find out if your blood will kill Saya or not," Julia explained, "We have slides of her blood and soon we'll apply your blood to one of the slides and see whether or not your blood crystallizes hers and vice versa."

Hakumei nodded and walked away while Kirei stayed to let Julia take a sample of her blood as well.

_A few days later..._

Saya, Haji, Kirei--who was hanging off of Haji--Hakumei, David, Lewis and four others sat on a boat in a swampy area, looking for Chiropterans. Hakumei stared down into the murky water sadly. Thankfully, her blood wouldn't kill Saya. They weren't sure exactly _what_ her blood would do...but they were satisfied knowing she wasn't acting for Cinque Fleché. She was worried about what would happen when they finally came across the Chiropterans. What would happen if and when they came across one of Diva's six Chevaliers? And if they _did_ run into one of Diva's Chevaliers, which one would it be?

'Well, if it's Solomon, James, or Amshel,' Hakumei mused, 'I won't hesitate to kick their asses...demu...if it's Nathan or...Karl-chan...I dunno...'

"Aiya!" she sighed as she held her head, "Why does this have to be so damned difficult?"

"Daijobu ka, Hakumei-san?" Kirei asked as she turned from Haji.

"I-Iya!" Hakumei laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You sure?" Kirei asked back.

Hakumei nodded as they docked and hopped out of the boat after Saya, Haji, and Kirei. David and the four others followed, leaving Lewis to watch the boat for them. They made their way through the swamp dense with trees. They stopped every now and then when they believed they'd heard a noise and at the moment, they'd stopped to look around. Saya started holding her head and closed her choco eyes. Kirei and Hakumei could hear it too. There was something that sounded like a woman singing a beautiful aria. Haji broke Saya out of what looked like a trance and began leading her away with the group. After a long run, the came upon something that appeared to be a mansion. Hakumei blushed and shuddered as they came to a halt. Children appeared behind the group, humming a creepy song.

"Welcome! I'm so happy to see you again Saya!" Karl cried from the balcony, "And I'm happy to see that you've brought back our experiment!"

Hakumei looked away sadly.

"Phantom," Saya murmured.

"And to cross swords with your friends like this," he paused, as the song grew louder, "It's just like that day isn't it?"

Saya shook her head. "No."

"It's not quite what I had in mind," Karl mused aloud, "but it will do."

"Stop it!" Saya cried, holding her hands up in fear.

"Let's put on another performance," Karl held his arms out wide, "of our Vietnam war!!"

In a mere second he was out of sight, only to reappear behind Hakumei momentarily and wrap a strong arm around her waist and pulling her to his body. Everything that happened next looked like a blur. After he'd pulled her to him, The Phantom had her back on the balcony and was smirking down at Saya.

"Thank you again for bringing our experiment back Saya," he chortled, "I can feel the love you have for me with this lovely gift."

Hakumei blushed and stared down and away at the comment. Of course…it meant nothing. Sweet words were left to Saya. She was just an experiment for Cinq Fléshes' benefit. She sighed angst as she watched her friends race to the building to try and enter…

_During Saya's fight with Karl_

Hakumei wanted to scream when she saw Saya cut her blood coated sword deep into Karl's leg like that. Though he didn't look it, Karl-chan was still there, fighting her. He howled in pain before turning back to Hakumei and Kirei, who were standing together near the doors to the house, before charging at them. Hakumei gasped as Karl, now in his Chiropteran form, grabbed her around the waist and ran off. Kirei screamed curses at him and tried to follow. Hakumei fought to catch her breath as he stopped momentarily to lob off his crystallizing limb before they were practically airborne again. Earlier, he'd taken her knives away and she now had no defense. She shivered at the thought, trying to block out the sight of the Chiropteran carrying her.

After what felt like ages, he finally came to a stop in a cave and set her down. From the shock and overall motion sickness, Hakumei stumbled back and fell to the ground. She rubbed her head and glanced up at the menacing Chiropteran before standing and backing away in fear. Karl approached her like a wolf closing in on its prey. She gasped, frightened, as one of his clawed hands came to her cheek and forced her eyes shut as he moved closer still and gripped her left shoulder tight.

His warm breath against her neck sent goose bumps down her spine...before his elongated fangs drove into her neck, sending her into a huge spiral of pain. Hakumei then did the only thing she could do at the moment. She screamed…with everything in her. She screamed as loud and as long as her lungs and voice would allow. Her skin soon grew cold—he was going to kill her! She felt his large tongue lap over her bleeding neck. His warm, gooey saliva coated her deep wounds and stung them. Suddenly, her eyes glowed as well, she needed blood and she couldn't take it anymore. She was afraid…For all she knew she was going to die if he continued with her. And though he drank at a slow, steady pace, trying to dull the pain, it hurt all the same. She began to whimper. Her throat ached painfully. She couldn't scream anymore. No matter how frightened she was her voice just wouldn't allow it.

Hakumei's hands found Karl's face; his clawed hands too busy with restraining her body down to take care of her hands. And with all her might she pushed him away. His fangs didn't slice easily from her neck either. They tore long gashed down her neck and collar bone! Hakumei screamed and plopped to the ground. Her face was ravaged with grief as she looked back at Karl; whose leg was almost complete. New tears formed in her eyes and caressed her face. Though, these were not tears of physical pain. They spoke of betrayal and fear, but hurt all the same.

'This is all a nightmare,' she told herself desperately, 'I'm at my dorm and I'm pissing off Karl-chan. I've fallen asleep in Ms. Lee's class. It's all a nightmare. Karl-chan...Karl-chan...'

Feebly, she tried to crawl away as she began doubting her affection for the man she saw as a human. A horrible pain shot through her leg. Karl's demonic fingers had wrapped around her ankle and he was dragging her back toward him. His leg was more complex than his arm. More blood was needed to heal it. Not to mention his former leg had crystallized which destroyed all tissue remains of it. He needed her blood to restore it all. More blood than he had needed before. He needed Hakumei's blood and he would get it.

"You will help me Hakumei!" he growled, "Whether you like it or not! Don't you love me?"

His last words sounded almost benign. Hakumei squinted as tears began to form in her cerulean eyes.

"Iya," she whimpered, "I won't...Karl-Where are you? Karl..."

Karl pulled her close to his chest, enough for her tousled hair to be felt against his skin as well as her tears. No matter how hard Hakumei tried to push him away he held her close. She whimpered in defeat. He didn't care how ashen and weak she was; such blood loss would not kill her that easily. Karl's warm hands were on her face once again. Her eyes opened to that monstrous face...

"Akurei…" Hakumei cried, "What did you do to Karl-chan?!"

It was to no effect. His demonic fingers caressed her face, wiping away her beautiful tears. Once again he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her hair back; to get easier access to her already bleeding neck. His thumb stroked her face, solacing her as she cooed.

"Do not be frightened, my experiment," he soothed in his demonic tone, "You're part of a beautiful creature."

With that, he bit down into her neck again. His experiment gasped in pain. Then…there was only silence.

* * *

**A/N: Just cuz I'm not sure how fluent some of you are in Japanese;**

**Akurei: means Demon.**

**Nani: What?**

**Iie/Iya: No...though it can also mean Nothing...here it means 'No.'**


	6. Chapter 5

The world between sleep and awake was unforgiving. In sleep, one feels at ease and weightless. When awake, a person feels their troubles head on. They are tense and aching. However, when caught between sleep and awake, one feels both. They understand pain, but also weightlessness. They are unable to comprehend their surroundings, yet still know where they are. And nightmarish demons...are real.

Hakumei blearily opened her tired, cerulean eyes and moaned in pain as she was held to another body. Everything was blurred. Nothing made sense. She heard voices. Two people conversing. By the tones they were two men. She could only just make out a dark colored suit of the man holding her. Letting her sore eyes glance around, she eyed another figure across from them. She spotted blonde hair. A white suit. Her mind instantly cursed; Solomon. Who else could it be but him?

She couldn't see, but she sensed that her clothes were in shreds and her dress was loosely hanging from her shoulders. On her cheeks, she could feel the dried tears and blood. She felt cold. Unconsciously, she nuzzled closer to the body next to her. It was unlike before. That body had been cold and misshapen. The body of whoever was holding her now was warm and human. She could see that her hair spilled over her bloody shoulder and was caked in blood. A long, warm shower later was just what the doctor ordered.

The two men fell silent when they finally seemed to notice that she was now a member of the waking world and turned to her. She didn't look up at either of them. She didn't want to see either of them. Though she couldn't see him, she knew full well who was holding her. Had this been a few days earlier, she would have been internally jumping for joy. Now...she just wanted to get away. Far away. She didn't want anymore pain...not from him.

Solomon eyed her blood and tear stained face suspiciously before leaning forward. He took the cloth from his front pocket and took Hakumei's chin in his hand. He looked her over and then turned to the mini fridge in the craft. He opened it and removed a bottled water to dampen the cloth before turning back to her, taking her chin in his hand again and wiping the blood from her face.

"Karl," he began carefully, "What exactly did you do?"

"Saya tried to crystallize me and would have succeeded if I hadn't cut off my own leg above the area she'd cut me with her sword," Karl replied slowly, "You know that certain parts of the body are more difficult to regenerate than others. I needed more of her blood than before."

Hakumei grimaced as Solomon held her up in a sitting position. She'd lost too much blood to quickly heal the gaping wound on her leg and it ached horribly. Solomon seemed to notice this.

"What happened to her leg then?" he asked as he examined the gashes.

"She wouldn't cooperate," Karl explained simply.

Hakumei stared out the small window nearest her sadly, while they conversed. It's not like she cared to listen. She'd experienced everything that had happened. She didn't need to hear them talk about it.

"What is Amshel planning to do about her sleeping arrangements?" Karl asked, leaning back in the seat.

"Why are you concerned?" Solomon smirked in reply.

"I never said I was," Karl growled.

"In any case, Amshel hasn't decided," Solomon sighed, "Nathan said he'd be happy to let her stay with him. James and I swore against it and she can't stay with Amshel. You and Nathan are the only two left of us. We can't set up a new room for her for a few more days so it'd only be temporary. I told Nathan I'd ask you before we agreed to anything."

"She'll stay with me."

Hakumei blushed at the comment. How thankful she was that Solomon had scrubbed her face well!

"Why?" Solomon asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"You said it yourself Solomon," Karl replied with a smirk, "We can relate easier."

Hakumei had glanced back at him, having been curious as well and now wished she'd just kept staring out the window. There was something about that smirk that she didn't like…She shivered involuntarily at such a thought and stared blankly out the window. While Solomon had banished her from thought, Karl took notice. Taking her arm roughly, he pulled her back and wrapped his arm around her waist. Hakumei blushed, but was far too weak to object. So, with a depressed sigh, she curled up next to him—mindful of her injured leg—and closed her eyes to perhaps get just a few more moments of sleep…

* * *

A sharp kick to her nearly healed leg brought Hakumei painfully out of a boneless sleep. She yelped in pain and pulled her leg up onto the seat next to her to caress the sore limb and murmured a few Vietnamese curses under her breath. Her body ached from the position she'd fallen asleep in and cursed herself and Solomon for her aches right now. Things were still fuzzy to her. At first, she couldn't even remember where she was or why. Piece by piece, like a puzzle, everything fell into place and she began to recall the events from the night before. She turned to Solomon with a glare and a low growl before kicking him just as hard as he had her...however, her aim was just a tad higher while still remaining under the belt.

"Son of a bitch!" she snapped, rubbing the sleep out of her tired eyes, "What the hell was that for?"

"We're here," Solomon grunted out as he bent over and coughed.

Karl laughed at Solomon's pain as the doors unlocked and they finally touched earth. Solomon shot his little brother a glare before stepping out of the helicopter in front of Hakumei. Hakumei glared, but said nothing as she hopped down from the craft and looked around. It was a nice place. Resembling a mansion from the outside, her mind asked in awe 'who lives here?' Three men walked toward them. One stood out among the rest as he spoke up first.

Oh! Who's this Solomon?" he asked in a feminine voice as he pointed to Hakumei.

He was a far cry from the rest. While the other men with him looked strict and stuffy, this man was bright and colorful. His golden hair was short and wavy, framing his blue-gray eyes well and bouncing behind him with each step. He looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties and wore a frilly purple blouse that revealed his chest. The sleeves of which flew past his wrists and to his fingers. The other two however…Hakumei felt uncomfortable just standing there as they looked her over. One was a dark skinned man, possibly in his twenties, with olive eyes dressed in a naval suit, a captain's hat under his arm. He appeared to be highly decorated as well. The other man just made her stare at the ground in fear. He had piercing blue eyes and sleeked back, raven hair and was adorned in a maroon suit. He had a thin moustache and a well trimmed goatee. This man was the oldest she'd seen yet, looking to be at least over forty. His eyes are what made her anxious. She didn't like that stare. Solomon turned to Hakumei first.

"Hakumei these are the rest of Diva's Chevalier," he explained, motioning to each as he introduced them, "Nathan," he motioned to the colorful man, "James," the naval officer, "And Amshel," the cruel looking man glaring at her, "Amshel, you haven't met her yet, this is Hakumei."

"I _thought_ you'd looked familiar," he scoffed.

Hakumei had decided earlier that she didn't like him. That confirmed it.

"Oh she's so cute!" Nathan squealed, "So she'll be staying with us from now on?"

Solomon nodded in reply. Nathan clapped his hands happily and grabbed Hakumei's as he bounced up and down.

"Oh this'll be so much fun!!" he giggled, "It's been too long since I had someone around here to talk to!"

His smile disappeared when he got a good look at her and he rounded on Karl.

"Why's she so thin?!" he demanded, "Don't you feed her at that school of yours?!"

Before Karl could answer, Nathan turned back to Hakumei and lifted her chin a little. She knew she must've looked a fright. Nathan sighed at the dark circles under her eyes and the blood still caked in her hair. He also eyed the long gashes that tore her dress from a place on her neck to her collar bone.

"She looks so frail…" he mused, "Blood loss?"

With that calm smile, Solomon just turned to Karl—not that they needed to be told.

"Okay, okay," he sighed, "So where is she staying? With me I hope?"

"Iie," Solomon replied, "Karl agreed to let her stay with him."

"Oh no fair!!" Nathan pouted, "Well, at least let her spend her first night with me! The poor thing looks terrified. I'm sure a nice quiet night with old Nathan's just what she needs."

Hakumei smiled a little. It was nice to know that not all of Diva's Chevalier wanted to hurt her…Okay, so she didn't know James well enough to say that, but she had a hunch with the way he glared at her.

"Well, what are we just standing around out here for?" Nathan exclaimed, excitedly.

He took one of Hakumei's hands and began leading her to the large building.

"After a nice hot bath, we'll get you something to eat okay?" he smiled sweetly.

"Arigato," Hakumei nodded before she was whisked up to Nathan's personal chambers.

Nathan had been placed in charge of Diva's vast wardrobe, which was probably because he had such a head for fashion. His room was just like him; bright and flamboyant. A very pretty crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the room. The bed was _huge_, with dozens of pillows littering the lavender sheets. Scented candles decorated the lavish, mahogany furniture. Hakumei stared around in awe, her hazy eyes taking in every part of the dazzling room while Nathan rummaged through a closet of Diva's gowns. After a moment, he pulled out two gowns. One was a plain, white dress that looked somewhat like just a slip; however, it was thicker and was sleeveless. The other was a very pretty blue, with long sleeves and a long pleated skirt. In the corner of this gown was a pin of a blue rose. Hakumei smiled a little and unconsciously chose the blue one. No matter how afraid of Karl she was, she'd always love the blue roses he'd grown so much. Nathan smiled at her pick and hung the white gown back up before walking over to his private washroom.

"There are towels in the cabinet under the sink," he instructed, "Um…There's a bottle of lilac scented bubble bath in the closet there in case you'd rather take a nice warm bubble bath instead of a shower. That's all I think. Call if ya need anything!"

With that, he walked back into his luxurious room and closed the bathroom door behind him. Hakumei smiled at the spacious bathroom and set her new gown on the counter before turning to the full length mirror on the back of the door. She nearly screamed at the sight. She looked awful! Her entire dress was stained with crimson. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and her hair was in tangles and knots. Not only stained, her clothes were also torn in many places. What made her cringe and cry most, however, was the large, possibly scarring gash on her neck. Even the deep punctures on her leg didn't hurt nearly as horribly as her neck…and it wasn't a physical pain. She reached up to feel the cuts and winced. Okay…so it _did_ still sting pretty badly. She sighed in angst. Perhaps a bubble bath would be better. The lilac scent and the warm water might soothe her terror ridden mind.

She turned to the large tub in the room and turned both taps. Turning the tap with the large 'H' all the way and the tap with the 'C' midway, she tested the water until she found a temperature she was content with. Afterwards, she moved away from the tub and over to the closet while the water began to rise. Opening the large closet—

"Jeez," she sighed aloud, "What in this house isn't spacious?"

Opening the large closet, she pulled out the bubble bath and poured it into the tub near the running water until a good layer of bubbles was filling the space along with the water. She undressed quickly before grabbing a couple of towels and then immersed herself in the steaming bath. When the tub was full enough, she turned off the taps and sunk deep into the water, keeping her head above the water as she relaxed. After a few minutes, she decided she needed to wash the blood off of her body and sat up again with much difficulty. The warm water just felt so good. She didn't want to move anymore. But still…

Sitting up, she took the clip out of her hair and left what was left up fall. Looking around the sides of the tube, she found a bottle of shampoo and squeezed a good amount into her hand. She massaged the sudsy material into her scalp and sighed at she did so. She could _feel_ the blood and grim being washed away. She turned her sights on her long tresses that were also seeped in blood and took the bottle in hand again. Another handful of shampoo and she was combing it through her hair. It was difficult with all of the tangles, but she finally managed to wash all of the blood out of her long tendrils. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes tight and let herself dunk her head back and quickly scrubbed out the suds on her scalp. Coming back up for air, she wiped the stray suds and bubble solution from her eyes before opening them again.

After her hair was thoroughly washed, she turned to her wounds. Her shoulder and neck were cut up horribly and the soap from the bubbles was irritating it to no end. She took a loofah from the side of the tub and, as gently as she could, scrubbed the sore area. Pain flared throughout her body as soon as the coarse material met her aching skin and she nearly screamed in pain—had she not quickly covered her mouth of course. She didn't need Nathan running in there to see what was wrong. And if God truly hated her, He'd have been sure to make sure that she'd screamed loud and her scream would have then carried through the entire building…alerting the other Chevalier. Now that was _really_ something she didn't need; a bunch of older guys running in there while she was in the tub. Her face colored bright red just from the thought and all pain was forgotten.

She shook it off and decided not to touch that area again…at least not until she could have someone else bandage it—she feared making it worse. Sighing, she wrung out the now bloody loofah. Her neck was bleeding again…

'Kuso!!' she cursed mentally as she gingerly held her hand to her bleeding wound.

She cleaned her leg the best she could. Thankfully it ached much less. She supposed her neck was just sore do to the emotional pain behind it. Her legs drew close to her body at the thought. When she'd first met Karl-chan, he seemed so kind. Was that really him who'd done this? She moaned sadly and just pulled the plug on the bath before standing and reaching for a towel. She wrapped the thick cloth around her torso and then ran to the door to call for Nathan to help her dress the wound on her neck.


	7. Chapter 6

Hakumei weakly turned the knob of the bathroom door and opened it only just. She peeked out to where Nathan was sitting and blushed, before chills began running down her spine. Amshel was sitting across from Nathan, facing the window, and conversing with him and the other Chevalier. James and Solomon had their backs to her. From what she'd seen of him, and though he appeared to be part of the U.S Navy, James apparently didn't know the meaning of the words 'at ease'. He seemed to be very tense by the way he was seated, at least compared with the other Chevalier. Solomon was sitting properly, but still looked comfortable. It was Karl, who was facing her, that made her blush and shiver. Those cold eyes... It felt as if those cold, cruel eyes were piercing right through her. She blushed darker before shaking it off and coughing loudly to get Nathan's attention...succeeding in gaining the attention of _all_ of them.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Nathan asked, craning his neck to look back at her.

"Could you maybe come here for a moment?" she asked in a meek voice.

"Anything you need to say to Nathan, you can say in front of all of us," Amshel snapped, "So if you need to ask him something, you can come out here and ask him.

Hakumei blinked twice.

"No," she said bluntly.

"Why?" Amshel sounded irritated.

Hakumei stared at him like he had three heads.

"I'm not obligated to tell you why…" she replied, "So Nathan, please?"

"I'll be right there," Nathan waved.

Hakumei shut the door as Nathan stood and stood against the wall next to the door. She wasn't taking any chances for when Nathan walked in…He seemed to understand her stress and quickly entered the room and just as quickly shut the door again. He gasped audibly when he saw the blood now flowing freely from her neck. She didn't have enough blood to heal it right…

"Wait here okay?" he instructed before walking back out of the room.

Hakumei smiled happily after him and sighed in relief as she readjusted her towel a little.

"Amshel," Nathan began as he walked out, "Two things; one, I need a First Aid kit and some of that blood you ordered us to give her, and…I need you all to leave."

"Why do we have to leave?" James inquired.

"And why do you need a First Aid kit _and_ the blood?" Amshel asked suspiciously.

"Because apparently she can't heal that awful gouge on her neck," Nathan replied, "She needs blood and I need to bandage it before she bleeds to death."

"And we need to leave, because…?" Solomon asked, echoing James' question.

Nathan looked a little uncomfortable.

"Because she started bleeding like that while she was trying to bathe," he explained, "She's clad in only a towel at the moment to avoid getting blood on the gown I've given her. Now, may I have the kit and the blood, or do we let her bleed to death naked?"

Amshel said nothing and only reached into his pocket to retrieve a needle filled with dark liquid before handing it to Nathan. The grey-eyed Chevalier smiled and nodded to the door. He would have to go get a First Aid kit, but he could at least give her the blood she would need to help her heal while he went for the gauze and bandages. After the other Chevalier had filed out of the room, he turned on his heel and walked back to the bathroom to find her sitting on the sink and trying to hold her bleeding neck over the water.

"Now honey, this might sting a little, but it'll help you heal up that bad gash on your neck," he soothed when he showed her the needle and as she cringed.

Reluctantly, she held out her right arm, keeping a hold on the towel to be sure it didn't slip off; she braced herself for the prick of the needle as Nathan held her hand. She gasped quietly, but otherwise said nothing and just stared away.

"There," Nathan smiled, stepping back, "Now, I'm going to go get the kit in case this kind of thing ever happens again, but you won't need any bandages for that anymore."

Hakumei nodded as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. She examined her neck in the mirror and watched in awe as the wound closed. She felt stronger too.

'What _was_ that stuff?' she mused in her mind.

Shaking her head, she decided to simply wash the excess blood away and get dressed, taking no chances with the other Chevalier…After cleaning away all the blood, she let the towel fall from her body and then turned to the counter, where her gown lay. She blushed as she gazed at it before pulling on her undergarments and then slipping the dress over her figure. She turned to the full length mirror and smiled at her reflection. Though she was not one to admire herself, nor one to claim even a hint of beauty, she had to admit that she thought the dress suited her. Not to mention she looked a far cry from what she had a few minutes ago. Her hair was sleek and shiny, and her eyes looked brighter. Her skin even looked brighter after she'd scrubbed away the caked on blood! She nearly screamed though, at what else she saw in the mirror. A few feet behind her, in the moonlight, stood Karl, smiling at her and holding his arms out wide as if beckoning her to him. She was covered in blood again, her clothes were torn. Whipping around quickly, praying it had just been the light, or the blood loss had made her hallucinate she fought to find him, to stop him from bringing her anymore pain. Nothing there…

It was as she thought; her terror ridden mind was playing tricks on her. Her heart was pounding in her chest, threatening to jump from her chest with each tremendous beat. She sighed and placed a hand on her throbbing chest. A hand on her shoulder made her freeze as she was pulled back a little and into a warm chest.

"Why are you looking over there?" a voice asked, sending chills down her spine.

She glanced back and up at Amshel, shaking horribly as he glared down at her.

"Nani?" she squeaked out.

"I'm afraid I'm going to need your blood," he spoke as he plunged the needle into her forearm, "We'll need it to create new limbs for Karl…"

"Nani?" she breathed, "Doshite?"

Amshel smirked sinisterly before pulling the needle back and kneeling down a little to her level.

"I'm not obligated to tell you why," he sneered before walking away, leaving Hakumei to glare at him.

* * *

"So sweetie," Nathan began as he held the tiny paintbrush coated in 'All Roads Lead to Rose' red nail polish, "You ever have a boyfriend--be honest!! You must beat them off with a stick ne?"

"Cute joke," Hakumei laughed as she stared back at him over her knees, "No...Never had one...and I doubt I ever really will..."

"Well were there any guys at your school that you liked?" he pressed.

Hakumei blushed and stared off to the side.

"I-Iie…" she stuttered.

"Oh!!" Nathan laughed, "Someone's got a secret!! Oh! You know you can trust me ne? So…?"

Hakumei's blushed darkened.

"Th-There were no guys at my school except Karl-chan," she blushed, "It was an all girls' school."

"I see," Nathan smiled knowingly, "But by that blush there is someone you like…"

Hakumei moaned in angst and fell back on the bed.

"Careful!" he scolded, "I don't want to ruin your toenails!"

Hakumei giggled and stared up at the ceiling.

"You know I've noticed that every time the subject switches to Karl," he began, gaining her attention, "your face gets all red."

Hakumei's flushed beet red.

"Yeah like that!" Nathan laughed, "I get it now," he whispered now, "You like Karl don't you?"

Hakumei gasped and sat up quickly, covering his mouth with her hands.

"D-Damare!!!" she simpered.

"Doshita no?" Nathan asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I just don't want to talk about that okay?" she insisted as she sat back, "let's talk about something else."

Nathan shrugged and began talking about the trip to Paris he'd mentioned earlier while she'd been eating. Hakumei tuned him out.

'Karl-chan already knows anyway…' she sigh internally, 'Demu…he uses it against me and hurts me with that knowledge. I don't even think he really believes what he knows…but if he doesn't and finds out from Nathan while we're in here…'

She stopped her thought mid-sentence. The last time, he'd used such information to hurt her, he'd been that horrible monster…she didn't want to even consider Karl saying such things while looking human…it was too much to bear…

* * *

Karl cursed under his breath as he glared at his decaying arm as it bled profusely. He was gasping horribly from the pain and panting heavily. Though he knew something had been horribly wrong with the limb when it'd healed again, he hadn't expected it to decay so soon. Once the decay had begun, he'd had to cut it away before it spread through his blood. Something must have been wrong with Hakumei's blood. He concluded that quickly after he'd noticed the lack of feeling in his arm. Amshel had stopped by earlier. He'd explained that it was due to the D67 medication in her blood. Obviously, the bastard had been either expecting this or was waiting for a reaction. An experiment tested on another experiment? He had laughed at the thought before.

Now however, he believed the son of a bitch and loathed him even more. Amshel had stressed the night before, though, while Hakumei was bathing, that he'd taken the medication from the blood she would be given. Hopefully, the potency of her blood would be higher when he drank from her later…He smirked to himself and licked his lips unconsciously. So tasty…and all to himself…

Meanwhile, Hakumei was finally waking up and stretching in Nathan's enormous bed after the best night's sleep she'd had in ages. The Chevalier in question already had breakfast on the nightstand beside her. She ate quickly, though savoring the meal, before slipping out from under the covers. Nathan had thrown out her torn uniform the night before and told her she was more than welcome to Diva's gowns. She smiled as she searched for one she liked. Slipping on a simple blue dress that flew to her ankles, and was pleated around her waist, she ran to the bathroom and eyed herself in the mirror and brushed her hair. The dress looked so pretty. It was nothing fancy, but she didn't figure she needed very fancy clothes while she was here…She gazed at the scar that once was the horrible gash left by Karl the day before. She'd prayed it would be gone by today…Shrugging in defeat; she finished with her hair and decided to go out to try and find Nathan.

It didn't take her more than fifteen minutes to realize that she was lost, though. She sighed as she leaned against one of the walls in angst. She had no idea where to go…To her immediate left, she heard heavy panting and her curiosity peaked. She walked cautiously to the door nearest her, where the panting was originating, and knocked sharply. The panting stopped, but there was no reply.

"Anou…" she began loudly, "I heard panting…is something wrong? Daijobu ka?"

True, she didn't know who was in there…but it would be rude not to ask…Still there was no reply. She took a deep breath and then slowly turned the knob. If someone were in there…maybe they needed help…but couldn't ask…Shakily, she pushed against the door and ventured inside. Empty…no one was here…She walked in further. There was blood on the ground. Worry filled her. She looked around for someone, but still there was no one. Her heart stopped when she heard the door slam shut and the lock click. She turned slowly, fear nearly paralyzing her. Her blood ran cold when she saw Karl standing in front of the door, blocking her exit.

"Karl-chan," she muttered in a strained voice.

"You know," he began as he approached, "It's very rude to enter a room without the occupant's consent."

"Gomen…" Hakumei shook, "I-I did knock and wait for a reply."

Karl said nothing to this. He didn't seem to care about the conversation any longer. Hakumei unconsciously lifted a hand to her neck and held the scar there as she watched his every movement and as she backed away. Karl lunged at Hakumei, nearly having her in his grasp but she ran from him. Karl's arm may have been decaying, but his leg had more time; he could be able to hunt her down.

"AKUREI! KARL-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU! Karl-chan..." she cried as he lunged at her again.

His decaying hand sliced into the flesh of her neck as she wriggled free. She screamed and screamed until she managed to escape. And when she was, Hakumei ran out the door and down the hall.

"Karl-chan! Where are you?!" she cried desperately.

Why had a demon taken away her beautiful, caring, and passionate Karl-chan? Why, now, was his only passion for her blood and revenge? Why were her worst nightmares coming to life once again? Karl was after her blood…and he would take all of it if he could. She did not want to experience such pain again. The physical pain was only temporary and no longer bothered her. However, the trauma from seeing her beloved Karl-chan like that...Having to undergo his sinful passion and lust for blood...It was hell when she thought of it. She was like a child, she had innocence. Her blood was innocent though, and yet it was guilty—Guilty of helping enemy and arousing passion from a demon's depths to their stomach and heart. And her innocence would shatter and be swept away by affliction. Her enemy and beloved, her Karl-chan, would put her back together. Only to break her again...As though she were just a vase that could be replaced. She ran into a bathroom, cleaning out her healing wounds; the slightest scent of her blood would give her away.

"There you are my delectable little creature..." Karl's voice rang in her head.

His worse edged with desire and bloodlust. His decaying arm wrapped around her waist, his other arm grasped her chin and pulled her head down to the side in order to get easier access to her neck. Hakumei writhed, her eyes trembling and engulfed with tears. The tip of Karl's nose touched her neck; he was admiring the smell of her blood. He opened his mouth, his eyes glowing crimson, and then he bit down into one of her open wounds. Hakumei cried out in pain, crying her Karl-chan's name.

"Karl-chan..." she whimpered, "Where are you?! Karl-chan! Please make the demon stop! Wake me up from this nightmare! Onegai! Onegai..."

Karl held her tighter as she gave up fighting, his arm is almost healed. As he listened to her whimpering, something struck his heart. It was as though Saya's bloodless blade had penetrated him once again. He realized then that he felt remorse for hurting his beloved experiment...But with passion...

"Karl-chan...Please make him stop..." she whimpered.

Karl's hand slid from her waist to her thigh, Hakumei's legs would give out any moment as he drank. He stroked her hip, Hakumei flinched unintentionally; she was ticklish. Though, however ticklish she was, she could not laugh. There was too much pain for there to exist any laughter...Karl knew how to torture her by making her enjoy the pain he granted. His hand proceeded upward, to her hand. He took her hand and squeezed it, smirking as his fangs dug deeper. Hakumei was trembling in his grasp; both fear and passion colliding as he desired her healing nectar. There was no hate now, only desire and fear. The fear of loving your desire… The dire wish of having your desired thing fear you...This riddle was without an answer.

He could've stop drinking any moment now, but he didn't. He gazed at himself in the mirror before Hakumei. He admired their reflection; a helpless girl in his arms, who actually had value to him, and her passionate, beloved demon. He pulled his fangs back from her neck, just sucking at the gory wounds he had incised in her silken, white flesh. His bangs caressed Hakumei's neck, their edges coated in her blood. The scent of her blood drove him crazy; it was so sweet. He had never noticed before, he was in so much pain during the times he fed. But now it was different. He craved for her blood and then it was over. He fell as pulled his mouth back from her neck, his back hitting the bathtub. Hakumei fell to her knees and let out a cry. A small puddle of blood was where she fell and she was still whimpering Karl's name; imploring him to make the demons go away.

"Karl-chan..." she cried as she shook in fear and pain, "Where have the dreams gone? Why do you give me nightmares?!"

And then everything went black and she fell into a darkness she had never known before.

* * *

**A/N: Btw, the nail polish color 'All Roads Lead to Rose' is an actual nail polish color. It's a very pretty red color nail polish that meh mom has...yeah...JSYK.**

**Any Japanese words you don't know just ask me in a review kay?**


	8. Chapter 7

Eyes barely open. The world seemed to be spinning in the never ending dark. Her body numb, yet aching. Everything was cold. Her head pounding. Her heart breaking. Was this death? Worse yet, was this hell? No. She could feel. There was pain. She was alive and hurting. Each breath was like a knife stabbing into her chest. Her throat was sore from screaming. She could feel something smothering her chest. She tried to move. Her body wouldn't react. Something soft stroked her cheek as more senses came to her; fingers, a warm hand. She could hear voices now. One sounded angry. Their words were meaningless to her. Nothing made sense. The strength keeping her awake left her and she once again fell back into her dreamless, nightmarish hell.

Nathan had only ever really heard the expression 'beside one's self in anger'. Now he knew what it meant, for that described him right now. His anger had only dwindled slightly after he'd found both Karl and Hakumei, the girl in question lying half dead, on the bathroom floor. She hadn't been moving. Her breathing was almost nonexistent. He'd grown irritated when he saw the pool of blood beneath her and immediately called for Amshel, who he was now having a scathing discussion with.

"I just don't feel safe letting her stay here!" he insisted, "This is the second time he's done something like that and something is telling me that it won't be the last."

Amshel glanced at Karl as he sat next to the sleeping experiment and stroking her cheek.

"Despite that, she'll still stay here," Amshel retorted, "She is an experiment designed for Diva and the rest of us. Karl has the unfortunate luck of having his limbs rendered from his body. Obviously, it's only natural that she stays here."

"I still don't like it," Nathan scolded, "If she stays here, she'll sooner die from blood loss."

"You know that can't happen," Amshel stressed, "I've been over this many times, such blood loss can't kill her."

Nathan seethed, but said nothing more. There was nothing he could do anyway. Without another word, he followed Amshel out of the room, reluctantly leaving Hakumei alone with Karl. Karl watched the others leave before turning back to Hakumei and smirking. He loved to watch her squirm, and he knew how to make her want to squirm so badly.

"Such a delectable looking creature," he hissed, cruelty lacing his voice as she cringed and tried to sit up as she opened her eyes, "How you mean so much to me..."

Hakumei blushed and tried to move away weakly. Without much effort, Karl held her back and down. Other attempts to escape were useless. What was the worse that Karl could do to her now? The most he could do was become a monster and nearly kill her. But even that brought so much pain to her soul.

"Taisetsu watashi no," he soothed as he pulled her to his chest, "You need blood."

His demonic arm straddled her waist and he smirked slyly. Hakumei didn't like that smirk one bit, especially when he brought out a blood filled syringe. Her eyes widened and she began to struggle against him as he held the syringe close to her arm. His grasp tightened and she was pulled closer.

"Daijobu," he purred into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

The way he said it was just too cruel; so mysterious and passionate. Hakumei wriggled as the needle broke her skin and, unintentionally, she broke the needle, only to have the piece left in her arm be pushed out as the area healed.

"Karl-chan! OWARASERU!! ONEGAI!!" she cried as loud as her voice would allow.

Sighing in irritation, Karl held the hand he hadn't lost and sharply bit down. Blood trickled into his mouth as his hand began bleeding. He pulled his hand away from his mouth and held his hand to her lips.

"Nomu," he ordered as gently as he could.

Hakumei pushed his hand away, shaking from weakness. Karl smirked and held his hand to his mouth again, this time allowing much of the blood that remained to enter his mouth before turning to her again. This action would much more satisfying than taking her blood. And though when he bit her his lips caressed her wounded flesh, he would now take something else other than blood. His demonic hand rested on her shoulder and his other arm straddled her waist; he drew closer to her body. Color rushed to her face as he kissed her. Frightened, of what else Karl would do, Hakumei thrashed, trying to escape, only to have him pin her down. His hands and arms found other areas of her body to hold down. Hakumei tried to punch but he hand her hands above her head. She could feel his wounded hand heal as it cruelly grasped her wrist. She kicked too but it was useless, her legs had been parted. When she couldn't escape, Hakumei merely refused to open her mouth.

She wouldn't drink blood...especially not his. With that evil smirk still in place, he opened his mouth and licked her bottom lip teasingly, causing Hakumei gasp in shock. Her eyes widened but no tears came to them, only shock and betrayal. Karl took this moment to force his tongue into her mouth before pushing his blood into her mouth. Hakumei still refused to swallow; it was so close to falling down her throat. Karl's tongue lapped over hers, utterly making her swallow. Tears formed in her eyes and they shut tightly. Hakumei shook in fear and disgust and she was forced to swallow the warm blood. And yet, she remained awake through the entire ordeal...As Karl parted the vicious and gory kiss Hakumei only whimpered to him in pain and fear.

"Karl-chan...Why are you this demon?" she sobbed before she lie still beneath him, too jaded to fight anymore.

Hakumei stared up at the ceiling. The world was spinning. She didn't remember where she was or who she was with. All she wanted now was to sleep, even if it meant suffering more nightmares, she just wanted to sleep. The warm weight above her, however, kept her from being released from this hell. Her eyes were sore and red from crying. They needed rest. A soft hand found her cheek and slowly turned her to face the demon beside her. She didn't fight. She couldn't. Any fight she had left in her was gone. Death was now quite welcome. It would at least be an escape from this pain...

"Shoujo taisetsu," he spoke softly.

From his words and face, she nearly believed her Karl-chan had returned, but the lines of blood that ran from the corners of his mouth to his chin reminded her that he was still a demon.

"Your gown is stained in blood," he continued, "Perhaps you might find yourself more comfortable in a new one?"

Though a new, clean gown sounded nice, Hakumei couldn't trust this monster's words. Despite the lack of an answer Karl stood and moved away from the bed and to a closet. Among many suits and kimonos was a very pretty white slip. He smirked back at her as he reached for the hanger the ghostly dress was hanging from. Hakumei attempted to sit up as he walked back to her, removing the hanger, and held her aching shoulder. Bandages met her fingertips. Nathan--at least she hoped it'd been Nathan--must have bandaged her bleeding neck and shoulder. Karl held out his hand for her to take, but she refused. Growling in aggravation, he roughly grabbed her arm and hauled her up. In her weak state, Hakumei stumbled and fell into his chest, panting heavily. His hand found her upper back to steady her as he handed her the slip.

"Put this on," he ordered simply as he walked away from her and to the door to shut and lock it.

Hakumei looked around. It was obvious he wasn't leaving and, sadly, there was not place for her to change in private. She shook, frightened as he turned back to her and walked back to sit down on the bed again.

"Doshita?" he asked, "Go right ahead and change."

Hakumei blushed and shook her head.

"I-Iie," she pleaded.

"Do you want me to undress you myself?" he asked calmly.

Hakumei blinked. "Iie," she squeaked.

He said nothing after that and just watched her, waiting for her to either do as he asked or take his offer. Her hands shaking, Hakumei took the sleeve of the dress she was wearing and pulled it down her arm. She did the same with her other sleeve, resulting in the gown falling to pool at her ankles. Her face burned as she then tried to quickly slip the clean gown over her near naked body without looking foolish. She could feel his cold eyes watching her and wished he would just look away...She stared down at her bare feet sadly once the dress was on and as she smoothed it out. Karl, who was not standing, slithered his hands around her waist from behind and pulled her close. Hakumei gasped and blushed darkly as goose bumps traced her skin.

"Doshita?" he breathed against her ear.

"Iya," Hakumei cried, shutting her eyes against the nightmare.

"Daijobu," he sneered, "No more pain today..."

His demonic finger came to her neck; he teasingly stroked the tender flesh and smirked. His warm breath sent chills down Hakumei's spine. Why was Karl being so cruel to her? Why did he want to torture her? To break her? To make her obey him? Whatever the reason why, she was most certainly frightened. He traced the ugly scar that marred her flesh as he spoke. He kissed her earlobe and teasingly chuckled, his lips descended to her neck; where he left open mouth kisses on her flash. The images of that horrible night returned to Hakumei's mind.

"Karl-chan...Iya...Owaraseru!" she cried. But he didn't listen, his hands began to caress further areas of her thin body, traveling under her chemise to her hip; teasingly stroked her hips.

"Such delectable flesh..." he teased.

If Hakumei were Saya she would have found a beating to be less cruel, instead of the emotional torment he was granting her. And he would break her, torment and torture her, until she would comply. She screamed and pushed away from him before bolting to the door, not daring to look back. She wanted out. She couldn't take it anymore. It was too much to be here with him. She felt so foolish for all those wasted years at Lycée, pining for this monster. It didn't take him more than a second to be in front of her, blocking her exit as he stood in front of the door. In despair, Hakumei fell to her knees, the rough carpet digging into her skin as she landed hard. Her hands closed into fists as she cried and sat, begging God to just kill her and end the pain. Her stomach ached in hunger. Her eyes opened. A chance to escape, if even for only a short time! With tears still in her eyes, she weakly stood, ignoring the burning in her knees and turned to Karl while she held her stomach.

"Onegai," she asked in a weak voice, "I'm hungry. May I please go find Nathan to get something to eat?"

By the look on his face, it didn't look as though Karl was going to allow it. It seemed he cared naught for how hungry or pained she was. Her heart and face fell when she realized this and turned away to sit back on the bed. She didn't take her hand away from her stomach. She really was suffering from hunger pains. She sighed in angst and stared down at the floor. Blood stained the carpet near her feet. Glancing to the side, she noticed a small window in the room. It looked small, but could easily fit someone like through it. She had a feeling that's why he hadn't left when she'd changed. She moaned sadly as she began to fully comprehend her situation. She wasn't only their experiment anymore. Last night, she'd been a guest...now she was a prisoner. And she was Karl's prisoner...His plaything now. What horrible games would he play with her now that she was trapped in both his room and bed? Falling back, she curled into a ball and held her head, trying to maybe escape into her dreams. Warm arms slid around her waist and pulled her against a warm body, which, in her current state, she did not deny. She was tired, hungry and heartbroken. She just wanted sleep…

Hakumei confirmed that she was now living in hell. Every time she'd let herself drift off, it was like leaving one nightmare and entering a new one. It was worse when she awoke. Then her nightmare was like a dream. There was no pain when she slept. Fear resided, yes, but the pain left her. The pain of betrayal was a bitter gash upon her heart that she feared would never heal, but in her dreams the pain dwindled down to near numbness...Why couldn't she sleep forever...?


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Lemony snicket comin' up. Those who don't wanna read it may wanna scroll down to the next page break. thank you!**

* * *

Hakumei slipped on a white chemise, preparing to go to bed. But suddenly warm, strong arms wrapped around her and she gasped. Her face was stricken with fear and embarrassment; Karl was holding her.

"You look so pretty tonight Hakumei," he whispered hoarsely and passionately, "So pretty, like spilling blood..."

Indeed, how he loved spilling blood and he would take it. And now he would take Hakumei, take all of her.

"Karl-chan..." she whimpered as she turned to face him.

But he turned her head back, Karl wasn't wearing a shirt. Hakumei shivered as his breath traveled down her neck.

"Sh..." he solaced as he kissed her earlobe.

His lips came to her neck. He teased her neck with open mouth kisses and bit down softly in some areas. His tongue trailing over the healing flesh. Hakumei wriggled as his lips descended and he kissed her shoulder. His lips were soft and cold, she had to deny. She didn't want him; she didn't want her purity to be marred by this monster. He had marred her flesh and now he was coming back for her soul!

"No!" she cried.

Suddenly, his demonic hand gently grasped her right hand and he held it gently. He stroked it with his thumb and whispered in her ear;

"Don't be frightened. Soon you will be mine," he solaced.

He then brought her hand to her shoulder, keeping it a fair distance. .He took his time making his way from her neck to his shoulder. Slow, sinful enjoyment plagued Hakumei's senses. She was a virgin; she couldn't blame her body for liking it. His lips caressed her flesh from her shoulder to elbow. Proceeding to her hand he kissed her palm and fingertips gently. Hakumei's fingertips tingled, this had never happened-was she dreaming?! She closed her hand, hoping Karl would leave.

"Oh, you're so alone aren't you? You will not be alone tonight," he teased.

Karl rolled his eyes carelessly and he gave the same treatment to her other arm. Only this time, he kept that hand in his grasp. Each kiss was like an angel's blood; sweet yet sinful to drink. She wanted more and yet she knew it was wrong. She could feel herself give in, but she had to deny. Every moment was torture to her; she couldn't love him, she wouldn't. She opened her mouth, about to say something but was interrupted by Karl.

"Won't you let me have more?" he teased as he tugged at her right sleeve.

It snapped easily because it was so thin. Hakumei's right arm was down at her side, whereas her other one wasn't. Karl traced her left arm than released it; snap...The other sleeve. And the chemise fell to Hakumei's ankles. She trembled as his demonic hand roamed over her bare torso, and then he snarled at the feel of her panties.

"NO! Stop!" she cried and wriggled.

But Karl's arms wrapped around her tighter. She gave up fighting a mere moment, hoping this was just some sort of game. Hakumei did not have a bra on, she never slept with one on. But her panties remained. Karl smirked evilly as he brought his lips to her neck. His lips descended and he teased her along the way.

"Such soft flesh...Oh, I must have more," he teased in moan.

His hands traveled downward too. He straddled her waist as and his demonic arm slid down her arm as he kissed her from her right shoulder to her hip. Once he was at her hip he tugged at her panties, soon tearing them away. Hakumei gasped, but couldn't move; she was in his grasp, unable to escape. She could feel Karl's desire and passion for her through every caress and tease. He's toying with her again, kissing her again, granting her sinful pleasure...once again. His lips began to ascend then, stopping for a brief moment to kiss the side of Hakumei's right breast. He savored the feel of her trembling and goose bumped flesh, whispering teases between the kisses. Hakumei was surprised she was still standing...His lips pressed against her earlobe. He undid the clip in her hair and ran his demonic fingers through her ebony and silken hair.

"Such a delectable little creature. Beautiful and tempting like a blue rose," he said.

He suddenly spun her around and kissed her passionately. He then, gently, pushed her onto the bed. She immediately tried to crawl away from Karl but his clothes were shed by the time. As if he had planned out this entire night. Karl crawled onto her bare body, parting her legs with his own. Very gently, he cupped both of her breasts and squeezed them, stroking the tenderness in the middle of them. His lips then descended and he kissed the tenderness, his lips proceeding along her chest. And as he continued, his hips moved against hers. As he brought his lips back to her face and kissed her he knew she was in pain. He stroked her hips as she trembled against him.

"OWARASERU! ONEGAI!! GET OFF! Karl-chan! Owaraseru!" she cried.

His passion was back but he was still the same demon. She wriggled and screamed as much as she could. Only to be ceased by the sudden movement of Karl's hips against her own. She kicked, trying to get him off but it was no affect.

"Get off! Please stop! Karl-chan...Please stop!" she cried.

His lips explored her torso, sucking, licking, kissing, and biting anywhere he could. And how savored it. He took her left hand and kissed her fingertips, keeping eye contact with Hakumei. He smirked as he restrained her hand and arm with his above her head.

"I'm going to devour you..." he teased in a moan.

He kissed her jaw teasingly. And then her trembling eyelids as he once against pushed his hips ferociously against hers. Hakumei suddenly let out the loudest scream she ever did. Karl plunged into her and she felt herself fill with his seed. Her body unwillingly accepted the pleasure and she moaned. She cried out his name and begged him to stop; punching his back and clawing into it. He squeezed her hand tighter as she cooed in pain, pulling out and keeping his hand with hers. But nothing worked. As she fought she felt her innocence being stolen, her heart was shattering. Her innocence would never be returned.

As she cried Karl licked her tears away and solaced her with gentle words. He stared into her eyes as he plunged deep and hard into her again and again; moaning her name and his desire for her. All the time though, despite the pain, Hakumei knew he was holding her hand and squeezing it whenever he plunged deeper and harder. She couldn't deny the pleasures that Karl's movement caused her. But she did her best not to enjoy the affliction. He took his time, made her squirm as he lingered in her by wriggling his hips. Made her cry as he told her she was beautiful. With every caress he stole her innocence and savored it. And when it was over, finally when her screams ended and sobs conquered, she lie next to Karl in his arms. As Karl looked on, watching her pathetic head weep upon his chest. He stroked her hair and smiled, blood and sweet join ed together in her hair. Her feeble arm lay against his waistline, where the blanket began to cover him. With a smirk, he pulled her to him again. He cupped her chin with his human hand and neared her lips again. She was so innocent, so soft, warm, and tasty; oh he had to have more. Caught between the bed and the demon, Hakumei couldn't back away. She could only stare up at him, tears flowing freely from her cerulean eyes.

'Iie,' she sobbed in her mind.

"Please no..." she whimpered soundlessly as his lips dwelt over hers.

"Daijobu," he crooned, "Don't cry Hakumei," he licked his lips, "I was your first ne? Tonight, you were mine."

He set his demonic hand on her trembling shoulder; caressing the flesh, trying to solace her sweet misery as he kissed her again. The words sounded like thunder and were only getting louder as their lips met. She tried to scream. She had no voice. He began to push her back again, his tongue escaping her trembling mouth and caressing her lips. Pain suddenly came. She didn't understand. What was happening?

* * *

Hakumei gasped, her throat was too sore from screaming to do much else, as she bolted up into a sitting position. She looked around frantically. She was still in Karl's room, but she was alone. She glanced down at her clothes. As they had been when she'd changed when she was first set here...She felt her face and the cold sweat that lingered, her breathing still ragged and uneven. 

"A dream..." she cried almost in relief as sobs racked her body and as she wept into her hands, "It was just a horrible dream...A nightmare...Nothing more..."

Still crying, she fell back into the warm and welcoming pillows and reached for one before holding it to her body in fear. Of course it was a dream. Karl would never be so gentle or loving. He wouldn't love her in any way. Those feelings were for Saya and Saya only. The dream… No, the nightmare... It seemed so vivid and real...She could swear that she'd felt it all. That it was all really happening. She sobbed into the pillow for a few moments before she fell silent again. She sat up when she heard something in the hall; footsteps. They were drawing near the room. She held her knees to her chest and held the sides of her head in fear, she couldn't escape. She wanted to brace herself for the pain. Her eyes tightly closed as someone opened the door. There was no noise for a few moments after that. Then...

"Sweetie, are you alright?" a kind, familiar voice asked in concern.

Hakumei placed a hand over her heart as she looked sharply up at Nathan and clambered off of the bed. She fell into him, crying and hugging him, fearing he'd disappear if she didn't.

"Doshita no?" Nathan asked as he patted the top of her head.

Hakumei pulled away and rubbed her eyes.

"I-Iya," she blushed.

"Well, I know what'll cheer you up anyway!" Hakumei stared up at him with curiosity, "Our ride to Paris is here!"

Hakumei's eyes widened in both shock and relief. She was leaving so soon? She wanted to kiss the man's feet she was so grateful.

"So let's go get you a nice gown and we'll hop on the helicopter for Paris," he announced, clapping his hands and leading her to his room, "The others already know we're leaving. It'll be nice to get out of this stuffy old house for a while ne?"

Hakumei nodded after him. She didn't care about fresh air. She was leaving and wouldn't see Karl for at least a day or two, depending on how long they would be in Paris. Sighing contently as she re-entered Nathan's room, she thought about all the places she'd always wanted to see while in Paris; the Louvre, the Eiffel Tower, Notre Dame. Her fears dwindled just thinking of the trip! She happily took the lavender dress Nathan had earlier chosen and ran to the bathroom to change. She excitedly slipped the dress Karl had given her off and pulled the new one on. The sleeves of it were flared out at the wrists and the collar was laced, nicely hiding the scar on her neck. She shook a little as that horrible image she'd seen her first night here returned. Again, Karl stood behind her, beckoning her to his arms. Scoffing, she closed her eyes. She knew this trick of the mind. She wouldn't fall for it again. Warm arms around her waist changed her mind. Her eyes shot open as she stared at the mirror again. No longer was he behind her, but he was holding her, smiling at her with his sinister eyes.

"Leaving me so soon, koibito," he whispered.

Hakumei shook. This wasn't real…It couldn't be real! Her tortured mind was taunting her. She was seeing things. She blushed as his warm lips met her cheek and, slowly, she turned to him. He was real. Her heart began pounding wildly as she recalled her vivid dream. She made to scream, only to have his hand clamp over her mouth.

"I shall be eagerly waiting for you, when you return," he teased as she tried to pry his hand away.

Even if she hadn't blinked she'd have missed his exit. It was as though he'd just disappeared. She shook horribly, before running out of the room to find Nathan so they could leave and her terror filled mind could relax…

* * *

**A/N: Okay...uh... Japanese stuff:**

**Owaraseru means Stop!**

**Onegai means Please**

**Koibito: here it means lover**

**Daijobu means 'It's okay'.**

**Doshita no? means 'What's wrong?'**

**Oh, and those curious about the last chapter,**

**Taisetsu watashi no roughly means my dear**

**Shoujo Taisetsu roughly means dear girl**

**Okay I think that's it. Let me know in a review if there are others you may or may not understand! And leave a review please!! I'd like to know what you readers think!!**


	10. Chapter 9

Hakumei sighed in relief as she stared out the window of the helicopter in awe. She had asked earlier why they hadn't taken a plane, but Nathan just told her this was faster and less stressful.

"You will just love Paris," he rejoiced, "The city of lights and romance. And maybe we can even get you a sexy dress to wear for a certain someone ne?"

Hakumei blushed and shook.

"I-Iya," she forced, "No thank you..."

"Is something wrong?" Nathan asked as he leaned over a little.

Hakumei shook her head and then leaned closer to him to take a hold onto his arm.

"Not here," she whispered, as tears leaked from her eyes and she held onto him.

Nathan didn't pressure her for information as she drifted off. Something told him she needed sleep.

* * *

When Hakumei awoke again, they were in Paris. Out the window, she eyed the brilliantly lit Eiffel Tower against the nightsky and smiled. She sat up from her position against Nathan's shoulder and stared around in awe as he helped her step down from the copter.

"Do you like the view?" he asked with that whimsical smile.

Words were lost to Hakumei as she merely nodded, her eyes wide and taking in as many of the brilliant sights as she could.

"I thought you would like it," Nathan laughed, "I had a feeling you'd like your first sight of Paris to be something like the Tower."

Hakumei turned around to find herself in front of a beautiful Victorian home with ivy vines climbing up the sides and edges. A cell phone blared an aria in Nathan's pocket. Quickly he answered and held the phone to his ear.

"Is that you James?" he asked in a flirtatious voice.

Hakumei giggled at him before her face fell as he furrowed his brow.

"She's awake?" he gasped, "That's wonderful!! I'll be back as fast as I can!"

Hakumei's heart sank as he hung up the phone. He turned back to her and started leading her to the house.

"Honey, I want you to stay here in the Goldsmith estate until I return okay?" he instructed, "I'll only be gone for a day or two."

"I-IIE!!" Hakumei cried, making him stop.

He stared at her for a moment, waiting for her to continue.

"Onegai," she sobbed, holding her arms in fear, "Please don't leave me alone...I don't wanna be alone..."

"Doshite?" Nathan asked, his hands on her shoulders comfortingly, "Would you rather tell me inside? Over a tub of ice cream?"

Hakumei sniffled and slowly nodded to him.

"Okay then, come on," he smiled, his hand on her back as he led her into the house.

He set her down in the large living room and told her to wait while he brought out the ice cream and the spoons. Hakumei stared around and rubbed her shoulders, fear creeping up her neck. She was relieved when Nathan returned and smiled as he sat down next to her and placed the tub between them. After opening the carton of French Vanilla ice cream, he handed her a spoon and the two dug in, enjoying the cold and tasty treat for a moment or two.

"So what's bothering you?" Nathan asked after a few spoonfuls of ice cream.

"I...I had a nightmare last night..." she replied quietly and cautiously, "Karl-chan...K-Karl-chan," her voice dropped to less than a whisper, "Karl raped me..."

After a loud gasp from Nathan, she began to tell him about the nightmare in great detail. She was shaking with sobs when she'd finished and head dropped her spoon into the ice cream to cry into her knees which were held to her chest. Nathan rubbed her back to try and solace her.

"Daijobu," he breathed, "Daijobu. Don't worry sweetie. Karl's not even here right now. He had to leave with Amshel to some laboratory to get the arm and leg he lost replaced. He'll be gone for a long time. And, trust me, even when he returns you have nothing to be afraid of. Karl would never do such a thing."

Though he was lying through his teeth, Hakumei didn't realize and a smile etched her forlorn features as his sentiment calmed her. She waved a sad good bye to Nathan after he left and toured the house herself to pick out a room to stay in.

* * *

Karl howled in pain as the arm he'd only just re-grown was torn viciously from his body. He panted heavily as blood gushed from his healing arm just at the elbow. They would wait for at least some of the pain to die down before they took his leg that had slowly begun to decay. He cursed Nathan at this time. If he hadn't taken his tasty healer, he would have let them rip away at his body, grinning and bearing it because it meant that he could taste her blood once again. He chuckled through the pain in between pants. He hoped she was thinking of him. That the nightmare he'd inflicted would surrender her thoughts to nothing but him as she suffered every night with those images.

He nodded when he could no longer feel much pain and braced himself before his leg was ripped away as well. It would take a few days, possibly a month before his limbs would grow back now. Yes, he cursed both Nathan and Amshel for his plight as the eldest brother waltzed into the room, where the weakened man was reduced to lay. He knelt before his junior and held a vile of dark liquid to the man's lips. Karl smirked viciously when he caught the sweet scent of Hakumei's warm blood and eagerly took the cup with his remaining hand and swallowed it down, relishing in its taste as he fought against the horrid pain seeping throughout his body.

"I'd...rather my...my healer's blood...right from the...source...over this," Karl gasped as Amshel watched in what one could call sick enjoyment.

"Karl," he began, ignoring Karl's howls of pain as his assistants reattached his limbs--which he hoped would stay for good, "I have a mission for you that I'm sure you will find rather enjoyable."

"You will let me...kill my Saya?" Karl asked in pain.

"Iie," Amshel's wicked smile grew darker as he shared his thoughts privately with Karl through use of telepathy.

Even through the pain, Karl found this to be a reason to smile back just as wickedly. He only lost the smile for a moment, grunting in pain as what felt like flames engulfed his arm and leg.

"Yo-Your word...is law," Karl began with a sneer, "nii-san. It will be my pleasure..." he gasped in pain.

Amshel's smirk widened before he walked away, leaving Karl to his pain and thoughts.

* * *

Kirei paced back and forth in front of Saya and Haji while they sat on the train heading back from Russia. It'd been weeks--or was it a month?--since they'd last seen Hakumei. Kirei hadn't slept a wink since she was taken away and the stress was really getting to her. Finally cried out and pointed an accusing finger at David (wait...is he with them here? I forget...I'll put someone else in there if he's not there).

"Why are we just sitting here on our asses when we should be out there looking for Hakumei?!?!" she exclaimed, adding emphasis on 'should'.

"An 'experiment' of Cinq Fléshes is not our main concern," David snapped back, "And watch your language."

"Not your main concern huh?" Kirei got up in his face, "What if I told you that _I _was a Cinq Fléshes experiment too?!"

David stood in anger. "What?"

"Yep," Kirei growled in a smart-alec tone, "A long time ago, they tested on me. But I guess my blood was defective and later they tried their same experiments on Hakumei since her blood, as it turns out, is more pure. I don't know this for sure, but I think they used the blood they'd received from me as a base for her blood. Anyway, a few years ago, they brought me to Lycée as a 'transfer student' like Saya to give Hakumei blood and some kind of medication whenever Karl couldn't and that I had to, if I ever met her, keep Hakumei away from you, Saya, since Hakumei's blood is so precious to them. They also made me swear never to speak a word of this to her or they'd hurt her. At the time I didn't care and only kept my mouth shut because it was an order. After a few years, I grew to really like her and knew that she had that huge crush on Karl…so I couldn't find it _in_ me to tell her…not even after she found out she was an experiment…I just couldn't break it to her…" she paused for a moment, before taking a deep breath, "We have to find her."

"We don't even know if she's alive," Lewis committed, trying to reason with the raging Chiropteran.

"That's why we should look for her!" Kirei stressed, "Even if it DOES mean having to go near that son of a bitch, Solomon!"

"Kirei-neesan," Riku began, sitting next to Kai, "Do you really have to curse like that?"

"Hai, otoutosan," Kirei turned to him, trying to calm herself, "I want to help my friend. It's like when you wanted to help Mui...you know how it feels to be unsure whether your friend is alive or dead..."

Riku sighed and nodded, staring down at the floor. Kirei then turns to Haji and gives him a pleading look.

"Haji-kun!!" she whined. "Back me up won't ya!"

Haji just kept his stoic expression and looks away.

* * *

Hakumei hated being in the dreary, silent house. The slightest sound had her on edge. She prayed Nathan would return soon. Until then, she had to resort to playing cards and such just to keep her mind occupied. It was a few days before he finally returned. Hakumei hugged him tightly when he walked in the door and he patted her head as she shook against him in fear.

"I didn't think ya'd miss me that much sweetie," he smiled down at her.

"Nathan," a whimsical voice behind him began, "Who is this girl?"

Hakumei glanced around Nathan and did a double take. There stood a long haired, blue-eyed version of...Saya?

* * *

**A/N: Japanese:**

**Niisan: Big brother.**

**Neesan: Big sister.**

**Otoutosan: Little brother.**

**If I missed any, let me know in a review!**


	11. Chapter 10

"Diva, this is Hakumei," Nathan introduced as Hakumei stood straight again to stare at Diva at eye level, "Hakumei, this is Diva. She's the reason you're here right now."

"Hounto ni?" Hakumei asked, trying to keep the resentment out of her voice and trying to act cheerful, "She looks nice."

Diva grinned happily at the compliment.

"Arigato," she beamed, "So why are you here?"

"Though I'm sure she thought my home was beautiful," Nathan explained, "I decided she needed to get away for a while and she needs new clothes. I hope you don't mind that we let her borrow yours for a few days?"

"Of course I do!" Diva snapped, "Those dresses you gave her were some of my favorites! And now most of them are stained with blood!!!"

"Gomen ne," Hakumei bowed low in fake respect, "I'm sorry for ruining your dresses. I wish I knew how to make up for it."

Diva squealed and clapped, causing Hakumei to look up at her, confused.

"She sweet," she mused happily, "Like an imoutosan!!" She laughed giddily, "I've decided Nathan," she turned to her Chevalier, "Can she be _my_ imoutosan?"

Hakumei's eyes widened in surprise and she looked seriously lost. Nathan caught sight of her confusion.

"Diva here is Saya's imoutosan," he explained, "But Saya was treated like royalty while our poor little Diva here was locked up like an animal."

"Hai," Diva sighed dramatically, placing a hand on her forehead, "Demu, I would _never_ do such a thing if _I_ had an imoutosan."

Nathan smiled and nodded at Hakumei to accept. Hakumei sighed, but nodded as well.

"Okay," she agreed, "I guess I'll be your…imoutosan…if you want…"

"Yay!" Diva cried happily as she clapped her hands, "Oh Nathan," she turned to the man, "Can we go shopping tomorrow? I want to take the night to get to know my new imoutosan more before then."

"Of course Diva," Nathan bowed, "Whatever you want."

"Come, Imoutosan," Diva grabbed Hakumei's hands with both of hers and began leading her farther into the house, "You can stay with me tonight. It will be so much fun ne?"

"H-Hai," Hakumei stuttered as she fought to keep up with the smaller girl.

_Later that night…_

"Imoutosan," Diva began sweetly as she braided Hakumei's long hair, "What do you think of my handsome Chevalier?"

Hakumei blushed. "Anou…I really don't like Solomon or Amshel—"

"Doshite?" Diva gasped, "I've always been told that Solomon was my most handsome Chevalier. How can you say you dislike him?"

"There's just something about him I don't like," Hakumei mused, "And he insulted me a lot while I was at Lycée…"

"How _was_ life at a real school?" Diva asked, amazed.

"Not the most glamorous," Hakumei giggled, "In fact most of the times it was really boring—most schools are—but there were times when it _was_ really fun. I remember one time, my roommate Kirei and I got busted for playing the organ in the chapel during school hours. We weren't bad either! It was just the fact that we were playing it!! During school hours…

_**Flashback**_

_"Kirei," Hakumei whined, "We're gonna get so busted for this!"_

_"Oh you're just scared that Fei-Ong-san will yell at you again," Kirei smirked back._

_"D-Damare!!" Hakumei blushed, glaring around the chapel._

_It was broad daylight—school hours even—yet here they were, hooking up the microphone to the sound system of the school so that everyone could hear the music._

_"Got it!" Kirei hissed triumphantly as she finished with the mic and then sat down at the keys._

_She slammed her hands down on the keys and out blared the musical tones of what could only be surmised as a symphony. Hakumei had to join in a moment later on the keys to help her with the notes she couldn't reach while she was playing the others. It took no less than a minute or so for the song to be finished, and when it was, the doors to the church opened and the two could feel Ms. Lee's evil eyes glaring at them. They turned slowly to her, Kirei looking dead serious and Hakumei laughing nervously._

_**End Flashback**_

Hakumei laughed harder. "Man did that bitch yell at us for that one!!" she cackled.

Diva laughed as well.

"Anyway," she continued, her laughter whittling down to mere giggles as she tried to return to their earlier conversation, "back to my Chevalier; why do you hate Amshel?"

Hakumei shrugged. "To be honest he kinda scares me…he's got creepy eyes…and it's technically _his_ fault I'm here to be a guinea pig…"

"Well if it weren't for him, you wouldn't be here with me right now," Diva smiled.

"I guess you're right," Hakumei shrugged with a smile.

"So what about James?" Diva asked.

Hakumei decided to play along and replied, "He's kinda strict isn't he? I mean, it's like he's got a bug up his ass he's not been able to reach in years..."

Diva giggled. "That's true, I figured James would've loosened up by now," she paused for thought, "I guess not. What about Nathan, I see you like him a lot?"

"Oh yeah, Nathan's a great guy," Hakumei smiled, "he's really nice to me for some reason. I don't know how I'd take all of this if he weren't here."

Diva nodded before drawing close to her imoutosan's ear.

"What about my Karl?" she asked in an almost threatening tone.

Hakumei shook and blushed. She wasn't as quick to answer here.

"H-He scares me…" Hakumei whispered in a frightened voice, "he's kinda the reason all your dresses are stained in my blood…"

Hakumei decided it was more or likely best that she didn't tell Diva about her nightmare. She shook her head a little and turned back to Diva when she'd finished with her hair.

"You look very pretty like that Imoutosan," Diva mused aloud.

Hakumei blushed and turned to the mirror in one of the corners of the room to see her hair. She grimaced at the scar now visible on her neck, since her hair was out of the way, and held it with a pained look in her eyes.

"Doshita no?" Diva asked, tilting her head to the side and eyeing the scar on her imoutosan's neck, "Where did you get that?"

Hakumei thought her words over carefully.

"Karl-chan did this…" she replied slowly.

Diva giggled childishly. "That's my Karl-chan," she smiled sickly.

_The next afternoon..._

Hakumei stretched as she woke up in the warm bed she retired to earlier that morning. Honestly, she didn't know why Red Shield talked so badly about Diva...Besides the fact that she was scary beyond all reason she seemed like a perfectly sweet little girl. She stared out the window, viewing the lovely Eiffel Tower through the stained glass in admiration before standing and walking to her closet where she kept the small arrangement of dresses Nathan had given her before they'd left and also a light jacket. It was starting to get chilly. She dressed quickly and then made her way to the bathroom to grab the hairbrush she'd left the night before.

* * *

"Oh Nathan this will be so much fun for me and my new Imoutosan!!" Diva clapped happily as she spun around in her white dress.

"Diva," Amshel began as he walked up behind her, "I don't want you getting too attached to that girl."

"Oh Amshel, you're so funny," Diva jeered, "Is it not Imoutosan who will help me with my future? After all, soon she and a part of me will be one..."

She let out a series of giggles before letting Amshel finish. Diva had never been so happy. She then turned to Nathan.

"Nathan, I want a new dress," Diva ordered.

"Of course Diva, I was just about to take Hakumei out to buy her some clothes," Nathan said.

Hakumei walked in about this time eating a piece of toast and wearing a light jacket.

"Domo arigato Nathan," Hakumei thanked, nodding with a smile--she thankfully hadn't heard any of that, "for everything you're doing for me." Her eyes set on Amshel and dread filled her as she began looking all around, "Wh-Why is he here? I-I thought he and Karl-chan were away."

"I came back early to speak with Diva," he replied with a sneer, "I'm afraid Karl will not return for a few more days--a week at the most."

Hakumei sighed in relief. It was comforting to know that Karl wasn't back yet. She was able to let herself relax a little while longer while she went shopping with Nathan...

* * *

Hakumei marveled at the shops lining the streets and the sights all around. Nathan told her he'd be taking them to a special shop of his own clothes line. As her cerulean eyes scanned the shops, she came to a stop in front of one. Her eyes stared vacantly into a music store window where a black electric guitar was on sale. She put a hand to the glass as she admired it, feeling the nostalgia of her years at Lycée, practicing with her guitar and jamming with Kirei on weekends and free days. A hand met her shoulder and she turned to Nathan and Diva, the latter looking a tad disgruntled at the stop.

"Daijobu ka?" he asked sweetly.

Hakumei shook off her memories and nodded.

"Hai, gomen ne," she breathed.

Nathan nodded and began leading her back in the direction they'd previously been heading in. Taking one last longing look at the gorgeous guitar, Hakumei sighed drew her eyes back to the road ahead.

"We're here!" Nathan shouted after a few minutes.

Hakumei jumped and stopped, turning to him. She must've spaced out for a while…She turned to the shop and a smile spread across her face. It was definitely Nathan's. That made itself known particularly when they walked in. The shop was filled with beautiful dresses with a ton of emphasis on the color blue and pictures Diva's pretty blue eyes. There were a lot of white and blue gowns, shoes, and jewelry lining shelves and racks. The walls keeping all of the beauty in the store were painted with the scenery of beautiful flowers she knew naught of. Opera music was playing in the background.

"Do you _love_ it?" Nathan asked giddily.

"It's beautiful Nathan," Hakumei giggled.

"I knew you'd adore it!!" Nathan smiled, patting her on the head, "What about you Diva? I don't recall you visiting my shop recently."

"It's even better than I remember…" Diva sighed dramatically and scurried off into the shop.

"Pick out anything you like," Nathan instructed Hakumei, "It doesn't matter how much you get—I get a discount here; free. It _is_ my shop after all. Well that's not entirely true; I _would_ have to pay a little something for more expensive items like jewelry, but other than that, you can get as much as you want."

Hakumei smiled and wasted no time running farther into the store to find some suitable dresses.

_About a half hour later…_

Both Diva and Hakumei admired themselves in the mirrors as they tried on their eighth or ninth dresses. This time, Hakumei had chosen out a pretty blue sun dress that went down to her knees. It hung loosely around her figure and had short sleeves and red rose designs sown into it. She held the hat with a blue rose clip, which completed the ensemble, over her face as she tried not to admire herself. She ran back into the dressing room to try on the three or four others remaining, a smile on her face.

* * *

Hakumei glanced down at the bag of dresses, and necklaces and the boxes of shoes Nathan had bought her. One was a pretty blue dress made of linen with white rose designs sown in. Another was a white dress that had a shawl over the dress that resembled a tube-top. There was a one sleeve dress that was white with glittery designs of blue roses in them and a shawl on the sleeve and a pretty blue dress that went down to her knees. This one was kind of loose and had short sleeves; the sun dress she'd tried on earlier with red rose designs on it and the hat with a blue rose clipped to it. Another in the bag she now carried was somewhat of another sundress, only this one was white and came to her knees. It was pleated near her mid thigh and had thin straps. It also showed the blue corset underneath and was complimented well with a light blue scarf. There was another that was a pretty, blue Victorian dress that had a blue collar which wrapped around her neck and was tied with a blue ribbon with a blue rose on the bow. Yet another was a cowl neck blue dress. It was kind of loose when she'd tried it on, but it fit her figure nicely. It had no designs, but looked very pretty plain. It went down to her knees and had long sleeves like Nathan's, the only exception being that the dress' sleeves were blue.

She'd also acquired a velvet moonbeam dress that was white on the velvet part, but blue on the rest. It had gloves so the sleeves are kind of stringy, and it reached to the floor. One of the others was a white tunic like dress with wide sleeves that reached to her knees and had a square collar. The next was white and also had a square collar. It was a button up from the front with long flaring out sleeves. The buttons were shaped like blue roses and the part of the dress that covered her legs kind of flares out too, and it goes down to her knees. The last was a blue and white Avigon dress. The ribbons that tie it up front are blue, and the design is white. Like the other two mentioned, it also has a square collar. Shoes she'd found included a pair of what resembled white Chinese shoes with blue rose designs sewn into them. Another was a pair of blue heals like the ones Diva was wearing now—she'd picked that pair out for Hakumei. There was another set of heals, that were white with a blue rose in the middle, between the toes and rest of her foot. The last pair of shoes were blue flats that resembled Chinese shoes. Other shoes she'd gotten are shoes resembling tap shoes that are white and blue, and others like them, but without the strap. The jewelry she gotten consisted of four necklaces as well. One was a serrated collar chained necklace with a metal blue rose pendant. The second was a necklace with a blue rose metal chain, which looked thorny by its design. Another was a clothes neck-choker with blue roses sown into it. The last was one that she'd chosen to wear home; a blue lace, agate scroll pendent with a blue rose was carved into it. Others she'd gotten all have metal blue rose beads or pendants, with serrated metal collar chains. Some had pewter link chains that are silver or green colored. She didn't get _too_ much, just a few necklaces and shoes…and about a dozen dresses. She smiled happily. It turned out to be a great day!

* * *

**A/N: Japanese translations:**

**Hounto ni?: Really?**

**Imoutosan: Little sister**

**Daijobu ka?: Are you okay?**

**You know the drill by now, if there's any I've missed, ask about it in a review!**


	12. Chapter 11

"It's just not fair you know?" Diva sighed as she sat on her bed with Hakumei

The two had been trying on their new dresses happily until now. Hakumei had started telling Diva about her life before Lycée and then Diva began to grow silent and depressed.

"What do you mean?" Hakumei asked, turning to her fully.

"All I've wanted was a family," Diva sighed, "I was locked away in that tower for so long. Saya-neechan set me free from that prison, but she still had a family when I couldn't…"

"Is that why you call me your imoutosan?" Hakumei asked, tilting her head to the side, "And why you hate Saya? Because she took away your chances to be a family with her?"

"Hai," Diva had started to cry.

She really made Hakumei think of a child the way she acted. One minute she'd be carefree and the next, she could be howling with tears.

"Only Nathan and Karl understand how I feel!" she cried, hugging Hakumei and crying into her shoulder.

Hakumei stared down at her sadly. She started to kind of see things between her and Saya in a new light. Perhaps it was Saya who was at fault here? Not Diva. She smiled as Diva curled up against her shoulder and drifted off. She stared down at her silently though as she sat in thought. What did she mean exactly? She could understand Nathan—who seemed to have a divine connection with women—but why would Karl, who didn't seem to have any personal feelings above vengeance and lust, be able to understand something as complex and painful as the loneliness Diva was feeling? She leaned back a little against the headboard that she and Diva had been sitting up against and closed her eyes, blushing as her last thoughts turned into her dreams of the Karl she'd known from Lycée as she fell asleep as well.

* * *

A dark room lit with rose scented candles. Blue rose petals litter the sheets of a large, well-made bed. Hakumei blushed at her surroundings. Could this really be the same room that instilled such fear within her heart? Warm arms enveloped her body and pulled her to the warm chest of her beloved. She turned to him. A blush spilled over her cheeks as he stole a kiss. His hands, which could cause so much pain, were gentle and soft as he slowly pulled her dress down. His fingers met her skin, earning a darker blush from her. He left warm kisses and nips all down her neck and shoulder, making her giggled as his hands ghosted over more ticklish areas of her body. Karl smirked against her skin and picked her up bridal. Hakumei gasped and blushed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was being carried to the bed…Gasping, she tried to wriggle out of his hold, only to be stopped by a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Daijobu," his voice no longer held venom and hatred…his voice sounded loving and passionate again—like she remembered it from Lycée… "How could I possibly hurt the only woman to truly love me?"

Hakumei blushed and glanced up at him as he let her stand. She put her hands up to place them on his shoulders, only to have him grab both of her hands and oh so gently shove her back. He crawled up to her slowly. Taking the collar of her dress, he delicately pulled it open and began kissing down her neck, her shoulder, her torso. Hakumei couldn't stop the giggles and moans.

"Karl-chan…" she giggled, moaning as he caressed her body and pulled her closer after returning to her neck, "Karl-chan…"

It didn't take long for their clothes to be discarded after that. Hekumei held Karl close as he kissed her. She didn't know why he was being like this. Her time here taught her that he was cruel and unloving. How was it that he could be so gentle and caring now? That he could love her like this? She gasped as he thrust slowly into her, gripping his shoulders in pain. Kissing her eye lids, he was able to calm her a little. Hakumei smiled happily, still giggling as his hands traveled up and down her hips.

"…so beautiful when you smile," she caught as he started whispering to her, his voice barely visible.

"Karl-chan…" she purred hugging him close.

As he leaned into kiss her again, something finally dawned upon her. This really couldn't be real…Could it? There was no possible way that he could really so kind, gentle and loving. Tears dwelled in her eyes as he stopped him and pushed him away.

"This-this isn't real" she sobbed. She sat up; attempting to leave the room but Karl's suspiciously gentle hands caught her. He neared her again, nearing on top of her again. He kissed her cheek, tasting the tears he ever so savored.

"You're not real..." Hakumei sobbed.

Karl stoked the hair away from her face. He forced Hakumei to look at him.

"Oh koibito," he moaned, taking her face in his hands, "Our love making tonight is very real."

Moving one hand to her shoulder he began to gently push her down, rubbing her thighs to sooth her trembling legs. He left a trail of kisses down her body again. Hakumei took a tight grip on the sheets, utterly refusing to let herself touch him. She couldn't assent, not anymore, no matter how wonderful and pleasurable it felt.

"Sh..." he soothed as his lips proceeded to her stomach.

He took her hand and kissed her fingertips before placing teasing kisses on her tummy. She sobbed horribly, crying "this isn't real" over and over. But it seemed so very real to her...Every bit of it. Karl was not distracted by her tears, and he sinfully solaced her with the caresses. He set a hand on her face, partially on her jaw, and kissed her trembling lips tenderly.

"You're not real," she cried; squirmed beneath him.

The world began to spin. Karl disappeared. She held her arms, whispering 'It's not real' over and over before shouting.

"It's not real!"

With that, she threw her head back, causing her actual body to do the same and hit the headboard painfully.

* * *

Hakumei grabbed the back of her head and moaned in agony.

"AIYA! Kuso!" she cried in anger and pain.

She gasped suddenly as she felt a warm hand grab her shoulder. With a loud gasp and fell off of the bed; a sinking feeling in her stomach making her think it was Karl.

"Imoutosan! You're so fun!" Diva chortled as Hakumei fell off the bed.

Hakumei looked up at her, trying to hide the fear and confusion in her eyes. Images her dream—wait—could she even call it a dream at all? Had it not frightened her; made her shake awake and cry? Iie, it was a nightmare once again.

"Di-Diva...Can-Can I get something to eat?" Hakumei asked tremulously.

Though she wasn't really all that hungry, she felt she needed something to distract her mind from Karl and those taunting dreams.

"Oh, that's right," Diva mused in a mocking tone, "You don't really drink blood do you?"

Hakumei nodded her head 'no', caring not about the tease. She stood up and brushed herself off, shaking at the lingering feel Karl's fingers against her skin.

"I think there is some human food downstairs," Diva shrugged, "After all, not all my Chevalier feast on blood. Speaking of which…I'm hungry..."

With that, she left, leaving Hakumei alone. Chills ran down her spine.

"Maybe a full stomach will help me think clearly and calm my nerves," she said and then she left as well.

* * *

Karl ran his fingers over the distorted flesh of his new arm. It was not like his former—then again, neither were the previous limbs he had replaced. He found a strange pleasure in knowing that Hakumei's blood was now one with his flesh. Her blood could not be felt in his veins, though; only in the flesh that it created. He smirked as a spike protruded from between his middle and ring finger. He wondered...How much pain could he cause with this new arm...The gift that his healer had given him…? He licked his lips unconsciously.

"I wonder…" he smiled out the small window, "Is she thinking of me? Have I plagued her mind with images she does not wish to know?"

He paused as he flexed his newly grown fingers.

"I hope so…" he mused, "I can't wait to watch her squirm at my touch…"

* * *

Hakumei sat down at the kitchen table after placing the dirty dishes in the sink. She had prepared herself scrambled eggs and pancakes—the only thing she really knew how to cook—along with a glass of water and a small slice of pumpkin pie. She needed something—anything—to fill the strangely empty space inside her. It was congested with a strange, longing feeling...Did she still love Karl? She thought this over as she ate silently and undisturbed. Staring down into her food, she was too engrossed in her thoughts to notice someone walk into the kitchen. He eyed her suspiciously before walking over and placing a clam hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the touch and gasped, dropping her fork. Placing a hand on her heart, she tried to calm herself as Nathan sat down next to her.

"You're up awfully late," he mused as she turned back to her meal, "Anything wrong?"

Hakumei shook her head and took a bite of her pancakes.

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked knowingly, "Didn't have any nightmares tonight did you?"

Hakumei's eye lids drooped sadly, giving him enough of a response. Images of her nightmare flooded her head like a hurricane flooding someone's home. Her mind was like her home, she would never let it go or give it to someone else. Now, she just wanted her mind to cease haunting her with ghosts of a once love.

"Honey I told you already," he spoke sweetly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Hakumei was trembling; she really believed that her dreams signified what Karl would do to her.

"You don't have to worry about Karl. I can guarantee that he won't be back for a while and even when he gets back," he paused and sighed, "You won't have to worry then either...okay?"

Hakumei gazed suspiciously at him, due mostly to the pause, but nodded anyway. Nathan pat her head and stood.

"Well," he said leaning on the table, "I better get back to my room before James starts to worry about me..."

"You're totally in denial aren't you?" Hakumei smirked.

"Shut up," Nathan scoffed playfully before walking away and leaving Hakumei to giggle after him.

* * *

**A/N: Japanese translations:**

**Aiya!: Nothing really...it's just an exclamation.**

**Kuso!: Dammit!**


	13. Chapter 12

"A transfer for Van Argeno?" Solomon asked calmly as he spoke with Amshel over the phone, "I'm alright with it as long as you are Niisan."

He hung up his office phone, a smirk etched at his lips, before jumping out of and quickly away from his chair. Only to find whatever force had ruined his chair was following him. Soon, as that force came before him he grabbed it and then there was silence. He took notice of the being he had captured.

"You're looking well today, Karl," Solomon said calmly.

He was not at all angry about what Karl had done; he was used to it. Karl lifted his head and smirked at him.

"Yes," he began, a longing desire reflected in his eyes, "I feel better than ever."

Solomon released his wrist, remaining where he was standing.

"Why don't you shake my hand to celebrate our reunion?" he asked as he showed Solomon the human form of his hand.

Solomon was somewhat shocked. Had Amshel brought Hakumei's blood to a new level?

"Amshel did this?" Solomon asked.

Karl chuckled for a moment, how ignorant could Solomon be?

"Well, of course it couldn't have been done without our precious, little Hakumei—Now could it?" Karl jeered.

There was a look in his eye, a look that even gave Solomon chills.

"Otoutosan, what exactly are you going to do now?" Solomon asked, "I mean, Amshel told me Hakumei will be going back to the lab soon once there is evidence of her...Childbearing capability. An experiment well fit for Diva—with her consent. That was all Amshel told James and I, he hasn't told Nathan. And I do believe Diva knows as well. I have a feeling you know what he meant. Karl, what is he planning to do to her?"

He sat back down in his chair, crossing his legs and studying Karl's gestures cautiously.

"Why, nothing at all. Amshel is far too busy..." Karl said as he began to exit Solomon's office. "...At least, he won't," he muttered.

* * *

How he would enjoy his mission. His hand found his neck. He was really quite thirsty…He stopped in front of one of the windows that viewed the garden and smiled as he licked his lips. He doubted Hakumei knew how tasty she looked in the sunlight…wearing such an easily removable dress…He shook his head as Diva's voice cried out to her from a little ways off. Grimacing, he turned away from the window, all thought of drinking from her—fulfilling his mission right now—leaving his mind as he began walking away. He'd have to find another meal. After reaching his quarters, he walked over his closet, rummaging around for something. He smirked as he retrieved the mask he'd worn as the Phantom. He'd considered wearing it that night for the events to come, but decided against it. It would be more enjoyable to watch her squirm at seeing his face while he ravished her. He reached forward into the closed and also retrieved his suit and cape. If he was going out to eat, he may as well disguise himself. Walking back to his door, he closed and locked it. Though he didn't worry about Nathan _as_ much as he used to, he still didn't take chances. He changed quickly, his thirst for blood driving him, and then walked out of his room, placing the mask over his eyes. Without another word to anyone else, he slipped out of the house, stealing a quick look after Hakumei and Diva as they played tag in the garden.

* * *

"You're it!" Diva cried as she tackled Hakumei to the ground. 

Hakumei laughed as she and Diva fell to the ground, panting and laughing. For a few minutes, they did nothing but stare up at the clouds splotched here and there in the sky.

"Look at that one imoutosan!" Diva cried pointing to one of the cotton clouds, "It's a kousagi-chan ne?"

"You're right," Hakumei laughed as she gazed at it.

"And that one's a koneko-chan!!" Diva giggled pointing to another.

"There's a koinu-chan!!" Hakumei joined it, pointing with her.

Diva clapped her hands happily.

"You're fun imoutosan!" she sighed, "Much more fun than Saya-neesan."

Hakumei didn't reply to such and just stared up at the clouds.

"I see a squirrelly!" Diva laughed.

Hakumei scanned the sky for what Diva was talking about. No squirrel? She turned to Diva a little and cried out in shock as she came nose to nose with the small creature. As she sat up in shock, the squirrel darted off in fear while Diva laughed.

"You're so funny imoutosan!!" she cackled, holding her sides.

"Oh yeah?" Hakumei glared in a fake threat.

She tackled Diva engaging her in a tickle fight. Diva choked on her laughs as Hakumei started to find her ticklish spots.

"S-Stop it imoutosan!" she laughed, trying to breathe.

"Still think I'm funny?" Hakumei smiled.

Diva didn't reply, but instead hugged her tightly, giggling her demented little head off.

* * *

Karl leaned over the unconscious woman. It was child's play to lure unsuspecting victims into dark places to drink from them—his years at Lycée as the Phantom gave him _more_ than enough experience in the field. He fed hungrily, lapping at the horrible wounds on the poor woman's neck. She wasn't the most attractive of women. But at the moment, he only cared about a meal. He kept a steady ear and a trained eye alert. It was broad daylight. Though he'd knocked the woman out—he didn't want to arouse suspicions at the moment. He had a feeling that this woman, when she woke up, would have no recollection of whatever had happened to her. Even if she did, who would believe her? As he fed, he pondered over the night he would share with his little experiment. He hoped she would be alone. He hadn't planned on Diva growing so attached. He was sure Amshel hadn't either. As he pulled away, his lips stained with blood, he turned away from the near dead woman and stood, smirking. He felt stronger. A good dose of blood did wonders for the starving Chiropteran... Oh how fun this night would be… 

"A tasty snack," he murmured to himself as he sped away at the sound of sirens, "demu…nothing as delectable as my Hakumei's blood…"

He smirked as he flew back to the Goldsmith estate, his mind reeling.

* * *

After running inside to change Hakumei's stained gown—from when Diva had tackled her to the ground—she instantly regretted her mistake. Diva was throwing clothes onto the bed and had the idea to have a 'tea party'. She told Hakumei that she'd grown bored of some of the dresses and Hakumei could have them. Hakumei looked through the dresses and only found two that she really took to; a blue and white handkerchief dress, and a crinkle dress; Hakumei chose to dress up in the crinkle one for the tea party. After getting dressed, she and Diva had their little tea party—which, in her opinion, was quite uneventful. Just to end things, Hakumei stretched and yawned a fake yawn. She liked hanging out with Diva but she just needed a break. Diva pouted at her, but sighed and shrugged before standing and walking out of the room. Hakumei shook her head and smiled. After changing into a nightgown, she crawled under the covers of her bed, alone and fell swiftly to sleep, exhausted from the long day with Diva. She was so exhausted in fact, that she didn't hear someone slowly creak her door open and slip into her room, closing the door behind him. Karl approached her on the bed and sat next to her, for the moment admiring her tranquil face that wouldn't remain once things got started. He smiled as he combed his fingers through her soft hair. He sighed; he wanted to sit here longer, enjoying the silence as he felt the softness of her hair, but he was quite eager to finish his mission. He wanted her to be awake when he made love to her. Lying down next to her, he curled up at her side, pulling her closer. A voice tore him from the kiss he was moving in for. Hakumei winced as Diva called for her. Sighing, Karl made himself scarce just before she awoke. He needed her _alone._ Diva couldn't be around for this. Hakumei sat up as Diva's voice got louder and rolled off of the bed to go see what she wanted.

* * *

**A/N: Japanese translations:**

**...ne?: ...right?**

**Kousagi-chan: Bunny**

**Koneko-chan: Kitty**

**Koinu-chan: Puppy**

**I _did_ find the word for 'squirrel' but decided 'squirrelly' was funnier so I left the English. Let me know if I missed any okay?**

**And leave a review on your way out please!**


	14. Chapter 13

Hakumei stumbled down the stares where Diva's voice was originating and finally came upon the kitchen, where she, Amshel, Nathan, James, and Solomon had gathered. She vaguely wondered where Karl was, but didn't dare ask--she feared an answer--as she sleepily made her way over to the five of them.

"Nani o, Diva?" she yawned, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"I have some bad news imoutosan!!" Diva sighed dramatically as she hugged Hakumei, "I'm afraid Nathan and I will have to leave later tomorrow. I hope you don't mind being alone for a while."

Hakumei stared blankly down at her. Of course she minded! Nothing scared her more right now than to be alone in this big house...where Karl could trap her and make sure she couldn't be heard. She made to answer, only to be silenced by Amshel.

"Despite whether you're comfortable with it or not," he began, "which you obviously aren't, you have no say in the matter. Diva's wish is our wish. What she wants, she will get. And what she wants, you cannot accompany her for. Do I make myself clear?"

Hakumei glared and was ready to make a rude remark--such as 'When will that bug up your ass ever die?!'--but shut her mouth quickly when Karl finally entered the room and just nodded. She remembered then that she'd be stuck here alone with ALL of the Chevalier but Nathan. She doubted it would be wise to upset any of them when Diva wasn't around.

"I understand," she spoke, trying to keep the disdain out of her voice, "Now may I please go back to sleep? I'm very tired."

Amshel gave a sharp nod. Without another word to any of them--sans a nod to Nathan--she made her way quickly from the room, trying to ignore the glare from Amshel and the stares from all the others.

* * *

A meadow of blue roses. Roses unlike the world has ever seen. Her haven from her fears. Hakumei sighed happily as she ran through the meadow. She'd never seen so many roses in her life. Her strange, yet lovely blue and white dress fluttered behind her as she ran through the strangely thorn free flowers. She stopped for a moment to admire one of the full bloomed beauties. Falling to her knees--careful of the flowers at her feet, she gently plucked the gorgeous rose from its place and smiled happily at it. Diva's voice sang to her all around.

However...the beauty and serenity was shattered as the song grew dark and sinister and a menacing laughter filled the air around her. Thorns grew wildly from the roses and dug into her skin. Vines entwined around her wrists, her ankles, her waist; holding her down. She tried to avert her eyes from the images of past nightmares. She screamed and writhed as one of the dream versions of Karl left her first nightmare and approached her. He drew to his knees, the thorns not daring to touch him, and crawled atop her. Tears came to her eyes as he held her bleeding face and kissed her. Why did this feel so real? She knew now that her tranquility was only a fleeting wish and that it couldn't be real. When Karl pulled away, they were both stripped of their clothing. Hakumei screamed, silenced quickly by Karl's mouth upon her own. She was tied down too tightly to writhe away. She sobbed against his lips as he ran his hands over her body. Please let this hell end...

* * *

Hakumei woke with a start, her heart racing. She shielded her eyes from the sun shining through the curtains before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She supposed she ought to wake up. She'd showered the night before, after Amshel dismissed her, so she turned to the closet of new gowns and picked out a tunic-dress to wear today. Sighing, she stripped out of her nightgown, her panties still on; she began to pull on the dress. Outside the room, Karl licked his lips. She had forgotten to lock her door before changing, making it easy for him to silently open the door to peek inside. He pondered taking her here--a thought that was smashed down when he recalled Diva's presence. She couldn't be here for this...His eyes toured her body, stopping here and there where he took particular interest; her chest, her thighs, her neck. Smiling, he closed his eyes and laid his head back a little while he thought of how wonderful their lovemaking tonight would be. He was also reminded of his first; Diva. A shiver raced down his spine. Though he'd loved it at the time, the memory brought chills to him. He shook it off, though, to admire his target for the night. Light footsteps--someone skipping--brought him out of his thoughts and brought him back to reality. He could sense it was Diva and quickly fled, forgetting to shut the door as he escaped. In her room, Hakumei turned to see where the sound she'd heard originated, shivering.

'You're letting your dreams get to you...' she told herself as she tired to calm down, 'You're hearing things now...'

"Imoutosan," Diva began as she slipped into the room with a smile, "Let's go outside and play in the garden ne?"

Hakumei nodded and slipped on a pair of shoes before following her outside, unaware of the lustful eyes following her as she exited the house.

"Karl, you've yet to complete the task I assigned you," Amshel began, returning Karl's attention from the window back to him in his lavish office.

"Gomen ne, niisan," Karl spoke, venom dripping from his tongue, "I am afraid that complications arise while Diva is here. You've noticed she's grown too attached. I can't get her alone to complete your little mission."

"I don't care to hear excuses," Amshel snapped, "I want results. So later, after she and Nathan return, you will watch Diva while the others and I are out. I expect your job to be finished by that time."

Karl seethed, glaring into Amshels back. He hated being scolded by this man. However, he sighed in defeat.

"Your word is law, niisan," he spoke harshly, bowing only just, "By the time Diva returns in the morning, your task will be fulfilled."

"Good," was all Amshel had to say before he dismissed his little brother.

* * *

Later that afternoon Hakumei and Diva were in the garden. Though they were doing nothing in particular-nothing-except just enjoying themselves. Hakumei walked to the middle of the garden, quite a large garden it was. Probably a meadow if she had full view of it. She walked over the flowerbed and bushes of beautiful flowers; lilies, orchids, daisies, roses...A soft breeze passed over Hakumei, making her tunic-dress and hair sway in the wind. The strings that tied her ribbon necklace around her neck swayed-tickling her-and she giggled. She enjoyed being outside today, it was such a lovely day; especially in the garden. She also enjoyed listening to Diva sing.

_Ohohhohhohhoh _

_ahhahahahah _

_Ahhahahahhahahahohahahahh _

_Bahllah tiise oh rekaih ahlemolmo _

_Eamoe strohhoh al me ato _

_Eamoe stravaying boltu _

_Bahhllah tiise ahh rekaih al demore ma _

_Ah mi so-ahhahhahahahahahahh bahllah demore ma la _

She smiled as she plucked a crimson flower from the garden; a red rose. She looked at it curiously and happily. She never really noticed red roses before, only the blue ones her once beloved Phantom grew at Lycee Fleche's garden. She then picked a pink orchid that looked like one of the lily flowers and took in its lovely aroma.

"Imoutosan! Let's play hide-n-seek!" Diva exulted.

Hakumei was brought from her reverie and dropped the flowers; utterly leaving them to wither beneath her feet. Hakumei turned to her and smiled happily.

"Of course!" she cheered.

Diva then ran into the path way of trees surrounding the garden.

"Come and find me!" Diva shouted.

Hakumei happily ran in the pathway of trees. She was thankful she didn't wear her heels and chose to wear to blue flats.

"Ready or not here I come!" Hakumei shouted happily.

Diva giggled and skipped along a path guarded by trees, reaching farther and farther from Hakumei. She caught a glimps of one of her beloved blue roses...along with one of her beloved Chevalier.

"Karl," she breathed, stopping him and causing him to turn to her.

He wasn't wearing his favored kimono and was instead dressed in his suit and cloak. By the blood on his lips and specks of blood dotting his jacket, he'd been feeding.

"Not yet, Karl..." she stopped in front of him, "I want imoutosan to be happy and carefree for just a little longer before I leave. She is going to help me conceive, but I wanna have fun before I go. Kay?"

"M-Mochiron Diva," Karl replied, bowing, "Whatever you wish..."

Diva smiled happily and pranced off to go find a hiding spot again. Karl, on the other hand, doubled back to taunt his prey for the night...

* * *

Hakumei, meanwhile had run further into the wooded path and was starting to worry because the trees didn't stop showing up where she went. She soon saw rose bushes and small areas of flowers, perhaps a small cascade pond; how big was this garden? She tripped over a tree root that stuck out of the ground. Her dress was stained with dirt. She sat up on her knee, looking at the healing scrapes on her right hand.

"Oh dear, I hope I don't get yelled at for falling and ruining the dress Nathan got me," she worried.

She never had a thought Nathan would yell at her for accidentally dirtying a dress, but she began to panic. She was lost in her home! She wandered around for minutes, trying to find a way out but couldn't.

"Okay Diva! I give up!" Hakumei shouted.

She felt a bead of sweet run down her neck, she removed her necklace; not wanting to stain the smooth silk threads of it. Another rustle of the wind went by, utterly the dress moved up a little on her legs because of it, and her hair brushed away from her face.

'_Daijobu, a sweet rose bloom..._'

Her eyes widened a bit and she gasped. Thinking it was just some sort of trick; it wasn't.

'_Hakumei..._'

The same voice rang in her head. No, it was not Diva's at all. This voice was too calm and serious to be Diva's.

'_Hakumei dear...Where are you?_'

The voice rang again. Images of her nightmares plagued her head, she grabbed her head; her hands trembling.

"K-Karl-chan...?" she stuttered.

He sounded so close, and she recognized the desire in his voice. She backed away, swiveling in all directions to see if he was there.

'_I see you there...Don't try to hide from me..._'

His voice sounded louder and clearer that time. What was he planning? She couldn't even see him...But something was wrong; terribly, horribly wrong.

"Diva! I give up!" Hakumei cried.

She feared being hurt by her once beloved Karl-chan.

'_I'll be there soon, Hakumei..._'

A blue shimmer appeared through the tree's shadows; a beautiful blue bloom...Someone was holding it.

"Diva!" Hakumei cried.

She needed someone to solace her, heed her, anyone—anything to keep her from going completely insane.

"You're no fun to play with," Diva jeered.

Hakumei looked up at her and hugged her thankfully. Diva wrapped her arms around Hakumei playfully and chortled at her action.

"You ruined your dress! Tripped ne? Oh well, there's plenty more," Diva said as she began to guide Hakumei out of the labyrinth of trees.

As she did a shadow appeared where Hakumei once stood, soon appearing to have a face etched with a wicked smile.

"You can't hide from me. I will make you mine," Karl jeered before disappearing again, leaving a blue rose to wither where Hakumei once stood.

* * *

Hakumei sighed as she slowly made it back to her room. She had a sure feeling that Nathan had bruised a couple of ribs after the lung crushing hug he'd given her when he'd said goodbye, but at the moment, that didn't bother her. She hated being stuck in this house with so many guys she didn't want to see. There was James for one. Someone ought to loosen the neck bolts on that guy or something...Solomon was another issue. He just plain annoyed her to no end. Amshel was one she definitely wanted to stay away from. She had a feeling the bastard was planning something horrible...she was glad she didn't know what. And then there was Karl...A blush spread over her cheeks. She both hated and welcomed these nightmares. She feared, yet loved the sights and feelings she felt...She scratched her head in frustration and sighed again as she walked into her room. Things were so much easier back at Lycée...

'_Soon...koibito_,' a voice cried from nowhere...that she could see.

She shivered and shook her head, trying to ignore it as she closed the door and walked over to her bed. She pulled up one of the dresses she'd bought and Diva had given her and stripped down to try them on.

'_You belong to me_,' the voice rang again.

She shivered again and held the dress close to her body as she tried to drown out his voice.

'_Now and forever_.'

She blushed. This couldn't be real…perhaps she'd fallen asleep on the way to her room somehow…this must've been just another nightmare…it's couldn't be real…

'_Oh koibito…nightmares are reality…_' he sounded closer, '_I do hope you'll enjoy yourself tonight…_'

* * *

**A/N: Japanese Translations:**

**Nani o?: What is it?**

**Gomen ne: I''m sorry**

**Mochiron: Of course**

**If I missed any--which I doubt I did...but I'm pretty stupid so you never know--let me know in a review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N[is laughing ass off OMG!!!! Wow!! This is hilarious!! Go to meh reviews before or after you read this chapter and read the pathetic attempt at a flame by some moron named 'Fergie'. Oh my God!! It's hilarious!! After 13 frickin' chapters only _one_ complaint? And an _anonymous_ 'flame' to boot! What are you afraid I'll reply to your _scary_ review? Pitiful!! You're worse than my fat, pathetic cat Riley [is still laughing Even my co-author Kaguma is laughing her ass off. It's sad!! What the heck were you reading exactly?! Let's break down your complaints shall we?**

**1.) Mary Sues. **You were the first to actually acuse me of Mary Sue-ness for this...and after 13 chapters? Really? Do you just have no life?

**2) Fan-girl Japanese.** Hmm...A Japanese show...and I'm using Japanese words...and I'm a fangirl? Okay...**_I KNEW THAT YOU STUPID!!!!!_** Sorry about that. Anyway...next;

**3) Out of character.** Are you just on your period? Exactly _which_ character(s) is(are) 'out of character'? And I reitereate about the fact that this came after the 13th chapter...it doesn't make sense...

**You know what, if you have nothing better to do than to just bitch and moan about stories cuz you can't write any yourself, that's your problem. Honestly, I have nothing against flamers. But this was just too pathetic to leave alone. I wish I didn't have to publicly humiliate you, but that's what you get for leaving a pathetic anonymous flame. Have a nice day.**

**To everyone else who wanted to get to the story, I apologize and hope the long chapter will make up for it. However, if you don't want to read any lemony snicket, ignore this chapter and wait for the next one...actually the one after that cuz there'll be lemony snicket there too. Enjoy (if you're reading this chapter)!**

* * *

Hakumei looked at herself in the body-length mirror and smoothed out the dress Nathan had bought her. Ever since Diva woke up Nathan was so busy and Diva wouldn't let her use any of her dresses. So Nathan gladly took the time to take her shopping the other day—she was so grateful. It was the pretty blue dress made of linen with white rose designs sown in. It wrapped her figure perfectly, though she never really thought she was beautiful, she admired how the dress looked on her. This one was definitely her favorite. Unfortunately, Nathan and Diva had left earlier so she was all alone in this huge house with all the people she loathed and hated. With a sigh of angst, she undid the sleeves, ready to take off the dress and put on a new one, when a suddenly a familiar voice filled the room. 

"I've been so lonely these past few months without you Hakumei," Karl teased.

Hakumei turned to the door where he was standing with that horrible smile on his face as he shut the door and locked it. Hakumei was not hesitant in backing away. Her legs shook; as if preparing to run. So without pause, she made a run for the door. Only to have her arm grasped by Karl. He then pulled her close, Hakumei gasped at his actions. She then noticed that both of his hands were human looking.

"A rose by any other name would smell as sweet," he teased.

He then took a blue rose from beneath his kimono and placed it in Hakumei's hair. His hand set on her cheek and teasingly stroked her cheekbone with his thumb. Hakumei flinched and tried to back away, but he straddled her waist and pulled her close. His hand traveled to her back, where he teasingly unzipped her dress.

"Karl-chan!" she cried as the dress fell to her feet.

Hakumei pushed him away, covering her half-naked body. She ran to the door, to unlock it and leave. She nearly cried out. It was a key lock! Now she envied this home in France, everywhere she went was her personal prison. She turned to Karl, hoping to see the key in his hand but it wasn't. He undid the buttons to his kimono and it fell to his feet, leaving him in his pants. He neared her again, Hakumei veered from his path, only to have him grab her waist from behind. She cursed herself for getting caught in his grasp, she felt him undo her bra and it clung to her arms. It fell to the ground careless, along with her torn panties. Teasingly, he kissed her neck and undid her hair; stroking it teasingly. Karl suddenly spun her around and kissed her passionately. Hakumei's eyes widened in fear and trembled. It was as though her dream--her nightmare-was truly happening. However, he was no longer gentle. After pulling away, he roughly pushed her onto the bed, making her cry out in pain as her head hit the head board. She saw stars before seeing clearly again and she missed a chance to escape--not that she was willing to try running away naked. She was scared, yes, but that didn't mean losing her dignity all in one fell swoop. She squeaked in shock as he tackled her, his remaining clothes discarded and left to the floor, and he kissed her ravenously. Hakumei gasped as his hands searched her body. Karl's smooth and cold flesh was far more demonic than his monstrous form. She punched into his back, but he did not budge. When she wouldn't comply with his desire to taste her lips, Karl took the sides of her face and held her still as he forced her mouth open with his tongue.

Pain suddenly shot through the side of her face; his hand had unintentionally turned demonic; green and spiky. Hakumei whimpered as she saw full view of the hand. Karl eagerly brushed her hair away from her face and kissed the incisions he'd cut into her face. Once he finished with the teasing kisses, his hands returned to her body. He stroked her delicate form with his demonic nails; causing her to flinch and wriggle. Hakumei had to confess there was a part of her that was somewhat enjoying this; but she wouldn't let her innocence be stolen by a demon. She kicked, only to have her legs roughly pushed down and farther apart. Karl's demonic arm clawed up and down her thighs, leaving bloody trails from her waist to her knee. Hakumei panted and gasped for air as the pain flared up her leg. She cried against his shoulder as he nibbled on her neck and earlobe. He was trying to make this as painful as possible. His human hand was leaving horrible bruises on her upper back and thighs as he began rocking against her. Hakumei dug her nails into his back and shoulders, begging him to stop. She was too frightened to articulate her words into pleas of pity. She prayed it would be quick as his demon hand began to travel from her outer thigh in, those crimson streams following his claws. She gasped when she felt that rough, calloused hand against the most sacred part of her body. She thrashed against him, begging him to stop. Her fingers tingled teasingly; her body was taunting her mind. She couldn't take it anymore; she wouldn't let her innocence be stolen by such a monster.

"Onegai!" she screamed, her voice growing hoarse as he teased and taunted her with his inhuman arm and hand, "Onegai! Owaraseru!"

Her sobbing tore through her body painfully as she held onto his shoulders, trying to push him off. To silence her, Karl locked his lips with hers, muffling her cries for mercy. He smirked into her lips as he pulled his demonic hand away and grabbed both of hers. He pulled away from her lips and smirked at her, cruelty shining in his near black eyes.

"How I will enjoy breaking you," he mused, chuckling at her pained eyes.

He held her arms above her head with one hand and groped her breasts with the other, his demonic smile never leaving his features.

"Doshite?" she wept, trying to keep the pleasured moans out of her voice.

Karl did not answer and only leaned forward to kiss her again. She sobbed futilely before letting her body relax. There was no reason to thrash. She was too weak and he was far too strong. She let him kiss her, relaxing her body and mind...for a minute. She thought she had almost smiled before a bad vibe crept down her spine. Her eyes opened wide as she felt him positioning himself where those demonic fingers had been exploring moments ago. New found strength filled her and she jerked her hands down to try and pull away from his grip only to be rewarded with a sharp backhanded slap. Instead she kicked, screamed, and punched; trying to keep Karl from completely ravishing her. Her eyes were wide as tears blurred her vision. His hand held her shoulder down as the other held her wrists tightly—nearly breaking them—before he thrust, immersing himself completely in her. His passion burned inside of her, and he let out a deep, pleasure filled moan, unable to deny it as he pushed through her virgin barriers. Hakumei shrieked in pain, which only lasted a moment before Karl caught her lips again to silence her. Tears leaked from her eyes as she tried to ignore the horrid pain. She remembered her friends at Lycée talk about their first times with their boyfriends in Hanoi. They would describe the pain in excruciating detail. Hakumei would roll her eyes. She couldn't believe that the men they were with were even trying to be gentle with them, which was why it must have hurt. She had always pictured her first time to be wonderful and pure pleasure. And yes, she'd always dreamt her first would be Karl. However, that dream vanished the day she saw the true monster within him. She cursed herself for not listening to those girls now. Even the times he'd fed on her were nothing more than irritations compared to this pain.

She wept against his shoulder as he waited a moment to adjust, only a moment, before starting to rock against her. His hips seemed to wriggle a little gentler against hers as her nails dug into his back. He took his time; he was in no hurry to find his destination. He would torture her and make her scream, beg, and weep. Hakumei's sobbing and begging grew softer and softer as her aching voice dwindled. Nothing she could do would stop this...Karl attempted to solace her with a more tender kiss as the speed and intensity of his thrusts increased. He almost seemed gentle and he ceased restraining her, allowing her trembling hands to touch him. She touched him feebly, too feeble and bleeding to try and push him away. A Chevalier was faster and stronger than humans and that did include during sex. Hakumei gave one last, desperate cry as, with one last thrust, he came within her. Hiccupping sobs were all she could manage now. She was aching all over. Bruises and cuts felt as if they would never heal. Karl filled her over the brink, making her scream for mercy. Hakumei knew that somewhere in her soul she felt herself become one with him, melt into him. She didn't want that, it was too much to bear. She would not be a part of this monster. With that last thrust, as he spilt his seed into her, he'd sent both Hakumei and him into a screaming world of pain and pleasure. Hakumei's back arched as she screamed in agony, screaming his name and begging him to stop. She punched his back and he still let out loud, pleasure filled moans.

And then it was over.

A long, drawn-out silence, with the exception of tears, followed. He kissed her trembling and tear-stained eyelids as he pulled out of her and collapsed beside her, trying to catch his breath. Hakumei stared at the ceiling in angst, her body trembling as she tried to understand. With that evil smile lingering on his lips, Karl turned to her and pulled her to his chest before leaning closer to her ear.

"Now you're mine," he taunted in subtle hope...for the life that would grow in his lover's womb.

Hakumei cried in Karl's arms, asking him why he was hurting her so badly. She knew deep down that her body did find some pleasure in it. But her mind most certainly did not. She sometimes had doubts that Karl would never hurt her in such a way; Nathan said so. Obviously he had been lying to her, and maybe if he told her the truth it wouldn't have hurt so much.

"Doshite, Karl-chan...?" she sobbed as he pulled her close.

Hakumei immediately squirmed as her skin brushed up against his flesh. Tears burst from her eyes and her cries for mercy echoed the room.

"Onegai! Onegai Karl-chan! NOT AGAIN!" she cried, trying to push him away but it was no effect.

He wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead; Hakumei no longer fought back. He rubbed her back soothingly as he held her close; solacing her as she cried herself to sleep. Karl noticed the blood that stained her thin, naked form. He sat up a bit and stroked the soft curve of her bloodstained hip then moved the tangled hair from her face and smiled softly. Pure pain dominated her face; he knew he felt some regret.

"Gomen ne koibito," he smiled as he held her close while she slept, "Demu, it was for Diva's future."

He placed a soft kiss on her lips and sat up. After releasing her, he grabbed his clothes from the floor and reached for the cell phone all of the Chevalier were given and dialed Amshel's number.

"Moshi moshi?" Amshel's voice resonated on the other line.

"It is done nii-san," Karl replied as he stroked Hakumei's cheek with his free hand after he'd finished dressing.

Hakumei did not stir, perhaps she was dreaming once again.

"Subarashii, Karl," Amshel sounded disgustingly pleased, "Since she was child, we've been making sure she was fertile. Any sign of pregnancy will mean that Diva is capable of bearing children. And with more Queens of Diva's blood Saya will most surely fall."

With that he hung up as did Karl, who then stood and walked to the door. He stopped and turned to his sleeping koibito.

"Yurusu watashi no, koibito. It was out of love..." Karl said before he left the room, leaving Hakumei alone so he could answer the questions of why her screams echoed through the house.

* * *

**A/N: Japanese translations:**

**Moshi moshi: Greeting when talking on the phone.**

**Subarashii: Excellent**

**Yurusu watashi no: Forgive me**

**If I missed any (which I doubt, I have a good feeling I got them all) leave a review and/or a _signed_ flame...[is still laughing at Fergie**


	16. Chapter 15

Karl walked into the mausoleum, welcomed by the harmonic echo of Diva's singing. She lie still on her back, playing with a doll on her perch. After a moment, she threw the doll down and into Karl's hands.

"And how is my precious little Diva this afternoon?" he asked in a pleased voice.

"Terrible," Diva retorted, turning over a little to glance at him, "I don't want her anymore. I don't like her."

"Would you like me to get you another doll to play with?" he asked with his puppy-like eyes.

Diva began laughing manically before she calmed again.

"Actually there is something I want," she mused.

Karl said nothing as she continued.

"I don't want to wait for Imoutosan to get pregnant," she sighed.

"Tell me," Karl's eyes grew serious, "What is it you want?"

Diva was suddenly speaking over his shoulder and whispering into his ear.

"That boy," she hissed, before disappearing and reappearing on a nearby bush.

"'That boy'?" Karl asked, curious, as he turned to her.

"Hai," she nodded, "And I want him now."

Karl smiled, wickedly as she smiled back. A window shattered near her and the wind danced with their hair as they began to plot.

* * *

Karl eagerly searched the ship, which was Red Shield headquarters, for his Saya. This little venture that Diva had requested would be for his own pleasure as well as hers. Other thoughts strayed far from his mind, except what he'd done only a short while ago.

"YOU!" cried a familiar voice.

He turned, ready to strike until he saw Hakumei's friend—what was her name again? Kiki? Kishi? Kire—Kirei.

"Where's Hakumei?! What have you done to her?!" Kirei cried as she glared at him, "Where's my friend?!"

She held up a gun, ready to strike if he didn't answer her question. Karl wasn't bothered.

"Why," he taunted with a smirk, "my dear koibito is slumbering well in my bed. She does deserve her rest. After all, our lovemaking will help Diva conceive."

A spike shot through his hand and Kirei was shot into the wall through her left shoulder, causing her to let out a shrill, painful scream.

"You bastard!" she shrieked painfully, "You forced Hakumei to...HOW DARE YOU!"

But Karl was gone to find his beloved Saya once again.

_Later, after Diva and Karl had returned…_

"You did _what_?!?!" Nathan cried after Karl finished.

Karl didn't seem fazed by the other's outrage and only crossed his arms over his chest as Amshel nodded his approval. Solomon and James didn't seem to have strong feelings over the matter either and continued with the discussion they'd been having before Karl had approached them all. Diva, from her perch on one of the high pedestals giggled happily. Nathan however, was, once again, beside himself.

"Amshel!" he scolded, "You approve of what they've done?!"

"It was not _I_ who ordered Karl to take Diva to the Red Shield's headquarters, Nathan," he shook his head in return.

"Yet you ordered that he rape that poor girl?" Nathan asked in a now weak and disbelieving voice.

"In a _sense_ yes," Amshel replied, "I've explained this to you—I see you never listened—if there is any sign of pregnancy it will mean that Diva will be capable of bearing children like she wanted. That _is_ why she asked you to take her to Red Shield's headquarters is it not Karl? To find one of Saya's Chevalier?"

"Hai," Diva answered for Karl, giggling happy as she lay flat on her back and massaged her stomach, "He was such a sweet boy…"

Amshel smiled up at Diva before turning back to Nathan, "Don't forget Nathan, my word is law."

Nathan pouted and glared at the man. Karl's attention, however, had long since left the discussion. He turned his head a little at the sound of running water and smirked a little before turning back to Amshel.

"Nii-san, please excuse me, there is something I must attend to," he spoke in a strangely respectful manner.

Amshel nodded to him that he could leave. Turning on his heel, Karl followed the sound of the running water to the bathroom nearest his chambers, smiling wickedly.

_A few minutes prior…_

"Kirei-san!!" Hakumei whined as she and her 16 year old friend ran through the garden, "We should get back to class!!"

"Uh oh!" Kirei smirked, "Someone's afraid kaichou-san will yell at her again!!"

"Well yeah!" Hakumei blushed, "And you know how Ms. Lee gets when we skip class!!"

"Stop worryin' so much!!" Kirei rolled her eyes, "We won't get caught as long as you don't do anything--"

As though on cue, Hakumei tripped over one of the bushes in the garden, utterly ruining it.

"--stupid," Kirei finished with a sigh of anger.

It didn't take more than a few seconds for Ms. Lee, who was nearly dragging Karl to where the two were, to reach them.

"You two have done it this time!" she growled, "Skipping class is bad enough, but vandalizing property on the school? Really, Hakumei, you've been here long enough. I expected better of you."

She then turned to Kirei who was sitting in a tree.

"Well, what do you have to say about this?" she asked.

"She did it!!!" Kirei pointed an accusing finger at Hakumei, "That's her officers!! That's the woman who programed me for evil!!"

For once, Ms. Lee didn't buy the lame excuse and just pulled Kirei by the foot, causing her to fall, before picking her up by the ear.

"I'll take care of this one kaichou," she snarled as Kirei whined about the pain, "I've run out of punishments for her."

"Ow. Ow. Ow," Kirei groaned, "Lemme go dammit!!!"

"A lady must never curse!" Ms. Lee's voice began fading away as she and Kirei started arguing.

"Fuck you!!!" Kirei yelled back so that everyone within a twenty mile radius could hear.

Hakumei groaned and smacked her forehead.

'Serves her right though...' she sighed internally as she tried to get up.

Damn...she was stuck. She glanced up at Karl and blushed at his outstretched hand. Turning away, she reluctantly took it and he hauled her up.

"Arigato..." she murmured with a blush.

A pain shot up her arm from where his hand met hers. She gasped and began panting as everything went black. As Ms. Lee's and Kirei's arguing dwindled to nothing. It was just her and Karl, holding her wrist in the darkness. The pain was becoming to great.

"K-Karl-chan!" she cried, putting her hand against his, "Onegai!! You're hurting me!! Let me go!"

She gasped and glanced down as she felt something slither up her body. Blood was climbing up her legs and down her arms like vines crawling up the side of a house. She began choking, refusing to allow herself to drink any of it. She craned her neck as it reached her jaw, begging Karl to help.

"Onegai!!" she cried, tears trickling down her cheeks, "Help me!!"

As though she hadn't spoken, he just stood there while the blood began to drown her. Without a second thought, he broke her wrist, causing her entire body to shatter as well, resembling her broken soul. She knew then that this truly was her soul, that she was an unwanted being to be used only as a test subject for Amshel's sick experiments, that the happiness she'd longed to share with Karl was utterly unfeasible...

* * *

Hakumei stirred hours later from her dream, aching and feeling betrayed. She found the dress that Nathan had bought for her and slipped it on, intentionally leaving behind her panties and bra. All she wanted was a shower. She felt dirty and desperately wanted to scrub away the blood. Standing on weak legs, she snuck out of the room—why was the door unlocked now?—and made her way to the bathroom to wash. After finding the bathroom, she walked in and closed and locked the door. Turning, to the shower, she walked over and turned the hot tap all the way and then turned the cold tap to about midway. She let the lukewarm water gush over her hand, testing the temperature. Finding a comfortably hot water temperature, she pulled the tab up. Water sprang from the shower head. Nodding, Hakumei quickly stripped off the gown and stepped into the hot water and shut the curtains. She leaned against the wall behind her and stared up at the steam rising to the ceiling with eyes glazed over. Is this what an out of body experience felt like? She felt numb; empty. There was no feeling as the water hit her flesh; as it washed away the blood. With a shaking arm, she reached for the soap on the shelf perched to her immediate left. She moved robotically as she scrubbed away the blood. Once done, she just leaned against the wall, letting the water run over her body as she tried to ignore her pain. Her loneliness and numbness deafened her to the silent click of the door unlocking and opening. She didn't notice a figure stepping into the bathroom and shutting and locking the door behind him, nor did she comprehend that same person shedding his clothes to join her in the shower. Pushing herself off of the wall, she moved toward the taps to shut them off when warm arms enveloped her and pulled her back into a warm body. Hakumei opened her mouth to scream, silenced only by a hand over her mouth.

"Sh," Karl hissed into her ear as the water washed over their bodies.

Hakumei thrashed wildly against him, succeeding in escaping momentarily, and screamed as loud as her hoarse voice would allow. It only lasted a moment before he had a hand over her mouth again and was holding her down. He kissed her neck teasingly as he ran his hand over her stomach eagerly, as though searching for something. Hakumei grabbed the hand over her mouth and pulled it down with all the force she could muster.

"Onegai," she began in raspy voice, "What are you doing? What do you want?"

"Nani?" he asked, licking the scar on her shoulder earning a violent shiver from her, "I am forbidden to bathe with my koibito?"

"Koibito?" Hakumei blushed.

She tried to push him away again, her voice was nearly gone. No one would hear her if she tried to scream again. All she could do now was try to get away, grab a towel before racing out and wrapping it around herself while she tried to search for Nathan. His hand traveled lower, reaching her inner thigh. She cried as she tried elbowing him, digging her heel into is foot, kicking him--anything that might make him let go. It was for naught. Nothing could force him away.

"Daijobu, koibito," he licked her ear, "Relax."

There's that word again. 'Koibito'. Why did he insist on calling her such? She knew he meant nothing by it other than that he had raped her and that now she would be considered his lover...The thought made her shudder in disgust and fear. She glanced to him. He was no longer trying to restrain her. She could get away, but, honestly, how far could she get? To the door? Not even out of the shower? He knew she wasn't going to attempt anything. He knew she couldn't attempt anything. He'd broken her will to fight back anymore. She didn't want to admit it, but she just couldn't fight back. Her limbs felt weak. Her throat; as though it were on fire. He placed the bottle of shampoo back on the shelf and pulled her to him again. Taking the lather, he began massaging it into her scalp. Hakumei, though afraid, closed her eyes against the pleasing motions of his warm fingers and leaned against his chest.

"Nani?" he asked teasingly, "I thought you didn't want to be near me?"

Hakumei blushed and opened her eyes a little as he maneuvered himself around her so that he was facing her. She felt the cold metal against her back as she stared up at him, defeated. Lifting her arms, she stared down and attempted to cover her chest, an idea that was quickly thwarted when he grabbed her wrists and held them away from her. Hakumei looked up at him pleadingly.

"Why do you try to hide your body from me?" he asked in a mocking tone as he drew closer to her face.

She pulled her wrists away and put her hands to his chest to try and push him away. His hands were on her hips again. She cried out in fear, giving him a chance to close the gap between them, her hands caught on his chest as he drew as near to her body as he could with her arms in the way. Hakumei turned away and shut her eyes to him, her tears mixing with the hot water from the shower. A soft hand reached her face and turned her back to him. She fearfully opened her sore eyes to him as his lips met hers. She was surprised now. True, she was happy that he wasn't that monster and wasn't harming her. But it was almost as though he were trying to be gentle. This couldn't be _real _and if it _was_ it was another of his monstrous tricks. He pulled away from the almost tender kiss a moment later with a smile etched into his handsome features.

"Utsukushii…" he murmured as he pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes.

Hakumei's blush darkened and she shook her head.

"Onegai…" she pleaded, leaning her forehead against his chest and trying to hit him with her fist as she cried, "Why are you doing this to me? Why do you enjoy hurting me like this?"

* * *

**A/N: Japanese translations;**

**Kaichou-san: Chairman**

**Ustukushii: beautiful**

**If there are any you don't recognize from earlier chapters, or if I've missed any, don't hesitate to ask me in a review!**


	17. Chapter 16

Karl didn't reply. He just held her to him as she cried into his chest. Her sobs grew louder with each heavy breath she took, but her beating fists grew softer and slower. She stopped crying suddenly, opening her eyes. A bright green glow over took her iris' as she stared vacantly into his chest. She opened her mouth. Her fangs elongated as she glanced up slowly and neared his shoulder. She was hungry and needed blood. Holding his arms away, she drove her fangs into his neck hungrily. Karl gasped in shock at the slight pain. After she had begun drinking, she released his arms and hugged him around his torso. She didn't need much, and after a moment, she pulled away, falling back against the wall behind her and panting. She held her arms in fear as she relapsed on her actions just now. The puncture wounds on Karl's neck healed quickly as she fell into a sitting position, but that didn't bother him. She had only fed once before—when she was eight and she didn't even remember that well. He admitted to being secretly pleased that he was practically her first everything; her first kiss, her first biting…her first lover. He knelt down onto his knees before her. She glanced up at him, dazed as he brushed her wet hair out of her face. Her eyes widened and she tried to stand again. Karl held her down and let his hand morph into that grotesque, demonic limb and dug his claws into her shoulder. Hakumei gasped at the pain and whimpered, unable to push him off anymore. Glancing down at her stomach, Karl smirked; eager to make her blush and squirm. Leaning forward, he left feather-light kisses in a path leading from her belly button and up.

Hakumei gasped in embarrassment and tried pushing him away with the arm he wasn't holding down, only to have him hold that arm down as well. He stopped when he reached her chest and kissed both breasts eagerly before continuing up her neck again. He kissed up to her ear, stopping to nibble on her earlobe, and then kissed down her jaw. She didn't understand. What was he up to? Why was he being so gentle? She wouldn't fall for it. No matter how wonderful she felt, she wouldn't give in to him. She made a point to herself as she writhed beneath him. However, she couldn't stop the warm feeling that spread through her as he kissed her full on the lips and as she closed her eyes. Tears were forming in their corners, fearing what further actions he would take. Unconsciously, she lifted her arms up to wrap around his neck, her mind playing an image of the Karl she used to know from Lycée. His kind face sent chills down her spine as she pulled her knees up a little. His hands found her waist as he closed his eyes and pushed his tongue into her mouth.

She didn't fight, as he thought. He smirked against her lips, sending as many calming images to her as he could so that she would hold him close despite her fear. Little did he know; Hakumei knew better. She kicked him fiercely, finally gaining her freedom, and fled from the bathroom in nothing but a towel. She raced down the hallway, her long hair soaked and sticking to her neck and back as she desperately tried to get away. A loud crash resonated behind her, but she dared not look back! If she had, she would've slowed. She couldn't stop for any reason until she found Nathan. Thunderous footsteps echoed behind her as she neared her destination. With one final sprint, she reached Nathan's door and opened it as fast as she could. She collapsed through Nathan's threshold, panting and crying as she held the towel to her body. Nathan, who'd been in the room at the time; raced to her side to see if she was okay. She only cried louder, trying to let it all out before she explained what had happened. Thankfully, the loud footsteps had diminished and had gone soon after she'd reached her savior. He sat her on the bed, and gave her a serious look.

"Honey, wait right here, I'm going to go get a dress from your new room okay?" he gently instructed before running off.

Hakumei stared after him with wide eyes. She feared what might happen if he was gone for very long. She wished she could just scrub her body clean of Karl's sinful touch as she held her arms and cried to herself. Nathan returned only a moment later with a pretty light-blue dress and closed the door behind him so she could at least dress in privacy. She finished toweling her damp body off and then slipped on the dress, careful of her long, wet hair.

"Honey what happened?" Nathan began, his eyes holding concern as she sat back down on the bed and stared down at the floor, holding her arms again defensively.

"K-Karl..." she couldn't form a sentence, "K-Karl-chan...h-he...he raped...me...And I think he was trying to rape me again while I was in the shower...You promised me I didn't have to worry about him doing this...why did you lie to me Nathan?"

"Sweetie, I'm sorry," Nathan sighed, "I just wanted to calm you down that time. Honestly, I didn't think he'd really go through with it. I feel horrible about letting this happen...I doubt you can forgive me..."

"I feel so dirty..." she sobbed into his chest, "He makes me feel so betrayed...empty. Why does he treat me this way?"

Nathan couldn't reply and only rubbed her back to solace her as she sobbed into his chest. After a while, her sobs diminished to hiccups as she drifted to sleep. Nathan glared at the wall and stood to go get Amshel to yell at him after he lay her down on his lavish bed. He walked out of his room to find the objects of his fury waiting for him outside the door. He forbade them to go in and only slipped out and closed the door.

"Boy do I have some choice words for you two," he spoke calmly, "I'm just happy she's asleep and won't hear me."

They chose not to move from their places in front of Nathan's door as he began bitching.

"I can't believe you authorized this Amshel!" he began, "And you!" he pointed to Karl, "You've been emotionally abusing her from day one, but this takes the cake!!! And to force her!!"

Nathan couldn't articulate the words he wanted to use against his brothers.

"Well I'm resolving this," he growled, "Hakumei will stay with me from now on."

"I'm afraid not Nathan," Amshel argued, "We don't know yet if she's conceived. She'll stay with Karl."

"So he can rape her again?!" Nathan raged, "No! I don't think so!"

"Nathan, you have no power here to argue," Amshel retorted coolly, "You will do as directed."

Nathan pouted, but he knew it would be for naught to argue. With a sigh, he shooed them away and turned back to his door. He opened it slowly and walked in to find her rubbing her eyes and sitting up. Since he had nothing else to say, he spoke the first words he thought of.

"Who's hungry?" he asked, throwing his arms out wide.

* * *

Hakumei stretched as she led the way to Nathan's room. Nathan had been fighting with himself all day. He didn't want to tell her that she couldn't stay with him, but he'd have to eventually. Before she could open his door, he sadly stepped in front of her and shook his head with a frown. She gave him a questioning look and Nathan sighed miserably.

"Gomen ne, koibito(1)," he explained, "Demu...even after all the yelling that happened earlier with Amshel, he still says you have to stay with Karl. Gomen nasai."

Hakumei backed away a little, shaking her head and muttering 'Iie' over and over under her breath.

"Gomen nasai!" he cried sadly.

He pulled her into a hug to try and solace her before he began leading her to Karl's room.

"Daijobu, daijobu," he soothed, "I made an agreement with Amshel and Karl that he wouldn't do anything else to you tonight. I'll talk more with them in the morning, but for tonight at least you'll be okay."

She nodded sadly.

"I know you're hurting," he sighed, rubbing her shoulder, "but Amshel has what he wanted and it's over now. The pain will be forgotten very soon. Don't worry."

Hakumei nodded again, but she didn't believe him as he knocked on the door to her personal hell. At first, she saw nothing but candles lit around the room. Karl was nowhere in sight. Reluctantly, she allowed her feet to lead her into the room and to the bed. She lay down, trying to ignore every part of her body crying for her to just run away as she curled up under the covers to hopefully get some sleep before he returned. As sleep began to over take her, she felt a cloth being pulled over her lips. Her eyes opened wide at the faint touch and began to thrash a little as it was being tied by strong hands around the back of her head. She pushed against Karl's chest as he held her arms down and pulled her to him.

"Gomen ne, koibito," he purred into her ear as he lay upon her, nearly crushing her body with his own, "Demu...if I want to have more fun, I can't let you scream."

Muffled cries echoed from her sore throat as she tried to writhe under him. He kissed her neck and whispered sweet nothings into her ear as he held her. She whimpered and cried as he kissed away her tears. Why did he despise her so? He had to loathe her. If he didn't, why would he torture her this way? Why would he break her heart so many times with his sweet, empty words? Turning onto her side, she fought the urge to cry as he held her nice and close to his body. He began nipping lightly at her skin, progressively getting a little rougher as he bit down and whispered to her.

"I doubt you realize how lovely you looked when we made love last night," he chortled into her ear as he drew sweet tears from her sore eyes, "Or how angelic and desirable your screams were."

She wanted to do just that; scream. But she couldn't, nor would she if she could, give him the pleasure.

"And your blood...your tears," his voice filled with lust as he began rubbing her thighs roughly, "So utterly delectable. I must have more."

He kissed her cheek where tear stains ran from her reddened eyes to her jaw and laughed as she ultimately cried herself to sleep in his arms. Karl chuckled deviously and rubbed her stomach eagerly as he kissed her cheek up to her ear.

"Oh koibito," he laughed, moving close to her ear and kissing her ear lobe, "you'll grow to love it soon…Very soon."

* * *

"I can't believe we let that little skank and her bitch get away!!" Kirei raged after she, Saya, and Haji had found a place to stay for a few days, "And I wanted to get my revenge on that son of a bitch for what he'd done to Hakumei!!"

"What are you talking about?" Saya asked cautiously.

"He did to her what that slut Diva did to Riku," Kirei's voice was cracking, "He raped her..."

Saya's eyes widened as Kirei fell against Haji and cried into his shoulder.

"She was almost like my daughter," she sobbed, "and that bastard raped her. He toyed with her emotions and he must've broken her so many times and in so many fuckin' ways!"

After a few moments of body racking sobs, she glared at the wall in front of her.

"If I ever see that bastard again," she growled, "I'll kill him.

* * *

**A/N: Japanese translations:**

**(1) Koibito: where Nathan says it, he's saying 'sweetheart'.**

**I really don't think there are any others. If there are that you notice, ask me in a review! Ja ne!**


	18. Chapter 17

Sore cerulean eyes opened blearily to a dark room. How long was she asleep? She glance down at her body, grimacing at the cuts still healing—a lack of blood on her part—along her body. Blood splotched various areas of her rumpled dress and her joints were sore from sleeping curled up all night. Clenching her eyes shut, she stretched her aching limbs, trying to return the blood flow to the now useless appendages. Turning over onto her back, she stretched like a cat, arching her back and moaning. Warm, almost soft lips met hers causing her to fall and gasp. Karl moved with her body as she tried to pull away. His hand found her shoulder, holding her down. Her eyes widened as something warm and gooey began to trickle down her throat. No. He wouldn't actually…She was forced to swallow the buttery liquid and grimaced. He pulled away after a moment, his lips smeared with crimson. She cringed openly. He _had_. He'd forced her to drink blood again. Her hand reached her mouth as she felt bile rise up her throat. Even the thought of drinking blood made her ill.

Hakumei hadn't seen, but while she was enduring an inner fight, Karl had put his bleeding hand to his lips again and had swilled a mouthful of blood into his mouth. He pulled her hand away from her mouth and replaced it with his lips. She immediately backed away into the mattress. No. Not again. She couldn't drink blood. And she most certainly couldn't drink blood from him…However; instinct overtook inner logic as she let him push the blood into her mouth, forcing her to swallow again. Her eyes were dazed as he pulled away to smirk evilly down at her. She knew that smirk. Instinctively, she pushed him away with her newfound, blood-given strength and moved away to the door. She grabbed the knob and viciously tried to open the door, crying as the realization crashed down upon her; it was locked again! She sobbed against the door and placed her hand near her face against the wood. His sinful hands reached her, one taking the hand against the door and the other snaking around her waist.

"Onegai…" she begged as he neared again, "Hitori de watashi no."

"Now where's the fun in that?" he purred, licking her cheek.

His maniac smile widened as he moved in for more. A knock—God truly must have sought to pity her. Karl glared and pulled her against his chest as he revealed the key—his jacket pocket; she was surprised—and unlocked the door. Amshel was revealed to them when the door opened.

"Gomen ne, otoutosan," he spoke in a short voice, "I am sorry to ruin this lustful moment for you, but I'm afraid I will need Hakumei here to accompany me to the lab. We need to run a few…tests."

Hakumei didn't like the way he stressed 'tests', but she'd take anything over time alone with Karl at the moment. She glanced at Karl, who seemed reluctant to let his helpless damsel escape, and looked to be carefully thinking this over. Inevitably he nodded, but he had the last word.

"Agreed niisan," he replied, "Demu, might I have a moment alone with her? I wish to bid a fond farewell before we meet again."

Amshel—as Hakumei predicted of the sadistic bastard—nodded and turned away, allowing Karl to shut the door behind him to speak alone with her. He'd yet to let her go, which became instantly relevant again as he moved to her ear.

"It seems you've escaped me for the time being, koibito," he growled, before his voice took on a chortle, "Demu, soon you'll be back in my arms and in my bed. I shall eagerly await your return; when we can make love yet again."

She hadn't been paying attention. If she had, she would have noticed that he'd backed her up to the bed again. She gasped as she fell onto her back and as he crawled up her body, kissing to her neck.

"Until then," his voice was once again filled with lust, "I would like to have a tasty treat to help get me through our time away from each other."

With that, he drove his fangs into her neck. Hakumei cried out and put her hands to his shoulders to push him away. He drank eagerly, but knew it would be unadvised to keep Amshel waiting. He pulled away a moment later, leaving her gasping in pain as her shoulder began to heal. Tracing her jaw, he took her hand and pulled her up to her feet, where she stumbled a little. A kiss on the cheek, and she was pulling away. He let her. She ran to the door to meet Amshel, and, though those eyes terrified her, she feared Karl's more as she was led away.

* * *

Sunken eyes gazed at the tiles, cold and chrome, as she was led away from the laboratories and into a more sterile area where she would be forced to stay until Amshel took her back to Karl. Hakumei didn't stop the shiver that traveled down her body as she held her heavily shackled arms. She truly felt like a prisoner now; raped and in chains. Okay…so maybe she felt more like a whore headed to her next customer. She shook that gut-turning thought from her head and focused on the glass door sliding open as she and her guard approached. He was wearing a doctor's jacket and had broad shoulders. She'd never seen this man before. Perhaps he only stayed here at the labs? She shrugged the thought from her mind and continued into her cell in which she found a bed in one corner. The room was fairly vacant otherwise and the white of the walls nearly blinded her while the fluorescent lights buzzed overhead. Sighing, she walked to the bed and sat down, her heavy chains dragging behind her. She buried her face in her hands as and sobbed. She could almost picture what Kirei was probably doing right now; sleeping in a warm bed with Haji—possibly. He seemed to be very close to Saya. Maybe Kirei's having trouble with _her_ love too…

However; at least she was probably sleeping in her bed. She more or likely probably hadn't slept with Haji yet either and, as far as Hakumei knew with her limited history of her old friend, was still a virgin. Kirei was probably well fed and must have forgotten all about her friend at Lycée who had been raped and was now starving—they hadn't fed her yet today. Hakumei fell back and brought her knees up to her chest the best she could, the shackles making it difficult. She sighed as she thought about it all. Not a month ago had she found herself in Ms. Lee's class, sleeping soundly through one of her more boring lessons, with her notes of the Phantom abandoned for the moment under her arms as she rested her head. She wished she could go back to that time. She wished she'd never met Saya…Kirei…Karl…Tears were brought to her eyes. She'd loved him so dearly…and this is how she was repaid?

'_Nani?_' she heard a voice tease, "_Not even five minutes to yourself and you're already thinking of me? I'm flattered my dear._"

Hakumei bolted to a sitting position. No. It was impossible. He couldn't _really_ be here…She look around frantically for him. Her mind truly wanted her to suffer. It was once again playing tricks with her.

'_How you look so lovely in chains,_' his lustful voice sounded so loud and close, '_And such a thin slip…so easy to tear away…And no one in sight._'

Hakumei started and stood on weak legs, as his voice multiplied, trying to confuse her.

'_Over here._'

'_Where am I?_'

'_There._'

'_Wrong way._'

'_Behind you._'

Hakumei screamed and covered her ears. It was too much to bear. She glanced up into his face and fell back on the mattress begging him to leave her alone as he crawled atop her again. In an office not far from her, two guards called Amshel over to view the footage on the tape of her room as she screamed at nothing. With that smirk still in place, Amshel turned to one of his employees.

"Summon Karl," he spoke with a smirk.

* * *

Hakumei felt as though she were in a box. The room seemed to cave in on her. She screamed and screamed as it got smaller and smaller. It crushed her thin body, plaguing her mind with the thought of her diminishing feeling; her trauma eating away at what made her...her. There's no more passion left in her, no more love she is willing to share. With on last desperate cry and with the little space she had left to move; she covered her eyes and screamed as loud as she could. Suddenly, the box shattered into a thousand shards that floated all around her. She soon found herself in a labyrinth of blue roses and stepped forward warily. The despicable shards fell as she walked past and cut her. She knew deep down that she was lost and couldn't find the way out. The blue roses just mocked her with their unnatural beauty; marking the horrible truth that she was lost in what she once thought was so beautiful, and that she had lost her feelings for Karl. Or at least, she can't find them. She can't find them so that she can smile in his arms and bed. The silence dwelt, driving her crazy as she stepped forward, wondering if her stalker watched her from the shadows. She bleeds. She's lost. No one will save and heal her. When she can no longer hear her own breathing; a crimson wave shoots out from a corner and sweeps her off her feet. She tries to resurface, but cannot. The thorny vines wrap around her body. She drowns. Her lust for blood, her mind is now her prison. Karl's love is her prison and she cannot escape. The vines suddenly break from the labyrinth as she floats to the surface, unconscious. Blue rose petals caressed her bloodied form as someone reached out to her. She knew, though she wasn't with the waking world; that she can't forgive. Death is now the only option to be whole again...

"Are you alright?" one of the employees asked in earnest.

He had been watching as she sat, staring blankly at the wall opposite her. She didn't answer him. Her voice wouldn't come. She did however show response as she wiped away a stray tear from her cheek.

* * *

Amshel sighed at her almost dead appearance. He'd been hoping for more screams, more pain, before he ran the tests he needed. He reached into his jacket pocket with a look of seriousness. It seemed to him that he would have to bring things up a notch after he'd finished his business with Karl today. He turned when he heard the door to the surveillance room opened and reached for one of the tapes when he saw Karl approach him.

"You called for me niisan?" he asked, bowing slightly and giving him a look of utter disdain.

"Karl," Amshel began, "There is something I would like you to see."

Karl stood next to him while he loaded the tape into the VCR. His maniac smirk danced upon his lips at the sights that met his eyes and the sounds that met his ears. He had yet to understand how such beauty could arise from such pain, but he did not question it. With a wicked lust in his eyes, he stared almost longingly into the black and white screen at his toy, his work of art, his masterpiece…unfinished. He had yet to complete the broken and pained design he pictured.

"Amshel," his voice cracked slightly, echoing his need, "When shall she be returned to me?"

"I'm afraid I will need to keep her here for a few weeks, months, a year at the most," Amshel replied.

"'A year'?" hatred burned in Karl's eyes, "Why so long?"

"I cannot say how long it will be before there is any sign of pregnancy with her," Amshel kept his voice calm as he explained, "As soon as we are sure she's either pregnant or not, I will return her to you for further instructions."

Karl glared, but returned his eyes to the screen and to her screaming. Unconsciously, he placed a hand to the screen as he pondered over their nights together, her screams at his touch. He hated waiting, but he supposed he had no choice.

"Karl," Amshel began.

"She's become so radiant Amshel…" Karl wasn't listening to his niisan anymore, "Almost like my beloved Saya."

"Karl," Amshel repeated, bringing Karl's attention back to him, "I didn't call you down here so that you could stare at this footage all day. I need your blood."

"Nani?" Karl asked, "I thought you'd already performed all of the necessary tests on me. Why do you need more of my blood?"

"My reasons are not of your business, otoutosan," Amshel retorted, venom tipping his tongue.

"In other words," Karl sighed, "You won't tell me no matter what I say, ne, niisan?"

Amshel glared. Karl glared back, but pulled up the sleeve of his kimono and held out his arm; his wrist up. Amshel called for one of his employees who had a syringe ready. He held the needle menacingly over his little brother's skin. Karl ignored the pain of the needle in his arm as his eyes wandered back to the screen and his crying Hakumei. Amshel cleared his throat, earning a glared from Karl.

"You can go now," Amshel shook his head as he turned back to the monitor and ejected the tape he'd shown Karl.

"Niisan," Karl said slowly as he picked up tape, "May I have this tape?"

Amshel nodded and waved him away. With a smirk, Karl took his prize and walked out of the room. Once Karl was gone, Amshel took the syringe and raised it to his lips as he walked out and drank down the crimson liquid as he pressed the top of the syringe down. He walked up to Hakumei's door, thankful for the shadows as his body morphed and smirked as he walked in. Hakumei, cried horribly on the bed as the voices ceased and nearly screamed as someone held her shoulder. She bolted upright and shook her head when she saw Karl with that horrible smirk on his lips.

"Doshita no, koibito?" he asked, spreading his arms wide, "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Hakumei shook her head no and finally, as he crept closer, fainted from the terror plaguing her mind. Amshel smirked and knelt close to her ear.

"Daijobu koibito," he spoke in Karl's voice, "It will all be over soon."

He then left her with her nightmares and left to find one of his employees as he resumed his original form.

* * *

**A/N: Japanese translations:**

**Hitori de watashi no: Leave me alone.**

**And that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it!**


	19. Chapter 18

"Bring her a warm meal," he instructed, stopping a man in a white coat, "And put this," he held up a vile of white powder up to him, "in her food."

"What is it?" the employee asked suspiciously.

"We're just going to see how far we can stretch the limits of her mind," he began before walking away, "Until it breaks."

"Sir," the employee began almost fearfully, causing Amshel to stop and turn back to him, "after all our observations, I don't think you really need to go to this extreme. I think we can let her go without this, don't you?"

Amshel put a hand to his chin in thought, glancing at Hakumei thoughtfully, before reaching for the hallucinogen again.

"I suppose you are correct," he admitted, placing the bottle in his jacket pocket, "Let us see how far, naturally, her mind can bend."

With that, he and the employee left; Amshel back to his office, and the employee to the kitchens.

* * *

After waking from her fitful slumber, one of the employees had brought Hakumei a meal. Not a warm meal, or a big meal, just something to keep her from starving. The 'meal' consisted of a glass of warm water, a small loaf of bread, and scrambled, tasteless eggs. She was grateful for the meal, but she wished she could have a little more. She was still quite hungry. That didn't seem to matter to them though as they led her off to the lab again. She was reminded of when she was with Red Shield for her short time with Saya. The room was just as cold and lifeless.

'_Hakumei,_' a voice cried from the shadows.

Hakumei raised her half-lidded eyes and looked around tiredly.

'_My dear Hakumei, how I miss you so much._'

She recognized the voice, but she just lowered her gaze again and tuned it out the best she could, ignoring the tears trickling down her cheeks. There was just nothing she could do. Why should she care anymore if she hears his voice? She knew that she was his little plaything he'd toy with until he broke her. It was like she was a doll; a China Doll. A little porcelain doll that you'd find in the attic; dusty. A doll that was once beautiful but is now marred by the ages of impurity. Unloving hands play with the doll until it shatters and breaks, revealing the true nature of all that is beautiful; beauty never lasts. Her head shot up when hands took hers and she looked frightened as she glanced up at the scientists who were helping her up.

"No need to worry miss," one of them assured as they began leading her over to a big cylindrical machine, "We're just going to put you through the MRI to finish up the tests today."

Hakumei shook her head at the monstrous-looking box they were going to put her in and began thrashing a little. The trauma of everything she's been through had given her a major case of claustrophobia. With the help of a few more scientists, they strapped her down onto the table using nylon straps over her wrists, ankles, waist, knees, around her shoulder, and over her forehead. She whimpered as they all left her alone. That was the last thing she wanted. Karl's voice hadn't gone. If he was truly here, she was in a horrible position. She cried out as the table began moving backwards into the mouth of the tube and she shut her eyes tight in fear. After she stopped, loud noises resonated around her as bright lights shown through her eye lids. She felt sick. What the heck did they use this machine for? She got to thinking; perhaps it was being used to create something impure? Something inside her? She tried to reach up to place her hands on her stomach, only to remember that her arms were being held down.

"Stop moving," Amshel's voice shouted from nowhere, "It will all be over soon."

Tears came to Hakumei's eyes. Those were the words Karl whispered to her while he forced her into sexual intercourse. She shook at the thought…why did he have to plague her with such awful memories?

* * *

_Hakumei squirmed and writhed under him. Why did he have to torture her so with his tantalizing touch? His hands traced her hips as he kissed her. Her knees rose defensively, but he pushed them back._

_"No need to be coy, koibito," he chortled, "It will all be over soon."

* * *

_

Hakume began thrashing a little, her nightmares returning the longer she stayed in this horrid machine.

* * *

_Hakumei cried out in pain as he bit into her neck and tried with all she had to push him away as she cried. He lapped at her blood before moving to her ear._

_"So tasty," he moaned, dragging his claws up her thigh, "All mine. Forever mine."

* * *

_

Her thrashing grew stronger. Tears welled up in her eyes and she began sobbing horribly, pleading Karl to help her, to just take her away. She could almost feel Karl's unloving hands upon her again, reaching to take her away from this. If that were true, she needed to be free first.

* * *

_"Oh koibito," he moaned as he thrust, "Tonight will be beautiful for many, not only us, but our children as well."_

_With that, he gave one last thrust and spilt his seed into her, causing her to cry out in both shock and pain; pain from knowing that there was no love from this, and shock from his words. Chills raced down her spine as he lowered his body so that he was laying semi on top of her and somewhat beside her. He smirked as he stroked her cheek and kissed her._

_"Mine," he purred after pulling away.

* * *

_

Hakumei screamed as loud as her sore throat would allow, thrashing as horribly as she could. Finally, the straps holding her down gave way to her violent struggles and she was free. She could just hear Amshel ordering employees into the room, but utterly ignored it as she crawled out of the machine and bolted to the door. The employees he'd called met her there and attempted to restrain her. She was too strong for them. The Chiropteran blood in her veins was proving too much to handle. A blow to the back of her head, and she was out like a light. Bodies fell to the floor as the struggle ended. Perhaps now they could really finish with the tests. Outside, looking through the window, her tormentor smirked in pleasure. What a perfect opportunity to watch her squirm…

* * *

Hakumei awoke in that beautiful meadow of roses. She bolted upright when she realized where she was and began frantically looking around. This horrible place had been a cause of many fears and was the set of an awful nightmare. Standing, she began to calm. There were nothing but roses all around. Strong, warm arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into a warm embrace. Hakumei screamed in fear, stopped only by a kiss to her cheek.

"Daijobu," he hushed into her ear as he took her hand, "I wish only to hold you close in my arms…"

Hakumei shivered at the obvious trap and pulled her hand from his and brought it up to touch her face. She was surprised to find a blue rose in her hand. Gasping, she tried to push him away. His grip around her waist was getting tighter.

"So beautiful," he hissed, kissing her cheek, "and you're mine."

Suddenly, he and everything else disappeared into darkness. Hakumei gasped as she began to fall. She felt as though she were falling into a never ending abyss. She knew there was no one who would love her the way she used to love her life…the way she used to love Karl. Closing her eyes, she prayed she would just hit the bottom of this chasm so no one would ever touch her the way Karl did again. Her wish went unanswered as she continued to fall. She didn't scream. There was no point when this was what she wanted. Gazing up into the darkness that was soon profiled by light, she was surprised to see the silhouette of an angel following her. The smile spreading across her face is banished as she hit the hard surface of the abyss' bottom. Everything seemed to act in slow motion as she hit the ground so hard. She could feel no pain, even as her back broke and the horrible, sickening _crack_ filled the air. With a grunt of pain, blood gushed from her mouth, leaving a trail down to her chin. Crimson tears pool beneath her and stain her pretty white and blue dress as she stared up at her angel. A white light appeared around her as blood continued to trickle down her jaw line. As the angel lands, however, she sees that she was horribly mistaken as he speaks his cruel words.

"Perhaps I should consider myself lucky," he smirked, "that such a radiant beauty fell into my midst; it can only be luck."

She can now see that this angel was a demon in disguise. Karl's ugly batwings folded behind him as he helped her sit up somewhat. He spoke something to her, but her senses didn't comprehend its meaning at the moment. She turned her head to him slightly, as though to ask what he'd said as she began to whimper and beg him not to hurt her.

"Such a lovely girl," he uttered with a sinister smile, "How fortunate I am to find you here," he drew close to her ear, "I shall release you from your pain and drag you back to hell to be mine forever."

Ignoring her pleas for mercy as he held her closer, he plunged his fangs deep into her neck, showing her the truth of all fantasies; only monsters resided and the dashing heroes would soon become monsters as well. He pulled away a moment later and smiled evilly at her pale and unconscious form.

"Come, my darling angel, to our home in hell," he held her close as he spoke.

His wings spread wide as a new chasm opened up; he took to the sky before plummeting into the fiery depths, his dying angel in his arms.

* * *

Hakumei no longer knew if she flying with her demon or walking with him. Nothing made sense to her as she lie feeble in his arms; her eyes half-lidded and her body bloodstained. Her eyes weakly scanned the hell she was being carried through; corpses and blood pools about, left behind to rot and burn. She let out a soft whimper as she shut her eyes, not wanting to look at the horrifying imaged any longer. It was too much to bear; too much to know whether these images were of her own imagination or of her demon's. The next thing she knew she was laying on something soft; a bed perhaps. She felt cold, unloving hands delicately remove her clothes. Her eyes shot open as her collar is pulled open, exposing her bloodstained chest; her breasts still hidden beneath the cloth. She felt someone crawl onto her, forcing her to sit up; they were not against her yet. Cold, demonic lips trailed her neck; licking the blood away to get clean access to her scarred flesh.

"Now where did that lovely mark I gave you go?" he asked evilly.

Indeed, Hakumei's scar had healed; the trauma must have made it heal slower and now it was finally gone. She tried to push him away as his tongue licked at her neck; his warm saliva leaving sparkling trails of dominance against her flesh.

"Please...Stop," she whimpered softly.

Her voice was gone; the crescendo of flames was too loud. Her demon's voice, however, dominated over them.

"Well then, I will mark you again," he promised, that evil smirk lingering on his lips.

His fangs descend, his eyes glow red—Hell has come yet again. Hakumei didn't quite understand what her demon meant as he gazed at her with his crimson eyes. Tears suddenly poured from her eyes as his body neared hers a little more; feeling the warmth flowing from him. She gasped as he dared taste her lips; his fangs gnawing at the flesh. Her eyes widened in shock—he was going to rape her again! She searched the depths of her soul for the strength to fight him; but it was hopeless. He pushed her back after ripping away her clothes; leaving her body in nothing but shreds of her dress. She knew he was bare as well; ready to leave his mark as he rests his weight on her; those wings still apparent. She tried to look away; not wanting to experience the sight of those images. He grabbed her neck, pulling her head to face him, and pulling her into a bloody kiss. He was biting her lips! Blood dripped from her mouth and down her chin and cheeks. She hoped this was the mark he was referring to. No. He moaned as he plunged deep and hard, marring the torn shreds of the innocence she still bore as he rocked against her form, keeping his flesh against hers and hips locked. Hakumei cried out in pain. Warm bloody lips left burning kisses down her neck and shoulder as she writhed and moaned under her demon lover. Though she knew it was futile, she continued to fight. Her body betrayed her. She found herself, dare she consider it; enjoying it? As the demon's lips met hers and his fangs began biting her lips again, she moaned in pleasure. Damn! This couldn't be real! Why was her body doing this? Why didn't her mind let her fight back? The demon leaned in close to her ear for one final taunt.

"Daisuki," he hissed.

Hakumei's eyes opened wide and tears met her eyes as he came. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came. His mouth was upon hers yet again, teasing and torturing her already troubled and terror ridden mind. In that instant of sheer shock and pain…she woke up.

* * *

**A/N: Japanese translations...or rather...translation...there's, like, only one new word here...**

**Daisuki: I love you**

**There's a reason I use that and I know people will ask so I'm going to tell you now. Think about this; if you love someone, and they don't love you back. They torture you--put you through hell and back and take pleasure from your tears...what would you do...if they uttered 'I love you' into your ear, with no meaning behind the words? It would hurt...wouldn't it?**


	20. Chapter 19

Hakumei's eyes shot open. Another nightmare…She shivered under the covers and attempted to move her arms up to try and warm up her shivering body. They wouldn't respond. She glanced down at her hands to find them manacled to the bed. Her right arm, the one closer to the edge of the bed, was tied down particularly tight. She feared its meaning. Panicking, she tried to bring her legs up to try and kick herself off the bed to get more leverage—she couldn't! Glancing down farther, she found that her legs were shackled as well; at the ankles. Fear tore through her body. She couldn't remember where she was. Her fear screamed that she was back with Karl and that this was another attempt to break her, yet her conscience told her she was still at the lab, in the room she would be confined to for the next month or so. Taking deep breaths, she forced herself to calm down and began to think logically as she recalled the events that occurred before she'd been knocked out. The MRI…Her fears and horrid memories…Karl's voice ringing in her ears…Her thrashing limbs…She pieced the puzzled together bit by bit until she came to a conclusion; Amshel had ordered that she be chained down to avoid letting her thrash about like she had. He decided she was too dangerous when frightened to not be chained down. It made sense when she considered it that way. She glanced at her right arm. Why that arm was tied down so tightly, however, she had yet to deduce…

* * *

"Amshel," Van began in outrage as he stormed into the surveillance room, "What is ze meaning of zis? I vas in ze middle of some very important business."

"Do you recall the people who tore up the 'MOUSE' lab?" Amshel asked without looking up at the man.

"How could I 'ave forgotten?" Van crosses his arms over his chest, "Zey destroyed ze place; ze damn Schiff."

"I have devised a test to create purer, more controllable prototypes," Amshel explained, reaching for a tape and scans from the MRI.

"Is that right?" Van asked, his curiosity peeked as he walked around the desk to where Amshel was sitting, "And what is zis?"

"This is an MRI scan we took of earlier of that little brat while checking for pregnancy," Amshel continued, holding the scan up to the light.

"Pregnancy?" Van queried, "Why is zat significant?"

"A child created of her healing blood and the blood of a Chevalier had the possibility of creating the new breed of Schiff," Amshel replied, "However, there are no signs as of yet as to whether or not she has conceived yet."

"What is so special about her blood?" Van asked, "I know you say it heals, but to what extent?"

"I will show you," Amshel held up the tape he'd picked up as Van had walked in, "Watch."

He loaded the tape into the VCR and pressed play to reveal footage from when Karl had had his lost limbs replaced. Van watched in awe as his limbs, that were only mere stumps now, re-grew, albeit very slowly.

"Impressive," Van praised.

"Yes, but we're going to try to bring up the potency of her blood just a little more so that the regeneration process is faster and more efficient," Amshel nodded, "This way, the child that we're hoping for will have incredibly potent blood that can regenerate limbs even quickly; an excellent tool in the heat of battle. Wouldn't you agree?"

Van nodded, but remained wary of the man beside him. He felt somehow, that this wasn't the whole story, however, he let it pass as he was dismissed to begin planning for the new Schiff.

* * *

Hakumei stared up at her ceiling, her mind and body numb. She knew she was shaking, but she couldn't remember if it was from the cold or from the fear of more tests…She almost _missed_ Karl's embrace. Closing her eyes, she tried to recall how long she'd been her…a week? A month? She couldn't remember…Once those awful experiments had begun, seconds turned to hours, hours, to weeks, weeks, to years…Every moment felt like another year passing. However, she _did_ know that, considering the amount of blood they've taken, she had a feeling she probably shouldn't be alive. So much blood…so many experiments…so much torture. The worst of it occurred around her…third week? Again, she couldn't recall the time…Considering that estimate, however, she realized changes in the taste of her food. It _had_ a taste for one, and it didn't taste right. That didn't stop her from eating though. They gave her one meal a day, sometimes every other day. On some days they'd give her human blood instead of food. Today was one of those days…Her stomach growled in protest at the mere thought of food. Hakumei sighed in angst, wishing she could curl up and hold her aching stomach. Her limbs were tied again. She couldn't move.

She remembered when they'd first started doing this. Every part of her body began to itch horribly and she couldn't move to scratch. Soon, she learned to cope with the dreadful irritations and could now ignore them completely. Back to her food; after one meal when it began to taste different, she began to have horrible dreams—even when awake!—and saw such terrible, disturbing images that she couldn't handle. She would thrash and writhe, screaming for it to end. Now, to avoid the pain, she no longer ate the food if it tasted funny. When they weren't watching, she'd spit it back out and would almost happily starve. A lonely tear trickled down her cheek.

'Anything's better than this,' she sniffled in her mind.

'_Nani?_' Karl's voice teased in her ears, '_You want to come home, koibito? Back to our warm bed?_"

She was now quite used to the voices that rang in her head. In fact, she _could_ say she welcomed them. It was better than constant silence. Plus, it gave her someone to talk to. Sure, she feared for her sanity, but talking to yourself and receiving an answer from yourself was better than having nothing to talk to at all.

"H-Hai…" she replied, almost robotically.

True, she didn't like to admit it, especially not aloud, but she was tired of the cold and the loneliness. She'd grown weary of the never ending quite that resonated around her. Though she wouldn't admit it to Amshel, she missed Karl. Even if it was just to have a hope of leaving this horrible, dreary lab; hoping to see him again was enough to let her starve herself to avoid further pain. The voices silenced, as they always did when she answered them. The question that always came to mind when she was 'alone' again rose.

'I wonder how Kirei is doing…' Without hearing an answer, her body relaxed and let her drift into her dreamless sleep.

* * *

Kirei liked the rain…Why? That was easy. In the rain, no one can see your tears. During a torrent, the rain creates a fog of sorts. It keeps others from seeing your red face and eyes. Kirei liked the rain…especially tonight…

Kirei sighed aloud as she watched Saya and Haji duke it out. They would take turns, and often had a three way battle where either she or Haji would attack Saya at differing times. This was one of those times. Kirei, her short, knife-like sword raised; charged at Saya while she fought with Haji. Saya counter attacked, bringing her sword up defensively and catching Kirei's before kicking her hard in the stomach. Kirei fell back, holding her middle while Saya dealt with Haji. Kirei knelt onto the ground, but not from the physical pain. Saya took notice, motioning for Haji to halt as well. She walked over to her partner and knelt beside her as well.

"Daijobu ka?" she asked in an irritated voice.

Kirei just stood and began walking away.

"Nani?" Saya snapped, "Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm just gonna go get some air," Kirei sighed back.

"Well be back before sun-up or we're leaving you here," Saya shook her head and turned back to Haji to keep training.

Kirei kept walking and eventually came upon a park bench. Saya didn't like hotels—not that they had any money on them, but that was beside the point. Kirei collapsed onto the bench sadly. How long ago had it been since she'd last seen her friend? How long since that horrible night in Vietnam? How long since Hakumei last smiled? All these questions…She recalled when she'd last seen her. Hakumei hadn't smiled since the night of that party back at Lycée…at least to her knowledge. Kirei leaned back on the bench in defeat. She certainly hadn't forgotten what had happened so many months ago aboard Red Shield Headquarters. It had ached terribly to see Riku lying there, dead…and naked…And so young. He didn't deserve the fate he'd been handed. For that matter, neither did Hakumei…Thunder rolled over head, casting Kirei's eyes north, to the sky. A drop of water hit her face, followed quickly by its brothers. Kirei sighed in angst. So here she was, sitting on a bench, while rain poured down around her. She felt as though it was her own little rain cloud that she could hide behind as tears escaped her eyes. Images flew through her mind of her friend; how she'd been raped, her struggles to escape the arms of the man she'd once loved so dear. Kirei couldn't help but question Hakumei's current situation; what torture they were putting her through now? Kirei wiped away the tears that were trickling down her cheeks and smacked herself. She couldn't just sit there and cry. True, she was hurting horrible inside, but she _couldn't_ just sit there and mope. She had to be strong for Hakumei…Putting on a brave face, she headed back the way she came, ignoring the downpour of rain that followed her.

* * *

Hakumei blearily opened her eyes. How long had she been out? Her arms and legs ached terribly from misuse, and she'd gotten a horrible headache from the fluorescent lights buzzing above her. She faintly heard the door to her room slide open, but couldn't turn to see who it was. She prayed it wasn't Amshel; come for more experiments and closed her eyes again wearily.

"Poor koibito…" she heard Karl laugh, breaking the drawn out silence.

Hakumei ignored it. It had to be just another one of the tricks her mind enjoyed playing. A warm, yet unloving hand took her cheek and gently turned her head to the side a little. Surprised, she opened her eyes and began shivering. Just what _was_ Amshel putting in her food that was making her see and feel Karl's presence now?

"…and in chains," his voice drifted back to her blurred senses, "Such a poor position for you is it not, my koibito?"

Hakumei didn't hide the shudder or the cry of pain as he ran his hand along her right arm. She glanced to that side as he undid one of the shackles on that arm. It was a good thing—the circulation was being cut off from it and it was changing colors! Amshel really could be a bastard sometimes. While he was at it, he undid the rest of her bindings as well. Hakumei gave him a puzzled look.

"Nani?" she asked, her voice sore and scratchy.

"I know you can't run," he replied with a smirk, "And chains, though effective and rather alluring, can get in the way…"

With the last shackle off of her, he crawled onto her and pulled her into an embrace. Hakumei protested against it, and tried pushing him away. His lips met hers. Her eye lids drooped closed as she fisted the silk of his kimono in her hands. She couldn't say she wanted this, but something inside her missed it somehow. Hands that had felt warm on her face now felt like ice as they traveled under the shirt of the rags she'd been given to wear. Hakumei took a sharp intake of breath as she pulled away from his kiss and continued her forgotten attempt to push him off of her. Karl found her ear with his lips and smirked as he whispered to her.

"Oi koibito," he moaned, kissing her earlobe, "my bed is so cold and lonely without you," Those cold, sinful hands traced farther up her body, dragging the scant shirt up her torso.

Hakumei winced in pain as he bit sharply down on an area of her neck.

"How I love to see you in pain," he chuckled before covering her lips with his.

Hakumei wept through his kiss. Which was worse? The incessant tests, or this man's heartless words and caresses? She couldn't tell…She _did_ however, know that she was quite literally living on the verge of Hell…Or perhaps she was already there? Another gasp emanated from her throat as his hands found her breasts. Must he do this while Amshel and other men watched?

"Onegai," she begged, "Not…Not here."

Karl stopped momentarily as he recalled the situation. It wasn't that he so much minded that others watched him take back what was his, but Amshel may be angered if the actions he wished to take were caught on tape. He pulled her shirt back down—no other man would see the body of his lover to take away what belonged to him—and sat up a little, glancing into her pale face and frightened eyes. He kissed her warmly this time, cupping the back of her head in his hand and placing the other on her hip. He pulled away after a moment and moved to her ear.

"Fine," he breathed, lust lacing his voice, "demu…all the pent up passion I have for you," he paused to grin wickedly, "you shall receive when you're back in my bed."

He gave her one last kiss before standing again and walking away.

"Amshel is now under the impression that you will no longer writhe away when he tries to experiment on you," he spoke as he stopped in the doorway and turned to her, "Unless you want to be shackled down again, my dear, I suggest you don't make him think otherwise."

"Why are you telling me this?" Hakumei asked, shaking.

"Because the more trouble you cause, the longer you stay," Karl snapped back, "And I am growing tired of waiting for you to return."

With that, he stormed out of the room.


	21. Chapter 20

Hakumei stared down miserably at the floor as she was dragged back to the labs. Apparently, Karl had lied. As soon as they'd come to retrieve her, they'd shackled her again. Her arms were heavy from the chains so she let her body crouch forward. She felt so weak. It'd been so long since she'd eaten last. She looked up when they came to a halt and her tired eyes widened. She was led over to an examination table and was laid down. For the most part, she didn't move. Though she knew Karl had lied about the chains, she had a feeling he was being more honest about her thrashing; perhaps Amshel wouldn't torment her as badly if she tried to cooperate. That thought sailed out the tiny barred windows when he brandished a big, thick needle. Hakumei immediately sat up and tried to run, only to have them hold her down—without much effort due to her weakened state—and strap her down like when they had first put her through the MRI.

"Be sure to strap her down tightly," Amshel ordered simply, seemingly distracted by the needle as he held up a bottle of a dark red, almost black, liquid.

Hakumei's diminishing strength didn't deter her from thrashing. She didn't want to think of the pain that was to come. There'd been too much pain already, why did she have to be given more?! After she was tied down so tightly, to the point that she couldn't move a muscle, Amshel leaned over into her face and gave her a sickening smirk.

"This is going to hurt," he spoke gravely, before jamming the needle deep into her hip, into her bone. Hakumei screamed with all she had. Her hip felt as though it could be detached from her body! She tried so hard to writhe against her bonds. Tears leaked from her eyes. No human could have ever put up with so much pain—then again, she wasn't human anymore. She felt a pressure in her hip; Amshel was injecting her with something. The pressure she felt was very minimal; she was focused too greatly on the pain of the needle in her hip. Then, as soon as the pain had begun to reach the breaking point for her, the needle was pulled out of her hip. The pain hadn't stopped, but it was dulling and was now a throbbing pain. Hakumei panted and cried as Amshel refilled the needle.

"Now," he began, "I want you to brace yourself. They're all wearing earplugs, but I'm afraid if you scream like that again, you'll break their eardrums."

Hakumei glared at him through her tears.

"I shall be returning to my office until they're finished," he continued, "I tell you to brace yourself because I was being merciful. I started with one bone. They'll be doing the same thing, only to multiple bones simultaneously. I just wanted the pleasure of tormenting you first and seeing your face when you heard that it would only get worse."

Hakumei couldn't see him anymore, because he was walking away, but she could hear his footsteps over the ringing in her ears caused by her own screams. Her body shook with fear of the oncoming pain. She almost wished Karl had taken her back with him when he'd come to see her earlier. At least then, she wouldn't have to suffer this. Closing her eyes tight, she readied herself for more pain as Amshel stopped at the door.

"You may begin," he ordered before walking out and leaving Hakumei to the torture of a thousand needles.

After a few hours of utter pain due to the lack of anesthesia, Hakumei began to notice the areas they were probing. They'd begun with her legs, had moved to her vertebrae, and ribs. At the moment, she was blinded by pain as they ever so carefully injected the marrow in her skull. She hadn't a clue why they were being so erratic with the areas of her body, but at the moment, decided not to distract them. She didn't want to take chances with that needle in her skull! After the needle was pulled away from her skull and the blinding pain subsided slightly, she decided to question them.

"Wh-What are you trying-to do to-me?" she asked in grunts and pants.

One of the scientists turned to her.

"Amshel instructed that we inject this enzyme into your red bone marrow," he explained. "There are only few places that we have left, since you are between adulthood and childhood."

Hakumei didn't really understand, but questioned them no further. It hurt too much to think. She'd heard of bone marrow transplants and had vaguely remembered Ms. Lee lecturing them about it. She mentioned that the transplant caused little discomfort, due primarily to the anesthesia injected into the patient, but the woman decided not to inform them what might happen if the donor decided to skip the pain killers. It was Hell. Every part of her body felt as though it were on fire. She began writhing more. She had yet to notice that the men had all backed away. Why? Why didn't they continue? Why didn't they get it over with? Or were they finished? Were they truly finished with the hell they'd put her through? She didn't have time to analyze her thoughts as she writhed and screamed, and as everything suddenly went dark.

* * *

With a moan, Hakumei slowly opened her eyes. Everything was hazy. She could feel that she was no longer tied down, but was being held down at the moment. Why? She glanced up and saw a blurred figure above her. It was holding something. A glint of steel-an ax swinging-pain shot through her body from her right arm. Blood gushed from her shoulder that was all that was left. Hakumei screamed again; loud and nonstop. The pain from her stump of an arm matched the pain of the bone marrow injections. The scientists moved away as soon as the ax met the floor; they weren't about to tangle with her while she writhed and screamed in pain. Hakumei shot up and held her bleeding shoulder, trying to stop the blood flow with her hand as she tried to find a position that eased the pain. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt the blood stop gushing. She glanced down at her shoulder and shook as a new appendage, very slowly, grew in place of the arm now lying motionless across the room where the scientists had kicked it in their escape. After a long moment-how much time had passed?-she was able to gaze at her new arm. It was strange. She shook as it made her think of Karl's arm. Her slender, new limb was a very pretty shade of light, crystal-blue with, curving, dark-blue lines running all the way up to her fingers, which were now sharp-looking claws. She oh so gently touched one of the barb-like nails and pulled back in pain; it was horribly sharp. As she turned it over and over, she noticed that the curvy designs shined so beautifully in the light. There were flat, triangular blades that protruded in a line down along her arm from her elbow to her wrist. The blades were laced with a pretty blue and shined white in the light. Anger coursed through her body. First Karl decided to mar her body, now Amshel? She fell back as a now kite-shaped blade flew from one of the protrusions on her arm and cut through the wall in front of her.

She stared at the hole in the wall in awe before gasping as scientists ran in and held her down again. One jammed a needle into the hardening skin of her new arm and was able to inject her with the medication that kept her bloodlust to a minimum. After it mixed in her system, her arm returned to normal; reverting back to the human flesh she feared she might not get back. They picked her up roughly and began walking her back to her cell. She noticed one of the other scientists pick up her discarded arm and carefully carry it along as they exited the bloody room. Why would they need that? She didn't have time to ponder this as she was led to her cell to rest for a moment before the last test of the day.

* * *

After being sent back to her cell, Hakumei was left to think for a few hours. What value did she even have to this place? To these people? That was easy…she was nothing—meant nothing. All she was was an experiment…There was no true value to her. They didn't think of her as anything but a lab rat…She came to wonder about Nathan. Was he just being nice to make her feel safe before she was sent off to more pain and suffering? Was it just another way to torture her and make her feel lower than dirt? And Diva…It was because of her that Hakumei was here…Diva had claimed that Hakumei was her little sister now…was this how she really thought a little sister should be treated? There as a large gap in Hakumei's heart that she feared would never be filled. She didn't mean anything to anyone. There wasn't a single person who thought of her as any more than an experiment or something to hurt and break. Yes, she'd considered that maybe Kire thought of her as a friend, but, seriously, if that were true, she wouldn't still be here. It was like that old saying; 'A good friend will bail you out of jail. A true friend will be sitting there beside you saying "Well we raised some hell didn't we?"' Where was her friend now? Probably all snuggled up to the person she loved. Hakumei had given up such a feeling. It only caused more pain. She couldn't deny that she couldn't be rid of it. However, she did try to ignore the love she still felt for Karl…she didn't want to love him. All he's ever done was break her over and over again…why should she love him? Perhaps it was because he was all she had? Hakumei sniffled a little and wiped away the tears. What was the point in crying when no one cared enough to wipe your tears away?

She glanced up as the door to her room opened again. Another scientist walked in and ordered her to follow him. Hakumei didn't hesitate. She didn't want Amshel on her case any more than he was already. She followed obediently, though she feared the consequences of not listening. She shielded her eyes as she was directed into a brightly lit room.

"Welcome," Amshel's voice boomed from nowhere, "I hope you had a nice rest, because, now, we're going to put that new arm of yours to the test."

Hakumei looked back to the scientist who'd ushered her here to find him gone and the door closed.

"Ready yourself," Amshel advised, "Send in the Chiropteran."

Hakumei froze as a grotesque creature stumbled into the room from a n opening to her left. Its elongated fangs bordered its mouth and it's long, slimy tongue hung loosely. It was definitely not a Chevalier. Though she had little knowledge of them, she at least knew that they were supposed to be more intelligent than this. Angry red eyes focused on her and it raced at her with ravenous hunger. Hakumei tried to dodge it and only succeeded in being tossed aside. The ugly claws on its hand dug deep into her torso and blood gushed from the wound. Anger and fear over took her body. Her arm transformed, the designs along the back shining a brilliant blue-white in the bright lights as she raised it to the oncoming, bloodthirsty creature. She dug her claws into its torso and twisted her arm; utterly digging her claws in deeper. She nearly tore it in half, but was sadly, unsuccessful. Pushing her arm against its torso horizontally, she tried to keep it back; digging the disc-like spikes into its skin. Her eyes began to glow green. With a scream of fury, the discs shot from her arm and chopped the beast in half. Her claws were still deep in the creature while she's holding her arm against it before it falls to the ground. She glanced at the corpse with the spikes in it as her eyes stopped glowing and then turned to her clawed hand. Terror ripped through her as she saw the discs re-growing in her flesh.

"IYA!!!!!" she screamed, holding her head and clawed hand against her face, "OWARASERU!!!!!"

With that, she fell to her knees and wept horribly praying she would soon be returned to Karl and wishing this nightmare would just end.


	22. Chapter 21

Hakumei stared up at the now darkly lit ceiling. She'd acquired a headache a while ago after waking up and had still yet to stop banging her head softly against the wall. Her knees were drawn tightly up against her chest. She'd killed something…Her body shook from the thought. She didn't understand how she could ever have let herself _actually_ kill something…With downcast eyes she lay down on the cot she was given. Tears reached her eyes as she contemplated on how much she missed and longed for Karl-chan to come back for her. She almost missed the way he'd hold her—she even would have settled for his false and empty words over this pain…Her eyes turned to the door as the scientists walked in, a syringe in hand. One held her shoulder and pricked the skin of her arm to take her blood. She didn't seem to notice or care anymore. This wasn't pain…They didn't know what pain was…The two that had walked in left without a word, but she didn't ask them anything—she feared an answer—as they left her again.

Hours later, they returned. Hakumei didn't fight as they dragged her out and took her to down to one of the lower cells. Hakumei looked around the small cell and found a little girl. She was cowering from Hakumei and trying to melt into the wall or something to get away. Hakumei offered her a warm smile, trying to calm her. She held her hand out and spoke in a gentle voice as she knelt to her knee.

"Daijobu," she soothed, "I'm not going to hurt you."

The little girl glanced up at her through frightened eyes, her black hair bouncing in her pigtails. A scientist walked in on Amshel's command and grabbed the little girl off the ground, making her scream and writhe as she tried to get away.

"Nani?!" Hakumei shouted, "What are you gonna do to her?!?"

"Relax," Amshel's voice sounded, "We're just going to see what else your blood can do. For example, here, we're going to see if your blood can convert a human into a Chiropteran."

Hakumei gasped and turned to the girl who was now holding her arm from the syringe that she'd been pricked with only moments ago. The child fell to the floor and began writhing and screaming in pain, begging someone—anyone—to help her. Hakumei looked around all over, trying to find Amshel.

"OWARASERU!!" she screamed, "OWARASERU!! LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!!"

The little girl's screams exceeded her own as her skin began to crack. Blood seeped out of the cracks and gave her pale skin a pink coloring. Hakumei fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands as the little girl bled to death. There was nothing she could do to spare her this pain…except. Hakumei glanced up at her writhing and pained form and stood slowly and robotically. She raised her demonic hand and cried as she spoke.

"Onegai…" she sobbed, "I don't want you to die painfully. Forgive me…"

She shut her eyes tight as she shot a blade into her heart, ending her pain. Hakumei sobbed harder and picked up the corpse.

"Gomen ne!" she cried into her hair, "I just couldn't let you be in so much pain! Please forgive me!"

One of the scientists turned to Amshel.

"Should we take her back to her room sir?" he asked.

"Iie," Amshel replied, "Leave her there for a while. I must meet with Mr. Argeno. I will give the word when I want her back in her cell."

Hakumei, meanwhile, was rocking back and forth, the child lying limp in her arms as she tried singing a lullaby.

"_Nam (yu) lap, naun (yu); naum (yu en)_

_Pay hay yang him maa (maa) loo;_

_Pay naa let taw nii; naun (yu) laa naun (yu);_

_Ee ning khaw suk leew sip pay hay ma (lau);_

_Keeng kay suk leew sip pay naa maa (lau) naun;_

_Naun (yu) laay naun (yu)_

_Kan kauy waa (pay waa yang saa nii);_

_Ting kauy naun kin wan nuu;_

_Naum (yu) laay naun (yu), (na la)_

_Naum kwaang tan ya hoong samuu;_"

She paused a moment to brush aside a blood-coated lock of hair from the girl's face.

"_Nii pen te faa (u)_

_Maa caw bon_

_Mii kuun nii leew;_

_Leew lian mii huan naun,_

_Naun kuu piin naa law liin;_

_Naang cang khin_

_Suu may hay (ya) teng (yoo);_

_Pau huan dian_

_Caang sing naun_

_Piing naam cauy_"

Hakumei's eyes began to drift closed. She was growing tired as she held the dead child close.

"Karl-chan…" she whispered, as she glanced up and laid her head against the cold stone wall she was leaning on.

Her troubled mind made her see him again; beckoning her to his arms.

"Karl-chan…" she repeated, closing her eyes and letting sleep overtake her, "Can I please come home now?"

* * *

"Ah Amshel," Van smirked as he waltzed in, "'Ow goes ze project?"

"The experiment was a success," Amshel spoke with pride, "The enzyme we added to her marrow has made the brat's blood significantly stronger, more effective and efficient. She can even regenerate her own limbs now…How goes the creation of the new Schiff from the blood samples we sent."

"Amazingly well," Van replied, "I have photographs of ze containers the new Schiff are growing in. 'Ave a look."

Amshel smirked as the Frenchman handed him a manila envelope. He skimmed through the pictures with a look of sickening pleasure.

"Excellent," Amshel chuckled.

"Hai, ze are almost complete," Van adjusted his glasses, "It seems zat, due to Diva's blood and ze research from ze D base, ze only sing needed was ze addition of zat girl's blood."

"Hai," Amshel agreed, placing the envelope on his desk, "and now the Schiff will be able regenerate limbs on there own."

"You told me once about a way to create ze Schiff naturally," Van began, "'Ow has zat worked out?"

"It failed," Amshel sighed, "I'm afraid when we added her blood to a human, the human bled to death. It seems we'll still need to create the Schiff mechanically, like we've been."

"I see," Van shook his head.

* * *

Hakumei shook as she was ushered to the room with that horrible machine. They said though, that after this, they'd possibly be taking her back to Karl. Taking a deep breath, she allowed them to strap her down—she always got so nervous while she was in this machine and she was glad they weren't taking chances. The sooner they were finished, the sooner she could be back with Karl…She forced her eyes to stay open as the machine ran and, though terrified, forced her body to remain still. This time, it wasn't long before it was over. She was glad. She could finally go home…After pulling her out of the machine, she was given one of her blue and white dresses and a pair of slip on heals before she was ushered into an enormous bathroom. She glanced to the open shower, then to the locked door. Five guesses what they wanted her to do. Shrugging she set her clothes down and then undressed, unaware of the eyes that watched from the two-way mirror. Van had walked in a moment ago and had stopped dead.

"What ze hell…?" he stuttered as he walked closer and before blushing.

Many of the scientists around him had to hold back their cat calls and howls as she removed her shirt and a few had to excuse themselves when she was completely undressed.

"Oh my," Van breathed, "You do have a fine taste in women, don't you Amshel?"

Naked, Hakumei stepped into the shower and went through her normal routine; turn on the hot and cold water, wash hair, rinse hair, scrub body down, rinse body down, turn off water. She moved on to her hair washing and rinsing step and pondered what would happen when she went back. Her skin was deathly pale from all her time without sunlight and her eyes had heavy, dark bags under them from lack of sleep. She looked dreadfully ill—perhaps a trip to the beach with Nathan would be just the ticket? She smiled at the thought. That's what she'd do as soon as she arrived; find Nathan and ask to take a vacation with him. He'd just _have_ to say yes when he saw how horrible she looked! While she was thinking, she'd passed through her scrub-down step and was now rinsing her body. After stretching in the hot water to get the feeling back in her limbs, she turned the water off and grabbed for a towel on a shelf near the mirror. Behind the two-way mirror, the last scientist ran from the room to avoid creating any 'mess' and had just joined his comrades in the bathroom, some of whom were walking back. They missed the rest of the show, however.

"Wimps," Van chortled when they walked back.

They rolled their eyes. Anyone who looked like him couldn't be straight...When the few who'd left earliest returned, she had already pulled the dress on and was now slipping on her shoes. The more sated of the scientists readied himself before knocking and then unlocking the door and letting her pass. Amshel stood to meet her outside the door and then escorted her to the helicopters that would bring them back home.

* * *

"Welcome home Imoutosan!" Diva cried, hugging her happily.

Hakumei hesitated, but hugged her back after a moment. As soon as Diva let her go, Nathan replaced her and Hakumei felt the wind get knocked out of her.

"Oh!! I missed you so much!!!" he cried, picking her up before setting her back down and looking her over, "You look like you've not eaten in weeks! Amshel!"

Amshel rolled his eyes and took Hakumei by the shoulder.

"Go back to Karl and stay with him," he ordered almost tiredly.

"Iie, Amshel," Diva shook her head, "I wanna play with her again."

"And I want to feed the poor thing," Nathan nodded, "Karl's waited almost a year, he can wait a little longer."

Amshel disapproved, but walked away. Diva's word was law, which meant what she says goes and if Amshel doesn't like it; tough. Hakumei smiled happily. She felt as though she was home again as Diva took her hand to go outside and play with her while Nathan took to the kitchen. She remembered something.

"Oi Nathan!" she called, stopping Neesan and Nathan, "Can we go to the beach sometime? I need to get rid of this pale complexion."

Nathan was thrilled. "That's a great idea!!" she clapped his hands happily, "We'll leave tomorrow!! Today I want you to relax here at home."

Hakumei nodded and was then dragged outside with Diva while being followed by a pair of dark, lonely eyes.

"Karl," Amshel sighed, gaining his attention again.

"Nani?" Karl glared back, hating that he'd had to pull his gaze from his lover.

"I should be getting the results back in a few days," Amshel began, "however, after all this time; it's a safe bet that she isn't pregnant yet. I want you to force her into your bed again, but not tonight. Give her a few days to feel settled again, make her feel comfortable…and then, when she feels so secure and happy…well, you know what to do."

Karl smirked evilly. "As you wish, niisan," he bowed before walking out of the room to prepare for that night.

True, Amshel forbade him from making love to her that night, but he didn't say anything about flirting or kissing or teasing. He wanted to make the night as passionate as he could without involving sex—as was Amshel's order—and he would.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the English translation of the Vietnamese lullaby she sang:**

"_Lie down, sleep, lie down lie down._

_Will go to mountain rice field_

_And come back; Go to paddy also_

_Lie down, sleep;_

_Steamed rice already cooked_

_Go to mountain rice field_

_Steamed chicken already cooked_

_Go to paddy, so go to sleep._

_Sleep soundly._

_If we don't sleep soundly_

_We eat sweets. Sleep soundly._

_Sleepers are spread All over the floor._

_And talk for pleasure_

_Sometimes when one of us_

_Cannot sleep, she gets up_

_And begins to create_

_A beautiful chant._"


	23. Chapter 22

Hakumei gaped at the huge assortment of food on the table in front of her. The food ranged from meat and fish with lemon, lobster tail, sushi, and California rolls. Nathan pulled a chair out for Hakumei and she sat down and began to dig in to the dinner, starting with the sushi and delicious California rolls. After she was settled, Nathan walked off to Amshel's office to meet with the other Chevalier and their beloved Diva.

"Why can't I have another sleepover, Amshel?!?" Diva whined as Nathan walked in, "And why aren't we mommies yet?!"

"Though I haven't received the reports yet," Amshel began, "I believe it's safe to say that she did not conceive. I'm afraid that, to know if you can have can become a mother, my dear, she must stay with Karl until we know if she's pregnant or not."

"This talk is so dreary," Nathan tutted, "on a lighter note; I want to take the girls to the beach sometime. I figured I'd clear it with you so you won't get your panties in a bunch when we leave."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to bar her from leaving the grounds," Amshel shook his head.

"Nani?" Nathan gasped dramatically, "Oh Amshel you always ruin my fun!!"

"You're such a drama queen," James rolled his eyes.

"Oh but ya know you love it," Nathan said coyly as he cuddled up to James.

"Get off me," James growled monotonously.

"So mean," Nathan pouted as he moved away and put a finger to his lips.

* * *

Hakumei stretched after finishing her meal and gasped as she accidentally ticked her glass of green tea with her hand. Before she could catch it, the cup toppled into her lap. She stood up to wipe away most of the cooled tea but there was still a stain. Nathan walked up to her and sighed teasingly.

"Don't worry sweetie I'll buy you a knew one…" he sighed, taking her hand and leading her to the bathroom, "I'll bet you'd just _love_ a nice bubbly bath."

"That does sound nice," Hakumei smiled gently.

He stopped by a closet and handed her towels, lotion-treated bubble bath, shampoo and lotion-treated body wash. After handing her the three bottles and the towels, he left her to find the bathroom on her own.

"James is always at a loss if I'm not with him twenty-four/seven," he excused, "so I gotta go make sure he's not getting into any trouble. Can you find your way alright?"

Hakumei nodded, trying not to laugh at the quite obvious lie and took off to the bathroom. After reaching her destination, she set the tub up with the water—set to her favored temperature—and the bubble bath and then started to undress after making sure the door was locked. She padded over to the tub after the water had reached the right level and turned the water off. She found a hairclip on the side counter and did her best to tie her hair up enough to keep it out of the water—she'd just taken a shower before she arrived, she didn't _really_ need to wash it, but it would have been rude to tell Nathan that when he was doing so much to help her. She submerged herself in the warm water and smiled at the feel of the silk-like foam surrounding her. She just relaxed in the water for a while, thinking about the night ahead. Her body shook. There was obviously no way out of staying with Karl, but that's not really what bothered her. While she was at those labs, she really did miss him. She wanted to see him so badly, however…There was that possibility that he would try to force her to make love to him again, and she _didn't_ want that, but at the same time, she _did_ want to be held by him. Hakumei sighed. Why did all of this have to be so difficult? Picking up the bottle of body wash, she squeezed some of the lotion-treated gel into her hand and began scrubbing her body down. After that, she pulled the plug and climbed out of the bath tub. After rapping a towel around her torso and letting her hair fall out of the clip, she realized that she'd forgotten to grab a change of clothes. She blushed. Now she had to go to Karl's room and find some clothes to wear. Night clothes were more preferable. She was quite tired and wanted sleep.

Holding the towel close to her body, she walked out of the bathroom and made her way to Karl's; where her dresses had been taken. It wasn't a very long walk and she arrived quickly. Walking in calmly, she made her way to the closet before the sound of the door slamming shut and locking behind her stopped her dead. Warily, she turned to Karl, afraid to ask why he was here and what he wanted.

"Daijobu, koibito," he smirked, "Don't mind me, go ahead and dress."

Hakumei shook, but made her way to her closet anyway. She opened the door and leaned against it after it opened. There was a wall next to the door near the hinges, so that the door opened halfway before the edge of the wall hit the middle of the door. Hiding behind the door, she slipped on her panties and made to pull a bra on—she didn't usually sleep with one, but anything to keep up a barrier between his body and her own would suffice—when he grabbed her around the waist.

"That's enough," he smirked, pulling her into a kiss.

Hakumei pushed away and, the towel still in her hand ran to the door to try and run. She tried to open the door. No good—damn key lock. With a grimace, she turned to her captor and shuddered. Unconsciously, she reached up to hold her right arm and a thought occurred. Karl approached her stealthily. He so enjoyed giving her false hope. With a horrible smirk in place, he lunged at her. Her plan set in her mind; Hakumei dodged away, and, as quickly as her weary body would allow, raised her now disfigured arm and shot a disc-like blade at him as she fell to the ground. To her dismay, he caught the blade and gazed at it thoughtfully as his hand began to bleed from the slight cut. He turned to her again. Her mindset gone, her arm returned to its human state. He knelt down in front of her, after setting down the blade, and crawled atop her fallen body with a smirk. He moved close to her ear as he held the back of her neck.

"You're becoming more like me every day, koibito," he chuckled darkly.

His lips met hers in a rough kiss as he forced her to fall back completely. With that evil smirk, he pulled away and stood, picking her up. He somewhat tossed her onto his bed and kicked off his shoes. He undid the buttons on his kimono quickly and shrugged off the garment before crawling towards her on the bed. He pulled her into a passionate kiss and pulled the towel away from her body before tossing it to the side. He stroked her hips sensually as he wriggled his hips against hers. Moaning in pleasure, he began moving down her body, leaving bruises in his wake as he kissed down her neck and collar bone.

"Oh koibito," he moaned, "Your skin is so radiant now. So beautiful."

Hakumei blushed as he continued down her body. He paused at her breasts and kissed them tenderly before taking one of them into his hot mouth. Hakumei moaned as well and arched her back slightly as he suckled and gently bit her sensitive breast. After a moment of tantalizing torture, he gave her other breast the same treatment, enticing such wonderful moans and pants of pleasure from her. After finishing with her breasts, he moved to her ribs and kissed each bone before moving down to her stomach, where he stayed for a while. Hakumei wanted to shoot herself for the pleasure she felt from this. In a deft effort she put her hands on his face to try and get him off of her. In retaliation, he grabbed on of her wrists and began kissing her fingertips.

"Oh koibito," he purred, "You truly want to make love to me again don't you? You want so badly for me to take you once more…"

Hakumei glared as her face burned and thrashed harder under him. This turned out futile, however. Smirking, he grabbed her other wrist and held them down beside her. He then caught both of her legs with his and held them down as well. She could hardly move at all anymore. He returned to her neck and continued kissing her soothingly. To much of her chagrin, her eyes were drifting closed as he kissed her neck and eventually, she fell asleep. Karl smirked up at her and kissed her lips.

"Sleep well, my beloved," he smirked before lying down upon her and curling up against her neck.

* * *

Hakumei woke after a peaceful, dreamless sleep. There was warmth beside her. Unconsciously, she snuggled closer to whatever the warmth was, wrapping her arms around a torso. Warm arms enveloped her. Opening her eyes, she glanced up into Karl's smirking face. Before she could pull away, she was pulled into a warm kiss. His hand was pulling her arm by her wrist and his other was wrapped around her waist as he held her in place. She closed her eyes, shivering, as he pushed her back and crawled atop her. He was still shirtless and she was still almost naked. She wriggled even harder, succeeding to sit up, only to realize that Carl was pulling her up a bit. But she still was beneath him. Desperately, she tried to push him away.

"Daijobu koibito," he teased as he kissed the place between her neck and shoulder, "Nani? My mark is gone. How will they know that you belong to me?"

Hakumei squirmed as his wrapped his arms around her waist, his mouth beginning to nip at her neck. She gasped as he felt his fangs trace her flesh, his tongue trailing her neck.

"No-no," she whimpered.

He grabbed her shoulder, holding her in place. His other hand slowly and amorously trailed up her stomach. Teasingly, he squeezed her right breast. Hakumei gasped, wriggling much harder, only to be pinned down as his thumb stroked the tender area on her breast. The hand that was on her shoulder then traveled downward to her waist; utterly restraining her left arm at her side. Why did he have to torment her with such sin? Why did he have to blacken her very being with such caresses? She asked herself these questions as his hips gently ground against hers. Hakumei free hand immediately found his hip, trying to cease the movement but could not.

"Relax koibito," he solaced evilly as his lips proceeded down her neck, "I know you want this just as badly as I do..."

The hand that had caressed her chest was now moving downward. He teasing stroked her salient hip-bone before his finger curled around the panties waistline. He tugged teasingly.

"Shall we make love again?" he teased.

Hakumei thrashed harder, only to be ceased as his finger pulled part of her panties down, his hand fully rubbing her hip. He moved in for another kiss when his cell phone went off. He glared before reaching into his pocket and answering his phone.

"Hai?" he asked in an irritated voice.

"Karl, I want you to take Diva shopping today," Amshel ordered on the other line.

"Why can't you ask Nathan?" Karl glared at the wall.

"Karl, word is law," Amshel ordered, "And Diva's word is law. Diva requested that you take her."

"Diva?" Karl's voice sounded somewhat hopeful.

There's that Chevalier blood kicking in; always loyal and loving when Diva's mentioned…He turned to Hakumei and fingered a lock of her hair.

"Anou…" he began slowly, "Might I bring my lovely little experiment as well? I wish to perhaps buy her a dress for…a certain night that I hope will be soon…"

Hakumei blushed and looked away as he twisted her hair in his fingers.

"Iie," Amshel snapped back, "If you'll recall, she's forbidden from leaving the grounds and straying from your bed. Since Diva specially requested you; you are to escort Diva alone."

"Alright, I will meet her in the entrance hall shortly," Karl nodded, curling the lock between his fingers.

"Good," was all Amshel had to say before he hung up.

Karl pocketed his phone and grabbed his kimono to dress. Hakumei pulled the covers over her body as she watched him and blushed. Why did she still find him so attractive? After all he'd done, how could she still blush at the sight of his half naked body? She shook the thought from her head as he stood, his shoes now on and turned to her. He placed his hand atop her head and leaned down. He kissed her warmly and then pulled away to look into her eyes.

"Be good, koibito," he smirked as he drew closer to her ear, "And I might make our next night together all the more enjoyable."

Hakumei shivered at the thought, but nodded as he walked away and closed the door behind him. Once he was finally gone, she stood and ran to the closet to change. After choosing a slim-fitting dress, she ran down to the kitchen to fetch something to eat. She marveled at all the food in the fridge, most being her favorites! She smiled and picked some sushi—no need to heat that up—something easy and quick to settle her stomach. She ate quickly and began walking to Nathan's room to talk when she started to feel lightheaded. She lurched forward as bile rose in her throat and ran to the bathroom nearest her. Just in time, she ran in and was able to reach the toilet before vomiting. She waited for a moment after puking up half her meal before standing and washing her mouth out with water in the sink. She felt terrible. She stared into the mirror to see if she could see what was wrong.

"Bad sushi…" she muttered, shaking her head.

"You okay hun?" Nathan's voice called from the door.

She turned to him and nodded.

"Just a little sick…" she replied with a shrug.

"Is that right?" Nathan hadn't looked her in the eye with that remark.

Hakumei noticed, but said nothing as he led her to his room to talk to her about their predicament concerning their vacation to the beach that Amshel had canceled.


	24. Chapter 23

Hakumei sat on the bed wearing one of her new dresses, moaning as she held her stomach. The dress was a pretty shade of milky white and had a blue rose in the middle of the collar. She lurched forward and held a hand over her mouth as she felt bile rise up her throat. She forced it back down and grimaced. She'd been feeling sick for a few days and had puked a fair number of times. Nathan seemed worried, but also seemed to be keeping something from her. She could tell by the way he wouldn't look her in the eye--something he hadn't done before. Standing up, she walked to the mirror and stared at her reflection. Being a female, she could see that her middle was slightly swollen—not that she was surprised from all she'd eat when she ate a meal. No one else seemed to notice though—since it was so slight, but still…She sighed as a tear trickled down her cheek. Horrible images flashed through her head of nights she didn't remember…Shaking her head, she made to turn to the door to maybe try and find Nathan when she felt warm arms envelope her and warm lips meet her cheek.

"Were you going somewhere, koibito?" he asked as he latched something around her neck

Hakumei stared at the necklace he'd placed in awe. It was chain holding a beautiful blue rose pendant with a thorny vine carved around it. It was held by a sterling silver chain that was adorned with small blade pearls and red crystal beads. They were not aligned together, however, but were placed randomly on the chain and spaced apart.

"Do you like?" he asked with a sickening smile.

"Onegai..." she whimpered shaking her head, "I-I want to go talk to Nathan..."

"Iie," he shook his head, "You've been spending far too much time with him."

She turned slowly to him and gasped slightly as he shoved a dress at her.

"Change into this," he ordered walking to the door and locking it.

Hakumei shook; she still wasn't used to his watching her while she changed. With a sigh, she stripped off the dress she was wearing and stepped out of it as it piled at her feet. She slipped the new dress over her head and fit it over her body. The Gossamer gown was held on her shoulders with spaghetti straps and reached to above her knees. His hands found her waist and pulled her back to him. He pulled her back as he sat on the bed and pulled her into his lap. Smirking, he placed his hand on the small of her back and began kissing her neck again.

"I get so lonely without you," he purred in a mocking tone as he licked her neck and pulled her closer.

Hakumei took a sharp breath of air and tried to push him away as he moved his other hand to drag up her thigh. Her throat was sore from vomiting to allow screaming. Though it was a great risk, she used her free hand to open-palm slap him away. Such a pitiful attempt didn't deter him from his desire. She gasped as he threw her down onto the bed and grabbed her throat in one hand. He glared down at her with hatred in his eyes and she tried not to show fear as he squeezed her throat.

"Cry for me," he ordered in a dark voice, "and I might be gentle."

Hakumei didn't want to show weakness to him; she'd shown enough weakness already, but just wanted all of this to be over. She allowed herself to cry now. The salty tears trickled down her cheeks and to his hand that was loosening around her neck. Karl's lips pressed against her cheek, his demonic hand tugged at the thin strap.

"Iie," Hakumei whimpered.

Karl kissed her earlobe, chuckling softly in her ear. Hakumei knew what he was going to do to her, she couldn't allow. But there was nothing she could do; she had no power.

"Sh, koibito, soon we will be together again," he teased.

He pulled the dress off, proceeding next to her undergarments.

"IIE!" she cried.

He began to shed his clothes. He knew what his mission was, and he would not fail again. Within a blink of an eye, he had already removed most of his clothes as well as Hakumei's; who still fought.

"IIE!" she cried before Karl pinned her.

He was teasing her flesh with kisses again. He purposefully left the necklace around her neck to better admire it against her flesh. He kissed her breasts as he removed the final clothing that covered her skin. Kissing her collarbones, he smirked into her flesh; burning her, scarring her...His mark was eternal. He left soft, gentle kisses on her neck; that demonic smirk never leaving as his sinful desire for her burned into her flesh.

"Onegai..." she sobbed.

She couldn't fight anymore, and she most certainly wouldn't tell him that she was sick.

"Onegai," she whimpered, "be gentle...please—for me..."

Karl's hand slid up and down her thigh, teasing the bare flesh as he tickled her. He gained no giggles, only whimpers which were far better for him to savor. God must've taken pity on her, for Karl's cell phone started ringing. Disgruntled, he got off of her half naked form and retrieved his cell phone from his pants, which lay abandoned on the floor. Hakumei was thankful that it was only his kimono and pants he had removed.

"Amshel? What is it?" Karl answered.

Suddenly a smirk etched at his lips. His gaze turned to Hakumei, who lie naked and covered in a blanket. She tried her best not to stare at Karl while he smirked at her, but she was just too curious if he would hurt her again and felt that fear of her skin against the flesh of his well toned body.

"Excellent news, nii-san," Karl smirked, "Of course...I'll bring her over there tomorrow morning. Anou, nii-san; may I still have what's mine?"

Amshel sighed. "Hai," he spoke in a short voice, "Only because the pregnancy has only just begun. I'd like to prove the endurance of her pregnancy. So yes, I want you to have sexual intercourse with her again.

"Hai…Ja ne, nii-san," Karl said before he hung up.

He than turned to Hakumei and nearly tackled her, smothering her in his arms.

"Why, my dear Hakumei, we have conceived. Diva is sure to be pregnant now!" he mocked.

Hakumei's already dark face burned at his words and shock and horror engraved her features. No wonder she was sick! She wanted to kick herself for not figuring this out sooner…What other reason would there be for her to grow ill after the night he'd put her through? But why so late? That was quite nearly a year ago? Why would she just recently have started showing symptoms? Karl didn't seem to be bothered by her obvious distress as he kissed her neck and shoulder, working his way down her stomach. She blushed darker. She'd been wondering why he'd favored that area of her body…She came back to her senses when she felt his hand ghost up her thigh to pull her legs apart slightly.

"Nani?" she gasped, trying to push him away.

"Amshel consented that I could have sexual intercourse with you again, koibito," he smirked.

Hakumei's eyes widened as she came to the realization that when he first engaged her in this horrible act, it was merely an experiment. Tears reached her eyes as he kissed her again. This man—this monster had only enjoyed it before because that's what he was; a cruel, unloving monster that would break anything that got near him. She sobbed and placed her hands on his chest. The only thing this monster knew was pain and that was all he was willing to give. She shook as he finished undressing and laced his fingers in hers as he climbed atop her. He kissed her as his hips pushed against hers. Apparently, though he took such immense pleasure in her suffering, he also wanted to reach his finish a little faster or perhaps this was just another tease? Hakumei didn't hesitate to find out. She placed her hand on his hip, trying to stop him from going any farther and grabbed his shoulder with the other.

"Daijobu," he whispered, kissing her cheek, "I'll be gentle tonight koibito—sweet, beautiful koibito."

Hakumei groaned. More empty words? He should know by now that she doesn't believe a single word. He kissed her neck hungrily.

"You will be such a beautiful masterpiece when I'm finished with you," he chuckled, as he continued down her body from her ear to her hip.

He rubbed her hip sensually as he spoke. He returned to her lips and kissed her passionately; holding her close as he entered her. Hakumei groaned in pain as he rocked against her, setting the amorous mood as he slowly grew more vicious and virile. With a smirk, he grabbed her hands from his hip and placed it on her thigh as that demonic right hand morphed again. Hakumei gasped in pain as the spikes tore through her hand and forearm. Her arm transformed as well and she attempted to force him off. She dug her claws into his left arm desperately, trying with all she had to free herself from his hold, only to have him hold that arm down as well. She felt weak and couldn't very well shove him off and he continued. His lips caressed her neck eagerly and he moaned as he began thrusting; moaning empty and possessive words.

"Oh koibito!" he moaned, "You shall always be beside me."

She tried thrashing again and he dug his claws deeper into her skin.

"You _will_ not deny me!" he growled, "And when you do not deny you will so enjoy it when we make love and you will love me…"

Hakumei cried horribly, tossing her head from side to side miserably.

"Iie!" she sobbed closing her eyes to avoid seeing his face as he slowed, "Iie! Iie! Iie! Onegai!!! Just leave me alone!! I don't _want_ to be in your bed!! I want my friend to come save me!! I wanna go see Nathan!!! I don't want to be here!! I want to be with them!! I don't love you!!!"

She couldn't see the pain in his eyes as she spoke these words quickly flash through his eyes as he remained for a moment. Anger soon replaced the pain and he thrust harder. He wanted pain to replace the pleasure he'd attempted to provide tonight. He carved jagged gouges in her arms with his claws; sculpting her into the gorgeous mold he pictured. Hakumei continued to sob as she realized that, with each painful thrust, she could never win against him. The person she once was had melted away to nothing. There was an empty space in her heart—worse yet, it felt as though he'd ripped her heart _out_ and was draining her dry of her blood; leaving her cold and unwanted—one with him. She gasped as he came, moaning his release as he drove his claws into her hips. He pulled out of her and lay next to her. He held her close to him as she began to drift off to sleep; there was no way he was willing to set her free—not when he was enduring such pleasure.

"Iie, koibito," he purred, "The night is still young."

Hakumei blushed as he held her closer.

"Why don't we take a nice, warm bath, koibito?" he asked.

Though Hakumei had already had two baths that day, she _did_ want to scrub her body down to get rid of the sin left by his touch. She nodded into his chest. He stood and walked to the bathroom connected to his room. Hakumei sat up a little to think about everything that's happened. Sighing, she tried to think back to when she was at Lycée and she didn't have to suffer through this…Trembling, she stood when he summoned her. She didn't bother to bring something to cover her body with. It wouldn't have really mattered anyway…She blushed as she walked into the candle lit bathroom. Her blush deepened as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Come, koibito," he purred pulling her body against his as he pushed the door closed and began leading her to the large bath tub.

Hakumei blushed at the blue rose petals that floated delicately on the warm water as she climbed into the tub with him. He pulled her into his lap and started kissing her neck again. He turned her around in his lap, making her blush as he laid her back against the side of the tub. He kissed her passionately as he crawled over her and ran his hands over her body teasingly. Hakumei wept against his lips horribly. He pulled away after a moment and smirked at the rose petals that stuck to her skin.

"Oh my dear koibito," he purred, placing his hands on her hips and licking her earlobe, "These petals on your radiant skin almost remind me of me beloved Saya."

Hakumei sighed as he kissed her neck warmly. Everything was about Saya to him…he cared about nothing else. Miserably, Hakumei reached for the soap to wash off the blood that was caked to her skin, only to have his hand pull hers back. He trailed his hot tongue over the parts of her torso that was stained with blood and then moved to her arm. He moved back to her face and kissed her cheek, eye lids, and then finally her lips again before pulling away and standing and reaching for a towel as he exited the tub. Hakumei glanced at him suspiciously as he dried himself off.

"Though I loathe leaving you at such a passionate moment," he sighed, "I'm afraid I have something I must attend to."

Hakumei sighed quietly in relief as he began walking out of the room.

"And also," he added, "I'm going to need to bring you to the lab again, so dress quickly."

Hakumei's eyes widened and her heart sank at his words.

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year and Happy chapter 23!!! yes...teh cursed 23!! It's EVERYWHERE!! However...I couldn't think of a way to fix it into teh chapter so...yeah...just enjoy teh #23 and remember that she's suffering (again) in this chapter...a lot...**


	25. Chapter 24

Hakumei sniffled as she dried herself and her hair, picking the randomly scattered rose petals out of her long hair as she did so. How had time passed so quickly? How long was she in Karl's bed? For how long were they in the bath? She sighed when the answers didn't come and exited the bathroom. Karl wasn't in his chambers. He must've gone to tell Amshel that she was getting ready to leave for those awful labs. Loneliness coursed through her body and she collapsed on the bed, crying her heart out. Her tears halted suddenly when she noticed the blood staining the covers; obviously left behind from when Karl had made love to her. She shook at the thought before standing and walking to her closet. She picked out a blue and white, square-collared dress with blue rose designed buttons and Chinese-like blue shoes with a blue rose on the tongue. Standing in front of the mirror, she somewhat admired the pendant Karl gave her and briefly considered that he may truly love her…before reality sank back in. Love? No. There was no way he could even begin to _understand_ such a feeling…He felt no love and especially not for her. She shuddered at the thought of what he'd done before reaching up to remove the pendant. A little voice in her head made her pause. What would Karl do if he saw that's she'd removed his gift? With a sigh, she left that necklace be and instead added the cloth choker necklace to take some focus off the pendant. Checking herself in the mirror one last time, she turned to the door and walked out, heading for the kitchens to fetch something to eat.

She sighed as she reached into the fridge and pulled out a few fish cakes and a California roll. She had a feeling there wasn't enough time for much else. As she stuffed the cakes into her mouth, she pondered over what could very well be her last meal for a long time…After just swallowing the California roll, Karl walked in and up to her; grabbing her arm by her wrist.

"Let's go," he growled, "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get back to our lovemaking."

Hakumei blushed and shuddered as she was ushered to a helicopter again. She had to sit with Karl, who was the only one with them since Amshel was waiting for them at the labs, but as of yet that didn't bother her. She doubted he'd really try anything here…Warily, however, she glanced at him. Yeah, he seemed to be too angry at Amshel at the moment—perhaps Amshel had forbidden him from such an act until she was sent back to his chambers? Hakumei prayed that was right as they took off from the ground.

* * *

Karl stared in wonder at the results from the MRI scan. Amshel eyed him suspiciously. He'd never seen that look in his little brother's eyes. Those cold, insanity-filled eyes were soft and loving as he gazed at the scan. The growths in her womb were not very significant, but apparently, Karl thought otherwise.

"Amshel," he began blissfully, "I would never have thought that I could help create such beautiful creatures, or anything so meaningful to my precious Diva…"

He paused after that, merely gazing at the scans longingly, before turning to Amshel again.

"Amshel," he sighed, "I would like to visit with my koibito."

Amshel shook his head and sighed, but consented.

"We'll need to run a few more tests on her blood," he began, "However; I suppose you can meet with her for a few minutes before we take her blood. We only need one sample really, and then you can take her home."

"Arigato," Karl bowed, "Niisan."

With that, he walked out of the room and made his way to his beloved.

* * *

Hakumei sighed as she stared down at the floor of her cold cell again. That machine was just as bad as she remembered…A shuddered trickled down her spine at the very thought of going through it again. They had given her a dose of blood to nourish her and her babies after they had gotten her out of that thing. She shivered; such a nasty taste—like iron. Another sigh escaped her lips; she wanted to go home—even if it meant having to put up with Karl and his cruel words…Glancing up as the doors opened, she eyed Karl carefully as he walked up to her.

"Konnichiwa, koibito," he smirked, patting her head teasingly before cupping her chin in his hand, "Nani? You look upset knowing that I'm the father of the life growing inside you."

"Iie," she shook her head slightly, her eyes tearing up.

He chuckled as she stared up at him sadly and began kissing her cheeks, smirking and whispering teasing words between kisses.

"I will so love having you by my side all our lives," he smirked, "Our children in our arms. If you're not happy with it though," his voice grew dark, "You'll just have to get used to it."

"Iie," tears were threatening to fall.

Hakumei glanced up at him sorrowfully.

"Get used to the dreadful reality of being my lover and my pretty little toy," his smirk widened as he neared her ear, "You are one with me, my beloved."

He laughed as she screamed 'Iie'. However he stopped and looked at her more closely. She was crying, though her voice held no tears. She glared up at him through tear glazed eyes.

"I can never be one with you," her voice wavered slightly as she spoke now, "I could _never_ create something with you—you're nothing but a monster."

Karl glared, but didn't take 'no' for an answer here.

"The monster you love," he retorted.

"Iie," she was glaring hatefully at him now, the pain was still evident in her eyes, but couldn't be well seen through her anger, "My love for you died the day you stole me away from my happiness and shunned me to hell where you bound me with lock and chain! Where you forced me to bear your seed while you forced me into your bed! I. Don't. Love you."

Karl glared and tried a different tactic as he cupped her face in his hands.

"Demu," his voice attempted to sound benign, "Daisuki…"

"Iya!" Hakumei pulled away and covered her ears, "You speak nothing but empty words! You only love torturing me and take pleasure from my suffering! The children I'm going to bear are not yours because you forced me to have sex with you. I'll say it again," she turned to him to make sure her words sunk in, "You are not the one I love. You may still look like him, but inside you're just a bloodthirsty monster hell bent on breaking my soul for your own sick games."

She turned away again.

"I want my Karl-chan back…" she sobbed, hugging her arms a little as she shut her eyes tight, "The man I knew from Lycée…You made such a sin; stealing the appearance of an angel when that is exactly what you are not…"

Karl watched her sob before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him in a loving embrace.

"Koibito," his voice sounded so kind and gentle now, "I live within you as those beautiful creatures of hope grow inside you."

"Iie," Hakumei sobbed.

He spun her around and took her hand and placed it on her stomach with his own.

"I can feel the life in your womb now," he pressed his lips to her forehead, "You should acknowledge the life I've granted you to bear. In fact," his voice grew malicious and cruel as he shoved her to the floor angrily, "You should be grateful that someone even wants you! You should be on your knees, thanking me for making love to you and giving you children and your heart's desires! And…!"

Hakumei shut her eyes, waiting for another barrage of insults and curses. Karl knelt down in front of her and placed one hand on her stomach and stroking the other through her hair.

"And you are bearing my children," he sounded loving and sweet as he placed his forehead against hers, "Our twin daughters and Diva's children…"

Hakumei raised her hand and placed it on Karl's, staring up into his eyes; shocked by his actions as another tear escapes her eye and trickles down her cheek. Karl lifted his hand to wipe it away when a cough interrupted.

"Gomen ne, Karl," Amshel nodded, "But I'm afraid I must ask you to wait by the helicopter until we are finished. I will send her to you as soon as we're done here."

Karl glared at his older brother, but was not one to act against him and stood, giving Hakumei one last fond look before walking out past Amshel.

* * *

Hakumei sat in the helicopter alone. Amshel said that he hadn't anticipated such strange results so quickly and had sent Karl home since they would need to do a few more tests. She was growing anxious as the copter came in for a landing. She was awfully hungry and she feared what Karl would do…After landing, she waited as the pilot helped her open the door and step down. Bowing a polite thank you, she turned again to the mansion and proceeded forward to meet Nathan who was waiting at the front door.

"Hey sweetie," he began, placing a hand on her shoulder as he walked her inside, "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry," she replied, holding her stomach.

Nathan nodded.

"Well then let's get you somthin' to eat!" he smiled happily.

Hakumei happily followed him as he walked into the dining room and sat her down.

"Anything in particular that you'd like?" he asked sweetly.

"Just a snack," she shrugged, "How 'bout some stuffed tofu squares a few sushi rolls."

"Coming right up," he smiled, before walking away to the kitchens.

Hakumei smiled after him, glad he was still on her side as she relaxed in the chair, trying not to think of what would happen later that night. Nathan brought her the meal shortly after leaving and sat down with her while she ate.

"Are you mad at me about having to cancel our trip to the beach sweetie?" he asked as she started with the sushi rolls.

"Iie," she replied, "It's Amshel's fault anyway. Why would I be mad at you?"

Nathan smiled happily.

"That's good to hear," he sighed.

Hakumei didn't reply and he took that as an incentive to let her eat in peace. After finishing, Hakumei rubbed her eyes.

"Sleepy?" Nathan asked with a smile.

Hakumei nodded and stood, after thanking Nathan for the meal, and began walking back to Karl's room. She closed the door, too tired to care if it was locked or not, and moved over to her closet. Glancing at the bed, she found the Gossamer gown Karl had given her earlier and shrugged. It _would_ be comfortable. Stripping out of her formal dress, she pulled on the nightgown and crawled under the covers. She thanked the stars that Karl wasn't there. Maybe now she could finally get some rest…

* * *

Hakumei stirred to warm lips against her cheek and a flickering light around her. She tensed as she opened her eyes and her sleep deprived mind began to take in her surroundings as Karl smirked down at her.

"Oh koibito," he chuckled, slipping her gown off.

"I-Iya!!" she cried putting her hands on his shoulders, "I will not make love with you, you horrible, wretched demon!!"

Karl chuckled. He had only unveiled her torso. Turning her onto her back, he began to massage the stiffness out of her back.

"So tense koibito," he smirked at the moan he received as he dug his thumbs into her back in a soothing way, "You ought to relax."  
Hakumei tried to fight to get away, but couldn't ignore the pleasure he was providing as he added a little more pressure. She vaguely wondered why he wasn't trying to rape her anymore—she was _more_ than vulnerable at the moment; it's be easy—but the thought was lost as her back popped slightly from his ministrations. Karl hated that Amshel had forbade him from further acts of intercourse, but didn't mind as much that he could torture and tease her this way. He so enjoyed the gasps he received as he moved from her back to her legs.

"Iie," she gasped, trying to hide her pleasure.

"You know you love it koibito," he chuckled, "You so love it when I touch you this way."

Angrily, she flipped back onto her back quickly, trying to stop him. Karl smirked and held her down as he gently massaged her stomach before kissing her stomach greedily. She moaned and writhed slightly as he moved up her body and left a trail of kisses in his wake. He stopped to tease her left breast; stroking the sensitive area there and kissing her right breast hungrily. With a smirk, he then moved to her neck and began nibbling on her earlobe. Hakumei shook her head and pushed him away, covering her body with her nightgown as she held it against her body.

"Onegai!" she cried, shutting her eyes tight, "Iya! Onegai! No more! Ongai..."

Karl neared her again and set his hands on her face, causing her to open her eyes wide to him. He leaned in close to her face as he spoke his taunting words.

"My dear koibito," he purred, "Soon you will be with me once more."

Her eyes rolling back into her head, Hakumei fainted; fear filling her. Karl chuckled darkly and kissed her lips before crawling off of the bed and leaving the room. He started as he nearly ran into Nathan.

"Karl," Nathan's voice sounded uncharacteristically strict and angry, "Listen to me and listen well."

Karl raised an eyebrow at him as he leaned against his closed door.

"Now," he began with a horrible glare, "Amshel got what he wanted and so did you. It's time you let that poor girl rest. This is not a game, Karl," his voice changed to a demon's as he finished and drew close to Karl's face, "And I _kill_ anyone who harms a women and her children."

With that, he walked away, leaving Karl to stare after him in disbelief at his strange behavior.


	26. Chapter 25

Amshel stared at the MRI's and the test results of Hakumei's pregnancy and turned to one of his employees.

"I want you to book an MRI for Diva," he instructed as he eyed the Blood test/Hormone results for Diva.

He sighed. There had yet to be a sign of pregnancy. With a sigh, he continued to plan out the tests to come later for his beloved and their lab rat.

* * *

Stretching languidly, Hakumei stirred, half expecting to see Karl, but stared up into Diva's—at least she thought it was Diva—smiling face. For some reason, Diva had changed. She looked like a fourteen year old boy. She was lying next to her imoutosan all huddled up. 

"Imoutosan," even her voice didn't sound the same, "Why aren't you wearing the pretty nightgown my Karl chose so specially for you?

Hakumei remembered the night's…'events' and pulled the covers over her still half naked form. Diva giggled at her.

"You two must've had so much fun last night," she giggled.

"Anou…Diva," Hakumei asked, still blushing, "Anou…why do you look like a boy?"

"Nani?" Diva looked slightly shocked, "You didn't get to meet him? You should have. He was such a sweet boy."

"'Was'?" Hakumei asked as Diva rubbed her belly.

"Mm hmm," Diva nodded, "I ate him up—so tasty—and then I gave my Riku some of my precious blood. It's too bad he was my Onee-sama's Chevalier…I could've had so much more fun with him if he wasn't."

"Demu…" Hakumei was confused, "I thought Saya's Chevalier was named 'Haji'?"

"That's her _old_ Chevalier," Diva corrected, "He wasn't nearly as cute as little Riku."

"Riku…" Hakumei put her finger to her lips, "I feel like I've heard that name before…"

"He was Saya-neechan's otoutosan," Diva explained, "He was unwilling at first, but I was able to take my gift from him."

Hakumei looked shocked and disgusted.

"That's how you got pregnant?" she asked in disbelief, "You raped Saya-san's otoutosan?"

"Hai," Diva started laughing horribly again as Hakumei watched in shock.

"Is that why you look like that?" she asked as Diva calmed slightly.

"Hai," Diva repeated, "That, and it's also so much fun to be in this form."

Hakumei looked away, still a little disturbed before she started again.

"However we weren't really sure how the whole thing worked when I said I wanted children," Diva explained, "which is why Amshel wanted you and Karl to sleep together. It was all for me that you were his little sex experiment ne? Don't you feel better knowing that?"

Quite the contrary, Hakumei was holding back her tears as she recalled the horrible days at the laboratory and her dreadful evenings with Karl.

"Anou," she choked, "Can I go get something to eat? I'm starved."

"Oh!" Diva pouted, "You're no fun! But I suppose it _would_ be really sad if your babies weren't well nourished…so fine. However, after you've eaten, lighten up and meet me in the garden! I want to play!!"

With that, she stormed out of the room, leaving Hakumei alone to dress after closing the door. Hakumei sighed and stood before walking over to the closed to search for a dress. She chooses a blue and white, somewhat Victorian dress and plain dark blue heels. After checking her appearance in the mirror and gazing almost longingly at the necklace around her neck, she made her way down to the kitchen to get herself some breakfast. She marveled again at her choices and picked out some sushi—her favorite dish. She ate quickly and then ran out to meet Diva in the garden. Happily, Diva hugged Hakumei's around her waist.

"We're gonna be mommies!" she cried happily to Nathan.

Nathan, happy as ever, put his dark thoughts about how exactly he should kill Karl for raping Hakumei aside.

"Oh we just _have_ to go shopping for baby clothes then!!" he smiled.

"Iie," Diva replied, "I want to play with my imoutosan! Oh! I know! Let's go tear up a few of my old dolls!"

"Anou…doshite?" Hakumei raised an eyebrow.

"It just sounds like fun," Diva shrugged, grabbing Hakumei's arm and dragging her back inside.

Hakumei followed and rolled her eyes as Diva's pace slowed. In this action, her eyes caught a room with a piano and the cogs in her head began to turn as she smirked a little at Diva. It had been so long since she'd played any real instrument and she was anxious to put her hands to the ebony and ivory bliss of the piano keys. Her fingers moved unconsciously up and down as though she were playing a pretty song. Diva somehow noticed and stopped, turning to her.

"Doshita no, imoutosan?" she asked, before following Hakumei's eyes into the room holding the piano.

Diva paused at the longing look in Hakumei's eyes as she eyed the large instrument.

"Anou…" Diva began, "Do you play?"

Hakumei turned to her and shrugged.

"I used to…I don't know if I could ever play again though," she replied, "I haven't seen anything even remotely resembling a piano in so long."

"So you knew how to play the piano?" Diva asked as she led Hakumei into the room.

Hakumei nodded. "And the guitar…and—if you consider this a real difference from the piano—the organ," she sighed,

"'The guitar'?" Diva asked, "So that's why you stopped in front of that music store the day we went shopping ne?"

Hakumei nodded again, mesmerized by the beautiful piano and its gorgeous black and white keys. She let her fingers strike a few keys, enjoying the beautiful sound that resonated. True, it wasn't a sonnet, but it was still music to her ears as she sat down and played out the scale. After a few minutes, she slowly began remembering a song she'd practice while at Lycée, but never openly performed and unconsciously began playing that.

"You remembered a song?" Diva interrupted suddenly.

Hakumei turned to her and stopped playing.

"Are there words that go with it?" she asked earnestly drawing closer to Hakumei.

Her imoutosan took a moment to think, and then nodded as the words came back to her like.

"Yes," she replied.

"Oh please sing it imoutosan!" Diva clapped, "I've never heard you sing…I'd really like to though."

"I-I suppose…" Hakumei blushed.

She truly had never played this song for an audience, but her desire to play again got the better of her and she set her fingers to the keys and began playing a melancholy tune. (1)

"_This is me _

_Fall forever _

_One of the lost ones _

_We wander without a name _

_Without an _

_Honest heart as compass _

_This is me _

_Fall forever _

_One without a name _

_These lines the last endeavor _

_To find the missing lifeline_"

She played a bit faster as she started the chorus.

"_Oh how I wish for soothing rain _

_All I wish is to dream again _

_My laughing heart _

_Lost in the dark _

_For hope I'd give my everything _

_My flower _

_Withered between _

_The pages two and three _

_The once and forever bloom _

_Gone _

_With my sins _

_Walk the dark path _

_Sleep with angels _

_Call the past for help _

_Touch me with your love _

_And reveal to me my true name_"

She turned to Diva a little and saw that she was rocking from side to side as she listened.

"_Oh how I wish for soothing rain _

_All I wish is to dream again _

_My laughing heart _

_Lost in the dark _

_For hope I'd give my everything _

_Oh how I wish for soothing rain _

_Oh how I wish to dream again _

_Once and for all _

_And all for once _

_Nemo my name _

_For evermore_"

Diva joined in; adding just the right vocal harmony to the certain part of the song.

"_Nemo sailing home _

_Nemo letting go _

_(Ahhahahahahahahahh)_"

The two singing were blissfully unaware of another presence outside another door to the room, who watched in earnest as his new pet played this lovely song and as his beloved sang with her. He'd no idea where she'd learned to play such music—though he _did_ vaguely remember a time when she and that bitch she shared a room with got caught playing the chapel organ during school hours—but she could really play…Perhaps their children would be this adept at such a beautiful art? Fangs glinted in the slight light as he smirked at the thought and contented himself to listening.

"_Oh how I wish for soothing rain _

_All I wish is to dream again _

_My laughing heart _

_Lost in the dark _

_For hope I'd give my everything_

_Oh how I wish for soothing rain _

_Oh how I wish to dream again _

_Once and for all _

_And all for once _

_Nemo my name _

_For evermore _

_My name for evermore._"

"Imoutosan!" Diva cried, "Where on earth did you learn how to play?"

"Well lets see…" Hakumei pause and folded her arms across her chest as she stared up at the ceiling, thinking back, "I started learning how to play a musical instrument my…sixth year at Lycée…"

"Really?" Diva asked, "Who taught you?"

"Uh…here's the thing," Hakumei still didn't like talking aloud about this; "There'd be this field trip to Hanoi every year and I had to go…every year. By year five I basically new the entire field trip right down to the bathroom breaks that bitch gave us…so I decided that the next year I'd leave at the beginning of the field trip, after getting off the bus, and then wandered around Hanoi until it was around halfway through the trip. Then I'd go back and join them—it was as though I'd never gone. Anyway, during these excursions on my own, I found a music store and eyed a beautiful guitar in the window. Even though I was in a music class and could play the guitar, I didn't have one of my own. So I actually got one of the other students to buy it for me somehow…I can't quite remember the reason…maybe it was because we were in the same music class…Anyway, but after I bought it, I kind of taught myself better songs while I learned 'refined' guitar music in class. I'd also been learning how to play the piano.

"But after a few years," she continued, "I grew tired of playing that boring music and started researching more fun and faster songs online during breaks and found this one first. I printed out the sheet music and taught myself the entire song—I _did_ ask Ms. Lee if she'd help me learn it but she said 'no, it's not 'refined' for a young lady to be playing…so I taught myself out of spite. I won't deny that it was difficult and it took me at least a year to master it—and that's when I had the sheet in front of me. I will say that the song is much better with guitar and drums."

"Guitar and drums?" Diva asked, intrigued.

"Yeah," Hakumei nodded, "I learned how to play this song on both the piano and the guitar. Then, after Kirei came to the school and was put into the same music class as me, I taught her how to play the song on the piano while I'd play the guitar. Later, after I found out she could do well with drums as well, we recorded the piano version onto the keyboard and all she had to do was hit a button as the keyboard sat beside her and then she'd start on the drums and I'd play my guitar."

"Do you miss that place a lot?" Diva asked.

"Iie," Hakumei shook her head, "I miss the memories and the people who created them…"

"So where did you learn to sing like that then?" Diva asked, letting her fingers danced over the keys as she spoke.

"I took vocal lessons after I first arrived really," she shrugged, "I was left there when I was eight so soon after I got there they placed me into those classes. I hadn't any interest in them, I was just placed there. I don't know why…"

Diva stood suddenly and grabbed Hakumei's wrist.

"I want you to sing with me in the garden imoutosan!" she giggled happily.

"N-Nani?" Hakumei blushed.

Diva didn't reply and just dragged her out the way they came in and towards the garden. Karl watched them leave in disappointment; he'd been hoping for an encore…He turned as he sensed another presence and frowned at Nathan as he walked up to him.

"What are you doing Karl?" Nathan asked cautiously, "Not plotting more pain for Hakumei are you?"

Karl rolled his eyes and pushed past Nathan. He wasn't in the mood to talk with him, at least not now. With a smirk, he considered the night to follow. He highly doubted she could sing like his precious Diva, but she _would_ sing for him tonight…

* * *

**A/N: Please go back to where you see the (1) and listen to this song as you read it again. It's very pretty...So go to YouTube, type in there 'Nemo', and look for teh song by Nightwish. Trust me it's good--just ask TheBlankPageattheBackoftehBook; she's the one who introduced me to teh song in teh first place...so those who've read her stories should KNOW it'll be good!! ;)**

**Oh and I dunno if I have this in any other chapters--TOO many!!!--but 'Anou' means 'Uh...' JSYK**


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: Okay, down near the end will be a duet thing with Hakumei and Karl where he asks her to sing, Just to clarify;**

'_Hakumei's singing_'

'**_Karl's singing_**'

'_Both singing_'

Got that? Cool. On with teh chapter!

* * *

"A-Anou!" Hakumei blushed as Diva finally stopped and turned to, "I-I don't—"

"Please Imoutosan!!" Diva begged, "I want you to sing my song with me!!"

"Y-Your song?!" Hakumei gasped, "D-Demu!! I can't get to such a high pitch!! And I don't even know your song all that well!"

"Yes you do!" Diva pouted, "They must have at least taught you something about it when you took those classes! Now sing with me!!"

Hakumei sighed and let Diva start—she couldn't get out of it but she didn't even know how to start it out!—but joined in when she started to get the lyrics a little.

'_Ohohhohhohhoh_

_ahhahahahah_

_Ahhahahahhahahahohahahahh_

_Bahllah tiise oh rekaih ahlemolmo_

_Eamoe strohhoh al me ato_

_Eamoe stravaying boltu_

_Bahhllah tiise ahh rekaih al demore ma_

_Ah mi so-ahhahhahahahahahahh bahllah demore ma la_

_Ballah, _

_Tresvio, veh cile li vo vemithoe! _

_Vule me! _

_AHHHAHAhAHHAHAHH! _

_AhhohohahAH! _

_AhhohohahAH! _

_AhhohohahAHH! _

_AhhohahahAHH!_'

Hakumei froze when she heard clapping from behind her and turned to see Nathan walking up to them and clapping happily.

"Oh that was beautiful, girls!!" he exclaimed.

"How high do you suppose she got on that last note?" Diva asked.

"I'd have to guess a High D," Nathan replied.

"I agree," Diva nodded.

Hakumei looked utterly lost, so she kept her mouth shut and contented herself to listening.

"Nathan!" Diva whined, "I want her to sing me to sleep every night now!! And I want to go shopping for gowns to dress her up like a doll that I can treasure always!"

Hakumei looked taken aback, and turned to Nathan.

"You'll have to talk to Amshel about that sweetie," he replied, "You know what he said about her leaving the grounds."

"I _know_!!!" she stomped, "Come on Imoutosan! Let's go talk to Amshel about our shopping trip!!"

She grabbed Hakumei's wrist and led her off to go find Amshel.

* * *

"_Please_!!!!!!!!" Diva begged Amshel as they spoke in his office about the shopping.

For added effect on her Chevalier, she had gone back to her own form and was now putting on her most adorable face. Amshel sighed.

"Alright Diva," he replied, "If that is truly what you wish."

"Yay!" Diva jumped up and down happily and clapped before turning to Hakumei.

"Let's go Nathan!" she called to her other Chevalier, who was smirking at Amshel in that smart-ass way.

"Right away Diva!" Nathan replied, following her out the door.

He'd called for a helicopter before walking back inside—he of course new that Amshel couldn't possibly deny Diva's wish—and helped the girls inside. He followed and they were off to Paris to reach Nathan's shop.

* * *

"I heard those two singing in the gardens a few moments ago," Amshel pondered aloud to Karl, "I'm quite impressed with how those vocal lessons we had that brat take worked on her voice—not to mention the endowment of Diva's special blood…"

He chuckled darkly as Karl seethed.

"Hai, niisan," he replied bitterly.

He hated listening to Amshel and he had a sinking feeling about why he'd been called here that he was sure had nothing to do with her singing in the garden.

"I'm afraid that we'll have to take her back to the lab," Amshel continued, "She is needed so we can see if she can be used to help increase the results of D67 potency and mutation on humans."

"'Again'?" Karl asked; anger bitter on his tongue as he glared at his elder brother, "She was given to me Amshel. I've left my mark on her and I should decide when my koibito, my play toy, is to leave!"

"You constantly seem to let this slip your mind, Karl," Amshel stood, "but my word is law and you will do as I say."

Karl glared and snarled at him before turning away and walking to the door.

"I've scheduled that she'll be leaving for the lab tomorrow morning," Amshel spoke spitefully, making Karl stop at the door, "I don't care what you do tonight, but tomorrow, I suggest you do as I instruct and bring her to me. Do I make myself clear?"

Karl clenched his fists, but didn't turn to him.

"Hai, niisan," he agreed bitterly before walking out of the room.

* * *

Hakumei stared down at one of the dresses as they rode the helicopter home. Diva sat next to her blathering on about how she could hardly wait to dress her like a doll and such. They were all Victorian-style dresses and all were either blue or blue and white in color. The one she eyed now was blue only with several shades. Curving lines decorated the bodice which was square collared. It was a short sleeved dress with multiple blue ruffle trims. Another was a white gown with a spilt down the middle of the skirt and a veil underneath. A third had blue rhinestones decorating the bodice and the one from Nathan's shop—they didn't want much and Diva wouldn't let her leave without another dress from Nathan's shop—was much like the one she had only instead of curving lines, blue roses embroidered the bodice. Diva clapped happily when they finally reached the mansion and turned to Hakumei with a smirk.

"Are you ready to sing for me imoutosan?" she asked.

"H-Hai…" Hakumei replied, far less enthused.

She was being forced to do this and was all but thrilled as Nathan helped them down and led them inside. Diva chose for her to dress in the gown from Nathan's shop and shoved her into the bathroom to change. Hakumei dressed slowly, sighing at the thought of how degrading this was. She stared at herself in the bathroom mirror and sighed before reaching for the doorknob. Nathan and Diva met her before she could walk out. They led her to a vanity and sat her down.

"Style her hair like mine when I had Riku, Nathan," Diva ordered simply, "Do you remember how I asked you to style it then?"

"Hai, Diva," Nathan nodded, "Even _if_ I had no idea about what you were doing, I remember how I had your hair."

Hakumei sat and stared into the mirror as he set to work. Once he was finished with setting her hair right, he set a few hair pins with blue roses on the ends into the bun that let slim strands of her hair flow down. After he was done, he bowed politely to Diva, bidding her goodnight, before walking out the door. Diva turned to her, wearing a light-blue nightgown.

"Alright Imoutosan," Diva smiled, "Are you ready?"

'Hell no!!' she screamed in her mind as she smiled and nodded.

She stood a few feet away from Diva's bed and let her crawl under the covers and getting comfortable before looking up at her.

"Okay…" she smiled, "Go ahead."

"Anou…" Hakumei began, "What do you want me to sing?"

"Something really soothing," Diva replied.

Hakumei ran through all the songs in her repertoire and finally picked one she knew fairly well.

"Okay…" she took a deep breath, laced her fingers together and began.

"_Sparkling angel I believed _

_You were my savoir in my time of need. _

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear _

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear. _

_I see the angels, _

_I'll lead them to your door. _

_There's no escape now, _

_No mercy no more. _

_No remorse cause I still remember _

_The smile when you tore me apart. _

_You took my heart, _

_Deceived me right from the start. _

_You showed me dreams, _

_I wished they would turn into real. _

_You broke the promise and made me realize. _

_It was all just a lie. _

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see _

_Your dark intensions, your feelings for me. _

_Fallen angel, tell me why? _

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?"_

Diva snuggled deeper into the covers and smiled as her eyes drifted closed.

"_I see the angels, _

_I'll lead them to your door. _

_There's no escape now, _

_No mercy no more. _

_No remorse cause I still remember _

_The smile when you tore me apart. _

_You took my heart, _

_Deceived me right from the start. _

_You showed me dreams, _

_I wished they would turn into real. _

_You broke the promise and made me realize. _

_It was all just a lie. _

_Could have been forever. _

_Now we have reached the end. _

_This world may have failed you, _

_it doesn't give you reason why. _

_You could have chosen a different path in life. _

_The smile when you tore me apart. _

_You took my heart, _

_deceived me right from the start. _

_You showed me dreams, _

_I wished they would turn into real. _

_You broke the promise and made me realize. _

_It was all just a lie. _

_Could have been forever. _

_Now we have reached the end._"

Hakumei glanced at Diva as she finished the high note and sighed in relief to find her asleep. She turned around and began walking to the door to head back to Karl's room. Closing her eyes as she walked slowly through the halls, she prayed that he'd be merciful tonight. After opening her eyes again, she saw that the piano room was close. She desperately wanted to play again. Looking around she quietly made her way to the room, made easier with her feet bare as she padded her way. She smiled at the gorgeous instrument as she wandered in. Moonlight was shining through the curtains on the piano; giving it an eerie luster as she drew nearer and as she sat down. She glanced around and let her hands drift over the keys before she began playing and singing softly.

"_Leave me out with the waste _

_This is not what I do _

_It's the wrong kind of place _

_To be thinking of you _

_It's the wrong time _

_For somebody new _

_It's a small crime _

_And I've got no excuse_"

Engrossed in the music and the song, she didn't notice a figure walk into the room behind her as she continued.

"_Is that alright with you? _

_Give my gun away when it's loaded _

_Is that alright with you? _

_If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it _

_Is that alright with you? _

_Give my gun away when it's loaded _

_Is that alright with you? _

_With you._"

"Koibito," she jumped at the voice and whipped around, nearly falling over as she stared up at Karl, who was now wearing his Phantom attire.

Hakumei shook as she stood and turned to him fully.

"I wonder if you recall a certain assignment from Lycée," he began, gazing at a blue rose he twirled it slowly between his fingers, "You had to read 'Phantom of the Opera' and then watch a film based on the play. After the film, you were instructed to write a paper comparing it. Do you remember?"

Hakumei paused to think. Truthfully; she'd fallen asleep while reading it and watching the movie…and had received detention for it. However, detention gave her a chance to read up on it. She'd failed the paper they'd had to write—Ms. Lee wouldn't let her watch the movie after she fell asleep the first time—but she'd passed the test which was more over the original play than the film version. Shakily she nodded.

"H-Hai…kinda…" she muttered the last and looked away.

"So shall we begin then?" his voice sounded so close…

Hakumei glanced back at him and gasped as he took her chin between his fingers. She blushed as she stared up into his face, which was horrible obscured by the mask as she was pressed against the piano a little.

"Wha-What do you mean?" she stuttered as she shook slightly.

"Serenade me, my koibito," he smirked.

'Why does everyone want me to sing for them all of a sudden?' she thought with a blush as she tried to push him away.

"I-Iie!" she gasped, "I'd never sing for a monster such as you!"

"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, koibito, demu," he drew close to her ear as his hands found her stomach, "If you don't, I'm afraid I'll be forced to hurt our children."

Hakumei gasped and glanced at him; shocked.

"Nani?" she breathed, "Yo-You're lying. You wouldn't…Would you?"

Karl smirked devilishly.

"I told you," he chuckled, kissing the sensitive area of her neck, "I don't wish to, but if you don't cooperate, I'm afraid I must. Amshel said I could do what I wish with you tonight anyway."

Hakumei shivered in his arms, but didn't try to push him away again.

"Now," he sounded more demanding, "Sing to me. Sing to me a lovely song from 'Phantom of the Opera'."

"A-Anou," she stuttered, "I-I don't even know the lyrics."

He gripped the back of her head and tangled his fist in her hair roughly; pulling on her hair in anger.

"Do not lie to me," he growled.

Of course she was lying—he knew very little about what she knew and didn't, but he was more than certain that the one thing she did know was music.

"Now," he growled, "sing for me. It's either that, or you spend the night with me in my bed."

Tearfully, Hakumei gave in. With a deep, shaking breath, she began.

'_In sleep he sang to me _

_In dreams he came _

_That voice which calls to me _

_And speaks my name _

_And do I dream again _

_For now I find _

_The Phantom of the Opera is there _

_Inside my mind_'

Kissing her forehead, Karl took over.

'_**Sing once again with me **_

_**Our strange duet **_

_**My power over you **_

_**Grows stronger yet **_

_**And though you turn from me **_

_**To glance behind **_

_**The Phantom of the Opera is there **_

_**Inside your mind**_'

With a deep breath, Hakumei began again,

'_Those who have seen your face _

_Draw back in fear _

_I am the mask you wear_'

'_**It's me they hear**_'

Here, both began singing. Karl's voice overshadowed hers as they sang together and he held her close.

'_My spirit and your voice _

_(Your spirit and my voice) _

_In one combined _

_The Phantom of the Opera is there _

_Inside your mind _

_(Inside my mind)_'

Karl stopped singing and let Hakumei take over for a moment.

'_He's there, _

_The Phantom of the Opera _

_He's there, _

_The Phantom of the Opera_'

'_**In all your fantasies **_

_**You always knew **_

_**That man and mystery**_'

Hakumei moved a little closer unconsciously and closed her eyes.

'_We're both in you_'

Again, he joined her in her serenade and sang with her,

'_And in this labyrinth _

_Where night is blind _

_The Phantom of the Opera is there _

_Inside your mind _

_(Inside my mind)_'

Karl took her chin in hand.

'_**Sing, my angel of music**_'

'_He's there, _

_The Phantom of the Opera_'

'_**Sing**_'

'_Ahhhahahahhahahahahahh_'

'_**Sing**_'

'_Ahhhahahahhahahahahahh_'

'_**Sing for me.**_'

'_Ahhhahahahhahahahahahh_'

'_**Sing my angel of music**_'

'_Ahhhahahahhahahahahahh_

_Ahhh ahhh ahhh_'

'_**Sing for me!**_'

'_Ahhh!_'

After hitting that last note, Hakumei had started crying. Karl kissed her forehead again and took her hand before leading her out of the room and to his.

* * *

**A/N: Okay last order of business;**

**I don't own ANY of teh songs in this chapter and I forgot this in the other, but I also don't own the song in the last chappy kay? I figured you knew this, but I don't want any retarded flamers to bitch at me...**


	28. Chapter 27

Hakumei as she was brought into Karl's room with him. She was pulled into the room forcefully and into his chest. Blushing, she closed her eyes as he closed and locked the door. With an evil smile, he pushed her up against the door and kissed her passionately. He pulled away slowly and stared down into her eyes lovingly. Taking her hands, he led her to the bed and sat down before pulling her into his lap. He stared into her eyes lustfully and smirked as he removed the rose pins from her hair; tossing them carelessly to the ground and combing his fingers through her hair.

"You look so radiant in that dress, koibito," he purred against her neck.

Hakumei shivered and placed her hands on his shoulders. She gasped as he pushed her back onto the bed and as he hovered over her menacingly.

"However," he continued, tugging at the short sleeve, "I'd much prefer seeing you without it."

A dark blush spilled over Hakumei's cheeks and she tried to push him away again.

"Iie!" she gasped, "You said if I sang with you, you wouldn't do this?"

"Iya," he retorted, "I said I wouldn't hurt our children if you sang with me. I said nothing about our lovemaking."

He moved in to kiss her again, but she pushed him away again.

"Iie!!" she fought, "I won't!! I'd rather kill myself than make love to you!!"

Karl stopped. He knew that Amshel would murder him if any harm came to her and…well, what fun would it be if his plaything was gone from his bed? With a sigh he merely bent low to kiss her and provide teasing touches to torture her. He pulled her dress down farther and tauntingly kissed her neck, thoroughly enjoying the moans and cries he received. He smirked as he pulled the dress farther down her body and left bruises that healed quickly along her pale skin. Hakumei sobbed quietly as he continued his cruel caresses. Why did he hate her so? This couldn't really be love…What had she ever done to deserve this torture? He moved back to her lips and kissed her warmly. She could still somehow remember when she dreamt of this. That time seemed so long ago now. Now, she just wanted to get away; away from this place, these people…from him. She gasped audibly as he dragged his hand up her thigh and to her hip. Her eyes shut tight as he removed the rest of the dress and tossed it to the floor. He licked his lips as he gazed down at her.

"Oh koibito," he breathed, "so beautiful…Much more so than those girls I killed back at Lycée."

He kissed her neck near her ear as he continued.

"I can't help but think back to the night when you first saw me kill," he purred, sending chills down her spine, "How heartwarming it was to watch you take blood from the masterpiece I created that night."

Hakumei wanted to speak and tell him to stop, but feared the consequences as he continued down her body; whispering such horrible and teasing words. His caresses soon became soft and almost nonexistent as her sleep deprived mind began to shut down. She didn't want to, but after a moment, her body forced her to succumb to sleep soon after.

* * *

Hakumei blearily opened her eyes as she stretched the sleep out of her limbs. Momentarily, she forgot where she was and lay completely lax. Her eyes shot open when she recalled the night before and she bolted upright, looking around the room frantically as she held the covers over her bare chest. No one was around? She felt uneasy at Karl's absence, but took the opportunity to quickly dress. She cried alone as she pulled on her handkerchief dress and slip-on shoes before Karl could return. With a sigh, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen and prepared herself a breakfast of a few rice balls, fishcakes, and California rolls—opting for sweet foods she so craved at the moment. She ate quickly, hunger driving her, as she thought back on her days at school. Talking to Diva about it really made her want to revisit the place—even if it _did_ mean seeing Anna Marie and Ms. Lee again. Smiling, she made a silent promise to give the old bat a big hug if she ever saw her again. Standing, she walked over to the sink and began cleaning the dishes she'd used. Diva walked in, having been looking for her and smiled at the sight. 

"Imoutosan!" she cried as she walked in, "I slept so well last night after you sang me to sleep. We must do that every night now!"

"Sounds great," Hakumei forced a smile.

'Yeah, 'great',' she growled internally, 'What would be 'great' is if I could shove these chopsticks up you—'

"So Imoutosan," Diva continued, interrupting her train of though, "Aren't you ready yet?"

"Ready?" Hakumei asked, "For what?"

"Nani?" Diva asked, "Karl didn't tell you?"

Hakumei shook her head.

"Amshel wants to see us at the labs," Diva explained, causing Hakumei's heart to plummet, "Oh! And he wants us to sing and he's going to record it onto a video tape! So I want you to wear one of your pretty new dresses!"

Hakumei sighed. "Alright," she shrugged, following Diva upstairs.

Diva picked out the white gown with a spilt down the middle of the skirt and the veil underneath. Hakumei shrugged at her choice and walked into the bathroom to change. She dressed quickly—she had no desire of angering Amshel—and then walked out to find Nathan again. Sighing again, she walked over to the vanity to let him style her hair again.

"Just like last night," Diva instructed before adding, "Please."

She wanted Nathan to do a good job just like the night before and using such manners was a good way to get to him. So Nathan set to work, but instead of using rose pins in her hair, he used actual blue roses so that the stem would curl along with her hair style.

"Oh you look just like a doll!" Diva exclaimed, "And after we get back, I'll have a tape of my pretty doll singing! How fun!!"

Hakumei blushed and rolled her eyes. She stood and followed them out of Diva's room. Nathan bade them a fond farewell and waved them off. Hakumei vaguely wondered where Karl was, but left it from her mind as she sat next to Diva across from Amshel. She stared out the window to avoid glaring at him and watched as the mansion shrank into the distance as she was taken away again.

"Diva," Hakumei heard Amshel begin, "Why exactly is she dressed that way?"

"Well you're filming this ne?" Diva asked.

Amshel nodded.

"Well, it's because I want her to look her best when she sings in front of an audience and so she can look like a doll when I watch the tape," Diva explains.

"Excellent idea, Diva," Amshel nodded with a smile.

'Lap dog…' Hakumei hissed in her mind as she rolled her eyes and looked away.

"So Amshel," Diva spoke up, "When will we get back?"

"It will be much later tonight," Amshel replied, "It will take a long time to finish up the tests we're planning to perform."

Hakumei shivered at the word 'tests', but otherwise stared out the window; hoping the day would pass quickly.

* * *

"I don't believe I understand, Amshel," Van shook his head, "Why exactly are we performing zeese tests?" 

He watched with Amshel as Hakumei sang Diva's song. He was truthfully bored to pieces, but had held his tongue until now.

"I've discovered how to make Diva's voice control Chiropterans and trigger mutation once humans have been introduced to the D67 substance," he explained, "We are having her sing Diva's song to everyone in the lab to see if her voice has the same effect."

"Does it?" Van asked.

Amshel glared as he stared at the human who was in the room with her. The human there had ingested the D67 substance and, had his calculations been correct, they'd have transformed by now…

"Iie," he reached forward and pressed a button to turn on the intercom, "Stop."

Hakumei did as he ordered and stared down, waiting for further instructions. She started when she heard a door _swish_ open and watched Amshel and Diva walk in. They stopped in front of her.

"I'm afraid that," Amshel began, "For these next few tests we'll need you to drink some of Diva's blood. It will help combine your voice with Diva's."

He turned to his queen and held out his hand. In the other, he held a sharp knife.

"Would you rather do the honors, my queen?" he asked with a bow.

Diva shrugged and took the knife. She held it threateningly over her hand before slicing a deep cut into her palm. She held her hand up to Hakumei.

"Quickly imoutosan," she giggled, "before it heals up."

Hakumei shuddered, but sighed and took Diva's hand. She latched her lips around the healing wound and lapped at the blood before pulling away and swallowing with a grimace.

"Will that do?" Diva asked, turning to Amshel.

Amshel nodded and led Diva out again.

"I will let you know when to start singing again," he instructed before closing the door again and leaving her alone with the human.

"And vat will zis do?" Van asked as Amshel returned.

"We're going to see if we can duplicate Diva's voice," Amshel replied before pressing the button on the intercom, "Go on and sing again. However, this time, use Diva's vocal cords."

With difficulty, Hakumei did as he asked, but, again, it had no effect on the person with D67 in them. Amshel sighed as he saw that it was Diva's song and blood alone that can control and mutate humans into Chiropterans. With a sigh, he turned on the intercom again.

"You are free to go," he sighed, "Diva will meet you outside the room you're in and one of the employees will escort you to the helicopter to take you both home…"

Hakumei nodded and ran off. Amshel had already given Diva the first taped recording—not that he even needed the second—and was content with continuing his research while they went home.

* * *

Hakumei stared at the mansion in wonder. She'd never seen the outside of it at night, nor had she ever seen the moon so bright and brilliant in the sky.

"Imoutosan!" Diva giggled, taking her hands, "Since the moon's making it so bright out, why don't we play hide-n-seek?"

"Demu…" Hakumei held up her dress a little, "I might ruin the dress Nathan bought me…

"Just hold it up as you walk through the trees," Diva retorted, "You'll be fine."

Hakumei lamented; there was no way she was getting out of it anyway—why fight a losing battle?—and began counting to ten as Diva ran off to hide. After she reached 'ten', Hakumei started looking. The snapping of a twig behind her sent panic striking through her body—was someone behind her? Picking up her skirt, she started running. Her hair fell loose from the style Nathan had it at and the roses fell to the ground; forgotten.

"Diva!!" she cried, "I give up!! Where are you?!"

"Oh Imoutosan!!" Diva laughed, "That's no fun!! You must find me!!"

"Onegai!" Hakumei cried, "Please just come out!"

'_Ohohhohhohhoh _

_ahhahahahah _

_Ahhahahahhahahahohahahahh _

_Bahllah tiise oh rekaih ahlemolmo _

_Eamoe strohhoh al me ato _

_Eamoe stravaying boltu _

_Bahhllah tiise ahh rekaih al demore ma _

_Ah mi so-ahhahhahahahahahahh bahllah demore ma la_'

Diva began singing instead of answering again. Hakumei followed blindly through the dark. As the song grew dark and tormenting, she slowed and warily turned to see if anyone was following her. Her eyes widened considerably when she saw Karl down the path, smirking sinisterly at her. Hakumei ran as fast as she could, only to have him appear before her. She stepped back in fear; the horrid thought that he might rape her flashing through her tortured mind as he approached.

"Karl!" Diva scoffed as she wandered out from her hiding spot, "How could you ruin our fun like that?"

"Summimasen, Diva," Karl replied with a bow, "I simply desired to hear you both sing.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Diva clapped her hands together and walked up to Hakumei, "We've never sang in the moonlight. Please!"

"I-Iie!" Hakumei shook her head.

"Please?!" Diva gave her a pitiful look.

'Come on stupid—think!' Hakumei yelled in her mind.

"I-Iie, Diva," she replied, shaking her hands in front of her before holding her stomach, "I'm really hungry. I haven't eaten since this morning and you know how bad that is for my—" she stopped herself and knew she'd slit her throat for this later, but added as leverage, "mine and…Karl-chan's babies…"

Diva pouted, but agreed with a sigh.

"I suppose that _would_ be bad…" she shrugged, "Alright then. I'll see you later then for when you sing me to sleep and sing _my_ song when you do okay?"

Hakumei rolled her eyes and glared after her before walking away. Karl followed close behind, taunting her.

"I'm glad to see you're finally embracing our love, koibito," he laughed as he stopped her and pulled her to him for a kiss.

Hakumei wriggled in his grasp and pushed away forcefully, finally succeeding in escaping, before picking up her skirt and racing to the house. As she ran in, she nearly bowled over Nathan, who was waiting to prepare her a meal. She glanced back after hugging Nathan tight to find that Karl had gone; possibly having receded into the shadows of the night.

* * *

**A/N: Japanese translations;**

**Summimasen: Sorry/ I apologize.**


	29. Chapter 28

'_Ocean shimmer  
__Sapphire tears from the abloom  
__Beauty  
__From a world beyond  
__Where tears are blue  
__Blood  
__And heart  
__Is blue  
__Perhaps  
__The world will be blue too  
__Ocean shimmer  
__Sapphire tears  
__Why does the rose wilt?  
__If it is sown to be  
__Immortal?_'

Hakumei sang atop a hill, reaching as high a pitch as her voice would allow. She was dressed in a silver and white Victorian gown that was decorated in blue rose petals. A garden of willows surrounded her and blue roses were strewn in the ground. She gazed down at the horizon as her song reached the highest pitch. In a somewhat operatic scream, she stopped singing. A menacing shadow spilled over the land. Fear evident in her eyes, she began running into the willow and rose garden.

"_Hakumei, koibito_," that voice…that horrible, taunting voice…"_Where are you koibito_?"

Hakumei stopped running. His voice was getting clearer and clearer. A dark figure appeared and stood before her.

"Ah!" they cried triumphantly, "I have found what I've lost and so desired."

Hakumei shook as the figure approached her. Karl stepped out of the shadows with a wicked smile. He was not wearing his usual kimono and was instead favoring his Phantom attire.

"I have come for one last duet, my koibito," he purred.

Raising his hand, he unhooked his cape, letting it fall carelessly to the ground. He then began shedding his remaining clothes as he neared her. Hakumei backed away, her back hitting a tree as she tried to put more distance between them. He was now in nothing but his mask and was otherwise bare. Setting his right hand on her face, he used the other to untie her dress. It soon joined his clothes as it fell to the ground seconds later. Closing her eyes to him, she tried to cover her bare chest—she was now naked as well.

"Iie!" she begged.

After she got that one 'Iie' out, all she could then manage were gibberish whimpers. That smirk evident on his handsome face, Karl leaned in, after setting his left hand on her cheek, and tried to kiss her. Hakumei denied and tears began pouring from her wide, trembling eyes. Her eyes began to glow; her body begging for her mate. Smirking, Karl leaned in close to her ear.

"Daijobu, koibito," he purred, "You do not need to be afraid. I've already had you in my bed."

He kissed her, and held her hips still as he plunged into her. Hakumei screamed horribly—it was as though he were tearing her body in two. After a moment he began moving a little. He increased his speed, not caring if he was hurting her when he pounded her frail body into the bark. After several long moments—which felt like days of torture to Hakumei—he came, driving his fangs into her neck and marking her as his again. She fell to the ground after he pulled out of her, sweaty, bloody, panting and weeping. Karl proceeded in gathering his clothes while Hakumei lay on the ground weeping and bare. Turning to her again Karl brandished a dagger covered in crimson. The scent of blood filled the air. It was a recognizable scent too…Hakumei's eyes widened—Saya's blood? With that awful smirk, he stabbed her in the stomach, relishing in her cries of pain as he killed, not only her, but the children still growing within her. She writhed in pain for a moment of two, before eventually lying completely still on her back, her hands by her head. Bright, crimson cracks lined her body, beginning from her eyes and trailing down her cheeks not unlike tears.

"Doshite?" she sobbed before she completely crystallized.

Another figure ran into the clearing and gasped when she saw Hakumei crumbling, a look of betrayal shining in her eyes glazing over with white as they stared at Kirei. Kirei glared at Karl.

"What the hell did you do to her?!?!" she screamed before running at him; the intent to kill evident in her eyes.

She was held back by the thorny veins of the roses as they tied around her.

"Such a beautiful blue rose…" Karl mused aloud as he stared down at the crystals that were once his lover, "A beautiful blue rose that I plucked from the garden, and used to plant my seed. It is sad that my beloved rose wilted and her beauty strayed," he turned to Kirei, "So I took what I desired and in return I granted my lovely rose something so sweet that she could not deny; I gave her a loving farewell and deliverance."

He laughed wickedly as he then flew away into the night. Hakumei, though she had no true body anymore, sobbed. She was still somewhat aware of the people around her…She felt warmth. Wait…weren't you supposed to feel cold when you died? Weren't you supposed to be numb and not feel anything for that matter? What was happening…?

* * *

With a start, Hakumei awoke and sat up straight, her eyes wide with fear.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" she heard Nathan ask beside her.

She glanced to him questioningly before it all came back to her. The night before, Nathan had been so worried about her psyche that he demanded to Amshel that he let her sleep in his quarters. Reluctantly Amshel agreed, particularly after Nathan threatened him with the same threat he'd voiced to Karl, and let her stay with her savior. With a shaky hand, she held a hand over her mouth and tried to clam down.

"I-Iie…" she shook, "D-Daijobu."

"Oh, something's wrong," Nathan scoffed, "Did you have another nightmare or something?"

Hakumei looked away.

"I'll take that as a yes…" Nathan sat up and placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay. He can't hurt you while I'm here watching you. Please, go back to sleep."

Hakumei nodded fearfully and lay back down. However, she couldn't let herself sleep. Not with the images of that terrible nightmare still fresh in her mind.

_A few hours earlier…_

"Amshel!" Karl growled, "why won't my koibito be joining me in bed tonight?! And why have you forbidden me from making love to her?!"

"I give you permission to have intercourse with her, "Amshel countered, "after the children are born. This stress is also weighing too heavily on her mind. If your children are harmed either way, I'm afraid there'll be hell to pay on your part. Those babies will be useful when she's given birth. I want no mistakes. Do you understand?"

Karl's eyes began to glow red and his hand was beginning to morph.

"I understand," he snarled through gritted teeth, "but I would prefer that my koibito sleep in _my_ bed. _I_ have taken her innocence and therefore _I_ have the power to make her mine; _forever_. _I_ am now the one who is to decide where she sleeps and whom she lies with!"

"Relax Karl," Amshel replied calmly, "This is only temporary and will only last a few days so she can feel less stressed and at ease. After which, she will be sent back to you and you will wait for further instructions.

Karl glared and turned on his heel. Despite her absence from his bed, he would make her suffer tonight…

* * *

The next morning Hakumei awoke the way she had her first night there; alone in Nathan's large bed and with breakfast waiting on the nightstand. She ate quickly and then made her way to the room she shared with Karl hesitantly. All of her dresses that she wore in the day were in his room. Shaking, she cautiously ventured inside. She doubted he cared anymore if she bothered knocking, and it was technically her room as well…She grabbed a dress he'd set out for her to wear that day; a white, loose-fitting sundress that came to her knees. It was pleated near her mid thigh and had thin straps. It also showed the blue corset underneath and was complimented well with a light blue scarf. Hakumei sighed at the choice, but turned quickly and hurriedly made her way to the bathroom; momentarily forgetting that she could have just as well ran to Nathan's private bathroom to wash up. She went through her normal routine and, afterwards, leaned against the wall next to her tiredly. After that nightmare, she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep…She closed her eyes and let the water wash over her. The water stopped hitting her, but continued to run. Warm hands met her waist and pushed her back against the tiles. Hakumei's eyes shot open as Karl's lips met hers in a lasting kiss. When had he come in? Were her senses really so dull? He teased her by pretending to enter her. She stared up at him miserably as he kissed her neck and ran his hands along the curves of her body.

"Iie!" she sobbed.

"Oh kobito," he chuckled, driving her against the wall with the pressure of his caresses and making her back dig into the bathroom tiles.

She heard a sickening crack, but Karl would not cease. Of course this monster wouldn't care if she might be hurt…

"Beg me!" he growled into her ear, inhaling the fruity scent of the shampoo she'd used, "Beg me to be gentle! Beg me to take you again and make you mine!"

"Iie!!" she shouted, trying to push him away.

Karl's eyes darted to the door. He felt the presence of another Chevalier; Nathan! Damn. After a quick peck on the lips, he vanished in a flash of blue, leaving Hakumei to sob alone as the hot water started spilling over her once again. She heard a knock on the door and looked up slowly.

"Oi, sweetie," Nathan cried outside, "Are you alright? I heard crying! Is something wrong?"

"Iie," Hakumei replied in a shaky voice, "I just fell asleep in the shower a little and stepped on a razor. I'm alright now though and I'll be out soon."

Nathan seemed to buy it, because she then heard his footsteps echo away from the door. She stood warily and painfully and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her body. She stepped out and quickly dried herself off. Reaching for her clothes, with the towel still tight around her waist, her breath hitched in her throat as Karl reappeared as quickly as he'd gone and locked the door. He was now dressed in his kimono, and was unknowingly reminding Hakumei that she was still quite bare...With bloodlust in his cold eyes, he wrapped his arms around her waist and right shoulder.

"Koibito," he breathed, "How tasty you look in this light."

He moved nearer her neck. "I long to taste the blood of our children."

Hakumei's eyes grew wide as he then bit deep into her neck. As he fed, she began to think of her children when they were born. Would they be killed or…or what? What would happen to them? He pulled away from her neck as he finished feeding and licked the blood droplets from her flesh.

"Koibito," he hissed into a demanding voice, "meet me in the garden to make love. This way," she could hear the smirk in his voice, "Amshel would not know…"

"I-Iie!!" she cried, trying to push him away.

Karl sighed and held her closer.

"You are _my_ property," he growled, "my concubine and I wish to have intercourse with you in the garden's tree labyrinth; where the blue roses are bloom sp beautifully…"

"Iie!!" she denies again, "Nathan said that Amshel had forbidden further acts of intercourse! You can't do this!"

Karl rolled his eyes. "Daijobu," he replied, "What Amshel doesn't know won't hurt him…or me…"

Karl glared down at his cell phone that annoyingly went off at the worst times and answered in an irritated voice.

"Nani?" he replied, disgruntled.

His eyes widened and he stared, shocked, into space. He hung up without speaking and smirked down at Hakumei.

"I have wonderful news, koibito," he purred, "It seems that your friend and my beloved Saya have returned. Perhaps I'll take you to see them if you behave for me."

Hakumei shivered against him as he moved closer.

"Now," his voice lost all seduction as he hissed venomously into her ear, "I want you to meet me in the garden to make love again."

"Iie!!" Hakumei sobbed, trying to push him away, "Nathan!!"

His hand clamped over her mouth roughly, quickly silencing her.

"I'll see you later tonight," he growled before disappearing yet again.

Moments later, Nathan burst in.

"Why were you screaming sweetie?" he asked, breathless.

"A-Anou…" she replied between sobs, "I'm feeling a little ill…"

Nathan looked relieved. "Well then let's get you some rest," he advised, "Amshel said that you will be staying with me for a while anyway."

He waited in the bathroom in case she needed him again, turning away while she dressed, and then led her back to his room where she'd be staying.


	30. Chapter 29

"Dammit!" Kirei exclaimed, pacing back and forth, "If a Chiropteran is here, then that means that Hakumei is close by!! Along with that disgusting bastard who raped her!! Now someone go wake that bitch up!!!!"

"Would you shut up for a minute?!" Kai snapped, "Let Saya get the rest she needs."

She slapped him, sending him to the floor.

"Fuck you!!" Kirei shouted back, "And don't you dare tell me to 'shut up' ever again!! It seems you don't quite understand what I just said," she got close to Kai's face, "That. Bastard. Raped her! I made a vow on that stupid ship that I'd either kill him as painfully as fuckin' possible or I'd be sure that he could never again reproduce!!! I have been having horrible nightmares about how she was raped!! In these visions, I was _there_ forced to watch and unable to do anything! I watched him torture her!! Now, GO GET HER _ASS_ OUT OF BED!!!!"

Haji placed a hand on her shoulder, calming her slightly. Monique then walked in with Saya's clothes. She sat down next to Kai and leaned in slightly over Saya.

"I've never seen someone so pretty," she gawked.

Saya suddenly reached out and grabbed her collar. She held her sword to Monique's throat for a moment with malice in her eyes, but calmed when she realized that she was human and let her go.

"Well, she's awake," Kirei smirked, "Can we _please_ leave now?!?!"

* * *

With fear in her eyes, Hakumei stared at the mirror. She looked tired and starved. Her skin was white and gave off an ill appearance. She really had no choice in this matter…With a sigh, and with fear coursing through her, she made her way outside to meet Karl in the garden. She chose to wear a Victorian dress, due to the added layers so she could have more time to run away from him without being naked—and really; why make it easy for him to get to her skin? She shook as she walked up to him, keeping her eyes locked on the ground as she stopped. Karl grasped her hand and led her into the labyrinth of trees. After a minute of walking, he stopped and turned to her before pushing her down to straddle her waist.

"Koibito," he breathed, "You've no idea how saddened I am to know that I will not be able to spend much time with you anymore, now that we've found my dearest Saya," he leaned in close to her ear and smirked, "I wish to make love to you one last time. In fact, I may not ever see you again after I leave. I wish to be one with you in case I do not return."

'Nani?' Hakumei asked mentally before looking up at him and voicing her thoughts, "Anou…what do you mean? Why wouldn't you return?"

"There is still a great possibility that Saya will kill me when I visit her," he whispered, kissing her down her neck between words, "So, _if_ this truly will be our last moments together, why not make them memorable?"

With his last words, he reached her stomach and bit into her stomach where her womb was. He drank greedily for a moment before pulling away again and letting his tongue graze over the closing wound.

"So tasty koibito," he purred, "I only hope our children will be as well…"

He moved back to her lips and kissed her passionately. He laced his fingers with hers as he began pulling away the layers of her gown. She gasped as he succeeded in undressing her quickly—she hadn't expected that he'd be able to get that dress off fast enough!—and began to thrash beneath him a little. When she was lying in only her bra and panties, she pushed him away.

"Onegai!" she begged, "Don't! Please don't!"

Karl just smirked again and kissed her neck, relishing in her gasps as he began undressing himself with one hand; the other still laced with hers. He was bare much faster—apparently he was in a hurry—and then proceeded to the ever pleasurable task of ridding her of her bra and panties as torturously as he could. Kissing down her body, he literally tore away her bra and teased each breast eagerly. Hakumei writhed beneath him and begged him to stop. Of course, her pleas went unheeded as he returned to her lips after pulling away her panties and tossing them aside as well. He wasted no time as he began thrusting; in turn giving her no time to ready herself or to get accustomed to the pain again. She shrieked in pain and was silenced quickly by his lips upon her own again. She groaned against his lips and he drove himself harder and faster. Bruises splotched her skin as he held her arms and shoulders. They appeared on her thighs and neck as well as he continued. She was surprised he was doing this so quickly. Normally, he would have taken his sweet time, trying to torture her and make her cry for him. Now, for some reason, he seemed to be distracted. Tears welled up in her eyes. Obviously Saya was that distraction. He wanted to get this over with so he could be with his beloved Saya again. Through her sadness, she just barely didn't notice as he came biting her neck and sinking his fangs deep with his release. Hakumei lie next to him, sobbing as she placed her hands against his chest. He pulled her closer, ignoring her sobs and nuzzled his nose against her shoulder.

"Doshite?" she cried into his neck as he pulled her back to him.

"Daijobu, koibito," he breathed, brushing a strand of hair from her face, "I mean, I've already had you in my bed…"

Hakumei's eyes widened at his words and she nearly fainted from fear.

"Now," he began, bringing her back to the now, "I advise that you dress since I spared that gown."

She glanced at him as he dressed and did as he advised. The layers of her dress were strewn all over. She collected her clothes and dressed quickly. Before he could stop her after she'd dressed, she bolted to the mansion as fast as her bruised and aching legs could carry her. In his office Amshel watched Hakumei run to the mansion away from Karl and his eyes narrowed

* * *

Silence stretched between niisan and otoutosan as Amshel glared out the window.

"Niisan, what was it that you wanted?" Karl asked angrily.

"I will _not _tolerate your disobedience, Karl," Amshel replied simply, "I ordered that you were _not_ to have intercourse with her again until she either gave birth or if we find out that her pregnancy failed."

"If I am to kill Saya then I must bid farewell to my koibito and my children," he replied nonchalantly.

Amshel sighed. "I will not allow you to disobey me again. I will show no mercy next time you do."

Karl rolled his eyes and walked out, not really caring.

_Meanwhile_

Hakumei sat weeping in Nathan's room. She sobbed into her hands as Nathan walked in. His eyes widened when he saw her crying and he rushed in, closing the door behind him.

"Doshita no honey?" he asked, placing an arm around her shoulders and holding her close.

She did nothing but weep into his chest before telling him what Karl had done…again. To elaborate, she then showed him the remaining bite marks—which had only yet to heal because of the trauma affecting her healing rate—on her stomach, arms, and so on. She also revealed the trails of bruises that had yet to heal.

"Honey," Nathan began in a serious voice, "I want you to use my bathroom from now on and I'll want you to move your belongings to my room. I'm really sick and tired of hearing that he's done things like this and I'm going to put a stop to it."

Hakumei sniffled and hugged him gratefully before standing to retrieve her things from Karl's room. Nathan meanwhile, ran off to bitch at Amshel.

* * *

"Amshel!!!!" he shouted angrily as he burst into the man's office.

"Hai, Nathan?" Amshel sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"How could you possibly sanction such sadistic acts from Karl?!" he shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Amshel, "I mean, I know the first time was for Diva, but to force sex on a child like her for nothing is going overboard!"

"I did not sanction it, Nathan," Amshel retorted, "Karl was acting on his own to have intercourse with the brat."

"I'll kill him!" Nathan vowed in his demon voice, turning to storm out of the room again.

"Nathan!" Amshel growled, "I forbid you to go against your brother. He may be disobedient when it comes to his 'love life' and the laws set by his niisan, but his body is still useful and if the brat's pregnancy fails then they must mate again."

* * *

The next morning, Hakumei was found in Karl's room, retrieving more of her clothes and such. Her eyes widened as she heard footsteps approaching Karl's room. She had only started packing, but any thoughts of escaping to Nathan's room quickly left her as the footsteps grew nearer by the second. In desperation, she fled to the darkest corner of the room and curled up tightly, praying the darkness would hide her well as she huddled in the shadow of a chest of drawers. Karl stepped over the threshold of his door and solemnly closed it before walking to his bed. He sat down; depression etching his face. He clenched his fists, fighting back tears as he thought about what Amshel had told them. He had made it clear to them that James would kill his Saya and he was to stay here and let it happen. Hakumei's eyes widened and her body relaxed. She'd never even dreamt that such a monster could shed tears. His eyes darted to the slight motion and he turned to her before holding out his hand.

"Come, koibito," a kind and gentle smile spread across his lips, "Do not be frightened."

Hakumei shook her head a little, fearing further acts of intercourse. She glanced to his eyes, which held sorrow. Shakily, she stood and slowly walked towards him before taking his hand. She gasped as he pulled her into his chest. Sitting in his lap, she shivered as he began stroking the side of her face.

"Gomen ne, koibito," he sighed, "Demu, it appears I _shall_ be leaving soon. And I'm afraid our children will never meet their father."

Hakumei's eyes widened. What was he talking about? She blushed as he kissed her warmly, but denied and set her hand on his face to scratch at his skin. He grabbed her wrist before she could dig her fingers into his skin and teasingly kissed her fingertips, gradually making his way up her arm and to her neck. There, he sat one hand on her shoulder and the other on the back of her neck, and bit down sharply. If her blood is in his system, then it will not combine with his blood, but remain dormant until needed. After he finished feeding and pulled away, Hakumei fell back from weakness. Karl snuggled close, resting his head against her breasts and smirking. His koibito drifted off in his arms and he moved to kiss her gently.

"Goodnight and farewell, my koibito," he purred, kissing her cheek.

After which, he stood from the bed, and walked out of the room. Hakumei woke with a start a few hours later alone. She looked around the cold room, half hoping he'd be there—even to torture her. His words had frightened her—did she really mean so little to him? As far as she knew, Saya had done nothing but push him away and try to kill him. Though she herself had always pushed him away, she'd still given him a lover and children while Saya gave him her hatred and a bloody blade. Standing, she walked over to the full-length mirror in the room. What did Saya have that she didn't? Sure she wasn't the most beautiful, or talented with a sword…Hakumei sighed. Come to think of it; she was nothing in comparison. And that's exactly what she was; nothing…Staring into her own shadowed eyes she sobbed quietly to herself, asking God why he'd loathed her and would never give her relief from this hell. She couldn't recall deserving such treatment and pain. She fell to her knees as her thoughts raced on. There was no denying it any longer. All the time she'd been here, she'd tried to convince herself that she could never love such a man—such a monster—who was so willing to break her down every time she'd pick herself up. But now…she just couldn't keep lying to herself. She still loved him…

"Imoutosan!" Diva cried as she skipped into the room, wearing a yellow gown, "We're going out to lunch and I want you to come!! Onegai!"

"Alright," Hakumei replied robotically.

Diva told her to dress in a more suitable gown while she waited for her in the foyer. Hakumei sighed and chose to wear her cowl neck blue dress with the long sleeves like Nathan's. After quickly dressing, she went to meet with Diva. At first, Diva pouted, whining that she wanted her to look more like a doll like she did at night. James, however, wouldn't wait any longer for a being he felt to be as inferior as the Schiff. As he escorted the two out to the limo, a shiver ran down Hakumei's spine. She felt eyes on the trio as they walked forward. Her eyes shut tight as she climbed into the seat of the car, near the passenger's side window. James glared at her as he sat between her and Diva and ordered that they were ready to go when Diva stopped him. Hakumei tuned them out as she opened her eyes again and stared out the window sadly. Diva was going on about singing at some place and, since Hakumei had come to know him well enough, knew that she'd given him her puppy face and he'd relented without looking back at mama and son. Hakumei rolled her eyes as they began moving. She hadn't any idea where they were headed or who they would be meeting with, but anywhere was better than this horrible place.


	31. Chapter 30

"What brought you here out of the blue?" Nathan's voice rang as the three walked in.

Noting James' presence, he continued.

"Could it be that you just had to see little old me?" he asked dramatically.

Hakumei covered her mouth to hold back the first fit of giggles she'd had in a year at the extreme flamboyance.

"Diva has requested to sing," James replied, elbowing Hakumei in the rib cage.

"But her rehearsal is not until much later," Nathan leaned over the railing a little, "And stop being mean to her. Anyway, I'm pretty sure no one will be able to hear Diva outside the theater."

He glanced at James.

"But honestly," he continued, "You really are a naughty, naughty boy; letting Mother do whatever she wants."

"This time, we cannot let Diva run off on her own," James retorted, "If she does, it will have a huge impact on the plan, and we _also_ can't risk the possibility of her running into Saya again."

Nathan appeared behind James and hugged him tight.

"That's why," he took James' chin in his hand and took on a serious tone, "you're here dear James."

Hakumei snickered at the looks on their faces.

"James," Diva cried from somewhere above, "How is this?"

Diva let herself fall back from the railing she was standing on.

"Diva!" James cried, rushing to her aid in a flash of blue light.

He held her close before inspecting her as she laughed.

"Are you alright Diva?" he asked.

"Let's do it again!" she laughed, her face resembling a boy's, Riku's, again, "That was fun!"

"Diva," James sighed in relief.

"My goodness," Nathan smirked, "That man has no sense of humor."

"And apparently he's a lapdog ne?" Hakumei asked, her voice sounded hoarse from everything from misuse, to crying, to screaming.

"Oh yes," Nathan smiled in a flirtatious way.

"I didn't mean yours," Hakumei shook her head.

"Damn," Nathan hissed, snapping his fingers.

* * *

Hakumei's eyes were glazed over slightly as she watched and listened to Diva perform on stage. She sat next to Nathan who had closed his eyes to listen to her. He suddenly opened his eyes with a smirk on his face. 

"So tell me," he began, "dear James; do you feel it?"

James paused, his eyes glowing a fierce red.

"Of course," he replied in his serious tone.

Hakumei paid neither any mind. Unconsciously, she raised a hand to her stomach and held it there. She could feel the life inside her reacting to Diva's voice. Closing her eyes, she leaned on Nathan's arm as she listened. Sleep nearly overtook her before a cold hand took her wrist, jerking from sleep's warm embrace so that she could look into Diva's face.

"Come on imoutosan," she smiled, pulling her up and to a balcony overlooking the theater seats, "Nathan, prepare the stage won't you?"

"Nani?" Hakumei asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she sat down on the plush seat.

"Neesama's arrived," Diva clapped, "ne Nathan?"

Nathan smiled as he began flipping switches that would set up the backdrop and other such frivolities involved with setting the stage for their guest of honor.

* * *

"This is…" Saya stared back at the stage set in awe as the curtain rose. 

"Right," Nathan clapped, "It's the Zoo. So it's very appropriate that this is Diva's stage, wouldn't you say so?"

"Chevalier," Saya noted.

"Very astute of you," Nathan appeared behind Saya, causing her to reach for her sword as he walked past, "My name is Nathan Mahler. And you must be Saya, of course."

He glanced at Kirei who was looking around frantically.

"I've heard about you as well," he pointed to her, "You're Kirei, ne?"

Kirei turned to him in surprise and a hint of relief—who else would tell him about her but Hakumei. That meant she must be okay…for now.

"And you are Haji," Nathan nodded to the man opposite him, "You're more handsome than I imagined."

Kirei glared.

"Why don't you come a little closer?" Nathan continued, "You're dismissed from your duty you know, so maybe it's time we get to know each other better."

Kirei's glare intensified as he held his hand out to Haji and she took a grip on his arm.

"What are you saying?" Saya asked.

"Yeah really," Kirei growled defensively.

"Oh wait," Nathan pulled his hand back as he glanced at Saya, "you're not quite up to speed yet are you?"

He snapped his fingers and a light clicked on in a balcony overhead. The three turned and Kirei's eyes went from furious to almost tearful. Diva stood, smiling down at them almost cruelly.

"Diva," Saya cursed under her breath.

"Otoutosan…" Kirei nearly sobbed as she stared at Diva's—at Riku's face.

"Imoutosan," Diva spoke suddenly, "Won't you please stand and take a bow?"

Hakumei cringed and slowly stood next to Diva.

"You see?!" Kirei was in tears now, "I told you she was close by!!"

Kirei made to lunge at her when Nathan stopped her.

"I wouldn't worry about them at the moment," he warned, "Due pardon me when I say that we three are just the spectators. Here is your opponent for today."

Kirei glanced back to see who they were up against; half hoping it was a certain chairman of a certain school she once attended. She and Haji, who was holding Saya bridal, dodged a speeding blade aimed at the latter. The blade instead crashed into the wall behind them. They stood atop one of the sets and eyed the new opponent.

"His name is James Ironside," Nathan introduced, "Impressive isn't he?"

* * *

"Onegai," Hakumei turned to Diva as they watched the fight, "Can't I please go see my friend?" 

"Iie!" Diva shouted back, slapping her, "Now be quiet and enjoy the show!"

Hakumei sobbed quietly as she watched Kirei fight to reach the balcony. She dodged a blow from James. She was about half way to her destination while she dodged when she heard a loud crash behind her. Glancing back, she found Saya fighting alone. Haji had hit the wall. Momentarily forgetting Hakumei, she ran to see if Haji was alright.

"See, imoutosan?" Diva asked with a smirk, "She'd rather save Saya's Chevalier over you."

Hakumei wiped the tears away from her cheek as Nathan glanced back sadly. Diva _was_ being a tad harsh today…After assuring that Haji was okay, Kirei was finally able to race to the balcony to help her friend. This time she made it. She reached out her hand for Hakumei to take. A harsh smack to the face, however, sent her into the wall off to the side, rendering her unconscious for a moment.

"Kirei!!!" Hakumei cried in shock.

Kirei growled as she came to quickly and as she fought to stand. Hakumei gasped as Diva took her arm.

"I won't let _anyone_ break my pretty little doll," Diva scoffed, "Especially since she's the one who will bear _my_ children."

Hakumei blushed and glanced away. Diva tugged at her arm and began to lead her out.

"I'm bored now Nathan," she spoke in a sigh, "And Saya neesan is…scary today…"

Nathan glanced back at her as she dragged Hakumei out.

"Alright, just be nice to Hakumei won't you?" he asked, "Oh, and don't eat the driver please."

"Okay," Diva agreed, "He wouldn't taste good anyway."

"Hakumei!!!" Kirei cried, as she stood to follow.

Saya's body crashing into hers and then the wall behind her stopped her, however. James stood over the two menacingly, ready to deliver the final blow, only to have Nathan stop them.

"What do you think you are doing, Nathan?!" James shouted, outraged.

"You're not on stage, you know," Nathan replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That's irrelevant!" James growled.

"Oh contraire," Nathan turned to him slightly, "This is hardly an appropriate place for a _bride_ wouldn't you say? Besides, there's no audience here."

"D-Did he say 'bride'?" Kai asked himself.

"Saya, I promise to build a stage suitable for you to die on," Nathan swore.

"Nathan!" James cried angrily, "Damn you!"

Nathan turned to him, calm as ever.

"Excuse me James?" he asked innocently, "Are you talking…to me?"

He closed his eyes for a moment.

"_I'll kill you_!" after opening his eyes again, his voice became demonic and demanding.

There was a long silence where James just stared at Nathan.

"Fine," James finally relented, "I'll retreat…for now."

He then disappeared.

"Very good idea James," Nathan teased before turning back to Saya, "So I guess I'll see _you_ at the next performance."

He disappeared as well. Kirei shoved Saya off after regaining consciousness and ran for the exit, not bothering to wait for Saya, Haji, or Kai as she ran out into the street. She looked around her frantically and caught sight of a limousine driving away. Her eyes wide, she followed, but the car began to pick up speed and she lost it quickly. Her hope dying away, Kirei fell to her knees and began crying in the middle of the street.

* * *

"Kirei, what's the matter with you?!" Saya snapped as Kirei slowly made her way back to their hideout, "Are you just no longer focused on our goal anymore?!?!" 

"Your goal and mine are two totally separate things!!!" Kirei shouted back, "My goal from the get go was to rescue my friend!! You didn't start to really think of killing Diva as a goal till Riku was killed!!"

"That's not true!!" Saya yelled.

"Oh yeah, that's right; keep telling yourself that," Kirei retorted sarcastically, "My goal is to save Hakumei and kill the bastard who raped her. If I get to help kill Diva along the way, that's fine—but _my_ priority is finding my friend!!"

Saya stormed off, demanding that the two leave her alone unless she calls. Kirei sighed in frustration and crossed her arms. Once Saya was gone, she let her tears run free.

"You didn't see her did you?" she asked Haji in a choked voice.

Haji, as predicted, didn't reply.

"She looked frail, frightened—lifeless!" Kirei listed, trying to find just the right word, "It was like she was a porcelain doll—the way that little skank talked…She looked broken. I want to be able to piece things back together…but…I…I just don't think I can now…"

She sobbed into Haji's chest as she hugged him, wishing this would all just go away…

_A few hours earlier…_

Hakumei stared sadly out the window. It was nice to know that she had a friend out there looking for her...but…there was something about the way she'd put Haji's safety and well-being over her own. If she were really so important to Kirei, wouldn't she have recalled that a Chevalier such as he would have been able to heal quickly like that on his own? Without her help? So apparently, even though she seemed important to Kirei, she wasn't the priority to her…Hakumei sighed drearily as she leaned farther into her palm and as her lifeless eyes gazed into the clear sky.

"What's the matter with you?!" Diva's shout brought her out of her reverie, "A pretty doll is supposed to smile all the time!"

Hakumei turned to her and paused momentarily, debating with herself on how much she should tell her…

"Anou…" she didn't know how to begin, "I-I just wish you'd have let me speak to my friend…"

"Iie!" Diva snapped, "Something's been bothering you all day!! You've been frowning ever since I called you from your room."

Hakumei started. She hadn't thought of _that_ since she'd seen Kirei…Her gaze dropped to the floor sadly and she unconsciously held her stomach.

"So there _is_ something wrong?" Diva asked, sounding concerned, "Something wrong with your babies?"

Hakumei shook her head quickly, wiping the oncoming tears away.

"Then what is it?!" Diva's voice lost the concern when she discovered it wasn't a matter concerning what she considered the most important aspect of either of their lives.

"Anou…" again, Hakumei couldn't find the words, "Anou…Karl-chan…Karl-chan said that…that I would never see him again…since Saya's been found…and that he…he wont' be around for…for…"

She couldn't bring it upon herself to finish the sentence. Her hand remained over her stomach and she took a grip on the fabric of the dress as she sobbed quietly.

"Is that _all_?!" Diva snapped.

Hakumei glanced up at her.

"Riku won't be around when I bear his children, but you don't see me crying," she sat back in her seat, "Just get over it! You're not even _supposed_ to feel this way! A doll is just supposed to sit there and look pretty."

Hakumei decided not to continue by telling her that she was sick of being Karl's sex toy. That she was sick of being a sex experiment for Amshel and Diva…Perhaps it was best that she kept this to herself…

"Just be happy," Diva turned to her with a sickening smile, "You get to sing for me again tonight and I want you to look pretty!"

Hakumei just sighed and nodded obediently, knowing there was no way out and that her last hope would soon abandon her…


	32. Chapter 31

Hakumei lie asleep in the bed she once shared with Karl. Amshel had ordered that she cancel moving her things to Nathan's room and that she stay in Karl's. Nathan, quite obviously, had objected, but his arguments fell on deaf ears. Hakumei hadn't argued—knowing she wouldn't win anyway—and had silenced herself as the two fought. After singing Diva to sleep with another song by Within Temptation, Jillian, she'd retreated miserably back to Karl's room, almost wishing he'd be there waiting. Of course, he wasn't and she'd cried herself to sleep. It wouldn't be until midnight that she would be awoken again. Careful to both open and close and lock the door quietly, Karl slowly approached the bed. Every step was timed and executed correctly as he made his way silently to her side. He crawled onto the bed beside her and embraced her, pulling her sleeping form into a sitting position. A kiss on the cheek and all sleep left in her was gone. She gasped awake as he pulled her deeply into his hold, her hands and face crushed into his warm chest.

"Daijobu, koibito," he whispered almost gently, "It's alright to cry here."

Hakumei started to weep as she noted the candles lighting the room.

"Onegai!" she cried, trying to push him away, "I refuse to be your lover tonight!! Please just leave me alone!!"

"I hadn't planned to make love with you tonight koibito—in fact I may never again," he breathed into her ear, "I merely wish to be with you tonight and hold you close."

He lay down next to her after pushing her back down and held her tight. Hakumei didn't understand; why on earth was he acting this way? What was this new torturous game he had in store? What did he want? She sobbed quietly into his chest and almost unconsciously wrapped her arms around him as well, as though begging him to stay, before drifting back to sleep in his arms. Karl smiled gently down at her and ran his fingers through her hair. Hours later, as the sun began to rise; he pulled away from her almost solemnly. He softly kissed her lips, the pendant he'd given her, and his favored area on her neck. Gently, he lifted the gown up to reveal her stomach. He ran his hands over her soft flesh and leaned down over the area he'd recalled biting before. Tears threatened to escape as he felt a soft kick and he gave that area a feather-light kiss.

"Daisuki," he told the children still developing, "Onegai…don't tell okâsan that I love her in any way."

He moved away from her and walked to the door to leave—he'd grabbed his Phantom attire earlier.

"I must now tend to my Queen…" he murmured.

Hakumei winced and rubbed her eyes, muttering his name as she sat up slowly. She looked around, almost confused.

"Karl-chan?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

No answer. He was gone. She sighed quietly. It wasn't like she didn't expect this…Saya was everything; finding and killing Saya was never far from his mind, but she certainly was…Hakumei laid back and turned on her side to cry to herself since there was and would never be anyone else around to listen…

* * *

"Do you remember when we first made Karl a Chevalier?" Amshel asked as he gazed out the window.

"We made him a Chevalier against his will, didn't we?" Solomon asked in response.

"According to Grigory's theory," Amshel began, "Diva's blood changes everything. Although there were individual differences, the mongoloid race was compatible."

"That was when subjects were only found in Asia," Solomon concurred.

"Karl was chosen, and the Delta Project began," Amshel continued, "The seeds were planted in Russia, flowers budded in Germany, and fruits ripened in Vietnam. For this purpose, all I wanted was Karl's body. I merely wanted an immortal Chevalier as a test subject. But he sought Diva's love; something he could never have."

There was a moment of silence before Solomon spoke up again.

"But I doubt you brought me in here to tell me this?" he asked.

"Hai," Amshel replied with a sigh, sitting down on one of the couches, "I'm afraid that Karl's usefulness has reached its end. We no longer have need of him and his recklessness."

"What do you mean?" Solomon asked, trying to keep the tension from his voice.

"He's gone after Saya to kill her himself," Amshel explained, "I can't allow him to go on unpunished for this."

Another silence followed.

"Which is why I want you to kill him," he finished.

Solomon's normally stoic face faltered, but he reluctantly relented.

"H-Hai…niisan…" he replied, "If you believe there's no other way."

Amshel nodded and dismissed him. As Solomon walked out, he silently apologized to his niisan.

'I'm afraid I cannot do what you ask, niisan,' he mused as he made his way to the kitchen.

_Meanwhile_

Hakumei sighed as she poked the sushi still left on the plate. She wasn't really very hungry today, but she _had_ to eat something…She lifted the raw fish to her lips and took a big bite. Chewing thoughtfully, she stared out the window at the garden beautifully lit by the sun. After she'd woken up fully, she'd chosen to wear her tunic-like sundress and white heals with blue roses on them. Heavy, fast-paced footsteps brought her from her thoughts, to the doorway where Solomon had just appeared.

"Come to taunt me like you used to at Lycée?" she asked, taking another sushi from her plate and popping it into her mouth.

"Iie," he sighed, walking over to the table she was sitting at, "I need you to go upstairs and pack whatever you can fit into your bags—you can even pack that lunch if you'd like—but right now, we need to get ready to leave right away."

"Why?" Hakumei knitted her brow.

Solomon sighed and she swore she almost saw tears in his gray eyes.

"I'm sorry to say that Amshel has ordered me to kill Karl," he replied sadly, "However, I cannot. Not knowing that he has you and your children to leave behind."

Hakumei choked back tears at his words and pushed him away.

"Why should I believe you?" she asked, "You always made fun of me when I was at school, how am I supposed to know this is any different? And even if you're telling the truth, why do you care? You hate me, remember?"

"While it's true that I don't particularly 'like' you," Solomon nodded, "I still can't let this happen. You should be happy that I'm taking you with me to help him. Isn't that what you want?"

Hakumei let the tears escape her eyes and she nodded sadly. Solomon calmly shook her to ease her.

"Now, I need you to come with me to pack whatever you can," he ordered gently, helping her stand and leading her back to Karl's room, "I'll take care of Karl's belongings; you focus on yourself alright?"

Hakumei nodded as they walked into the room and found a big—not too big—suitcase and began packing. She chose to stuff most of her clothes in there, omitting a few choice nightgowns and slips. She also packed in her shoes and jewelry. After she had finished packing her own clothing and Solomon had packed Karl's he rushed her out to his car. He threw the luggage into the trunk and somewhat shoved Hakumei into the back. With that, they drove off.

* * *

Karl gazed down at the small house from his place atop a lone hill in longing. His Saya—his beloved Saya—would dance for him so elegantly tonight before they would greet death with open arms. He smirked evilly as he took a deep breath to call for her.

* * *

Hakumei stared sadly out the window of the car, pondering over events to come and events from the past. She recalled her days at Lycée and how much trouble she and Kirei used to get in…like that time they got busted for sneaking a karaoke machine into the cafeteria one Friday night and got the lunch ladies to start partying…and the week long detention they got for sneaking in the karaoke machine…Technically it was a request from the cafeteria workers! They were the ones who wanted to belt it in the cafeteria. Hakumei laughed; they were _technically_ supposed to have another karaoke party after that stupid ball. She missed those old broads. She often wondered how they were doing. Those were some tough ladies right there. They taught her more than Ms. Lee did for sure. She also used to confide in them a lot. She was able to trust them with anything. She even once told them that she loved Karl. They had a field day with that one! However, they were really good with secrets and as far as she knew, only they knew for sure how she felt. Hakumei made a mental note; 'definitely visit the cafeteria staff at Lycée if you ever get out of this mess.'

Hakumei shook off those thoughts, trying to focus on the more serious matters she'd faced—oh how she would need therapy for this entire ordeal. She recalled the night she was forced to feed from Karl—the way he'd kissed her. The two memories, one up-beat and the other horrifying, seemed like they were centuries—millennia apart. She hoped he wouldn't be too angry. She didn't want to suffer his anger. A hand found her stomach as she pondered the future of her babies…If they didn't succeed tonight, and Karl died, they would live without a father. Her heart began to pound in fear as she considered what Amshel may do if he found out that she and Solomon tried to help Karl. As the car suddenly the car picked up speed, she shook the thoughts away and focused on the night upon them.

* * *

Saya shielded her eyes as thousands of thorns shot up from the floor she was standing on. She gasped as one of the thorns pierced her leg and fell to her knees. Karl gazed up at the many holes in the ceiling above him and then to his demon limb.

"Look at this ugly arm," he began in a saddened voice, "I accepted Amshel's proposal for the purpose of killing you!"

He paused as he flexed the demonic fingers.

"When he found me in Vietnam," he continued, "Amshel told me he had let me live as a research subject."

As he spoke Saya jerked the thorn from her thigh as she bit her arm.

"But my fate was set from the very beginning," he explained, "From the moment I became a Chevalier, my body was constantly torn apart, only to be repaired again, just to discover what it meant to be a Chevalier. At that time, my only hope was Diva."  
Saya stared down at the floor as she listened; the blood from the closing wound on her leg spreading to one of the holes made by the thorns.

"Diva's blood," he told her, "which flowed in this body, was my shackle as a Chevalier. All I wished was for Diva to show her love for me! But, for the first time, I learned that Diva was to leave me behind. The only one who could understand me was my enemy…you, Saya!"

Blood fell upon his face just below his eyes, leaving a tear-like trail down his cheek as he stared longingly up at the ceiling where she kneeled.

"I have no one but you…" his voice held such sadness as he spoke these words.

His eyes widened as bullets met his back one after another. He lowered his hand and turned slowly and angrily to Kai as he held the gun up defensively.

"You again?!" Karl snarled.

Without hesitation, Kai shot one last time before the bullets already in his back reacted and created an explosion, sending him into the wall beside him.

"Did I get him?" Kai whispered to no one in particular.

"No!" Saya called urgently.

Kai raised the gun again, but was thrown aside as Karl, now in his Chiropteran form, fled the enclosed area in hopes of fighting and killing Saya in a more open space.

"Kai!" Saya cried as she leapt down and ran to him.

"It's nothing!" Kai stopped her as he held his shoulder, "Go after him!"

Hesitantly, Saya did as ordered and bolted after the Chevalier. While Kai recovered, Saya's sword and the barbs along Karl's arm clashed. She glared angrily at him as furious sparks shot from her sword. They jumped back from each other and composed themselves.

"Saya," he spoke, holding out his hand to her, "let us depart together! We were both betrayed, even by our families. We are soul mates born unwanted."

Saya stepped back slightly as if to deny his request.

"Here I come!" he cried as he ran at her, his 'blade' raised.

Saya cried out as she drew her sword up and clashed with him again. Another strike, another! She gasped shortly as he moved faster than her vision could track and as he grabbed her neck and her left arm—the hand of which held her sword. He drew near her neck and she cringed slightly at the feel of his breath upon her skin.

"Saya," he breathed hungrily, "I'm going to bite the back of your neck and drink all of your blood," he explained as he moved his fingers slightly up her throat, "You will die, as will I."

"Watashi wa…" Saya couldn't articulate the words to retort fully.

"Saya, my soul mate born unwanted," he whispered as he lay his head against her shoulder, "let's go to a world all our own."

With that, he sunk his fangs into her slender neck, earning a slight gasp from her. Silence followed as he began to feed. Saya didn't move; the strength wouldn't come to her. She could just barely hear someone calling her name.

"Saya!" it called again.

"Saya!"

Was it Kai?

"Saya!"

Yes, that voice was definitely Kai's. Wait…what was she doing? She was giving up? There was no way she could let herself give in to this monster. She couldn't die here!

"I can't die here," she mused aloud, "I can't lose in this place! I have people I must protect!"

Karl pulled away from her neck in shock and howled in pain as something sliced through his arm. Saya cried out, ready to drive the sword through her own body…when a voice and a gentle hand stopped her.

"Daijobu Saya," the voice was calm as they also pulled Karl away from her, "You do not need to go to such extreme measures."

"Solomon!" Karl growled, "What do you think you're doing?!"

Solomon? So that's who rescued her? She turned to find said Chevalier arguing with his brother, whose arm was lying off to the side. She didn't know whether to attack at this moment, or to back away and wait for Haji…She glanced to the side to find the others running up to them. She saw Kirei's eyes widen.

"H-Hakumei-chan!!" she called, running to her friend who was standing a few yards away, a hand over her gaping mouth as she stared down at the current scene in shock and fear.

At the sound of her name, Karl quickly forgot about Solomon and raced to Hakumei before Kirei could reach her. He lunged for her, but she dodged in fear and shook her head. Solomon meanwhile was holding Kirei back from trying to kill Karl. He explained what was happening and why and begged that Kirei leave the situation be. While she bickered with Solomon about some ridiculous crush he once had on her, Karl advanced on Hakumei.

"Come koibito," he breathed, "I _need_ you and your blood."

Though there was still enough of her blood to re-grow most of his arm, he still required a little more. Fear evident in her eyes, Hakumei reluctantly took his hand. He pulled her close and ravenously bit into her neck, ignoring Kirei's curses and focusing only on Hakumei's gasp and whimpers of pain as he fed. After _finally _rounding Saya's gang back into the house, Solomon pulled up beside the two in his car. After retrieving a new kimono for his brother, he approached them, thankful that Karl had released her and that his arm had fully grown back.

"Hakumei," Solomon set a hand on her shoulder on the side opposite of where he'd bitten her, "I want you to wait either in the car or somewhere in that vicinity while Karl changes back to his human form."

"It's not like she hasn't seen it all before," Karl murmured to the side.

"That's not the point," Solomon shook his head, "I'd also like to speak with you _alone_."

Karl glared, but nodded. Hakumei walked away and to the other side of the car. She fell into a sitting position; dizzy from the blood loss and closed her eyes. Her enhanced hearing allowed her to listen in on their conversation unconsciously.

"Why didn't you just let me die with my Saya?!" Karl shouted.

His voice was human again, meaning he was in his human form again as well.

"Karl," Solomon's voice sounded serious and almost demanding as he spoke, "You are soon going to have children to care for. I'm afraid that I must call into question your love for your own offspring and the woman who is bearing them for you—_against her will_, might I add?"

"I do _not_ love them," Karl retorted, venom dripping from his words, "Those babies are Diva's, not mine."

"And Hakumei?" Solomon queried, "She's slept by your side all this time; what does she mean to you?"

"Every man has a concubine, ne?" Karl asked in retort.

Tears welled in Hakumei's eyes. So _that's_ all she is to him? A 'concubine'? Sobbing quietly, she let herself fall prey to sleep and fainted against the side of the car.

* * *

**A/N: This is my longest chapter...wow...anyway...**

**Japanese translations;**

**Okâsan- (pronunciation; oh-ka-ah-sahn) mother**

**Watashi wa...: I...**


	33. Chapter 32

Hakumei eyed Karl cautiously as he dressed. They'd come to this dense forest shortly after she and Solomon had stopped him from killing himself and Saya. She was glad he wasn't in his Chiropteran form any longer, but it broke her heart to know that he was willing to kill himself to be with Saya...and that no one else could possibly love him. Yes she still loved him. He'd broken her heart so many times and had treated her like his plaything—even raped her—but she couldn't deny it anymore that she loved him. She didn't want to. It hurt so badly to love him and be treated the way she was by him, but she still somehow loved him. Karl stared off sadly into the night. Saya, his Saya, truly didn't love him. He placed a hand over his aching chest, his eyes downcast as he considered finding her again to let her kill him. Loneliness crept into his heart and mind as he leaned against one of the trees around them to think. In his mind, only Saya could ever love him. Now that he _knew _his feelings could never be returned, he felt the crushing loneliness fall down upon him...followed closely by anger. Anger consisting of a desire to kill...something--anything--especially Saya. A tense, yet warm hand reached his shoulder. He reacted instinctively and grabbed Hakumei by her wrist and pulled her closer in anger.

"Saru watashi o," he ordered in a pained voice as she clawed as his demonic limb, trying to get him to let go.

"Demu…" she choked out, holding his wrist, "Karl-chan, you're hurt!"

"SARU WATASHI O!!" he yelled throwing her back and to the ground.

Hakumei stared at him sadly as he turned away with a pained expression on his features. She just wanted to solace him. Not only was he the father of the life forming inside her body, but she had to keep him from being harmful towards her. Without another word, Hakumei watched as he tried not to cry. Dreams of when she first met her beloved Karl-chan came to her as she lay her head down on the suitcase of her and Karl's clothes, hoping to catch a few moments of sleep.

* * *

Hakumei's eyes snapped opened. Was that a dream? Where was she? She was lying in a bed. It wasn't luxurious, so she knew she wasn't back in the mansion, nor was it plain—she obviously wasn't back in school. That meant that the events that would haunt her for the rest of her life were real. She looked around her. The bed's cover held a pretty floral print. There were dimly lit lamps all around her—a hotel room maybe? There was one bed. She blushed, praying she was wrong when she pondered the idea of…'a couple's suite'? That would make more sense, she supposed; a man and a woman sharing a room with two beds may look suspicious…She glanced down at her body. Her clothes had been changed; she now wore a long white and blue nightgown. She reached up where Karl had bitten her the night before and felt bandages on her neck. The pendant he'd given her, however, had not been removed and still hung delicately from her neck. Karl turned to her, having been looking through the window.

"I was very gentle when I undressed you," he nodded to her attire.

Hakumei said nothing and turned away from him, trying to deny her tears. Karl walked over to her and sat beside her. He leaned in close to her ear.

"I know that you heard what I said to Solomon last night," he breathed in a menacing tone before pulling away and grabbing the back of her head and fisting his fingers in her hair, "Know that you mean nothing to me. You're my play toy and nothing more."

Hakumei tried forgetting what he had said but ultimately can't and cried harder as he let her go. Sniffling, she tried to lie down again—perhaps to sleep again to escape her pain? — But Karl pulled her back up to him.

"You need blood, '_koibito_'," his voice became bitter with his last word.

Biting into his lower lip, he held her face and kissed her again to give her his blood. With his hands on her face, he was able to admire her tears and his eyes began to glow red, as hers began to glow cerulean. In fear, she tried to push him off as the kiss muffled her cries for him to stop and leave her be. She didn't want him to be near her if she meant nothing to him.

"Get dressed," he ordered as he finished feeding her his blood, "We can't stay in one place for too long."

He didn't need to disclose to her that Solomon had been willing to help with financial issues, and had instructed that they use the money they had scarcely to keep their whereabouts hidden.Hakumei sobbed, and didn't move.

"I'd rather stay here and die," she muttered, "What would you care?"

Angrily, Karl slapped her, not particularly, hard, but one that screamed, 'stop crying or I'll give you something to cry about.' Hakumei gingerly touched her cheek and her tears ceased. Rolling his eyes, Karl kissed her cheek softly and stood before walking to the door.

"Get dressed," he ordered again, before walking out of the room.

Sighing, she found a suitable, plain white dress in her suitcase and dressed quickly. Staring into the mirror, she eyed her sore, red cheek is red as well as her red eyes. She did her best to keep her eyes from reddening further as the sting in her cheek faded and as Karl walked back in.

"We'll be leaving tonight," he instructed, "So don't get too comfortable. Now follow me and I'll get you something to eat. While _you_ are disposable to me, my children are not."

Hakumei wanted to protest badly and argue that she'd rather starve to death—like she preferred when she was left at the lab to be experimented on—and that, if he'd recall, he doesn't think of her babies as his children but Diva's. However, the fear that he'd strike her again overwhelmed the desire to talk back, so she nodded and followed him obediently.

* * *

Hakumei stared down at her rice and sushi thoughtfully. Why was she here? If he hated her so, then why didn't he just leave her to wither somewhere? She knew that neither she, nor the children she'd bear meant anything to him. So…why did she have to stay? Overwhelmed with questions, she decided here, where people could see in case she angered him, would be a good place as any to ask him those questions.

"Anou…" she began in a hushed voice so people around her couldn't hear, "What are you planning to do, now that you know that Saya doesn't love you? What are you going to do with me and your children? And what about Diva?"

Angrily, Karl reached out and grabbed her hand, giving it a tight squeeze and leaving harsh bruises against her pale flesh. Hakumei took the hint and looked up at him through pained eyes.

"I am going to kill Saya for ever denying my love for her," he replied as he leaned into her ear to whisper, making others think of it as a man saying sweet nothings into his lover's ear, "Never had she shown my any sympathy and I shall let her rot in hell much like I have. Not even my beloved could wipe my tears away or clean my wounds or show me any love. And then, when I turned to my enemy for such solace, the one who bore the most passion for me; even _she_ couldn't show me any sympathy," He paused and kissed her cheek to keep up appearances, "As for you; you are the only one ever willing to love me. Even when I forced you into my bed and forced you to bear my children—when I made you suffer with the tragedy and affliction I put you through—you were still willing to love me. For that, I would let you live; if not as my true lover, than merely for my own personal solace. Why, you're nothing more than my pretty little toy, I can play with to cheer myself up.

"As for our children," he continued, letting her hand go and placing it on her stomach, "It's like I said before; I may have fathered them but they are for Diva. _You_ will never see _Diva's_ children because they are not yours. However," he paused again to run his hand through her soft hair, "I promise that Diva will take good care of them. She is quite motherly when it comes to her favored ones."

Hakumei turned away from him as tears formed in her eyes. With a sigh, Karl took his hand from her stomach and cupped her chin, forcing her to turn to him and look him in the eye. Hakumei cringed as she stared into the monstrosity he was and into the angelic face that was only a mask to hide the demon. The mask that has caused the withering of Hakumei's own being, of her love...

"Daijobu," he brushed a lock of hair from her face, "No harm shall come to you," he paused and moved back to her ear to whisper only to her again, "Or rather, no harm will come to you, as long as you act like a doll like you did for Diva, and you play along."

Fearing to make a scene and being struck by both his hand and words, Hakumei nodded. Karl smirked in satisfaction and kissed her cheek again.

"Hurry and finis eating," he ordered gently, "I was unable to clean your wound out correctly. It should have healed by now. However, there is still blood around the wound. I want you to; after we return to the room, take a shower to wash away the blood."

Hakumei nodded and finished eating quickly, fearing his anger if she delayed. After they returned to the room, Karl put a hand on her shoulder.

"On second thought," he began, "I want you to rest a bit longer. I'm not carrying you the whole way and I don't want you too tired to walk. So I am going to take a shower first. You stay where you are."

Hakumei nodded and walked over to the bed before lying down and curling up in a ball. She lay there, begging for an honest-faced angel to come and save her from this demon. Merciful sleep took her for a few minutes, before just as quickly leaving her. Her disorientated mind did not recall that Karl had decided to shower and quickly deduced that she should take one now. On the edge of sleep and consciousness, she entered the bathroom, towels in hand. A smirk on his lips as she locked the door, Karl opened the shower curtain a little.

"Koibito," he spoke, making her jump awake, "won't you join me?"

Shaking, though unable to disobey him as she feared a beating, another night with him, a barrage of threats insults and sinful promises; she carefully and slowly stripped off her clothing and reluctantly joined him. The water was warm against her skin as he pulled her into his chest. Hakumei's eyes clenched shut. She'd been wary of later intercourse, but she'd regrettably put aside the idea that he'd try anything in the shower. She put her hands against his chest to maybe push him away in case that was truly his intention and gasped when she felt his lips upon her forehead. Opening her eyes slowly, she glanced up at him and was caught in a kiss. His hand found the back of her neck and the small of her back as he pulled her closer. Hakumei unintentionally let a moan escape her throat and her eyes fluttered closed as he pushed her up against the wall and the slick tiles behind her. She gasped as the hand that was at the small of her back traveled up her torso and reached her breast. Unconsciously, she pulled him a little closer, trying to get him to focus on the kiss and not her body. Suddenly, though, he pulled away from her. Hakumei gazed at him in shock and fear; had she angered him in some way?

She watched as he reached for one of the shampoo gel packets they provided and blushed; she _had_ come in here for a shower…After opening the pack and squeezing the content into his hand, he rubbed it into a fine lather and maneuvered himself so that he was now standing behind her before he massaged the lather into her scalp. Hakumei blushed and closed her eyes, letting him do as he wished as she reached up and held his arms that held the hands that so skillfully washed the suds through her hair. Once her hair was lathered well, he turned her to him to let the water wash the suds away while he worked on cleansing her body. Reaching out to the towel rack just outside the shower, he retrieved a washcloth and lathered it with the soap bar. Placing the soap back down, he had her turn away from him and pull her hair back a little while he washed her back. She shivered under his touch and his soft fingers that sometimes escaped the rough cloth. He pulled her against him as he slowly moved from her back to the front of her torso. Again, she blushed as his hands reached her breasts as he washed her. His lips met her cheek as he finished. Taking a deep breath, Hakumei turned to him and placed her hands on his chest, giving him a most adorable face.

"Anou," she began, unsure of herself as she spoke up, "Do you need me to wash you as well, Karl-chan?"

'Well,' she mused, 'What better way to get on his good side?'

She was surprised to find his arms around her again and as he pulled her into an embrace.

"That's quite alright, koibito," he purred into her ear.

She could almost_ hear_ the smirk on his words.

"We must depart soon," he continued, "demu, perhaps we can continue this later?"

Hakumei blushed, but nodded; unable to disagree. He pulled her into one last kiss before turning the water off again. She let him do as he pleased as he stepped out with her and let him towel her off and even dress her like the doll she was to him. Trying to keep him in this strangely good mood, she asked if he'd like her to return the favor, but he declined, telling her instead to wait in the room and gather their belongings while he dressed. With a nod and a polite bow, she did as he ordered and waited for him—their belongings were already together in the suitcase. Sighing, she brushed her damp hair out and then sat down on the bed to wait.


	34. Chapter 33

Hakumei stared out the window as the landscape flew by. Solomon had given them enough money to rent a car for their travels—thank goodness. They'd been traveling for a few hours and Hakumei was starting to get uncomfortable with the ongoing silence that stretched between them.

"Anou…" she began, trying to break the dreadful silence, "Where are we going, exactly?"

"We're not really _going_ anywhere," Karl replied, "Solomon instructed that we simply travel anywhere and to keep from creating a pattern of destinations. Besides, Amshel is bound to find out why the patterns of our destinations are so erratic. I'm sorry to say that he'll eventually find us. With that in mind, I now _swear_ that I will kill Saya. And, _if_ you are a good little doll for me, I may bring your little friend along with us—as long as she doesn't interfere with our lovemaking that is."

Hakumei's eyes widened in shock—what would he do to her friend? —and she looked away again. She decided it was best if she kept her mouth shut for a while. Leaning against the locked car door, Hakumei closed her eyes and tried to maybe get a few hours of sleep before they reached the next stop. Hours passed before he woke her. She glanced up at the building they'd arrived at to find a nice-looking motel.

"Where are we?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"London," he replied with a sigh as he retrieved their bags from the trunk.

He led her inside and bought a room.

"Anou…" the kid behind the counter stuttered, "I hate to be rude, but what you doing with this young girl?"

"She is my koibito and we were just married," Karl explained, "I'm afraid we missed our flight, but, to make up for it, I'm taking her on a trip around the U.K. as an alternative."

"Anou…" the kid laughed a little, "Sorry…but she looks way too young to be married. How old is she—sixteen?"

With a smile, Karl turned to her and took her hand lovingly.

"Koibito," he said sweetly, "Please tell him your age, won't you?"

Hakumei nodded and pulled her hand out of his grip. Lovingly, she wrapped her arms around his torso in a hug.

"I'm eighteen," she told him as she rested her head against Karl's chest, giving the boy behind the counter an adorable look, "Like he said, we just recently married, ne koibito?"

She glanced up at Karl coyly and snuggled closer. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Though this disturbed her greatly, Hakumei knew that he'd hurt her if she didn't act like his little doll.

"Alright," the guy behind the counter sighed, handing Karl the room key, "You two enjoy your night."

"Arigato," Karl nodded before taking their suitcase and leading the way as Hakumei followed suit.

After reaching the room, Hakumei collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion. Karl searched the room and smirked when he found a few candles hidden in the drawers. He quickly spread them around the room and lit them before slowly removing his clothes till he was in nothing but his boxers. Hakumei glanced up at him, frightened, as he leaned down and kissed her. She pushed him away after gasping and Karl smiled evilly. Reaching forward, he stroked her cheek and ran his fingers through her soft hair.

"Koibito," he purred, "Shouldn't we make the best of our nights together? I mean, if we're only going to have a few nights of freedom left, we may as well consummate our love. Don't you agree?"

Hakumei blushed, but didn't respond.

"I thought so," he chuckled, kissing her ear lobe as he continued, "Remove your dress, koibito."

"I-Iie!!" Hakumei cried, wiping the tears from her face.

Karl gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand from her face.

"Daijobu," he kissed her cheek, "I promise to be gentle tonight. I know the life in your womb is more alive than it was the last time we made love. So I'll ask you nicely one more time; remove your dress."

Out of fear, she did as he asked, carefully pulling her dress off. Once she had removed the gown, Karl kissed her and pinned her to the bed as his hands immediately found the hooks of her bra. After unclasping it, he proceeded to her panties and removed them as well, albeit quicker. Now that she was naked, he finished discarding his own clothes and laid her back gently. He started with teasing kisses from her earlobe down to her chest; taking the sensitive areas on her breasts in his mouth and kissing them before proceeding upward again. As he continued, his legs parted hers and his left hand ghosted up her thigh. He was very gentle with his caresses for the first few minutes, so she began to give in. Moaning a little, she bent her knees, feeling him warm against her, and closed her eyes as he positioned himself. He began thrusting slowly, but didn't get far before sensing Chiropterans near by. In a panic, he then shot off his koibito and hurried to dress.

"Hurry!" he ordered, "Get dressed now!"

"D-Doshite?" Hakumei asked as she started dressing.

"Because Amshel is nearly here and I'd rather not be caught so quickly!" he replied as he buttoned up his kimono.

Hakumei took this as incentive to rush and was beside him and running in moments. He hadn't bothered with the candles—they needed to get out; quick. He hurried her into the car, throwing their bags in the backseat and sped off. The man they'd spoken to behind the counter ran out after their car, yelling at them to come back and pay for their room, but by then they were long gone. Hakumei's breathing was ragged and she blushed as she covered her chest. She'd neglected to put her bra back on in the rush and she hated the chill in the air. About fifteen minutes down the road, she turned to him.

"D-Do you think we lost them?" she asked, breathless.

She shrieked as the car came to a sudden halt—they'd crashed into something that was standing in the middle of the road. Hakumei's head had hit the dashboard and she was out at the moment of impact. Karl glanced to her but blacked out when something—a fist? A blunt metal object?—hit him in the back of the head. His eyes rolled back in his head as the darkness took him as well.

* * *

Hakumei's head was swimming. There was a throbbing pain. Taking a deep breath, she tried to recall what had happened that would have caused her this pain…She held her forehead and sat up.

"Lay back," Karl ordered beside her, "You lost a lot of blood when Amshel stopped us with the Corpse Corps. Luckily, though, _Diva's_ children remained unharmed."

Hakumei turned away and rolled her eyes. True, she was upset that he only thought of her as his and Diva's doll—and apparently their surrogate mother—but she was also growing tired of hearing it over and over from him. She looked around her and shivered. Amshel had found them all right; they were back in that God awful metal room. She glanced down at herself and glared down at the rags now clinging to her body. Her glared darkened as Amshel walked in with Diva and a smirk on his face.

"You've both been very naughty haven't you?" he smirked.

Hakumei glared. She badly wanted to scream at him…something like '_SHUT THE FUCK UP UGLY!!!_'…Or…'_DON'T __**MAKE**__ ME RIP YOUR TESTICLES OFF!!!!_' Something along those lines…but of course, why get herself into more trouble than she was already in? She swallowed down her pride and just settled for glaring at him.

"Nani?" Diva asked, placing her hands on her cheeks in fake shock, "Why are my pretty doll and my beloved Chevalier here, all locked up, Amshel?"

"Daijobu, Diva," Amshel patted her head, "I'll let Karl return once he starts to behave and _listen_ to his niisan."

"And my doll?" Diva asked.

"I need her to stay longer," Amshel replied, "_Much_ longer."

Hakumei almost found herself growling in anger at this horrible, ugly man, before Diva turned to her. To Hakumei's surprise, she started laughing.

"Daijobu Amshel," she giggled, turning away, "My doll bores me now. You can go ahead and break her to pieces if you wish."

Hakumei's eyes filled with tears and she let the pent up sobs of anger, frustration, and overall pain escape. Without notice, Amshel's hand had cut across her face. Karl did not speak as he watched his niisan slap his koibito, nor did he seem to care. He watched Amshel and Diva leave before turning to her again. She had curled up into a ball and was crying to herself.

'Onegai,' she prayed in her mind, 'Someone just take me away!! Someone _please_ take pity on me!'

She hoped that angels would take pity on her—that is; if the angels weren't just demons who adored their masquerade as angels—to deliver her from this hell. With an irate sigh, Karl bit his lip again before forcing her onto her back. Ignoring her pleas and her sobs, he pressed his lips against hers in a warm kiss. Hakumei writhed a little as she tasted blood, but ultimately didn't fight. The blood was for what was growing in her womb. Even though she knew that they were the reason she'd been put through such pain…she still loved them so dearly; just as she still loved Karl. After feeding her the blood, he pulled away and held her close as he lay her back down.

* * *

"I can't believe how _fuckin_' close we were!!!" Kirei screamed, kicking over an innocent stone, "She was right there and yet we couldn't kill her and her bitches!!!!! We could've saved Hakumei!!"

"Kirei," Saya snapped, "Shut the fuck up!!!"

"Oh don't you start you little bitch!" Kirei retorted, "I don't wanna hear anything outta you!! You could've helped her that night at that farm but you just stood there like a dumbass!!! Don't you even _think_ about speaking to me on an even level right now!!"

She turned to Haji, the anger less evident in her eyes.

"Haji!!" she begged, "Back me up here!! You know Saya's been a bitch lately!! Go ahead and voice it—I don't care if you're a Chevalier or not—just say it!! Repeat after me; 'Saya's a bitch'! You're turn!"

Haji said nothing, as expected and Kirei sighed in frustration before glaring into the sky.

"If I ever see that bastard again," she swore, "I'll make sure he can never reproduce again…If I see him, I will _rip_ his—"

"Shut up!!" Saya cried, covering her ears and closing her eyes to the disturbing mental images.

* * *

Hakumei's eyes opened wearily. How long had she been out? Rubbing her head a little, she sat up and looked around. She was still trapped in that metal room with Karl, who was leaning against the door. There was a long silence in which they just stared almost disdainfully at one another.

"How long have I been out?" she asked calmly, her voice wavering slightly.

"About an hour or so…" Karl replied simply.

Hakumei wanted to snap at him, but stopped and looked away as she held her growling stomach. She tried not to think of food or nourishment, but even then, her stomach protested. A hand was held out to her. She glanced to Karl, then to his bleeding hand and slapped it away. Karl glared before a thought occurred and he chuckled darkly.

"You're truly like me," he mused when he noted the look of confusion on her face.

"I am _nothing_ like you!" Hakumei hissed as tears welled in her eyes, "And I will raise _my_ children the way I wish and I only pray to any God who'll listen that they won't turn out like the man who forced me to conceive them!!"

His eyes narrowing, Karl angrily slapped her sending her to the ground, weeping. She tried to stand, only to have his foot on her back and pinning her down.

"They are _Diva's_ children," he hissed as he leaned over her, putting more weight on the foot on her back, "Diva is the mother of us all. _You_," he paused, "_You_ are nothing but a sex experiment for her. Those children are rightly Diva's."

Tears freely trickled down Hakumei's cheeks as he lifted his foot again. She didn't look at him as she verbally fought back.

"Why can't you just stop being such a bastard?!" she sobbed, "Why can't you just admit that they're _your_ children growing inside me and that _I_ am their mother? It doesn't matter that they're the result of rape or not; you are still the father and I am still the mother. Why is it so _fucking_ hard for you to just accept that?!" Her anger rising, she stood and glared at him, "Is it because I'm not _Saya_? Is it because I don't have this insatiable need to kill you? Is that it? Because if it is, I'm sorry I ever—"

She'd stopped herself mid-sentence, as though she couldn't finish it anymore.

"'Ever what'?" Karl asked in an irritated voice.

"Forget it," she scoffed, "You're not worth the wasted breath."

Karl rolled his eyes

"You're such an ignorant, immature little bitch, aren't you koibito?" he asked in a taunting tone.

Hakumei didn't reply. She simply glared out the tiny, barred window, still fuming.


	35. Chapter 34

After receiving her MRI and waiting outside the machine for a few minutes, Diva was called out to speak with Amshel and that woman scientist, whose name she hadn't yet learned. The two greeted her with a warm smile as she waltzed in.

"Diva," Amshel began, "This is Julia. We have very excellent news. That boy has helped you conceive; you will soon be a mother."

"Oh yay!!" Diva clapped excitedly, "So I guess that my precious doll doesn't need what makes her so precious any more ne?"

Amshel nodded while Julia looked confused.

"So might I take my children from her and use them to create more pretty dolls?" Diva continued.

"You may have anything you want Diva," Amshel bowed.

Diva smiled happily and skipped off to wait for Amshel in the car, to happy to wait for her Chevalier.

"What was she talking about when she mentioned a doll?" Julia asked after Diva had gone.

"I see you've not been informed of our little experiment," Amshel mused aloud, "About fifteen years ago a little girl was wandering around in the streets in Vietnam, looking for her parents. They'd been separated, unfortunately. I had the fortunate chance of finding this child. Since she had no parents to speak of, at least at the moment, we secretly performed tests on her and turned her into a Chiropteran of sorts. After posters started appearing for her, we sent her back to her parents after wiping her mind blank. Returning her to her parents, I informed them of a preparatory school called, 'Lycée'. They seemed interested and about five years later, after her mother had passed, her father left her at the school, where we had full control and leaving her in our care. We'd been able to perform enough tests to keep the Chiropteran blood dormant in her until she was brought to us, so, even though we kept an eye on her whereabouts at all times anyway, we could let her live a relatively normal life before Lycée, where she stayed for ten years. After her ninth birthday, her father passed—alcohol poisoning. So she was completely in our control while she waited to graduate from the school. Soon after her father passed, one of the cafeteria workers 'adopted' her. During vacations, when she was to visit her 'distant relatives' she instead was taken to this lab. We inputted, with our technology, that she was staying with a relative during these times. We stopped this after twelve, however, after we concluded the experiments to create the enzymes to bring up her blood potency. We also took advantage of this by secretly monitoring her cycles, and collecting her ovums to test her fertility.

"Getting back to her being a Chiropteran," Amshel continued, "She, much like Saya and Diva, always appears human. A few years after she came to Lycée and after many tests during her stay, we discovered that her blood had mutated differently from Diva's, so, in a way, she is no longer of Diva's blood anymore. Her blood, unlike Saya's and Diva's, wouldn't kill either Queen. Instead her blood could heal often fatal wounds. We had initially hoped this and were proud of its success—seeing as how our past experiment over 130 years ago didn't work out nearly as well."

Julia's eyes widened as she began to understand who and what he was talking about.

"Since she was technically no longer of Diva's blood," Amshel continued, "I asked Karl to have intercourse with her. A year after they mated, she ended up with twin baby girls, just like Diva," Amshel paused in thought, "Perhaps there is a way to create artificial queens like Diva requested. And perhaps they'll be like Hakumei when it comes to the ability of their blood. I will leave you to conduct more experiments now that you're aware. I must tend to Diva for now."

With that, he walked out of the room to meet with Diva; leaving Julia to sit in his wake and stare vacantly into space.

* * *

A dim room. Literacy books, teddy bears and rag dolls strewn around her. Hakumei looked around her from her sitting position on the colorful rug. It looked like lab? Or was it her own room?

'Is this me?' she asked her, her voice coming from nowhere, "Where am I? What happened to my family?'

She looked to be around five and was wearing a pretty blue and white dress, with a bow in her hair. On her feet were white socks and what looked like tap shoes. The girl began humming her alphabet, playing with a porcelain doll, when a sudden noise made her jump. A roar. It grew louder and louder. In fear, she began screaming and crying. The doll's face cracks and the roars suddenly stop.

"_Success_," another voice from nowhere booms.

The world around her fades to black…

* * *

Bright lights overhead. Hakumei gasps as another kick to the leg wakes her.

"Get up bitch!!" someone above her yells.

Hakumei sat up painfully and she glared up at the man. He was wearing a white coat; a scientist of course. She refused to listen and was rewarded with a sharp tug on her arm as he roughly pulled her up. She was still somewhat blinded by sleep as he dragged her out of the room. Hakumei thought back to all she had packed, considering taking the money she'd saved up from allowances back as Lycée and using it to buy a train ticket or something to escape. That thought quickly left as she noticed that she was being strapped down tightly. Her ankles, wrists, her legs, her arms were all tied down as tightly as they could. The rags she was wearing were lifted to expose her stomach. A knife's blade glinted in the light and her eyes widened as she felt the blade pierce her flesh. She shrieked and tried to writhe as the blade was dragged down her abdomen. Tears stained her cheeks as they fell freely from her eyes. Her voice grew sore as the knife dug deeper. Blood spattered across her face as gloved hands reached into the hole created by the blade. She howled in pain, throwing her head back and forth. She felt a tugging. Scissors were brandished and glinted in the light. She was too blinded by tears to see them cut the placenta, but gasped as she caught sight of what they were after. She glanced to the dissecting tray they'd placed the dead embryos into and sobbed harder. They were careful to stitch her back up a little, but the gnarled gash on her abdomen remained untouched. Her breathing was ragged as her sobs tore through her body.

Hakumei held her stomach as she was led, a hand holding the back of her neck, to the cell she was sharing with Karl. She sobbed to herself. Those babies, now lying dead in a dissecting tray somewhere, were all that kept her at Karl's side. Now they were gone and so were chances of getting close to him again.

"Wh-What are you going to do to them?" she wept, her voice wavering.

"Shut up!" one of them snapped as he sharply slapped her.

Hakumei winced from the sting in her cheek, but ignored it; that was nothing compared to what she'd just endured. She heard the door open, but she didn't want to enter. A shove pushed her into the room. Her bangs fell over her tear-filled eyes as she stumbled in and fell to the floor at Karl's feet. He'd either been waiting for her return or a chance to escape without her. She had a sinking feeling that the latter was much more possible. The door closed with a _swish_. Blood pooled beneath her as her body fought to heal the gaping wound. Her hands and face were covered in her own blood. Her clothes were also drenched in her blood—Amshel hadn't bothered to give her a change of clothes; a lab rat didn't deserve such luxuries. Karl stared down at her almost shocked and kneeled before her.

"I hadn't considered that Diva would ever sanction such actions," he mused, "However, I suppose it _is_ her right to kill her children…"

Hakumei sobbed louder, cursing his name. Why must he always insist that they were Diva's? Why couldn't he understand her pain? Why did she have to suffer? Why was it always about Diva, Diva, Diva? He pulled her into his arms as he bit into his hand to feed her his blood. Hakumei held his hand away as she sobbed into his shoulder, pulling away only enough to let him hear her words.

"I regret ever allowing you to have intercourse with me," she sobbed, her voice and hand upon his wrist shaking, "for not being strong enough to stop you. I regret ever seeing your face and wishing I could touch it; just to know if you were truly and angel—only to find it to be a mask…I hope you die—that you fall into a bit and never return as you rot for all eternity…like I will. Like I will, because you took everything I had to live for—I might as _well_ rut away like I've withered in your arms and shattered in Diva's playpen. Just leave me be to die won't you?"

Karl stared down at her for a moment, choosing his words carefully.

"I promise, koibito," he swore silently as he held her a little closer, "I will help you escape—for Saya. And since you are my koibito; I promise to grant you new offspring and a life—but only at my side."

Hakumei shook her head and wept louder and louder until she finally just passed out from the pain still clinging to her abdomen.

While she slept in his arms, he was able to feed her his blood to help her heal. Her traumatized mind would cause her to heal very slowly overnight. After picking her up, he walked over to one of the walls and leaned against it as he sat back down with her. He stared down at her and began to think. His thoughts turned dark as he truly thought about how much he hated her. She had kept him from dying with his Saya. She could no longer grant him children. There was no value to her whatsoever. He glared down at her, hoping she'd maybe die in her sleep.

* * *

It was hours before she woke again. She glanced up at him from her place on the floor and almost cringed from the look of utter hatred in his eyes. She sighed in frustration and weakly stood, her stomach still healing a little, and made her way to sit against the opposite wall and corner. She could feel those cold, hateful eyes on her as she stared out the tiny window and prayed that someone would help…They remained like this for a little while. Taking a great chance, she glanced uneasily to the broken and beaten down Chevalier across the cell from her. She was up against the wall, holding her legs and trying to bear the cold now seeping into her skin. The deep gash in her stomach was nearly healed, but still hurt. She thought of Nathan and the dresses he'd bought her. Amshel had probably taken away all of the beautiful dresses Nathan had bought her. She vaguely wondered now where Nathan had gone and why he'd not stopped Amshel from doing all of this. Sighing, she stared out that tiny, barred window to her right sadly, praying this would all be over soon…She could feel Karl's angry eyes glaring at her from the other end of the cell. He was still hurt from a few nights prior; when he learned that Saya did not love him and now he hated _her_…Without turning from the window, she tried to talk to him, solace him—anything to break the dreadful silence stretching between them.

"Why have you been saying that no one will love you?" she asked, biting her tongue as soon as the words had left her mouth and fearing his answer.

"Because no one but Saya _can_ love me," he replied, looking away to the door of the cell.

Hakumei thought her words over carefully. She'd wanted a chance like this for so long. To tell him that she loved him…Now she had a chance, but she was too frightened to say it. She pondered over her words. Such a simple term. How could such a phrase—a simple little phrase—be so difficult to say? So instead of that, she chose her words to some that she found to be less difficult.

"Do you really believe that?" she asked, her eyes never straying from the moon she was able to view from her position.

"Mochiron," he snarled back angrily

"Doshite?" she inquired, now turning to him with her hazy eyes.

Karl did not answer. Truth be told, he did not know. He had once believed that only Diva could love him. When she didn't, he had turned to Saya. He knew somehow that Saya was his soul mate. Hakumei just stared at him, waiting for a reply.

"I don't know..." he finally replied after his long silence.

"Then how can you believe it?" she tilted her head to the side curiously, "Who engrained it into your mind that it's true—?"

"Damare!!" he shouted, glaring at her again.

Hakumei stared sadly at him and averted her gaze.

"D-Daisuki..." she murmured as she blushed, as she kept her gaze away from him.

"Nani?" Karl asked in an almost irritated voice; he hadn't heard what she'd said.

Hakumei closed her eyes to let her tears fall.

"Daisuki!" she cried into her sleeve.

She continued to sob into her arm. There was no way she could possibly look at him now, but she still spoke.

"I don't know why, or how," she sobbed, "I've tried to force it down, to ignore it because it's useless!! I can't stop loving you…even though it's completely pointless…"

Both snapped their attention to the door as they heard screaming in the halls. Silence followed before the door to their cell was broken down. Solomon stood on the other side, smiling, with his hand—now a machete-like blade—held daintily near his torso.

"There you are," he smiled calmly.

"You're really shitty with timing aren't ya Solomon?" Hakumei asked, tears staining her face as she slowly stood.

Solomon gave her a confused look and then glanced to Karl before quickly shaking it off.

"Listen, just come with me," he instructed, turning and leading them out of the cell, "I'll explain everything on the way out."


	36. Chapter 35

Hakumei winced against the pain in her stomach as she lagged behind Solomon and Karl. The pain was close to unbearable and her legs felt weak. Still, she forced them to carry her as fast as she was able. She gasped as the blood trickling down her torso and to her legs and feet caused her to slip a little. Strong arms steadied her before picking her up and carrying her along. She blushed into Karl's chest. She hated feeling so weak and useless. Solomon led them to an exit near the back and held to door open for the two. He quickly ushered them to the car waiting and hurried them into the back. Once sure they were set, he climbed into the driver's seat and sped off before they could set the Corpse Corps after them.

"If you're wondering," Solomon began when he felt safe enough to speak, "we're in New York. I found all of your belongings and have them in the trunk. Oh and I paid for your room at that last motel you had rented."

Hakumei gave him a confused look.

"While you were sleeping," Karl explained, "I gave him our destinations."

"Yes," Solomon nodded, "And after searching for that car after I realized that you'd been caught, I was able to gather your luggage."

Hakumei nodded and leaned against the door, staring sadly out the window as Solomon drove on. She glanced down at her sore and bleeding torso and gingerly set a hand to the wound. Her eyes were foggy and sore from crying and fatigue. She was hungry—she hadn't had real food in a while and she was hoping she'd be able to have something_ other_ than blood. After a few hours of driving, Solomon pulled into a heavily wooded area. They were quite far away from civilization, she surmised. But she supposed the lab had been as well…He instructed them to hurry as he got out and they followed suit.

"I recall that Saya and the others were in that direction," he instructed, pointing to a patch of trees where the lights of a city just barely peeked through, "I'm afraid however, that I'll have to leave you at this point. I have to make sure we weren't followed and you need to get out of here."

Karl nodded and climbed into the driver's seat as Solomon ran off in a flash of blue light to stall Amshel. Hakumei watched him go before sighing to herself and climbing into the passenger's seat; shaking her head for getting out of the car in the first place. After they were both situated, Karl sped off in the direction Solomon had instructed in silence. Hakumei glared down at her blood covered feet sadly.

"I won't forgive what you've done…" she spoke in a hoarse voice.

"Just sleep alright?" he asked in return, "I promise you that it's all over now. The nightmare is gone; you can dream again. I promise there'll be no more pain from me."

Hakumei shakes her head, unable to believe his words, but leans against the door. Her tired eyes close and she lets sleep take her.

* * *

Karl glanced up at the apartment building as he stood on the passenger's side of the car. Saya's blood was heavy in the air here; which meant that Saya was near. He turned to Hakumei, who was still sleeping and carefully opened the door. He picked her up and pulled her into his arms. Holding her in one hand and her luggage in the other, he searched for Saya's room by searching for Saya. After sensing her and the room she was in, he jumped to the window of the room in a flash of blue and broke through the window. Saya had her sword at the ready and Haji was already standing before her his cello case held up like a shield.

"Matte!!" Kirei shouted as Saya prepared to run at him, "As much as I wanna kill him too, we can't yet."

Saya turned to her and gave her a questioning look.

"At least we can't risk attacking him while he's holding Hakumei," Kirei finished, "After he puts her down, I'll kill him."

Kirei glared at her sleeping friend, her face and other areas of her body, particularly her stomach region, coated in blood.

"So why are you here?" Kirei asked, "Because if it's to kill Saya again, go ahead, no body wants her here anymore. She's become such a bitch. However, put her down first."

"I'm not here to fight," he spoke slowly.

"Then what do you want?" Saya asked this time.

Karl studied their expressions and looked down at Hakumei's sewn with sleep.

"I have merely come to leave my precious doll with another playmate, temporarily," he replied, brushing a lock of hair from her face.

"'Doll'?!" Kirei growled.

Karl ignored her as he stared down at Hakumei.

"I would be sorry if I could be," he began slowly, "but I can't. I feel no remorse for what I've done. However, I'll watch over her until I can leave the past behind. I love my koibito dearly but I'm afraid I cannot give her love; only hate and pain. For she is not destine to love me," at these words, he case Saya a look of hatred, "However, I'll return for her when the time comes; when she can lie next to me again. This was all for Diva—all for Diva that she be forced to mate with me and endure every shred of hateful passion I granted her. She is nothing more than a sex experiment for my beloved mother; to whom I wish to return, but cannot because she has probably disowned me by now. Despite that, and by all means, she is still Diva's property and my lover and doll. She is only to give me her innocence and be my plaything."

Kirei growled, wishing she could just kill him right now, but held back since Hakumei was still in his arms.

"I also see that what I have inflicted upon her has killed the only one I've ever loved," he concluded.

He leaned down and gave her a light kiss. Kirei's eyes narrowed as he set her down. He disappears in a flash of blue light and Kirei immediately runs to Hakumei's side. She shakes her a little, hoping to wake her up. She saw that blood was beginning to pool beneath her—her wounds had opened again. Immediately, Kirei tries to bite into her hand, but stops herself. Her blood had been defective. What if she hurt Hakumei? And, to go a little farther, Hakumei was of Diva's blood—what if she _killed_ her? Despite that her blood had mutated, only certain substances from Hakumei's blood would heal Saya and her Chevalier. That was only in Saya's body and in Hakumei's body, it would process differently.

"K-Kai!" she turned quickly to him with a pleading look, "O-Onegai! Give her some of your blood!"

Mao glared at the very idea and Kai looked at her, shocked.

"Onegai!" Kirei begged, "I don't want to risk my blood hurting her—or Haji's blood, and we all know little Ms. Bitch over there wouldn't do it even if it _was_ safe! Kai…she's seriously wounded…onegai…help!"

Kai took a moment, and, considering how much her safety meant to Kirei, sighed and nodded. He made his way to her side and took a blade from his pocket. He made a harsh cut in his palm and held his hand out to Hakumei. Hakumei's eyes blearily opened and she glanced down at Kai's hand and then to Kirei.

"It's okay," Kirei nodded, "You need blood."

Hakumei nodded wearily and gingerly held onto Kai's hand before putting her lips to the cut.

"By the way," Kirei continued as Hakumei drank, "This is Kai, Saya's _older_ brother."

After she finished feeding Hakumei pulled away from his hand and let his wrist go. She glanced up at Kai and nodded.

"Arigato," she nodded, "And I heard about your little brother…" her voice was fading as she began to slip back into unconsciousness, "I'm sorry it happened…"

With that, she fainted in Kirei's arms. Kai nodded and moved away as wrapped a bandana around his bleeding hand. Kirei had Haji carry her while she grabbed Hakumei's suitcase and led him to the bathroom. After he set her down on the floor next to the bathtub, Kirei ushered him out.

"Arigato, Haji-kun," she hurried, "But I'll take it from here."

* * *

After Kirei had cleaned Hakumei up—having washed her in the tub and dressed her in a nightgown from her suitcase—Kirei asked Haji to help her set Hakumei on one of the beds. She noted how thin Hakumei was and ran out to find David, Lewis, and Kai talking.

"Guys, this is serious," she sighed, "She's seriously malnourished. I'm gonna go buy her some of her favorite food. In the meantime, I want you," she pointed to Kai, "to keep an eye on her. And Lewis…if you can…maybe you can cook something up—something chocolate; chocolate helps relieve pain…For when she wakes up—like a cake. A big chocolate cake would be great. And you," she gave David a serious look, "I don't want you _anywhere_ near that room until I can talk to her—do you understand? She's been through enough—I don't need you making it worse with your questions."

The three nodded and Kirei took off to the market.

* * *

Kirei walked into the room, bags of sushi, fish cakes, and anything chocolate—cakes, brownies, fudge, cookies, candy, ice cream and donuts—in hand. Setting her bags on the counter, she quickly started putting things away. She jumped when she heard whimpering and rushed into Hakumei's room. She dragged Kai out and slammed the door before rushing to Hakumei's bedside.

"Hakumei—daijobu ka?" she asked, her brow knitting in concern.

Hakumei just sobbed for a moment, unable to stop. Kirei hugged her tight.

"Daijobu!" she cried, "Just let it all out. Tell me what's happened—can you?"

Hakumei nodded, and held her stomach as it protested.

"Wait right there," Kirei motioned for her to stay; "I have a ton of food for ya—don't worry!"

Kirei rushed out and ran into the kitchen. She grabbed a plate and piled on sushi, and fish cakes. She then took another plate and got out the brownies, fudge, cookies, and etcetera; and laid them out. Lewis walked into the kitchen to check on the cake in the oven and saw her setting out all the food.

"Is she awake then?" he chuckled.

"Shut up," Kirei retorted as she picked up the plate of fish cakes, "Knock when the cake's done and I'll let you know if you can bring it in okay?"

"Alright," Lewis shrugged with a laugh as Kirei carefully carried her load into Hakumei's bedroom.

She sat the plate in front of her and told her she could have anything she liked.

"Arigato," Hakumei smiled as Kirei closed and locked the door.

"So…" Kirei was hesitant, "You think you can tell me…what happened?"

Hakumei paused, her eyes cast down. With a nod, she began in Vietnam.

"After he took me away from all of you," she began, "he cut off the leg that was beginning to crystallize. Then, he took me to this cave far away. I was dazed after he set me down. I used to have a long gash right here," she lowered her collar and indicated where her scar had been, "where his fangs dragged across my neck," Kirei made a face, but said nothing and let Hakumei continue, "I'd never been so scared up to then—I mean, imagine seeing Haji like that, with the intent to kill in his eyes right before…" she paused and shuddered, "right before he drives his grotesque fangs into your neck. Karl fed on me for what felt like ages. My body grew cold—I thought I was going to die. He was able to push him away for a moment and tried to get away. He grabbed my leg and pulled me back, he told me I was going to help him no matter what…and…he asked…he asked if I loved him…It hurt so much more than his fangs in my flesh when he spoke those words…using my deepest insecurity against me before he bit me again and I finally just passed out.

"A little while after that…" she paused, "K-Karl…raped me…" she shuddered again, holding her arms and crying, "I was dressing in one of the new gowns I'd received…and he came to me…He held me close and whispered 'A rose by any other name would smell as sweet,' and placed a blue rose in my hair. I tried to run. He caught me and held me close as he disrobed me. When he kissed me…his lips were so cold and unloving…his entire being was cold and cruel. It was so painful…He tore into me, despite knowing I was a virgin, and it felt like he was tearing me apart—raping the fabric of what made my innocence so virtuous. I begged him to stop as I cried. He was so cruel. You've no idea how it felt when he showed me no mercy; tearing out my heart as he tore away my innocence. He whispered things to me I wish I could erase from my mind. He told me things like; 'I know you love it—you've dreamt of this for so long.' When I cried he merely laughed and hissed, 'Shh, my beloved koibito; I'll be gentle if you accept me.' And there's more of what he said; 'Tonight you shall be mine', 'Do not fear me, for I am granting you my love tonight, koibito—Haven't you always wanted this?', and 'Why so tense, koibito? I am your first; like you've always longed'.

"It was horrible…" she concluded, rubbing her hands up and down her arms, "It was horrible knowing that it was Satan I was being forced to mate with…" she shook harder in fear as she recalled more, "But things didn't stop there…After Karl raped me, Amshel took me to this laboratory. There, they performed horrible tests on me—testing my blood, testing for pregnancy—it was awful…And then they started putting hallucinogens in my food, so I stopped eating. These hallucinogens caused my nightmares to grow worse—I even started seeing and hearing things. They kept me there for months…maybe it was a year—I lost track of time…Even after he found out I was pregnant, he raped me again...and again, it was horrible. There was no love to begin with, but, still, there was even less love here…It was a while later that they started testing my voice. They never told me why, but after that, I became Diva's personal doll and had to sing her to sleep every night. However, after a while, Diva decided she'd grown bored with me and started abusing me.

"In fact it was all because of Diva that I had to endure all of this," she cried, "All because of Diva that I was forced into sexual intercourse with Karl…" she sobbed harder, "And he did his job with such cruel passion…it was like he prayed to tear the wings off an angel and taste the blood and tears—licking my wounds so bitterly and desiring more of my wounded flesh," she took a long pause, "Actually…I _can_ say that there's something I can…well…_thank_ him for; the babies I wasn't allowed to have. You know…even though those babies were the reason for my pain, I still loved them dearly…" she chuckled a little through her tears, "When Karl wasn't around; I'd actually curl up into a ball and hum so they could hear. And—And even though the thought of drinking blood sickened me, I willingly allowed myself to feed on blood for them. I truly treasured them…I mean, they were one of reasons Karl was no longer permitted to have sexual relations with me—I can't say he wasn't still quite physical, but he held back considerably for a while. Nathan was so wonderful—and please don't hate him for what happened at the theater—I doubt I'd have survived if it weren't for him…"

"I love him, in a way," she explained, "I mean, he saved me, fed me and clothed me when Karl beat me and left me outside like a stray puppy…I owe him a lot…I hope I get the chance to repay him…"

"Nathan...Nathan..." Kirei tapped her chin as she thought, "Wait, in't he the one who hit on Haji?"

Hakumei laughed nervously and nodded.

"He's a big flirt with teh men folk," she replied with a smile.

"Okay..." Kirei sighed, "I won't kick his ass anymore then. I can't—I mean, he took care of you—I can't _possibly_ kick his ass now...Now...I have to give him a big kiss and a hug. Ne?"

"Kirei..." Haji turned to her, "He's interested in men...remember?"

"How'd you get in here?!" Kirei jumped.

"Saya wished for me to come and see how she was doing," he replied humbly.

"Oh she cares now?" Kirei asked back, sarcastically, "And she'd fine now. You can go tell the bitch that. Oh and I don't give a fuck if Nathan's into men or not!" she snapped, "It's like I just said; he took care of Hakumei, so I won't beat the shit outta him and I'll hug him anytime."

Hakumei smiled as Haji shook his head and left, but shook her head as more tears welled in her eyes, "Anyway, back to Diva; You know…at first, I sympathized with her. I mean, Diva just wanted a family—she was abused for so long. She even called me her 'Imoutosan' and treated me as such…She was sweet…well until I found that damned piano…"

"Piano?" Kirei asked.

"Yeah," Hakumei nodded, "Where I was staying; in one of the rooms was a gorgeous piano. I couldn't help it. I walked in and began playing. Diva was impressed. She begged me to sing for her. I did. Afterwards, she had me sing her song in the garden. I did…That was when things went downhill. That's when she demanded that I sing her to sleep and such and became her 'pretty little doll'. A few days ago, I thought it was all over. Karl had told me that he'd be leaving and would never return—it hurt…I thought it was over. I was eating lunch when Solomon came and fetched me. He took me to Karl and stopped him from killing himself and Solomon. I'm quite thankful to say that after we escaped for a while, he couldn't get too far on the…second night when he tried to 'make love to me'—as he liked to put it. After we were captured and sent back to the lab, Amshel…Amshel had them slice me open—like an alien autopsy on those old movies we liked to watch on weekends in the cafeteria—and killed my babies—no…_Diva's_ babies…Karl…he…he promised me," Hakumei couldn't articulate her thoughts; she was crying so much, "He promised to help me escape—for Saya of course—and that he'd grant me new offspring and a new life—but only at his side…"

Her knees were pulled to her chest as she cried into them, sobbing as loud as her voice would allow.

"I regret ever loving him!!" Hakumei sobbed, "I regret ever laying eyes on him!! He made me feel so empty with that promise—so much more empty I should say. I hurts so much to know that I mean nothing to him…even after all I've been through…he still sees me as a concubine and nothing more…I hate him…I hate him so much…"

Kirei let her cry a moment before a thought occurred.

"I know what'll cheer you up," she smiled.

Hakumei looked up at her and sniffled. Kirei jumped up excitedly, ignoring the dirty plate that was now empty of its contents.

"There's a ton of chocolate waiting for you in the kitchen!!" Kirei exclaimed, "And if you don't get your butt in there with me, I'm eatin' it all."

Hakumei laughed through her tears and jumped up. She followed Kirei out of the room to where to chocolate was eagerly waiting to be eaten.


	37. Chapter 36

Hakumei laughed a little as she told Kirei stories about Nathan and his flirtation habit he has with James.

"Then, the last time I got to see it as a matter of fact," she giggled, "he wraps his arms around James' torso and holds his chin in an almost romantic way!"

She concluded the sentence in a dramatic tone as she covered her heart. Kirei laughed, nearly coughing up her chocolate milk.

"Re-Remind me to show you what he bought for me," Hakumei cackled as she took another big bite out of the brownie she was eating.

"Did he get you that pretty necklace?" Kirei asked, pointing to Hakumei's neck.

Hakumei's eyes widened slightly as she placed her fingers over the pendant.

"H-Hai," she stuttered, averting her gaze.

While it was true that she hated Karl right now; such a beautiful gift shouldn't be destroyed in fury. And destruction is just what Kirei would cause if she found out she was wearing a necklace he'd given her. Forcing down her shudder, she made a silent promise to lock the pendant in her suitcase when Kirei wasn't looking. She glanced up when a teenaged girl she'd never seen before walked in. She was a tall, lanky brunette and a stern face. The new girl smirked and snatched a cookie from the package.

"Back off ya little skank!!!" Kirei snapped.

"What's the problem with me eating a cookie?" the girl asked.

"Because I bought them for her!!" Kirei growled, pointing to Hakumei, "Not _you_ Mao!!"

'Mao' turned to Hakumei and looked her over.

"Why does _she_ need them so bad?" Mao asked, taking a bite of the cookie.

"Because of all the shit that's happened—duh!" Kirei shouted.

"What?" Mao quirked an eyebrow, "So she got dumped here by that guy; what's the big deal."

Hakumei's face dropped and she stared down at the half-eaten sweets. Kirei bitch-slapped Mao angrily.

"Now look what ya did!!" she cried angrily.

Hakumei shook her head as a catfight ensued and stared out the window. She jumped slightly as a big cake was set down in front of her. She glanced up at the chubby man she'd met in Vietnam and stared at him, confused.

"Try it," Lewis urged, "I didn't spent hours baking it just for you to stare at it."

Hakumei, still a little confused, took a piece he'd cut and jabbed her fork into the soft food. She shrugged and took a small bite. A blush appeared of her cheeks and she smiled wide as she swallowed.

"I haven't had cake in so long!!" she smiled, "And from what I can remember…that's probably the best thing I've ever tasted…"

"Stop exaggerating…" Kirei glared, "We don't want Bubba here to get a big head…"

Lewis glared back at Kirei and rolled his eyes behind his shades. Hakumei giggled as she scarfed down the confection. After Mao had left—probably to bitch at Kai—Kirei and Hakumei continued stuffing their faces until all that was left was the chocolate pudding.

"Okay," Kirei threw her hands up, "I'm not gonna let myself get fat—you take the rest okay? You're too thin and besides that, you need your energy so your body can get back to normal."

"Matte…" Hakumei squinted, "So after a huge cake, a tub of ice cream, a dozen brownies, about three or four dozen cookies and a ton of candy bars later and _now_ you say you don't wanna get fat?"

"Shut up," Kirei playfully smacked Hakumei upside the head as she gathered the dishes.

Hakumei laughed and shook her head at her. Kirei's demeanor suddenly became cold and solemn.

"Doshita no?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Anou…" Kirei sighed, "We'll be attending a concert tonight…and…" Kirei sighed, "It's Diva's."

Hakumei's eyes widened.

"Y-You don't have to go if you don't want to!!" Kirei shook her head hesitantly.

"Daijobu," Hakumei stopped her, "I want to help my friends…"

Kirei smiled a little.

"And besides that," Hakumei smirked, "I still need to get back at that little bitch and her lap dogs for the way they treated me—'cept Nathan of course."

"That's the Hakumei I remember!" Kirei made a fist.

Hakumei mirrored her and they bumped fists with twin smirks.

"I'll go get dressed then," Hakumei laughed.

Kirei nodded and went back to work on cleaning everything up. Hakumei slipped into the room she'd awoken in and shut the door calmly. Her eyes widened and her heart beat sped. Sure she could _talk_ big with Kirei! However, _saying_ and _doing_ are two totally different things—something she learned the hard way when she used to tell Kirei how she wanted to have sex with Karl one day when they were still back at school. She shivered, and shook off that awful thought, and turned to her suitcase. True, she didn't want to go, but she also meant what she said; she wanted to help her friends…She rummaged through the gowns in her suitcase and picked one up. It was the pretty blue dress made of linen with white rose designs sown in that Nathan had bought her. Her eyes opened wide as images from that horrible night flashed through her memory. How could she remember it so well? The feel of his fingers and lips against her skin, her lips, her breasts were real again. She could easily recall the feel of her tears on her cheeks and the blood tainting her skin. Panting and sobbing, she dropped the dress and rubbed her arms up and down in fear as the flashback continued playing in her mind like a movie.

* * *

_Pain suddenly shot through the side of her face; his hand had unintentionally turned demonic; green and spiky. Hakumei whimpered as she saw full view of the hand._

* * *

She cried as she felt her cheek. She could swear she felt the blood trickling down her face—her tears. The scene wouldn't stop! Though it skipped around a lot, the flashback just wouldn't stop…

* * *

_Karl eagerly brushed her hair away from her face and kissed the incisions he'd cut into her face._

* * *

Hakumei held her arms—his touch, she could feel his hands on her body again, stroking her delicate form with his demonic nails. She sobbed louder—why could these horrible images just leave her?!

* * *

_She cried against his shoulder as he nibbled on her neck and earlobe. He was trying to make this as painful as possible. His human hand was leaving horrible bruises on her upper back and thighs as he began rocking against her._

* * *

Hakumei shrieked as she recalled such awful things. She could hear Kirei pounding on the locked door—trying to reach her—but her body wouldn't move. She couldn't stand or stop seeing and feeling everything he'd dealt her that night.

* * *

_Hakumei dug her nails into his back and shoulders, begging him to stop. She was too frightened to articulate her words into pleas of pity. She prayed it would be quick as his demon hand began to travel from her outer thigh in, those crimson streams following his claws. She gasped when she felt that rough, calloused hand against the most sacred part of her body. She thrashed against him, begging him to stop._

* * *

"Owaraseru!!" she sobbed as Kirei finally broke the door down and found her weeping and writhing on the floor.

"Doshita no?!?!" she yelled, trying to hold Hakumei's arms, "Doshita no?!"

Hakumei just shook her head and sobbed harder.

"Owaraseru!!!" she cried, "Onegai!!!"

* * *

_"Onegai!!" she screamed, her voice growing hoarse as he teased and taunted her with his inhuman arm and hand, "Onegai!! Owaraseru!"_

_Her sobbing tore through her body painfully as she held onto his shoulders, trying to push him off. To silence her, Karl locked his lips with hers, muffling her cries for mercy. He smirked into her lips as he pulled his demonic hand away and grabbed both of hers. He pulled away from her lips and smirked at her, cruelty shining in his near black eyes._

_"How I will enjoy breaking you," he mused, chuckling at her pained eyes._

* * *

"Leave me alone!!" she begged, holding her head in pain and sobbing into Kirei's shoulder as her friend tried to soothe her.

* * *

_She wept against his shoulder as he waited a moment to adjust, only a moment, before starting to rock against her. His hips seemed to wriggle a little gentler against hers as her nails dug into his back. He took his time; he was in no hurry to find his destination. He would torture her and make her scream, beg, and weep. Hakumei's sobbing and begging grew softer and softer as her aching voice dwindled. Nothing she could do would stop this...Karl attempted to solace her with a more tender kiss as the speed and intensity of his thrusts increased. He almost seemed gentle and he ceased restraining her, allowing her trembling hands to touch him. She touched him feebly, too feeble and bleeding to try and push him away._

* * *

"Onegai…" Hakumei begged in a weak voice as she seemed to clam down, "Stop…please…"

* * *

_She gave one last, desperate cry as, with one last thrust, he came within her. Hiccupping sobs were all she could manage now. She was aching all over. Bruises and cuts felt as if they would never heal._

* * *

"I don't want you…" she sobbed, her voice sore, "I don't want to be one with you…please leave me be…"

* * *

_Hakumei knew that somewhere in her soul she had become one with him, melt into him. She didn't want that, it was too much to bear. She would not be a part of this monster. With that last thrust, as he'd spilt his seed into her, he'd sent both Hakumei and him into a screaming world of pain and pleasure. Hakumei's back arched as she screamed in agony, screaming his name and begging him to stop. She punched his back and he still let out loud, pleasure filled moans._

_And then it was over._

* * *

It truly had ended this time. The flashbacks ceased. Hakumei lie weeping and holding her arms a Kirei rubbed her back, trying to get a grip on herself. He really wasn't finished with her yet. He would bring her all the pain he could. He'd promised he wouldn't…He'd lied.

* * *

"Kai, step back!" Saya ordered as she readied her sword.

"But Saya—" Kai attempted.

"Hurry!" Saya cried as she ran at Diva, her sword raised.

She was stopped suddenly by Amshel grabbing her arm and twisting it as he held her down with ease. His hand morphed and broke her wrist. She cried out, and Haji ran at them to free Saya. Nathan appeared in front of him and literally smacked him away. Haji quickly composed himself and attacked Nathan. Nathan easily dodged his efforts before catching him and holding him in his Chiropteran arm's grip.

"We've _got_ to stop meeting like this," Nathan flirted as he held Haji's face with his human hand.

That hand morphed as he continued.

"Or…" he smirked, "Do we?"

He held on tighter, choking Haji slightly.

"Saya!" Haji choked.

"What shall we do, Diva?" Amshel asked calmly.

"How 'bout you pray for mercy, asshole!!" Kirei cried from above as she attacked Amshel, causing him to release Saya and jump away deftly.

"Well," Amshel began in a mocking tone, "if it isn't our little 'failed experiment."

Hakumei listened from the shadows. Kirei had let her borrow a pair of jeans with holes in the knees and a long, black T-shirt since she couldn't even _touch_ her gowns. She shivered against the brisk night air and the fight that was ensuing. She prayed Kirei wouldn't be _stupid_ enough to mention her presence—and she prayed even more that none of Diva's Chevalier or Diva herself would notice it.

"I'm here to _kick_ your ass for what you did to Hakumei!!" Kirei smirked, pointing her short sword at him.

"And how do you know about all that?" Amshel asked, furrowing his brow.

"Why don't you ask her?" Kirei glared.

'Damn!' Hakumei cursed internally.

"Oi!" Kirei cried, glancing behind her slightly, "Come on out Hakumei—they won't hurt you while I'm around."

Taking a deep breath, Hakumei ventured out of her hiding place and walked towards them all.

"You're alive!!" Nathan exulted happily, nearly letting Haji go.

"Amshel, I told you to _break_ my doll!" Diva scorned.

She huffed in frustration before smiling wickedly and walking towards her.

"Well," she smirked, "Since you couldn't break her; I will…"

She kept that smile as she walked slowly to Hakumei.

"Why are you even here imoutosan?" she asked sweetly, "Are you looking for Karl to beg him to take you back?"

Hakumei's eyes narrowed and Kirei glanced at them unevenly.

"Because he won't," Diva continued, "Karl's loyalty is to me and my onee-sama. You ought to know that by now."

Hakumei glared at her, allowing her arm to transform. Diva lunged at Hakumei, her hand poised like a claw as she drew nearer. Hakumei made to block her attack with one of her own when Kirei jumped in front of her at the last minute. Diva threw her into Hakumei and they were both thrown aside. Diva glanced at them thoughtfully before sighing.

"Never mind," she sighed, turning away, "You two are boring anyways..."

At this point, Hakumei noticed Nathan hurting Haji.

"N-Nathan?" she asked, her eyes wide with oncoming tears, "What are you doing?"

"Gomen ne," he apologized, his words sounding sincere, "But you know how we Chevalier are. The Queen who created us are the highest priority no matter what."

Hakumei sobbed and stood.

"Owaraseru, Nathan!!" she begged, wiping away her tears, "Iya!! Iya!! Onegai!! No more angels who are just masked demons!! Please stop!!"

"Gomen ne," Nathan repeated as he continued to strangle Haji.

"Amshel," Diva ordered suddenly, "Go ahead and finish off Saya."

"Arigato," Amshel smirked, "It is my pleasure."

Before Saya could blink, he'd caught her around the neck again and was choking her.

"What a tremendous shame it is," he mused, "To watch those beautiful eyes of yours bursting like balloons."

Saya fought for air for a few moments more before fainting. Amshel turned suddenly, letting her go, and let a dagger pierce his hand. He and Diva watched as Solomon caught Saya before she could fall and picked her up bridal.

"Solomon," Diva scorned.

"Not only did you leave the ranks of Chevalier, Solomon," Amshel began, stopping Diva, "But you dare to wield a sword against Diva?"

"'Left his ranks of Chevalier'?" Hakumei echoed in awe, "I knew he'd get in trouble for helping us…but I didn't think…"

"You know full well that this is the life I chose," Solomon replied to Amshel, "All I want now is to live with Saya. It is my one and only wish, Amshel.

He leapt up to a crate where Nathan finally noticed him.

"Solomon?" he asked no one in particular.

"Saya!" Haji cried as he pulled Nathan's arms away.

"So goodbye," Solomon continued, "Diva. Goodbye, onii-san."

With that, he leapt up behind the curtain before transforming and flying away with Saya in his clutches.

"Saya!" Kai called as Solomon flew away, "SAYA!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Shall I go after them?" Amshel asked.

"Don't bother," Diva replied, "Everyone seems to be so _crazy_ about Saya," she turned to Hakumei, "ne, 'imoutosan'?"

Hakumei glared at her, but held her ground.

"Let's go back," Diva sighed, "Amshel."

"Are you sure?" Amshel asked.

"Oh it's alright," Diva smiled, "I still have these babies inside me."

Haji, with Kirei's help, was pulling Nathan's arms away. Swiftly dropping as Nathan tried to catch him again, he knocked the opposing Chevalier off his feet and kicked him into the dressing trailer.

"He sure got up on," Nathan groaned from his awkward position, "the wrong side of the bed."

"Nathan!" Diva called, "Let's go back."

"But everything was going so great," Nathan whined, "Well, at least it was a fabulous rehearsal."

"What do we do now, Haji?" Kai asked as Haji picked up Saya's forgotten sword.

"_I_ will rescue Saya," Haji replied stoically.

"But how?!" Kai demanded, glancing up at him.

"I don't know how," Haji admitted, "but I will find a way. Saya is all I have," he looked away, "Goodbye Kai."

With that, he ran off to find Saya. Kirei watched him leave, shocked. Did he _really_ just say that? He had her didn't he? She held her arms and turned to Hakumei, who'd been watching them leave sadly.

"Doesn't feel so good does it?" she asked Kirei monotonously, "To be left behind by the one you love?"

Kirei paused and stared out in the direction Haji had taken off to.

"You're right…" she replied, "It doesn't…"


	38. Chapter 37

Hakumei yawned as she swaggered into the apartment where they'd be staying while they searched for Saya. She didn't know why she was so tired. Maybe it was a result of her abolished pregnancy? She shook it off and walked into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat—something chocolate of course. She smiled and hissed 'yes' as she found a bag of Three Musketeers mini bars in a bag in the cupboard and quickly snatched them off the shelf.

"Nope!" Kirei exclaimed suddenly beside her as she placed a hand on the bag and took it back.

"Aw come on!!" Hakumei whined, "I haven't had those in forever!! And they have that reduced…something in them…"

Kirei gave her a disbelieving look.

"Look, we're gonna get up early tomorrow to go find Saya," she explained, putting the candy back, "I don't need you bouncing off the walls tonight and be too tired tomorrow morning to search. Please go to bed. We'll worry about all this shit later. You go rest."

Kirei started to walk away.

"K-Kirei," Hakumei's voice faltered.

"Doshita no?" Kirei asked, furrowing her brow and turning to her.

"I…" Hakumei folded her hands together, "I don't want to be alone…I…" she sighed in frustration, "I'm afraid to sleep…"

"Doshite?" Kirei sat down at the table and motioned for her to sit as well.

"Kirei…" Hakumei started to weep a little, "I can hardly close my eyes anymore without thinking of him…I can't wear my own clothes because they make me think of him—this damned necklace!!" she tore the pendant from her neck and slammed it onto the table; although not hard enough to break it, "Everything reminds me of him…Everything makes me think of him…"

"Daijobu," Kirei solaced, hugging her, "Daijobu…he can't hurt you anymore…Everything will be okay. I'll give you one of my nightshirts to wear and I'll be half awake in case you need me okay?"

Though this didn't do as much to calm her nerves, Hakumei nodded. Kirei ran to her room and grabbed a black, baggy nightshirt and returned with it in her hand. She handed it to Hakumei with a smile.

"So you think you'll be okay?" Kirei asked as she walked with Hakumei back to her room.

"Yeah," Hakumei sniffled, "I'll be fine…"

"Okay…" Kirei looked skeptical, but let Hakumei walk back into her room and close and lock the door.

* * *

A placid lake; like glass. Blue rose blooms floated in the water like lily pads around her. She sang her heart out in this white room; on this lake. Diva's song? How fitting…But such peace…Is it possible that this wondrous peace could be shattered? No. Evil cannot disturb her here, not even when her voice sings or speaks of it. Those blue rose petals…those cursed rose petals—that cursed color. They defiled the peace in her mind and reminded her that evil would always be there. Realizing this, Hakumei tried to stop singing when the song grew dark. What? She couldn't. She shut her mouth tight. Even then, the song still continued—in Diva's voice along with hers. She took her arms in her shaking hands, starting to weep. She couldn't escape it—she was of Diva. She glanced across the glass-like lake to a figure approaching her. Apparently…those who are of Diva will never let her escape either. She shook her head, praying that would make Karl disappear. A futile effort, yes, but she was desperate to make him leave her mind. He does nothing but approach her for a moment or two. She stood her ground—this couldn't possibly be real. When he is a fair distance from her he stopped and stared for a moment.

"Try to understand," his voice sounded solemn as he held up a crimson rose bloom.

Without another word, he dropped the bloom and disappeared. As the red rose floated in the still water, she noticed that it was the most abloom of any of the blood roses. Hakumei walked slowly over to the rose; her steps not even leaving a ripple on the water—why would they? With shaking hands, she picked up the rose, staring at it. She gasped as it melted into blood. Panic shook her as she tried to dry the blood from her hands. A hand grabbed one of hers and held it to her mouth. That scent on the blood—Saya?

"Taste it," Karl's voice breathed into her ear as he held her against his body.

Hakumei didn't dare open her mouth. A kiss to her neck—she gasped and the blood trickled into her mouth. She wept—though it was such a small amount, she would crystallize—albeit slowly. The lake suddenly pulsed into a violent red ocean. The sky bore a crimson moon and the waves only produced screams. Evil has come and now the solider will die in seas of war. She shook as a realization hit her—Diva will win this war soon and she will once again belong to Karl and be forced to lie beside him in bed as he raped her again. She would forever lie weeping next to him; bare and trembling—broken like a porcelain doll. As the bloody waves recede, they turn to puddles on a stone ground. Hakumei, who is crystallizing, glances up and sees Diva laughing up in the tower as she finished her song. Hakumei finished crystallizing and saw the bodies of her friends—all lying dead around her. Tears of blood fell from her crystallizing eyes as she fell back. Karl let her, but, somehow, she did not hit the ground and shatter. When she fell back, she was, once again, flesh and blood. She caught herself as she fell onto her stomach. She blushed as she felt the ground against her bare torso—she was almost completely naked; having been left in her panties. Resting her head in her folded arms, she realized that she was wearing a blind-fold—explaining the strange darkness. She gasped at the sudden feel of a cold hand touching her ankles. Tears stained the cloth over her eyes as she wriggled, only to be ceased by those hands. Those hands rolled her gently onto her back when they reached her neck. Lying still, she allowed the hands to massage her legs, moving up to her back. She let out repressed moans at his touch. Of course she knew who it was, however, perhaps if she does not deny, maybe it wouldn't hurt so badly. Karl attempted to kiss her after tearing her remaining clothes away, having already been bear, but Hakumei denied. She moaned as Karl's lips caught hers again anyway and tried to remove the blindfold. Though she could not see him, she knew he was there—he always would be—taunting her, reminding her that she was nothing more than a plaything.

"Keep still," he breathed, kissing her cheek and taking her hands from the blindfold, "If you just pay attention to my touch more than my countenance; you will love it."

She shuddered as he then forced her back, kissing her and caressing her in all of her most sensitive areas. His lips met her breasts and she unintentionally moaned and arched her back. He caught her lips again, allowing her hands to wrap around him as he moaned against her lips. He positioned himself above her, ready to start thrusting. Hakumei's eyes widened behind the blindfold and she tried to push him away. He kissed her tenderly to solace her—oh so tenderly, as he let his hand rubbed her inner thigh, parting her legs, and making his way to her sacred area. She shivered; those hands were so cold. She could tell that both were human, but she still felt the demon. A moan escaped her as he teased her and she gasped. She was no longer trying to escape. Why should she? She couldn't even see! His body rocked against hers as he held her shoulder down with his left hand—unintentionally leaving slight bruises as she wriggled against the movement of his fingers. His lips met her in another tender kiss as he slowly began to thrust. After he was inside her, he allowed her to grow accustomed to him. She moaned and tried to deny him.

"Oh koibito," he purred into her ear, "I only wish I could see the happiness in your eyes. I wish I could see your love for me prophesied upon your face with those beautiful eyes gazing up at me."

With that, he kissed her face almost lovingly and she shivered. He gradually intensified his thrusts, kissing her tenderly to ease any pain she'd feel and moaning into her ear.

"Koibito," he chortled sweetly, "I do so enjoy the taste of such a delectable girl. I could just eat you up, koibito."

Hakumei sobbed against the meaningless, empty words and threw her head back as he reached his climax. His lips met hers in a passionate kiss as he came, holding her close in his arms. Her sobs had ceased, he noticed, as he pulled her close to him. Her eyes were wide behind the blindfold. Had she really enjoyed mating with him again? Could it be that she still…she still loved him? She cringed against his fingers as he removed her blindfold and cupped her chin. Gently, he kissed both her eyelids before letting her head rest on his chest. He smiled down at her and stroked her hair.

"Daisuki…koibito," he smiled into her hair, "Please understand; it was all for Diva."

Hakumei woke with a start.

* * *

She sat up, cold sweat causing the nightshirt to stick to her body and her hair to stick to her neck. Shaking, she covered her eyes and rubbed at them fiercely. She wanted to tell herself that it was a dream—it wasn't real. Then again…why was she still having these dreams? Didn't he leave her here? Wasn't he through with her? Why didn't he do this to Saya? Her head snapped up when she heard a faint click and she scrambled out of bed. She ran to her door, but slowly opened it and stepped out. Haji had just returned with Saya.

"Haji?" she croaked out, her voice hoarse.

"Well, well, well," Kirei spoke from her side as she walked out of the room next to hers, "Looks like the wicked bitch of the east has returned."

Hakumei shook her head a little.

"Well," Kirei shrugged, "At least now I don't have to cancel my plans for me and Hakumei tomorrow."

"What plans?" Hakumei asked, furrowing her brow.

"I'm gonna take you shopping—Holy Hell!!" Kirei turned to her, "What the hell happened to you?! You look way paler than you did earlier…and your hair is damp from sweat…what the hell?"

"It's nothing," Hakumei tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "Just a nightmare."

"Oh please no…" Kirei sighed, "Hakumei…though I'd _love_ to beat his ass…I'm tired. I ain't gonna go out at," she glanced at a clock, "three in the morning to go find him and kill 'im."

"I never said you had to," Hakumei furrowed her brow at her.

"Then why do you tell me these things when you know that?" Kirei asked.

"You asked me," Hakumei replied, "I'm just giving you an honest answer."

"Alright, whatever," Kirei rolled her eyes; "Anyway, I'm taking you to shop for new clothes so you don't look like Anna Marie when we go out places."

Hakumei laughed a little at that.

"Yeah, but," Hakumei sighed, "I'd still give my right arm to see her and everyone else at Lycée again…"

"Yeah…" Kirei agreed, "She may have been a pain in the ass, but hey, the girls there were like family…I'm kinda sorry we left when we did…"

"Well," Hakumei countered, "I can't help but think things wouldn't really have changed for me…They'd have taken me away from the school eventually…I just made things a little more difficult for them by leaving with Saya…"

Kirei shrugged and turned to Saya as Hakumei walked back into her room.

"So what the hell's wrong with her?" she asked, pointing to Saya.

* * *

Hakumei lay on her bed, thinking about her dream. It couldn't be…could it? She shivered, still able to feel him caressing her with his tongue, his fingers, his lip—oh those soft, warm lips…She blushed. She recalled how he tickled her and kissed her so tenderly with those lips so warm…Shaking it off, she rolled her eyes.

"It's just a dream," she rolled over onto her side, "That's all…"

With that, she fell asleep.

* * *

"Hakumei!" Kirei called shaking Hakumei for about the hundredth time—she'd forgotten how Hakumei was when it came to sleeping…

With a grunt, she kicked Hakumei off the bed, making her gasped as she fell.

"Come _on_!!" Kirei whined, "I'm not lettin' you waste the day sleeping like you did yesterday—not that I blame ya—but still. I'm takin' you to get your dresses."

Hakumei nodded and walked out of the room with Kirei. When Kirei was out of sight, she raced to the cupboard and revealed the concealed bag of Three Musketeers. Smiling and humming to herself, she also fixed a plate of what little was left of the cake and a glass of milk before sitting down and eating quickly. Kirei walked back out wearing a pair of jeans and a black tank top with a similar outfit in hand. She groaned when she saw what Hakumei was eating.

"Well, geez!" she exclaimed, "Don't eat too much or you'll get fat dummy!"

Hakumei laughed as she finished off the cake and stood, placing her dishes in the sink.

* * *

Kirei and Hakumei laughed the hours away as they flew through the stores, looking for clothes. They were in a more gothic-esque clothes store that was playing heavy metal in the background. They'd spent hours in here alone. When there came a song that they knew and enjoyed, they'd stop and pretend to play their instruments and would sing along with it—much to the enjoyment of the employees. Kirei would take the hair chopsticks they sold and used them as fake drumsticks and Hakumei played air guitar. Hakumei's laughter died away a little as she happily walked into the dressing area and closed the door. She walked over to the mirror and set the punk clothes on the stool in the cubical. She peeled off the band T-shirt that Kirei had let her borrow and then stripped off the borrowed jeans. She smiled happily at the black cargo pants and slipped them on. The smile remained at the feel of the mesh-like material that fell loosely against her legs and nodded. With that grin in place she pulled on the black T-shirt and admired herself in the mirror for a moment. The shirt had a broken and bleeding heart being held out by a figure to another with a speech bubble next to his head reading, 'For you.' She disliked how closely it tied with her own feelings, but adored the macabre of it all the same and truly had missed wearing these kinds of clothing.

Yes, on weekends at Lycée, she'd wear punk clothes instead of her uniform. Her adoptive mother had taken her shopping in Hanoi when she'd begged for normal clothes over the Lycée uniform every month or so—just to keep her clothes well stocked. She wanted to kick herself for not thinking of packing those clothes. Then again…Hakumei's face fell a little. After a while, she'd wanted to wear that uniform so often because it reminded her of Karl…Hakumei sighed and placed a hand over the heart on her shirt which was conveniently placed over her own heart. Why did it still hurt so much to think of him?

'_Nani_?' he asked from seemingly no where, '_Do you truly miss me so much koibito_?'

She jumped at the voice and then shook her head a little. She needed to get over this! And Kirei would think she was nuts if she knew she was hearing voices. Taking a few deep breaths, she told herself to forget she'd heard it and that it was nothing.

'Think again,' it sounded like he was right behind her.

She whirled around, breathing heavily, to find nothing.

'Over here.'

Shaking, she turned to the mirror. She wanted to laugh a little when she gazed at him in the mirror behind her. This little trick of his was getting old. He'd done this often at the mansion, tricking her eyes. But then again…he was always near when this happened…Why, if he'd truly left her, did she still see him? She shuddered, trying to ignore 'Time of Dying' by Three Days Grace as it blared over the radio. She watched him in the mirror as he placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled wickedly at her. Glancing down, she confirmed that he wasn't really there—despite that she felt his hands—before turning back to the mirror and breathing a little harder.

'_I will not die; I'll wait here for you._

_I feel alive, when you're beside me. _

_I will not die; I'll wait here for you,_

_In my time of dying..._'

The image of him kissed hers and she shuddered against the feeling of his lips against her cheek and gasped.

"Oi Hakumei!" Kirei called, "You alright in there?"

Hakumei jumped and turned to the door, still breathing heavily, before turning back to the mirror. He was gone. Her mind was playing tricks on her again…

"I-I'm fine!!" she lied back, "They're all fine! I'll be out in a sec okay?"

"Alright!" Kirei shrugged as she walked away again.

Hakumei gazed into the mirror as she redressed, never taking her eyes away—fearing that, if she did…he'd be back to taunt her again.


	39. Chapter 38

Hakumei sighed as she stumbled into her room. She set her bags down by her bed and took a few deep breaths. It'd been such a long day at the mall—she wanted nothing more than to sleep. Her eyes were wide in an instant and she was completely alert again—there was no way she could let herself sleep! Not after what happened last night…Shaking her head, she told herself not to think of it as she stood. She grabbed one of her new outfits and walked out the door—perhaps a shower would clear her head? Not to mention; she desperately wanted to get the feel of Karl's hands off of her. She placed her clothes on the counter and closed and locked the door. As she set the water up and began stripping, she pondered why he was doing such things to her…Why? Why was he tormenting her like this? Why was it so entertaining to hurt someone who loves you? She sighed as she stood in the shower and pulled the tab up, making it spray from the shower head. She closed her eyes against the soothing water and smiled a little. An image appeared to her; an image of when he first broke her.

'It hurts!' she cries, 'It hurts so much Karl-chan!! Onegai!! Please stop!!'

'Iie, koibito,' he purred into her ear, 'I wish to know my lover.'

She shrieked as he pulled out of her and cruelly caressing her before entering her again. His lips against her neck had sent such shivers down her spine at first…Hakumei sighed as she sat down in the shower, remembering when she had joined him during a bath. She cursed her giggles and cries for him. She glanced to the door when she heard yelling; Kirei. But who was she yelling _at_?

* * *

Kirei was fuming as Julia told her and the others everything that Amshel had told her. She informed them that not only was Diva pregnant, but Hakumei was as well.

"A result of sexual relations with her Chevalier, Karl," Julia explained.

"Iie," Kirei growled, "They didn't have 'sexual relations', he brutally forced her to have sex with him and now she's bearing his babies against her will and who knows what the fuck else! And besides that, she's not pregnant anymore. Amshel terminated her pregnancy."

"I know," Julia sighed, "Diva had decided that Hakumeis' babies were unimportant and that they could take them away now to use to create, as Amshel described them, 'artificial Queens'."

"I swear to Kami-sama I'll kill that bastard!!" Kirei roared, "I'll kill him, then the bastard who raped her!!"

Julia rolled her eyes, but overall didn't seem very bothered by her outburst as she continued.

"Anyway," she explained, "He also told me that when she was in school and on vacation; they'd take her away, making her think she was either still at school or actually on vacation while they tested on her.

"So that's where she was?" Kirei laughed sarcastically, "Not that that surprises me now…BASTARD!!!"

* * *

Hakumei rolled her eyes a little and sighed into her arms. Kirei could be quite difficult at times…Letting the water trickle down her body, she allowed herself to be lulled to sleep.

* * *

Hakumei walked out of the dressing room and gasped when she found herself in Karl's. She made to run out the way she'd come, but the door slammed shut and disappeared. Desperate, she ran to the other door in the room, trying to escape. A hand grabbed her own when she reached the door and she stumbled back a little as he drew near.

"Koibito," he breathed huskily, "You look so delicious in black."

His hand tugged at her belt as he pulled her close, causing her to cringe and thrash against him.

"Onegai!!" she begged, "Please stop!! Leave me alone!!"

Ignoring her pleas, Karl held her closer.

"Demu," he protested teasingly, "then I wouldn't be able to hold you close as you cry for me. And I can't watch your pathetic head weep upon my chest; filling my heart with passion."

During this monologue, he'd managed to slide her pants off; tearing away at her other clothes. Hakumei wept into his neck as he undressed her, nipping at his flesh with her fangs to make him stop.

"Onegai!!" she sobbed, "I don't want to know your body, your love or anything of the sort!!"

Karl kissed both her trembling eyelids before moving back to her ear.

"Do not be scared, koibito," he breathed, "My body will not hurt you. I plan on providing much pleasure for you tonight—so much so that you will give me your passion before it all even starts."

He then pushed her onto the bed, still fully dressed. Hakumei took note of this and considered an escape—she must have _some_ time while he was discarding his own clothing, right? To her dismay, he was bare within the next few moments. She tried to run, but was pulled back as he tackled her onto the bed again. He kissed her sweetly and ravenously, making Hakumei blush and squirm, clawing at his chest in agony. A gasp wrenched through her will as she felt his warm, yet chilling fingers grazing her most ticklish areas—her hips, her thighs, her breasts…his hand moved lower, between her legs. She nearly giggled as he stroked from her left hip to her left breast and gasped again when he teased her nipple. Moaning, she arched her back slightly as he took it between his fingers. His lips searched eagerly over her body, those soft lips and his hot tongue sucking and lapping at those oh so sensitive areas on her breasts. Once done with her breasts, he took her hand and kissed each one of her fingertips; making sure to keep constant eye contact. He wanted to see the desperate sorrow in her eyes as she begged for just a little more. He kissed her wrist when he was done with her fingertips; biting down gently to taste her oh so nectarous blood. He stayed there for only a moment before he leaned into her ear.

"I just knew you'd give in to my charm," he breathed, causing a shudder to rack her body, "You can't resist my body so easily when I offer to make love with you."

Hakumei half glared before gasping as he began to thrust again; slowly. He continued with his caresses as he thrust; his pace getting harder and faster as he warmed and teased her. Hakumei sobbed, fearing that, somewhere in the back of her mind, she was truly enjoying this. He was nearing his peak, but he was going to make her release with him.

"I want to know the passion of my beloved concubine," he breathed, bringing about her climax with those expert fingers.

She moaned as she felt a sense of amazing pleasure sweep over her before he released his own passion inside of her. He collapsed onto her, panting and nipping at her earlobe and neck as they rode out the waves upon waves of pleasure. After few long moments, he rolled off of her, still panting. Hakumei stared blankly up at him, the questions 'Why?' and 'How?' fairly evident in her eyes. He pulled her close, resting her head against his chest as she set a hand on it to feel his heart beat. He smirked and moved close to her ear as she began drifting off.

"I cannot wait for you to lie next to me like this when you wake up," he smirked.

Hakumei's eyes shot open.

* * *

"Oi!! Hakumei!! Did you fall in or what?!" Kirei called from the other side of the door.

Hakumei rubbed her face and looked around. The water was freezing by now—she'd surly be sick later—and she was still huddled up in the corner of the shower. Standing and turning the water off, she grabbed a towel and also her clothes—she wanted to be alone in her room; now!

"I'm fine," she replied as she opened the door, the towel tight around her body, "I'm going to my room—please don't bother me okay?"

"O-Okay…" Kirei watched her leave worriedly; unable to believe she was really alright.

She'd been in the shower for over an hour or so…Kirei could tell something was wrong, but was too afraid of upsetting her to ask. With a sigh, she walked away to talk to Haji and Saya—maybe one of them may have an answer? …No…they wouldn't…but it was better than the quiet she'd faced after she and Hakumei had returned…

* * *

Karl gazed up at the cloudless sky thoughtfully as he stood near the window of the hotel he'd recently checked into. Thoughts raced in his head about Saya; how she could not—would not—return his love. Saya, his obsession—his reason for living—would never love him. His only chance for love was lost with her rejection. He closed his eyes in thought and clenched his fists. Perhaps he should just _take_ what was rightfully his and destroy it before she tries to deny him her love? A smile crept across his face as Hakumei's soft and gentle face slowly appeared in his mind's eye. He chortled a little as he recalled the night he first took her; how beautiful she was—how perfect. And when he tore into her and stole her innocence, he sighed; it was like heaven ripping apart and sinking into the fiery pits of hell with its angels along with it. He'd simply _adored_ how she'd shuddered against him. A shiver ran up his spine as he remembered how she'd squirmed, how she'd screamed; trying to repress her pleasured moan. She'd truly wanted him…once. The smile ebbed away only slightly. When he'd made love to her so passionately—so eagerly—and had shown no mercy, he'd burned into her fantasies like a fire at 451 degrees which burned the word laden pages of a book. He knew that now he could control what reverie or nostalgia ran through her once dazed mind; now plagued by reality's cruel and sinful ink and quill. It was written so cruelly every time she took her shattered breath. He had control over that now…and he knew it and loved the fact.

He knew he could truly come to her and make love to her the way he did in her dreams—her nightmares, her fantasies; whatever she tried to disguise them as. When he'd first bitten her, he'd told her that she was going to be part of a beautiful creature; his precious Diva. Their love—their sexual and emotional relations—were all for Diva. However, that didn't mean he hadn't derived his own pleasure from it. As such, he'd agreed to Amshel's mission for the pleasure of having intercourse with her in the very delicate and thin walls of her fantasized mind. He'd oh so loved hearing her beg for him and yet deny him. He'd done it to gain control; to be sure that what belonged to him did as he asked and did not dare disobey his whims. And when he kissed her; he could have just as easily held her down to force her to drink blood. But no; he yearned to draw pleasure from her tears, her sorrow, her regret…and her blood. He'd craved it like a wolf starving for meat. He needed her to love him—to be at his side. He needed her to know his passion was real so he could not dangle at the very edge; where Saya's blade would slice through his chest—the only leverage that kept him from falling into the insane seas. He opened his eyes and glanced down into the streets as he pondered this. If he dare fell; how many rafts would he need to repair while he drowned endlessly in that sea of regret and insanity? How many until he realized that he was drowning in blood and his beloved koibito—the woman he'd raped, impregnated, beaten, and had haunted—would stay beside him, but would no longer play his tool. Not ever again. The smile that had begun to fade had gone. She could never love him again in the way she used to, but she _would_ love him. She would try to love him and fear forsaking him—fear loving him—or he would destroy what was rightfully his and take whatever he'd given her back.

With that thought in mind, he made a resolution; when this was all over, his revenge would be to take back what was his, but not kill it. No, he would only make her lie with him for all eternity while her beloveds watched as she suffered at his lustful and ravenous whim. Saya was no longer his main priority; rather, it was now to seek revenge and the love he'd sought for so long.


	40. Chapter 39

"Die for us…" Moses cried as he raised his scythe.

Kai reacted quickly, as did Kirei and Saya, who stopped Moses' weapon as Kai fell to the floor. Hakumei ran out of her room upon hearing the commotion and gasped when she saw the fight.

"What's happening?" she gasped, "Who are you people?"

"Moses," Kirei glared, "What the hell's gotten into you?!? Why are you doing this?!"

"Don't get in my way!!" Moses shouted, plowing past Saya and Kirei and throwing Kai out the window behind them.

"What's going on Kirei?" Hakumei demanded, stopping Kirei from leaving, "Who was that? And who's this girl here?"

The violet haired girl cautiously approached her.

"Why does your blood smell like the Schiff we've been fighting recently?" she asked.

"Nani?" Kirei asked, "Lulu, what are you talking about?"

"We believe they've been receiving new blood and stronger limbs," Lulu continued, "And they're blood smells like yours."

Hakumei shook in fear. What on earth could this mean? What was Amshel doing?

"Hakumei are you alright?" Kirei asked.

"A-Amshel…" Hakumei began, ignoring Kirei, "A-Amshel took so much blood from me during my time at those labs…and he even cut off my right arm…" Kirei's eyes widened considerably, "I-I didn't think…I didn't think something like this was going to happen…I don't really understand it myself…nor do I really know what he's doing…but I don't think he's finished with his experiments yet…I don't wanna go back."

Hakumei held her arms in fear. If she did go back…she'd be put in that horrible lab again. She closed her eyes; she didn't want to even consider the possibility of Diva forgiving Karl and taking him back—and what that would mean for her…Sobbing, she fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

"Hakumei what's wrong?" Kirei gasped.

"Was is something I said?" Lulu asked worriedly.

"Iie," Hakumei shook her head, "Just the memories of what happened…"

"You didn't really tell me everything did you?" Kirei asked slowly.

Hakumei snuffled and shook her head.

"What happened?"

Hakumei opened her eyes and stood very slowly.

"You might want to sit down…" her voice was very distant, but Lulu and Kirei understood and sat down on the couch as she sat in a chair across from them.

She looked to and from them both and sighed.

"When Amshel first brought me to the labs," she began, her voice wavering, "I couldn't stop hearing Karl's teasing voice. He was always taunting me whilst I was there…Shortly after I'd arrived; I'd started having episodes in my mind. I'd be still—there would be no movement at all! I could hear his hurting tone—my nightmares had become daydreams…I didn't know what to do…So I did nothing. As I was saying; shortly after I'd arrived, Amshel summoned Karl. He came to me while I was in my cell, sobbing, and I fainted in fear that he'd hurt me again. After that, Amshel had them put me in an MRI. I'd never seen one before in real life…I didn't know how frightening they were. They strapped me down onto the table using nylon straps over my wrists, ankles, waist, knees, around my shoulders, and over my forehead. I couldn't move. Once I was in the machine—I'd closed my eyes as they were putting me in—there was a loud sound all around me. I didn't know what was happening. I was so scared.

"Then Amshel told me to stop moving," she continued, "He said, 'It will all be over soon'…that's exactly what Karl told me when he raped me. He always called it 'making love', but he couldn't have been more incorrect. Making love and having sexual intercourse are two very different things…I never made love to him…no matter how much he tries to sugar coat it; I _never_ 'made love' to him…I started thrashing as I began to recall every detail of the rape…Eventually, I thrashed so hard that I was finally freed. I tried to escape, but they knocked me upside the head and I blacked out. When I woke up after an awful, hellish nightmare, I discovered that Amshel had tied me down to avoid letting me thrash anymore. Again, I couldn't move…I was so scared at first—thinking that maybe I was back with Karl and that this was just another of his sick games. But I calmed, and pushed forward.

"I was there for so long…" she sighed, "I lost track of time…A few weeks in, however, they started putting those hallucinogens into my food. After a few meals I discovered this. The food had tasted strange—well…actually _had_ a taste, but that's beside the point—it didn't taste right. I ate it though. They fed me one meal a day—sometimes every other day as they alternated between blood and food. I had to eat something. But after they began putting that drug into my food, I started having nightmares in the day that grew worse at night. I heard worse things than before. I could no longer eat my one meal and I starved myself to avoid the pain. I wanted to be returned to Karl so badly then. I wanted him to take me away from that pain…Then…he came for me, but he brought me more pain than before. When he first spoke to me I thought it was another mind game. When he touched me, I still couldn't believe it. Then he ran his hand down my right arm. Amshel had tied that arm down tightly to take blood and it was completely numb. When he touched my arm, thousands of needles stabbed every area he caressed.

"At first," she explained, "after he undid my shackles, he tried to force me into intercourse again. But thankfully stopped when I begged him—Amshel was watching, I didn't want him to see…and apparently Karl agreed. But he left without tying me back down and instructed that doing as Amshel asked would make things quicker and less painful. I believed him…I believed his _lie_. As soon as Amshel's scientists had come to retrieve me, they'd shackled me again with heavy chains and led me to an operating room. They strapped me down as tightly as they could on Amshel's orders. He held up this _huge_, thick needle and I began to thrash. Once I was strapped down to the point I couldn't move at all; Amshel leaned into my face with a sickening smirk. 'This is going to hurt', he said with venom in his voice…Then…" she paused for a long time, "he jammed the needle into my hip bone. It felt as though my hip would be detached from my body—it was so painful. He injected something into my bone marrow. I didn't know what it was. Then it was over. There was still a throbbing pain, but it had dimmed to a durable throb every few moments. Amshel told me to brace myself—that he was being merciful. He said that the others would do the same with multiple bones at once.

"Hours passed," Hakumei stared, dejected, at the floor, "painful, agonizing hours…then it was really over. They'd told me a little earlier that they were injecting an enzyme into my red bone marrow. When the enzyme took affect, I blacked out again. When I awoke again, I was being held down in a chamber. Again, I didn't understand what was going on…then they raised the ax. I had no time to escape as they brought it down to my shoulder, slicing my arm from my body," Kirei's eyes widened in shock, "I was amazed as, shortly afterward, a new limb grew back. I'll show you…"

With that, she let her arm transform. Kirei covered her mouth as she eyed Hakumei's slender, crystal-blue limb. She gazed carefully at the curving, dark-blue lines that ran all the way up to her fingers, which were now sharp-looking claws. They looked like barbs and were probably horribly sharp. As Hakumei turned it over and over, Kirei noted that the curvy designs shined gorgeously in the light. She also noticed flat, triangular blades that protruded in a line down along her arm from her elbow to her wrist. Those blades were laced with a pretty blue and shined white in the light.

"These blades," Hakumei pointed to them, "When I fired them, they were kite-shaped and even cut through the wall in front of me when I considered how angry I was at Amshel and Karl…before the skin could harden any further, those scientists returned and jammed a needle into my shoulder, which made my arm revert back to normal," to emphasize this, she let her arm return to normal in the present, "They picked up the arm they'd lobbed off and took me back to my room where I was to wait for a while. When they returned for me, I had to fight a Chiropteran. It cut me with those grotesque claws and sent me flying. I don't remember what happened after that. I could feel such anger rise in me, but I didn't have control of my body. It was like I was unconscious, but something was still in control. When I came to, I was covered in the monster's blood and it was lying in front of me, dead and torn in half. I screamed at the sight, knowing I'd caused this…I was so frightened. I'd never killed before.

"But things only got worse…" she shook, "They dragged me to a room where a little girl, her black hair tied in pig tails, tried to hide. I tried to tell her it was okay; I wouldn't hurt her. Then…Amshel had those bastards inject her with my blood. Only seconds after they left did she begin writhing in pain. Her skin began to crack and blood seeped through, tinting her skin pink as she screamed. I begged Amshel to stop this, to spare her life. However, there was nothing that could be done short of killing her…Unfortunately…that's exactly what I had to do. I sobbed, begging her to forgive me and that I couldn't let her die so painfully…then…I pierced her heart. I ended her pain and her life. It was horrible…I sang one of the lullabies I'd learned at Lycée to her dead body. It hurt too badly to let her go so soon…I fell asleep holding her after I'd finished the lullaby…

"Then," she sniffled, "they put me through one more MRI, had me shower and sent me back."

"I'm gonna kill that bastard…" Kirei mused as Lulu stared at Hakumei in horror.

"They did awful things to us," Lulu sighed, speaking of her and the other Schiff members, "but I…that still sounds so horrible…"

Hakumei averted her gaze to the floor and sighed, praying that this war would be over soon and that their side would be victorious…for once.

"What's wrong?" Kirei asked, sensing her distress again.

"Wh-What if…" Hakumei stuttered, her voice hoarse, "What if Diva is victorious? What if Saya is killed? What's going to happen to me…their failed experiment?"

"First of all," Kirei stood, "Saya and I won't _let_ Diva be victorious. We _will_ slay that wicked bitch of the east. Second…you weren't a failed experiment…Unfortunately you were their experiment that seemed to go just as they'd planned. I wasn't…_I_ was a failed experiment…" Hakumei's eyes widened, "Yeah, in fact, they used my blood as a base for yours…I was hoping I'd never have to tell you that…anyway, in the unlikely event that we're defeated…" Kirei paused for the longest time, "I suppose Amshel will kill me and Lulu—she too was a failed experiment I gather—along with the other Schiff she'd escaped with if there are any. They may keep Haji alive in the off-chance that Diva can and wants to get pregnant again…"

"And me?" Hakumei asked in a shaky tone.

"Well…" Kirei paused again, "from what you've explained to me…_if_ we are defeated…I doubt if they know if Diva can be impregnated again…If they really don't…"

Hakumei shook at Kirei's unfinished sentence. If they really _didn't_ know, Diva would welcome Karl back with open arms on Amshel's orders and, on those same orders, she'd be forced into his bed again.

"Daijobu, Hakumei," Kirei closed her eyes thoughtfully; "I will never give up killing that bitch. And, even if she does end up winning, I'll protect you from them and the man who claims to call you 'koibito'. I will _never_ let him 'make love' to you ever again, of he'll face the ass-whoopin' of a lifetime."

Hakumei forced a smile as she started to cry a little before standing.

"I need to be alone," Hakumei sobbed as she wiped her face and fled to the door to her room.


	41. Chapter 40

"Please Kai," Moses begged, as he held up his Chiropteran limb, "Die for us!"

With his last words, he shot a spike at Kai in desperation. It struck, but missed its target as another body blocked Kai's.

"Doshite?" Moses asked in shock.

"I-I made it in time…" Karman relented as he gazed up at his brother.

With a grunt, he fell to the ground from pain. Moses was at his side instantly.

"Karman!" he cried, taking a hold on the spike in his back and yanking it out, "Karman! Karman…Why did you come here?"

"The wrath of the Chevalier who tricked us and the meddling of the humans," Karman grunted, "gave me the last ounce of strength. Wake up Moses! You should know that…we can't create a future this way."

"I know that…" Moses gazed sadly at his injured friend, "Even though I knew it, I…"

"You're still alive," Karman noted, "That's enough for me."

"Karman!" Moses sighed.

Footsteps approached the three as Saya and Haji arrived.

"Kai," she spoke sternly, gaining their attention.

"Saya…" Kai turned to her as she sheathed her sword with a small smile.

"Kai," Karman began, holding up his weapon, "Give this to Lulu."

"Hey, don't talk like that!" Kai shouted gently but sternly.

"Kai," Moses' voice held more seriousness, "Take care of Lulu," he turned to Karman as Kai looked taken aback, "Let's go, Karman."

"Yeah…" Karman agreed with a smile.

With that, Moses, with Karmen's arm draped over his shoulder, jumped back, before disappearing with him in a blue blur. Kai stared, dumbfounded, for a moment.

"Hey!" he called in desperation.

He turned back to Saya and Haji.

"We can't follow them anymore," Haji shook his head.

Kai turned back to where they once stood and gazed sadly after them.

* * *

Hakumei stared silently up at her ceiling as she considered everything that'd happened and everything she'd just revealed to Kirei. Her blood…Her blood that re-grew any Chiropteran's limb that drinks from her…She held her arms. Her blood and body…both used for such horrific things…Closing her eyes, she tried not to think of all the terror and monstrosity she'd been destined to create. Opening her eyes and sitting up, she walked over to her window. It was quite a ways down from where she stood to the street. Perhaps that was the best option; jumping. If she died, there'd be no more pain, no more suffering. She'd repent for all the wickedness she'd reluctantly caused. However…what about Kirei…and Saya…and Haji and Kai…what about them? She couldn't do that to the ones she loved…With a sigh, she moved away from the window and sat back down on her bed, burying her face in her hands and rubbing her eyes. She glanced over at the suitcase of her gowns that she could no longer touch—let alone wear. After she'd removed the pendant that Karl had given her, she'd had Kirei store it in that suitcase—she couldn't touch _it_ either.

Shaking the thought of the gowns and the necklace from her mind, she forced herself to concentrate on the issue at hand; Diva. She wanted so badly to make that bitch pay. Diva didn't deserve the luxury of living or even giving life. It was a dark thought, but she made a decision; she would help resolve all of her sins that she'd not meant to perform, and, after Diva was incapacitated—she wanted the bitch alive for this—she'd kill her precious babies in front of her. There was nothing Hakumei wanted more right now than to see Diva's look of pain as she watched the children she'd wanted so badly die in front of her. Hakumei would also be sure to prevent Diva from ever having babies again as she watched Saya kill her. A tear came to Hakumei's eye as she glared at the wall and pondered this. Yes, if she couldn't find a man she loved and who'd love her back and would never hurt her, making sure he was _willing_ to conceive children with her, than Diva could not either…A knock on her door, caused her to turn as Kirei walked in slowly.

"Oi," she began slowly, "Daijobu ka?"

Hakumei nodded a little as she closed the door and walked over, a bag of chocolate Peanut Clusters in her hand.

"Remember these?" she smiled, "We ate them all the time back at Lycée when we were working on homework or practicing our instruments in the courtyard…and Ms. Lee yelled at us!"

Hakumei laughed along with her as Kirei opened the bag.

"Man," Kirei giggled, "We sure raised Hell in that place didn't we?"

"Yeah…" Hakumei smiled as she popped a piece of one of the Clusters into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

"And you remember that time," Kirei laughed, "When we played 'FMLYHM' in the courtyard and how Ms. Lee _bitched_!!"

Hakumei didn't laugh as much here. 'FMLYHM' was an American song by a band called 'Seether'—the same band that sings 'Six Gun Quota'—and was an acronym for 'Fuck Me Like You Hate Me'. At the moment, she wasn't very comfortable talking about such a song. Not that it was a bad song—it was, but the rhythm is what she and Kirei liked about it. The lyrics, however, were now somewhat burned into her memory now that she thought about it…

"Daijobu ka?" Kirei asked; an eyebrow raised.

"Let's not talk about that song okay?" Hakumei asked in a hoarse voice.

"Doshite?" Kirei asked, shocked, "You used to _love_ that song…Why would you—oh wait…dammit…Gomen…"

"Daijobu…" Hakumei lay back, completely forgetting the candy as she let her legs dangle off the edge of the bed, "It's not something I brag about…how could you possibly care enough to remember how traumatizing it is?"

"Oi!" Kirei glared, "I care! Okay? I just space out. I was _trying_ to make ya laugh with memories from the past. I didn't realize that was a crime nowadays…"

"Gomen nasai," Hakumei sighed, "I know you're just trying to help…"

There was a long silence that stretched between them.

"So what were you in here thinkin' about?" Kirei asked, as she munched on one of the Clusters.

"I was thinking of what I'd do when we confront Diva," Hakumei exhorted.

"What are you gonna do?" Kirei asked.

Hakumei paused, gazing thoughtfully up at the ceiling.

"I've considered this for a while…" she began, "And I've come to a decision; I'm going to make sure I repent for all of the wicked deeds I've unwittingly caused…and I'm going to make Diva feel my pain…"

"What pain?" Kirei asked slowly.

"The pain of losing her children…" Hakumei answered morbidly, "While Diva is still alive—I want her alive when I do this—I want her to see me kill her children the way she killed mine."

Hakumei yelped as Kirei hit her with the candy bag.

"'The hell was that for?!?" Hakumei shouted as she sat up.

"Who the hell are you anymore?!" Kirei roared, standing up, "I wanna kill that bitch and make her pay as much as you do, but that's just cruel!!!!!"

"No it's not!!" Hakumei stood as well, "It's what she deserves!!"

"Yes; it's what _she_ deserves!!" Kirei agreed, "But not those babies!!!! They've not even experienced life yet!!!"

"They'll end up like Diva if we let them live!!" Hakumei argued.

"You don't know that!!!" Kirei yelled, "You don't _know_ what they'll be like when they've grown!!!!! You have _no_ right to deprive those children of life!!! I don't even recognize you anymore!!! You know what; I'm done worrying about you if you're going to be like this from now on—I'm _done_!!!" Kirei headed for the door, "And I won't be there anymore if that psychotic bastard comes back for you!! You know why?!?! Because you're just like him!!!!"

She stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Hakumei glared after her as tears welled in her eyes. Did she really say that? Hakumei looked down sadly at her hands as tears trickled down her cheeks. Was she really like him? She thought about what she said and buried her face in her hands. Concerning that, she was. She wanted to kill something…The very thought of killing something had brought her pleasure in that moment…perhaps she was like him now. She sat down on the bed and sobbed into her hands. How could she have said something so heartless? Kirei was right; those babies were innocent creatures. Though Hakumei herself probably had no innocence left—contributed by how guilty and torn she was and the fact that she was raped by the one she so trusted and loved—those babies, much like those she and Karl had conceived, are innocent. They'd committed no crime—despite that they were the result of one and she had no right to pass such serious judgment. She had no right to kill them just because she wanted Diva to suffer—there was no justice in such an act. Therefore, she made a decision; she would help take care of them, instead of killing them, after they disposed of Diva, and would protect them so that they wouldn't turn out like their horrible, cruel mother or anyone like her. Standing with a sigh, she walked out of the room. She had to apologize to Kirei…The girl in question was nowhere to be found in the apartment. Hakumei turned to Saya, who was conversing with Haji and Kai.

"Anou," she began, wiping her eyes a little, "Have you guys seen Kirei?"

"Yeah," Kai replied slowly, "She looked to be heading up to the roof."

"Arigato," Hakumei bowed politely before running out of the apartment.

She raced up the flights of stairs towards the roof of the building. Upon reaching her destination, she slowed and carefully opened the door. Leaning on the waist-high wall separating her from falling to her death stood Kirei, her bangs blowing in the wind. Her purple eyes darted to the doorway, but otherwise, she didn't acknowledge Hakumei's presence. A long silence drew between them as Hakumei stood a few feet behind her.

"Anou…" she began, "Di-Did you really mean what you said?"

"About what?" Kirei retorted.

Hakumei stared sadly at her.

"Am I really like him?" she specified.

Kirei took a long moment to consider her answer.

"After what you said," she began slowly, "after you said you _wanted_ to kill Diva's babies in front of her…I can't lie; yes, you are so much like him. You have his lust for vengeance now. I'm not sure where it came from—maybe it's from being imprisoned by him for so long—I don't know. However, I _do_ know that if you're really going to confuse right and wrong at such a crucial time, maybe we should send you back to Okinawa or something."

"Nani?!" Hakumei took a step forward and clenched her fists, "Because I had a few dark thoughts, you think I'm not 'stable' enough to stay here with you guys?!"

"That's not what I'm saying," Kirei turned to her with a glare.

"Then what are you saying?!" Hakumei folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm saying," Kirei gritted through her teeth, "That if you're going to have thoughts like that again, maybe it's not _safe_ to have you around."

"You're saying you think I'll kill you and the others to protect Diva aren't you?" Hakumei asked, trying hard not to show the pain.

"No," Kirei argued, "I'm saying you might end up like Saya did over thirty years ago and end up killing us all if you lose it. "

"So when it comes right down to it," Hakumei snapped, "you think I'll kill you all."

"Unfortunately yes," Kirei sighed, "I don't like thinking that. You're my friend and I risked so much to save you—"

"Bullshit!!!!" Hakumei shouted.

Kirei looked at her in shock.

"If you risked so much," Hakumei drew nearer, unintentionally letting her arm morph, "you would've found me a hell of a lot sooner!!!!! You're a damn liar if you're gonna stand there and tell me you tried to save me so badly!"

"Watch your language!!!" Kirei tried to keep her cool.

"Oh fuck that!!" Hakumei threw her hands into the air in frustration, "You'd curse like a sailor back at Lycée without even batting an eyelash!! I don't need _you_ preaching me about my language!!"

"We're not talking about Lycée here!" Kirei snapped.

"I know that!!" Hakumei growled, "We're talking about how you find such distrust in me just because of one horrible thought that _I_ regret!!!" She started crying, "I don't know what was running through my mind when I came to that decision!!! You don't understand anything that's happened to me!!! You don't understand what I went through!!! And I'm sick and fucking tired of you always forgetting that!!!!"

"It's not all about you!!" Kirei retorted, putting her hands on her hips.

"I know that!!!" Hakumei roared, "I don't want it to be all about me!!! I just want you to show _some_ kind of sympathy!!! You didn't have to _bitch_ at me the way you did!!!! I was angry!! I want Diva to suffer for what she did to me!! I can't help my thoughts!!!"

Kirei pushed past her and began walking away angrily.

"It's really sad you know," she muttered, though loud enough for Hakumei to hear, "I'd never thought you'd end up like him, but boy was I wrong."

She opened the door and stepped through. As she was walking down the stairs, she gasped at a loud crash behind her. Turning around, her eyes widened. Indented and just barely piercing through the metal door was a crystal-blue spike that, had she been standing against the door, might have _just_ missed her heart.

"You _are_ like him…" Kirei shook her head as tears came to her eyes.

Though she'd only murmured it, her words echoed around her as she walked back to the apartment. Outside, on the roof, Hakumei sobbed heavily into her arms as she leaned against the wall of the ledge.


	42. Chapter 41

Hakumei lifted her head and stared up into the late evening sky. Night was only moments away. In the darkness of night, no one would see…She stood up and turned to the ledge. Stepping up, she stood on the edge. If she slipped, she'd surely fall to her death. That _would_ be best wouldn't it? It was all her fault wasn't it?

"Hai…" she sobbed, "It's _all_ my fault they're fighting more powerful Schiff, more powerful Corpse Corps…It's my fault my friends are going through such pain…It's my fault _I'm_ suffering all this pain," she stepped closer to the edge, leaning over a bit as she began to cry and scream "It's my fault!!! I'm the cause of pain!! I _am_ pain!! I am to be given only pain and, now, that is all I can give if I allow myself to live any longer!!!" she leaned over the edge bit by bit with her words, squeezing her head in agony.

She set one hand over her heart and the other on her stomach as she gazed down at the sidewalk. No one was out walking. No one would see.

"I must die…" Hakumei sobbed, tears trickling down her cheeks and down into the unforgiving streets, "I must die to end the Corpse Corps…I must die so that I can never again conceive for evil…I must die to save my friends…"

She put her foot over the edge, ready to plummet.

'_Hai, koibito_,' Karl hissed in her mind, '_Jump koibito. Once you do, I'll be sure to catch you and drag you back to hell to be bound in my bed and confine your hands to my own_.

As he spoke, Hakumei argued under her breath, unable to accept his words or Kirei's.

"I'm not like you…" she sobbed, "I could never be like you…"

She closed her eyes and spread her arms wide, ready to jump.

'_Hai, koibito_,' he purred happily.

In her mind's eye, she would fall into his open arms. In reality, she would fall into the yearning arms of death.

"I'm not like you," she kept telling herself, "And you're not really here…I'm nothing like you…you're not here!!!!"

'_Fall into my arms, koibito_,' Karl smirked wickedly, '_Come to me again!! You know you cannot live knowing how much you and I are alike. You know you cannot live without me. Come to me!! Come to me and I'll be sure you feel no more pain. Only my love…Now, JUMP!!!_'

Hakumei let gravity take her and she began to plummet. She gasped as a hand wrapped around her wrist as she left the ledge. No—please don't be him. She gazed up, shocked, to find Kirei. Her face was strained as she hauled Hakumei back over the side.

_A few moments prior…_

Kirei sighed and glanced back at the door as she came to a halt. Her words must have stung her friend…She had to apologize…Her brow furrowed when she heard screaming outside and she ran up to the door as quickly as she could. Bursting through the door, she gasped as she eyed Hakumei; her arms spread wide and her face cast up and her eyes closed. Without thinking of their fight, she rushed to her as she began to fall. With a fast sprint, she reached her and grabbed her wrist, panting. She closed her eyes and contorted her face into frustration as she helped Hakumei back onto the ledge and hugged her tight.

"Hakumei-chan!!!" Kirei sobbed, hugging her close, "Gomen nasai!!! I didn't mean what I said!!! Gomen!! Gomen!!!!"

Hakumei sobbed as well and cried into her shoulder as she hugged Kirei back.

"I just don't know what to do anymore…" Hakumei cried.

"Nan-Nankurunaisah," Kirei smiled, pulling away.

"Nani?" Hakumei asked, as they sat on the ledge, facing the door.

"It means," Kirei wiped away her tears, "'Live for today, but look forward to tomorrow'," She laughed a little, "It looks like Kai actually came in handy with his talks with Saya…"

Hakumei laughed lightly, not fully understanding.

"Listen…" Kirei grew serious, "There _is_ something…that separates you from Karl…and that's your longing to cease evil from happening…you don't want it to persist or harm compassion and your loved ones. Though you're like him in so many ways right now, that's what sets you apart from him…And I promise you that I'll _never_ let you become like that bastard who forced you to bear children that were to give darkness hope. Now come on…Let's get _away_ from the ledge of the roof that's a _long_ way away from the ground…"

They were silent for a moment as they made their way back to the door.

"Kirei," Hakumei began slowly, "I need a favor…"

"Anything," Kirei replied, stopping and turning to her.

"Anou…" Hakumei was unsure of how to word this, "Promise me…Promise me that…if I _ever_ become like him…Promise me you'll kill me…"

Kirei stared at her, but didn't respond.

"Promise me!!" Hakumei begged.

"Okay…" Kirei sighed, "But only because _I_ know…that there is no way you can ever _truly_ be like Karl in the way he thinks, the way he acts, and, most importantly, what he stands for…I know you well Hakumei…you're not like that…"

Hakumei forced a smile.

"Okay, let's eat," Kirei smirked, opening the dented door for her, "I could eat a fuckin' cow!"

* * *

Karl glowered from his place in the shadows of the alleyway hidden by the apartments. How _dare_ that little bitch ruin his chance to finally have Hakumei back?! She'll die next after Saya…With a sigh of frustration; Karl made his way to a much more isolated area in a blue blur, his anger reaching its boiling point as he came upon a junkyard. He smirked; what a perfect way to relieve all of this pent up anxiety than to smash and tear things apart ne? He pictured that girl, Kirei, in everything he destroyed here. He wanted so badly to crush her! It didn't take long, however, before he felt his anger dilute into unbearable sadness. He'd never really felt this way…Normally, he'd have chalked it up to his nay-constant loneliness from Diva's inability to love him. However, this was different. With wide eyes, he carefully raised one of his hands, which were now reverting back to their handsome, human forms, and felt his cheek where a tear had settled. When had he last cried? He couldn't recall…He fell to his knees as he stared vacantly into nothing, his mind reeling as sobs wrenched from his chest. He considered everything he'd done since becoming a Chevalier and since the beginning of their war with Saya…

He considered his secret killings at the school—the fear and passion he'd instilled from his students. He recalled when he'd first met Hakumei when she was an eight year old child left by her father. He almost smiled at the thought of how, even then, she'd sought comfort from him…His thoughts raced ahead to when he'd kidnapped her in Vietnam. She'd been so frightened. The girl who'd always been so strong at school with or without an instrument under her fingers had cringed at the very sight of him and had screamed at him in terror. And he'd relished in her fear—her pain when he tore into her flesh with his fangs. Memories flooded back to him as he thought of his time at the labs, testing her blood and giving her dreams of love making and taunting images, then to when he raped her. He'd had such sudden passion then to make her suffer at his whim. And her body had been so ready for him. Though her mind was quite immature for someone of her age, he didn't complain. He'd quite enjoyed causing her such pain. She didn't want to admit it, but she _had_ wanted it. And he knew that she'd wanted it for so long. Because of this, he knew she'd find some enjoyment out of it.

His eyes narrowed as he thought of when she'd been taken to the lab. He'd wanted so badly for her to return…however, he'd wanted Saya's return so much more…He'd wanted Hakumei back so he could hurt someone precious to Saya—oh how he'd loved taunting his soul mate so…His heart pounded in his chest as he recalled when she'd returned and all of the times they'd made love after that. He recalled how badly he wanted it and how horribly he'd wanted to make her blush and squirm for him and only him. He smiled as he thought of when he'd made her sing for him…he'd been so happy and…also astonished really that she was bound to be pregnant after they'd first mated. But a life with her was impossible to him. His thoughts moved to when he tried to go to Saya, when he'd no longer wished to make Hakumei suffer when he could have had his precious jewel instead of a mere trinket like her. He'd loved Saya so much…yet she pierced his heart because she could not love him. Now…he would give anything to just kill her. He thought of when he and Hakumei were hiding. Oh how he wanted so much pleasure out of it—he'd so longed to make Hakumei suffer for keeping him from finding happiness with his beloved Saya.

He recalled how they were captured and to when he returned. He reviewed on his children—those that he could no longer see because of what Amshel—no, what Diva had ordered be done. He'd treated Hakumei as though it were her fault that his children were dead…He'd truly been a monster…He _was_ a monster who didn't know how to receive love without forcefully taking it and he was unable to truly understand how to give love without causing pain. And Saya…her passion to kill him and his passion to kill her as well had been all that had driven him. All he'd wanted was to kill his soul mate and die with her. He briefly considered Hakumei. She'd been so willing to love him in any way he wished; whether to tell him she loved him or make love with him…And he'd shattered her loving heart into shards he'd used to cut her up and bleed her dry so she could not even cry for the hope to make him love her. His heart sank as he forced his thoughts back to Saya, the night he so badly wanted to die with her. It was in that moment that it all truly sank in; Saya will never love him. He was no longer her main priority to kill—she couldn't love him at all…Midway through his tears, he smiled and chuckled softly as he stood slowly.

"Hakumei," he spoke slowly, turning and gazing up at the bright moon, "You will be mine again…and I will not stop until you love me back again…"

As he walked away to study his koibito, he decided to stop the sexual dreams he put her through. A sigh heaved from his chest as he recalled how he'd dreamt of Saya in such a way—though he never truly slept or had dreams—but knowing it could never happen. He'd planned to make Saya his when she was willing to be with him—to die with him. They'd have been angels in hell, making love amongst the flames until the demons withered away and only blue roses remained. However, with Hakumei—his koibito—it was so easy to make love to her. This was of course attributed to her mind and body being so vulnerable to him. He'd drawn so much pleasure from that; tormenting her and making Saya feel that it was all her fault. Truly, it was not only for Diva, but for his dearest Saya as well.


	43. Chapter 42

"I wonder why you can go so far for Saya," Nathan pondered aloud as he held Solomon's black suit on his arm and his shoes in his hand.

"I do not know," Solomon grunted in return.

"You don't know?" Nathan reiterated in awe.

"But it isn't that I was ordered by someone," Solomon continued, "I chose to live this way, to live by devoting everything to Saya."

"Blinded by love," Nathan smiled as he stood before him, "wandering off the path…If only you had met Saya a little bit earlier…" he raised his hands and gently traced his fingers up Solomon's torso before caressing his face, "This world may have turned out differently," he took his hand away from Solomon's face, "Please show me the new tale of Salome, rewritten by you, the one who is going through love."

His eyes glowed brilliant red and the chains shattered around Solomon's wrists, freeing him. Nathan elegantly dropped Solomon's clothes around him and walked away without another word, leaving the battered Chevalier in his wake.

* * *

James growled as his attack was halted by yet another interloper; Solomon.

"So-Solomon?" Kirei gasped from her position at Haji's side.

Hakumei gaped as well as she stood beside her friend. Kirei had ordered her to refrain from attacking. If she got near James and he was injured somehow, he'd waste no time in taking advantage of her blood. She felt useless as she only watched the fight that Solomon had just stopped.

"Out of my way, Solomon!!!" James cried, rearing his spiked arm back to strike him.

Solomon danced out of the way and James prepared to strike again.

"What an unsightly appearance!" James roared as he brought Saya's sword down.

Solomon caught his arm, holding him away. James glared.

"Are you going to protect Saya even though you are Diva's Chevalier?" James asked in anger.

"Even if there is no reward," Solomon replied almost robotically, "I will be Saya's Chevalier. Saya, I shall be your Chevalier by my own will. It's because I have overcome my blood and found something sweeter and more fragrant. From now on, I am your Chevalier."

Solomon tried to transform into the Chiropteran inside him, but could not manage very far.

"Without enough blood," James mocked, "can you be in full form? Absurd!"

Solomon's eyes glowed with a fire of passionate anger as he glared up at James, using his strength to break his wrist and cause him to release Saya's sword, accidentally causing it to tear the flesh of his shoulder ever so slightly. James backed away, holding his wrist away.

"Kuso!" he cursed in anger before chuckling as he glanced up at the four; Kirei, Haji, Saya, and Solomon, "The knights, dedicating themselves to love? Such a tale is not to Diva's taste! Diva prefers hatred, betrayal, despair, chaos, destruction, and death!"

In a rage, he shot spikes all around. Haji moved in front of Saya to protect her and was hit.

"Haji!" Saya cried as Solomon moved forward.

Even as a bystander, Hakumei was hit, as was Kirei. Her eyes glowing purple with fury, Kirei wrenched the spike out of her side as Hakumei painfully tore out the spike in her shoulder. She'd not had blood in so long…she was quite weak and the lack of blood stopped her shoulder from healing. Solomon futilely attacked the iron skinned Chevalier and was thrown like a rag doll to the side, allowing James to advance.

"Solom…" Saya grunted as she fell to her knees, her vision growing foggy as James continued to approach.

"Saya," Haji's voice cried in its stoic tone.

"Saya," Solomon watched in despair as he held his shoulder.

"This is the end, Saya!" James cried as he drew ever nearer.

He stopped suddenly. _Crack, crack_. Where was this noise coming from? It was faint, but audible.

"Nan," James stuttered in fear, "Nani dare wa?"

"Thorn…" Lulu gasped as she stared at him.

"This can't be!!" James roared, "My body is…Why?!"

He glanced up as Saya, carried by Haji, flew down, her blood-coated sword in hand. Hakumei fell to her knees as she watched the fight, her eyes barely open. She so badly wanted to help Saya…but she was far too weak. She held her aching and bleeding shoulder, her arm hanging limp as she tried tot stop the blood traveling in rivulets down her numbing arm. James moved his arm to block Saya, but the effects of the Thorn allowed her to pierce through the limb and also his skull. James fell back as the sword stuck out of his forehead and grunted in pain. Before he could crystallize completely, he tore the sword out of his skull and turned onto his stomach. With the last strength he had, he attempted to reach Hakumei to take her blood. However he didn't make it far. He knew death was upon him no matter what. With his last breath, he voiced his everlasting love for Diva with one word alone.

"Mama…" he whispered as his body completely crystallized and as he died.

Solomon stood next to his brother and stared.

"It must have been Moses and the rest!" Lulu exclaimed, "Even in death, the protect us!"

"And 'Great Balls of Fire'!" Kirei laughed, "Solomon finally came in handy!"

"Saya," Solomon began, turning to her and taking a knee as he took her hand in his, "Whenever you need me, call out my name."

He kissed her hand then stood before her. He gave her one last smile before walking away.

"Solomon!" Saya called, before gasping.

Haji caught her before she could fall. By the time she looked p again, Solomon was gone.

"Matte," Hakumei gasped, holding her shoulder and standing wearily.

Solomon didn't hear and kept walking. Hakumei followed feebly, panting heavily as they others turned to Kai and the others who'd just arrived. She stumbled once or twice, and was slowly losing sight of him, but she didn't stop.

"Onegai," he sobbed, "Arigato...Thank you for all you'd done for me…Anou…" she was growing weaker, "Onegai…Karl…wh-Where is he? Onegai!" she cried still pressing forward even though she'd lost him, "Please tell me he is dead, he must be dead…Onegai!!"

Hakumei stopped, holding her shoulder as her vision blurred more and more by the second. She'd only reached the end of the street really, but she felt like she'd walked many miles. She felt cold due to the blood loss. With her dwindling strength, she reached out to Solomon, but fell to her knees and then to her side. She stared after him as things grew dark and before she fell limp on the cold blacktop. Karl smirked from his place high above on the roof he'd been watching from. Finally, he'd take back what was rightfully his.

"Hakumei!!!" Kirei shouted as she ran over to her unconscious friend.

"Kuso," Karl cursed under his breath, "Damn you bitch!"

"Guys!" Kirei called as she turned Hakumei over.

Though slipping into unconsciousness, Hakumei coughed as Kirei turned her over onto her back. She gazed blearily up into the sky and froze. Had she really seen what she thought she had? She gazed sadly up at Karl as he glared down at Kirei, his arms folded over his chest. Her eyes closed as she breathed slowly.

"Seeing things…" she muttered before fainting as the others rushed her inside, Haji carrying Saya and Kai carrying her.

* * *

Hakumei moaned in her sleep as a warm breeze from the now open window sent goose bumps up and down her bare and bandaged arm, making her turn onto her uninjured side and pull the sheets up a little. Kirei had changed her into one of her new black tank tops so she could get to her bandaged shoulder easier without removing her shirt again. The window remained open as a figure stepped into the room. Slowly and quietly, Karl made his way to her bedside. He raised his hand to his lips and bit down sharply, drawing blood instantly. Gingerly taking her injured shoulder as he swilled the blood into his mouth, he gently pulled her back to lie on her back and closed the space between them with a warm kiss. Hakumei had been slowly regaining consciousness and gasped, her eyes wide, as he kissed her. He took her uninjured shoulder and pulled her into an embrace as he pulled her up to him, setting his bleeding hand upon her face. A nightmare—yes that's all it was; a hideous nightmare where he still wanted to cause her pain. Her eyes widened further when she felt his blood flooding her mouth and she began to deny him and whimper a little as she tried pushing him away. She was too weak, yes, but she wanted so badly to make him leave…

'_Relax, koibito_,' he purred telepathically, '_I am here to end your pain_.'

After he forced her to swallow his blood, he turned to her neck and began leaving bloody kisses down to her injured shoulder as he removed her bandages. Lovingly, he kissed the scar she'd attained that was now fading. He turned back to her and cupped her face in his hand as she stared at him with her big, frightened eyes.

"Come away with me," he breathed into her ear, "Forever…and I'll fulfill my promise to you. I have done enough for Saya…I have no more passion left in me for her—or Diva even. I only wish for you…"

Hakumei began to cry, shaking her head and reaching up to hold her head as she shut her eyes tight.

"Leave me alone!!" she sobbed, shaking her head back and forth.

"Be still," he ordered gently.

"Oi, Hakumei!" Kirei called from the door.

Karl turned to the door quickly before disappearing as she opened the door and walked in.

"Doshita no?" she asked as she rushed to her side.

Hakumei sobbed, still holding her head as she tried to explain.

"I thought I was seeing things…" she hiccupped, "I didn't think he was real…Karl-chan…He came back and tried to take me away…He told me he'd fulfill his promise to make me bear children against my will again…" Hakumei held her arms, "He'd felt so cold against me…and he made me drink his blood…He kissed me and every kiss he planted on my skin was like an ember from the flames of hell…"

"Shh…" Kirei solaced, rubbing her back and pulling her into a hug as she let her cry herself to sleep on her shoulder.

Kirei looked her over, unable to _not_ believe her story. The bandages had been removed and blood and saliva shined on her neck and jaw. She lie Hakumei down and then lie next to her. She had to make sure he couldn't come back—at least not tonight while she still felt so vulnerable.

* * *

Panting. Footsteps muffled by leaves and grass. Bare feet padding quickly through a garden of willows and roses. Fabric crackling and whipping behind her in the wind. The dress, a baby blue and dark blue, modernized Victorian, hugged her body as she tore down her chosen path. Tears rimmed her cerulean eyes as she kept her eyes on the path ahead. The chill in the spring air burned her throat and nipped at her flesh and the tear that escaped her eye. The tear reached her jaw and fell to one of the few trims on the square collar of her dress. Still, she kept running. Hakumei ran as though the devil himself was at her heels. In fact, in a sense, he was. At least, that's how she saw it. She dared not look back. She needed not know who it was chasing her. His face was forever burned into her memories. She reached a cliff and slowed to a stop, turning and looking for a way out. A figure appeared from the fog that surrounded them. The dark suit materialized first, followed by the cape draped over his shoulders that billowed behind him in the wind. The cruel mask framed the eye visible to her in an almost menacing way. A smile graced his elegant features as Karl approached her slowly.

"Onegai," his voice did not hold its usual harshness or cruelty, "Don't jump…"

"What do you want?" Hakumei asked sharply, trying to stop her voice from wavering.

"Koibito," he smiled, holding out his hand, "Daisuki…I only wish to be with you…"

Hakumei glanced back and looked over the edge—perhaps it would be better to jump?

"Iie," he argued, as though reading her mind, "Take my hand koibito. Take my hand and fall into my arms. I'll never let you go away…I promise you; the hands I've used to hurt you in the past have been baptized anew in your tears. I've come for love. I no longer come to you in search of lust or revenge. I only want to love you."

"Iya!" Hakumei sobbed, holding a hand over her heart, "You're lying again. You just want to tear my heart again and bathe in my blood. Nothing more—"

"Hakumei," he spoke sharply, but gently, startling her when he used her name, something he hadn't really ever done, "I promise you my words are true."

He drew near again, holding out his hand to her.

"Take my hand koibito," he spoke gently.

Hakumei shook her head as she backed away and gasped as she slipped, falling over the side of the cliff. She didn't scream; she was too frightened.

"Hakumei!!" he cried, running to her.

It was too late to pull her back. In desperation, he jumped after her and caught her. He turned them in midair so that he was facing the sky as he pulled her close. Her tear-filled eyes against his shoulder, he merely held her as he waited for death to come. The mask slid away from his face and dissolved into nothingness as she glanced at his face and as they quickly neared the ground below.

"Forgive me," he begged as they hit the ground.

He'd taken the brunt of the fall…for her…Hakumei gasped as, at the instant of impact; she'd ended up in an ocean, covered in blood. She looked around for his body before glancing at her own hands and the blood staining them. She screamed and let the current take her before…


	44. Chapter 43

Hakumei sat up, her eyes wide and sweat coating her body. She glanced over at Kirei and rubbed her eyes. Damn these dreams…Quietly, she stood and made her way to the door as silently as she could. She wanted to be _alone_! Carefully, she made her way to the roof, grimacing at the spike still left in the door and quietly pushed the metal door open. After gently closing the door, she made her way to the ledge and placed her hands on top of it, watching the sun rise slowly. Why couldn't she ever get more moments like this? Where she could just be alone? With that thought in mind, she closed her eyes.

"I know you're there…" she spoke almost to her self, "Please…just a few more minutes alone…Just a few more seconds of peace of mind…"

She closed her eyes against the wind that played with her hair and didn't glance back at the presence that had joined her and was so near. Goosebumps raised on the flesh of her arms as he wrapped his warm arms around her waist. She didn't try to struggle. What was the point? She was still quite weak; struggling would accomplish nothing.

"Gomen ne," he breathed into her ear, "Demu…I'm afraid I'm just far too drawn to your beauty to stay away. Especially in moments like these; when your meddling little friend can't chase me away from you."

"For good reason…" she replied, placing a hand on his to perhaps push him away.

He caught her hand and held it against her waist.

"Iie," he purred, "Just a little longer…"

Hakumei sighed and looked away as he took one of his hands away from her waist and combed his fingers through her long, dark hair.

"Still so soft…" he smiled wrapping his arm around her waist again.

They lapsed into silence; him holding her and letting his heat radiate into her skin. Hakumei began to feel uncomfortable. Why was she just standing here? Why was she letting him hold her?! Perhaps it was because he'd left her so numb? Whatever the case, she couldn't give in to him. She tried to pull away—she couldn't let this go any further. His grip tightened around her waist.

"Come away with me," he begged, nuzzling her shoulder, "Leave this place and be mine."

Hakumei sighed again and shook her head, trying harder to escape. Still, he held her tightly against him.

"Won't you forgive me?" he asked, in an almost sorrowful tone, "I've never had one to call my own. I'd thought I'd had Diva. She did not love me. I wanted Saya. She could not love me. Now I need you. I will not let you leave me…"

Hakumei shook in his arms. There was no way there could be truth in his words…She felt him shift and turn to the door. She took this chance to pull away and stand a few feet away from him, gazing uneasily at him. He turned back to her anxiously.

"Come with me," he said in a hurried tone as he held up his hand.

Hakumei shook her head and backed away.

"Come with me!" he demanded.

Again, Hakumei shook her head, but this time stood her ground. He snapped his attention to the door again and then glared at her.

"Fine," he growled, "But do not think that I won't return for you again."

With that, he disappeared again. Hakumei sighed in relief and turned back to the ledge again and leaned on it, panting as she contented herself to just staring out into the sky.

"Oi," she _would_ have jumped, if she hadn't been expecting it, "You really shouldn't be out here alone…"

"Not even to just be alone for a while, Kirei?" Hakumei asked without turning back.

Kirei sighed as she walked over to her and leaned against the ledge as well.

"Why do you want to be alone so bad?" she asked as she stared out at the sun with her.

"I was just thinking…" Hakumei replied, "I haven't had a real moment alone since before you came to Lycée..."

"What do you mean?" Kirei laughed.

"Before you came to school," Hakumei explained, "I had my own room. I could find peace knowing I had my own sanctuary. After you came to school… I didn't have that anymore. Ms. Lee told me I had to take care of you because you were younger, so we were always hanging out…I never got my alone time anymore. The same is for when I had to stay with Diva. Even when I _thought_ I was alone, I wasn't…I was never alone anymore…"

"What about at the labs?" Kirei asked, "Didn't you get alone time there?"

"Not the alone time I wanted," Hakumei shook her head, "I wanted peace of mind. There, I was always plagued with horrible images, memories…everything I didn't need…"

Kirei nodded a little.

"I just…" Hakumei fought for words and sat down against the wall of the ledge, "I just wanna be alone for a while…Is that too much to ask for?"

"No…" Kirei agreed, "However, at this moment in time, we've come to realize that we can't leave you alone for very long."

"I know…" Hakumei sighed in a melancholy tone, staring down at the floor.

They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the other's company—for the most part—before Kirei spoke up again.

"For the record…" she shifted uncomfortably, "I'm _not_ younger than you…"

"How old are you?" Hakumei asked.

"I'm not sure anymore…" Kirei shrugged, "I stopped keeping track at 130 years."

"130 years?" Hakumei reiterated with wide eyes.

"Yep…" Kirei shrugged, "I was anxious a few years after I escaped Cinq Fleshes…They never tried to follow me…They never tried to get me to return…And it's only after you were taken away that I really realized it; they didn't need me anymore. Unfortunately they'd found another experiment…"

Hakumei eyed her in shock, before looking back to the floor sadly. Another silence followed and fell ominously around them.

"Listen, we have to get going…" she began sadly, "We're gong to that concert of Diva's to kill her…Tonight might be our last shot…and we might need that arm of yours…Do you think you can do it?"

Hakumei stared at her arm thoughtfully.

"Yeah," she replied shortly, standing up, "I think so…"

"Well…do you wanna bring those dresses with you?" Kirei asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Of course—Nathan bought me those," Hakumei replied.

"Can you _touch_ them?" Kirei chuckled.

"Shut up," Hakumei sighed, pushing her a little as she walked away.

"Oh come on!" Kirei laughed, "I was _joking_!"

* * *

Kirei laughed as she pushed another Corpse Corps minion back. The cowl neck blue dress Hakumei had let her borrow moved well with her body. The long sleeves billowed as she struck down another. Hakumei was having a less successful time. Kirei had offered to let her drink from Kai again—which pissed him off a little—but she'd refused. As far as she saw it, she had no reason to drink blood after losing her babies. She never liked drinking blood anyway. Now that there was no reason to other than to bring her strength up, why should she? She wanted to slap herself for her thinking as she fended the Corpse Corp, using a spike from her arm as a makeshift sword for better movement. The bottom of the blue and white Avignon dress danced around her feet as she tried to maneuver around her attacker, her white, heeled shoes with blue roses on them clacking on the hard floor. The serrated collar chained necklace of the metal blue rose pendant bounced on her collar bone as she dodged and blocked the attacks.

Why didn't she want to attack? Was it because she'd felt so weak? No…No, it was because these things—these 'Corpse Corps' were of her blood as well. Abominations of the Schiff they may be, there were still like her own children. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she went on the offensive a little.

"Gomen nasai," she breathed as she raised her spike-sword and closed her eyes tight, "FORGIVE ME!!"

She struck the creature burying her arm deep into its body before cutting it in half. Panting, she backed away a little in fear—it didn't move or regenerate it's body…So apparently, they couldn't regenerate a whole body…good. This might be easier…Oh who was she kidding? She hated killing things—especially something she considered to be like her children! Above the fighting, Karl watched the two, trying not to enjoy watching his koibito dancing away from death the way he had with Saya before…Closing her eyes, Hakumei ran at another Corpse Corps that was raising its sword to strike her.

"Gomen nasai…" she repeated, closing her eyes and raising her weapon again, "Forgive me!"

Just like its brother, she sliced it in half and stopped, turning with a bit of a victorious smirk.

"Oi Hakumei!" Kirei called from being held back by another Corpse Corp, "Watch it!"

Hakumei tilted her head. Behind her, another attacker had sped up while she was defenseless and raised its weapon. Karl's eyes widened as he raised his now demonic arm.

'W_hat child dares attack their mother_?' Karl's voice echoed in her mind.

Hakumei gasped as blood suddenly rained down on her and turned to find the headless body of a Corpse Corp fall to the ground beneath her, a reddish spike implanted into the ground just behind it. A few feet from that spike, the head of the Chiropteran soldier had just stopped rolling away. Suddenly feeling woozy from the shock and fear, Hakumei's eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted, falling to the blood-spattered ground.

"Fuck…" Kirei sighed as she held off the Corpse Corp.

Kirei cut the Corpse Corp in half and ran to Hakumei to protect her, only to be stopped by another Corpse Corp and a Chiropteran, blocking her view of Hakumei. Growling, she chops its head off and destroys the Corpse Corp. As the Chiropteran fell to the side, she glimpsed Karl holding Hakumei bridal. Anger glowing in her eyes, she ran at him, only for him to disappear in a blue stream.

"Dammit…" she growled, glaring at the spot where he's been standing.

Before she could possibly chase after them, she was overwhelmed by an onslaught of Corpse Corps attacking her at once.

"FUCK!" she screamed, slashing at them wildly.

* * *

Hakumei winced at the pain in her head as she slowly woke. Her hair stuck to her face and neck. She felt cold and her clothes were damp. Sitting up slowly, she raised a hand to her head and looked around. She was in a dimly lit room and the sounds of fighting outside the room could just barely be heard. She glanced to the other figure in the room and immediately backed away. She stood as quickly as she could after scooting away a little farther and continued to back away, too weak to run…

"Don't be frightened, koibito," Karl smiled gently as he approached her, "My blood will make you stronger…"

Hakumei eyed his hands as she edged away from him—what horrible things those hands had done to her! She shivered at the very thought of those hands touching every part of her body. They'd felt so cold against her skin; so unholy and unforgivable. She couldn't seem to escape. The room was quite dark and she was now against a wall. Her hands eagerly searched the wall behind her for a doorknob or something to get her away. She glanced down at her right arm to find that it was no longer Chiropteran, but human; it had reverted back to its human state because she was so weak. Now she had no way of defending herself against him. From what she could see, blood stained her dress and one of her arms, but she was sure at least half of her neck and her face were coated in the crimson nightmare. She felt like a monster…Was she? Gasping, she finally noticed that he was right in front of her as he pulled her close. Instinctively, her hands reached his chest to push him away as his hands found her hips. Ignoring her struggles, he kissed her, pressing her against the wall as he held her close. Tears trickled down Hakumei's cheeks. She couldn't fight. Forcing herself to calm, she gave in, praying for it all to end. Her wish went unanswered as Karl finished feeding her his blood. He only kissed her again, repeatedly and more passionately each time. Hakumei wriggled in his arms, whimpering for him to let her go. Karl only held her closer.

"Daijobu, koibito," he breathed, kissing her cheek, "Daisuki wa…"

Hakumei sobbed as he held her against him, his body warming hers.

"Koibito," he panted between kisses, "Mm…your lips…so…soft…so…warm…"

His tongue grazed her lips for a moment as he tried to gain access into her mouth. Feeling his bloody tongue begin to explore her mouth, Hakumei decided enough was enough! Taking a bold risk, she kneed him in the crotch and ran like hell when he fell to his knees in pain. His eyes watered as he glared after her, holding _the_ single most sensitive part of his body—if not the entire male anatomy.

"N-Never stops hurting…" he grunted in pain, wincing as even speaking sent waves of pain straight to his groin.


	45. Chapter 44

"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!" Hakumei repeated as she sped through a corridor towards the fighting.

She soon found herself on the stage of the Opera House and ran in to see Saya and Diva fighting. With wide eyes, she ran to help, only to be stopped by Haji.

"This is Saya's battle," he spoke in his monotonous voice.

Hakumei watched in awe as the sisters ran each other through with their blood-coated swords. Both pulled away and threw their swords down. Saya fell to her knees as Diva began to slowly crystallize. Her eyes went wide with fear when she noticed that her sister _wasn't_ crystallizing.

"Diva!" Saya gasped.

"Doshite?" Diva asked as her arm began to crystallize first, "Why just me? No! Oneesama!"

"Diva!" Saya screamed, standing and running to her.

Diva's whole arm fell from her shoulder.

"Take me with you!" Saya shrieked.

"Oneesama…" Diva's voice wavered.

"Take me with you!!" Saya cried as Diva's arm turned to dust.

Diva's knees broke under her, and Saya fell with her, gazing sadly down at her. Diva turned and smiled as she gazed at Nathan, holding the cocoons her babies were in and smiling at Hakumei, who had rushed to her side after struggling free from Haji, crying.

"My doll…" she smiled weakly, "You look so lovely…"

"I was never your imoutosan..." Hakumei cried, "After you forced me to mate with Karl…it was all for you…Demu…I _can_ thank you…for giving me children through him…"

Saya gazed cautiously at Nathan.

"I don't intend to fight," Nathan spoke sadly, as he approached and sat Diva's babies next to her.

"My…" Diva's voice was leaving her, "babies…"

With her crystallizing hand, she caressed them motherly and Hakumei placed her hand on Diva's.

"Daijobu…" Hakumei smiled at her, "I'll take care of them for you…I promise to be a good mother to them…" she forced a tiny laugh, "They can be like the babies I wasn't allowed to have ne?"

"Will you be with Karl?" Diva asked suddenly.

Hakumei stared at her in surprise—of course not!! But the hope and despair in her eyes couldn't stay. Why ruin her last moments?

"Ha…Hai…" she replied, weakly.

Diva smiled as she crystallized completely, her hand still resting on her babies.

"Hakumei!!" Kirei screamed as she rushed in and hugged her, pulling her away fro Diva, "You're okay!!! I was so scared that bastard had hurt—what the hell happened?!"

"Diva is dead…" Hakumei spoke morosely.

"And no one's celebrating?" Kirei asked in shock, "Why is no one celebrating?!"

"Poor girl…" Nathan sighed, "Diva…She just wanted to have a family. That man, without understanding that, was unable to release Diva from her test tube," he placed his hand on the side of Diva's face, "In the end, she finally got her freedom without realizing that, with child-bearing, her blood has lost its potency."

Nathan stood and began almost predatorily approaching Saya. She backed away.

"Nathan…" Hakumei began uneasily.

"Now that Diva is dead," he began, "I no longer have a reason to be her Chevalier," he quickly transformed into the Chiropteran form.

"Nathan!" Hakumei gasped, tears meeting her eyes.

"Saya," he begged, picking up her sword and handing it to her, "won't you kill me?"

"IYA!" Hakumei cried, "Onegai Nathan!! Please don't die!!! Onegai!!! Don't die!! Please don't!!"

"Daijobu," Nathan soothed, "It is not forever," he turned back to Saya, "If I live on, you will not be able to make your wish come true. Isn't that right, Haji?"

The three girls turned to the Chevalier in question, who said nothing.

"Come on," Nathan begged, "If you have pity on me, please send me along."

Saya carefully took her sword and let her blood seep in.

"Saya, please don't!" Hakumei begged.

Neither listened as Nathan jumped back a few steps and spread his arms as wide as he could, throwing his head back.

"Nathan Mahler shall end here!" he cried as Saya slowly ran to him, raising her sword, "Good girl…"

"Iie!!!!" Hakumei stood and ran to him as Saya cut through him.

"Arigato," he spoke quietly as he fell back into the audience.

Hakumei let silent tears stream down her face as she tried to run to his side, some of his blood splattering on her face, only to be pulled back by Kirei. She pushed her away and fell beside him. Again, Kirei tried to stop her.

"Hello!" she shouted, tugging at her arm, "Two-ton monster who will break into pieces any second here!!"

Hakumei ignored her and cut her hand, trying to give Nathan some of her blood. Kirei pulled her away and back onto the stage.

"Hakumei," she spoke through her teeth, "Get it through your thick skull! He's as good as dead!!!! And you're too weak to be giving blood to anyone!! Let him go!!"

Hakumei cried and stared down, her face shadowed by her bangs.

"He was the only one who cared about me…" she sobbed, "Why did he have to die?"

Saya stumbled back to where Diva and her babies lie and where Haji stood waiting. As she began to mourn for Diva, Haji embraced her from behind, causing Kirei to look away from the painful sight.

"Saya," he breathed.

Loud screams and sobs tore from Saya as she released her pain. Diva only continued to break apart as Saya drew closer. Her babies cried as well, possibly sensing their mama's death. Saya gazed at them sadly.

"Saya," Haji walked up to her, "it will be difficult. I will do it."

"Iie," Saya argued gently, glaring at the twins, "I have to do it."

"Do what?" Kirei asked as she took a step forward almost knowingly, "What are you thinking about doing?"

The babies stopped crying and began reaching for Saya happily.

"I have…" Saya spoke quietly, "to end it…"

She pricked her thumb letting the blood pour into her sword.

"End it?" Hakumei echoed, standing from where she was mourning for Nathan, "What do you mean?"

"Saya!" Kai called as he stumbled up on the stage.

"Kai…" Saya turned to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"Gomen, Kai," Saya turned her head down to the babies.

"What's that?" Kai asked, standing straight, "What exactly are you apologizing for?"

"I plan to die…" Saya replied sadly.

"Excuse me?" Kirei asked, planting a hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow.

"It was a promise I made with Haji," Saya explained, "'When everything comes to an end, please kill me.' Because when everything comes to an end, I must not live on. Therefore…" Saya looked up, "I am going to kill these children, I'll have Haji kill those two," she motioned to Hakumei and Kirei, "and then I will die…I must die!"

"Maybe I shoulda waited back in London…" Hakumei's voice shook and Kirei went into rage.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!?" Kirei shrieked, "Why the hell are you gonna kill us?!?"

"You're both Chiropterans!" Saya yelled back, "To end this, you two have to die!"

"What about all the other Chiropterans in the streets right now?!?!" Kirei retorted, "What about them? And have you forgotten there's at least _one_ of Diva's Chevaliers who's still alive?! Or have you so 'elegantly' forgotten that little tidbit?!"

While Kirei raged, Haji covered most of Diva's body with a cloth from the stage.

"What do you mean, you're going to die?!" Kai shouted.

"We'll surely be used again as weapons of war," Saya replied solemnly, "I don't want to see another war over our blood. I don't want to see anyone get hurt anymore."

"So you're going to kill them?" Kirei asked with a glare.

"Damare!!" Saya shrieked.

There was a silence as she just stared down at the baby with Diva's eyes.

"Haji," Saya began slowly, "When I kill them," she gazed at the babies, "you kill them." She glanced to Hakumei and Kirei.

Kirei glared as Saya fell to her knees, the sword held just over the baby's forehead.

"Gomen ne," Saya sighed sadly, raising her sword.

"Matte!!" Hakumei ran to her, only to have Kirei stopped her again, "Please don't Saya!!" she cried, "I promised Diva I would take care of them for her!! And Nathan would have asked for the same thing!!!"

"Stay back…" Saya sighed quietly as she raised her blade to her, "If you come any closer I'll kill you myself."

"It's okay…" Kirei whispered to her.

Hakumei began to cry, the rain coming down through that gigantic hole in ceiling and the blood and tears on everyone staining further in them—staining Hakumei's soul with the crimson mark of tragedy and nightmares. Karl, watched from a balcony close to the stage in the shadows and glared at Saya. He made to approach them to kill Saya for even considering killing her.

"Stop it, Saya!" Kai yelled.

Karl stopped and listened for a moment.

"We must…" Saya sobbed as she held the sword over the baby, "not live on."

"Don't be stupid!" Kai shouted, stopping her, "Who decided that?"

Karl realized what would happen if he intervened; He'd surely be killed if he entered now—then he wouldn't be able to protect Hakumei…He stood his ground, still ready in case Saya decided to harm her.

"If there's anyone saying that you shouldn't exist," Kai continued, walking to her before Haji stopped him, "I'll kick his ass! And I'll make him understand that you're just a normal girl, a crybaby, and a glutton!"

Saya held her sword down away from the baby and fell to both knees.

"I'll look after you with care," Kai went on, "One way or another, I'll find a place where you three belong," he motioned to Hakumei and Kirei, "So Saya, just stay with me," he turned to Haji, "Don't you think so too, Haji?"

"I am a servant of Saya," he replied robotically, "I will do as she wishes."

Kai suddenly just punched Haji square in the jaw.

"Kai!" Saya and Kirei shrieked.

'Though he _did_ deserve it…' Kirei thought as she watched in anger.

"Who are you?!?" Kai yelled, "Be yourself! Just say it in your own words…What do you want?! Even you…Don't you love Saya?!"

Haji's eyes narrowed and he turned to Saya.

"I wanted to see your smile…" he began slowly, "Once more, like when we first met. I have been serving you and was glad to return to you, even if I had to give everything up. When I first awakened after becoming a Chevalier, the first things you showed me were your tears. And, driven by rage, you chose to take up arms and fight. However…when I found you in Okinawa, you were wrapped in happiness. There was the smile that I could not give you, even if I had wished for it," he turned to Kai, "It was you and your family, Kai, who gave that smile to her."

"I can smile for you…" Kirei smiled in desperation.

He turned back to Saya, ignoring Kirei.

"Saya…" he continued, "As your Chevalier, I have been living according to your wishes. But now I must go against your wishes, just this once."

He took her hand and then her sword and placed it away from her.

"Live," he spoke, taking that hand and gazing into her eyes, "Please live."

"Haji…" Saya gasped.

"Live on today," Haji begged, "for tomorrow. You do not need to fight anymore."

He took her cheek and pulled her face to look at him. He kissed her cheek, and then pulled away. She moved up to his face and leaned her cheek against his as she began to cry.

"I want to live!" she cried quietly.

"Kirei-san…" Hakumei began in a melancholy tone, "Look away…"

Kirei wanted to as they moved closer, but couldn't tear her watery eyes from the scene of them kissing so passionately. Hakumei looked away from them. Kirei must be hurting. Kirei turned to her and sobbed into Hakumei's shoulder, trying to set her tears free. Kai looked away as well.

"I want to live together with Kai, Haji, and everyone else," Saya sobbed, hugging Haji after they pulled away, "I want to live together with everyone."

The babies at her feet cooed sweetly, smiling up at her.

"They're saying they want to live, too," Kai explained from his position seated on the stage.

"From now on," Haji soothed, "you can live the way you want," he looked up at Hakumei and the sobbing Kirei, "You both can as well…"

"Live today," Kai smiled, "and smile tomorrow. If you live life to the fullest, looking forward to tomorrow, things will work out. Nankurunaisa!"

Saya gazed at him in almost confusion, but smiled as well.

"Hurry," David called as he rushed in, "get out of here! They've initiated Option D!"

"Option D?" Kai asked in shock.

Hakumei and Kirei rushed to Saya and the others quickly Hakumei grabbed the baby with Diva's eyes while Kai took her twin in his arms. Karl watched Hakumei sadly.

'_Did you mean what you said, koibito_?' he asked in her mind before he disappeared.

"Sayonara, Diva…" Saya sighed, placing a hand over her sisters, "My other self."

They ran up through the audience, carefully cradling the babies. There was a sudden crash just a head of them.

"Shit!" Kai shouted, "What now?"

"Amshel…" Hakumei growled, her eyes glowing angrily.

She made to strike him, but was held back by Kirei. They screamed as a mighty force threw them against the wall. Blood trickled down Hakumei's neck and face as a wound to her head began to bleed. Things were foggy and she felt numb. She needed more blood…Desperately; Kirei grabbed the baby in her arms then helped her walk. Haji's arm and Saya's sword were blown away.

"Haji!!" Saya and Kirei gasped.

"There is no need to worry," Haji replied stoically.

"It is not over yet," Amshel growled, "As long as Diva's children are alive…"

"I won't let that happen," Saya glared, "There's still a happy future waiting for these children."

"Don't try your luck," Amshel mocked, preparing to shoot another energy blast.

Haji raced to him and kicked his mouth shut, sending him flying.

"They're coming!" Kai shouted.

"Haji, take care of them!" Saya cried, coating her sword in blood and jumping onto one of the seats.

"It won't work!" Haji yelled, running to her, "Saya!"

He met her in mid air and took her sword sending her to another direction so they both missed the energy blast. Haji stabbed Amshel with the sword, and forced him back against one of the walls.

"You!" Amshel cursed, using the last of his strength to pierce through Haji's body, trapping him as a balcony just above began to collapse.

"Haji!" Saya and Kirei screamed.

"It's dangerous!" Kai and Hakumei yelled to them.

"But Haji…!" Saya shrieked.

"Kai, please go!" Haji ordered, "Please lead Saya to tomorrow!"

"No, Haji!" Saya cried, "Haji!!"

"Nankurunaisa," he smiled to her, "Anatawaishitemasu."

With that, the building collapsed upon him. Kirei stared numbly at the rubble and looked away sadly. Saya stared in shock, tears rimming her eyes.

"Haji!!!!" she screamed in agony.

* * *

**A/N: Wow...many chappies later and I actually have to post a translation...ah well;**

**Anatawaishitemasu: I love you.**

**There are many ways to say 'I love you' in Japanese...unfortunately...this was exactly how Haji said it in eppy 50...thanks a lot for picking the toughest word dood...**


	46. Chapter 45

Hakumei stared in awe at the courtyard of Lycée. It was exactly as she'd remembered it, but that didn't make it any less special. It'd been so long…She turned to Kirei, who was looking around almost in a disgusted way. It was Hakumei who'd begged to come back here—not her. She'd been _glad_ to leave that night…Haji walked behind her, carrying their luggage. Kirei had dragged him along when they'd found him around Saya's tomb. She'd actually made a deal with him; he'd stay with her—go out with her—for thirty years (Saya's hibernation period) and if, by the time she woke up again, he still loved Saya, Kirei would move on to another. _However_, if he ended up loving Kirei by the end of that time, then Saya was just S.O.L baby! Hakumei rolled her eyes and started when she heard a familiar, nagging voice.

"You there!" Ms. Lee shouted as she stomped over, "What do you think you're doing? This is private property!"

"Ms. Lee!" Hakumei exulted, running up to her and throwing her arms around her neck, "I can honestly say I'm glad to see you!!"

"Hakumei! Kirei!" Ms. Lee gasped, as Hakumei pulled away, "What a lovely surprise! The girls have missed you something fierce!"

"Wait a minute," Kirei walked over, furrowing her brow, "Weren't you worried about us when we just left?"

"Of course not!" Ms. Lee laughed, "The chairman explained everything the night you left about that special program you were sent for."

"Special what?" Kirei snapped.

"Oh that!" Hakumei nudged Kirei, "Of course!! I nearly forgot! It seemed so long ago…Good system though, very educational."

"About what?" Kirei muttered under her breath so Ms. Lee couldn't hear, "Sex ed.?"

She was rewarded with a sharp elbow to the chest by a smiling Hakumei.

"FUCK!!!" Kirei shrieked, holding her chest, "Dammit!! You hit my boob with your bony elbow!! What the fuck?!?"

"I see your language hasn't improved?" Ms. Lee quirked an eyebrow.

Hakumei laughed nervously.

"Anou…Ms. Lee," Hakumei began, "Anou…can we spend the night in our room—just for tonight. I mean…I miss this place…it'd be so nice just to spend one night? Please?"

Ms. Lee looked like she always did, unmoved, but she relented.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt if you stayed one night," she shrugged, "And it's a weekend. I'm sure the girls will be enthralled to see you again."

"'Cept Annemarie…" Kirei chuckled

Hakumei laughed as well and Ms. Lee smiled.

"They're probably in the cafeteria now," Ms. Lee nodded, "You can pop on over and say hello, then I'd like you to work on packing things in your room so you can head out tomorrow—we need to give that room to a new student arriving in a few weeks, but there is plenty of time for you to collect your things before they arrive. They're paper work is still buzzing around the system…unfortunately."

Hakumei nodded—just wanting to end the conversation.

"Well then I leave you to visit the girls," Ms. Lee smiled, "Perhaps I'll see you off tomorrow?"

"That'll be nice," Hakumei bowed back.

With that, Ms. Lee walked away.

"You know what we should do?" Kirei asked mischievously.

"What?" Hakumei asked turning to her.

A big smiled etched onto her lips as Kirei reached into her bag and pulled out a miniature boom box.

"I kept it from our little escapades," she gloated, "Figured it'd come in handy if I ever needed to relax…is this not the most perfect time?"

Hakumei smiled and Kirei held up a mix CD of their favorite songs from back in the day.

"Let's do it…" Hakumei smiled, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

* * *

A majority of the girls of Lycée sat, listening to Annemarie babble on about herself with dull expressions. Min yawned, wishing there was _some_ way to get her to stop talking—and they said _she_ was annoying? She blinked as the sound of a guitar strumming out the beginning of the song caught her ears. The others perked up when they heard a drum beat start before the doors of the cafeteria burst open and two figures sauntered in, lip-syncing with the song blasting from the small CD player one was carrying.

_I hold on so nervously  
__To me and my drink  
__I wish it was cooling me_

Min's eyes widened and she smiled widely as a few students cheered and started dancing with them.

_But so far has not been good  
__It's been shitty  
__And I feel awkward as I should_

Annemarie glared, her audience gone as she eyed the two ex-students start singing with the song as the other students clapped them on the shoulders and yelled welcomes to them.

"_This club has got to be  
__The most pretentious thing  
__Since I thought of you and me_

_Well I am imagining  
__A dark lit place  
__Or your place or my place_"

The two turned to Annemarie and pointed to her, singing with the song as if singing to her.

"_Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you  
__I want to make you move  
__Because you're standing still  
__If your body matches what your eyes can do  
__You'll probably move right through me on my way to you_"

Annemarie glared and looked away as they laughed, lip-syncing again.

_I hold out for one more drink  
__Before I think  
__I'm looking too desperately  
__But so far has not been fun  
__I should just stay home  
__If one thing really means one_

_This club will hopefully  
__Be closed in three weeks  
__That will be cool with me_

_Well, I'm still imagining  
__A dark lit place  
__Or your place or my place_

_Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you  
__I want to make you move  
__Because you're standing still  
__If your body matches what your eyes can do  
__You'll probably move right through me on my way to you_

A short musical interlude had them dancing back to back and singing again as the lyrics began again.

"_Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you  
__I want to make you move  
__Because you're standing still  
__If your body matches what your eyes can do  
__You'll probably move right through me on my way to you_

_Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you  
__I want to make you move  
__Because you're standing still  
__If your body matches what your eyes can do  
__You'll probably move right through me on my way to you_

_You'll probably move right through me on my way to you  
__You'll probably move right through me on my way to you_"

The students cheered as, with the last lyric and beat, they plopped down on one of the tables and threw their fists into the air.

"Yoshi!" they laughed as the students ran over to them.

"Fuck yes!!" Kirei howled, "Nearly two years later and we still kick some serious ass!! Lemme hear it!!"

The students cheered in excitement.

"Yeah!" Kirei nodded to Hakumei, who laughed.

"Hakumei-san, Kirei-san!" Min cried as she ran up to them.

"Oi!" Kirie waved, "How's it hangin' Min?"

"Everything's fine," Min waved off, "How are you two?"

"Eh," Kirei shrugged, "So-so…Oi! Haji-kun!"

Haji had tried to avoid being seen as he walked quietly in. Min blushed when she spotted him, Hakumei and Kirei caught it.

"Watch it Min!" Kirei teased, "That handsome man is mine."

"Aww…" Min fake pouted, "So _you_ had a thing for the Phantom as well? Even after you claimed so many times that you didn't?"

"Phantom?" Hakumei furrowed her brow.

They took a minute to think before Kirei remembered.

"Oh!! 'The Phantom'!" Kirei smiled, "I remember now! This 'Phantom' of the school would kidnap girls with dark hair after leaving them a blue rose ne?"

"Yep," one of the girls smiled.

"Oh, believe me," Hakumei laughed, "That's not the 'Phantom'."

"Yeah see my koibito Haji-kun here," Kirei smiled, hugging him as he reached them, "Is _way_ better lookin'."

Hakumei rolled her eyes while everyone else laughed.

"I'm surprised you even think the Phantom still _exists_, Min," Annemarie piped in, "He hasn't kidnapped any new girls since that little bitch Saya was last here."

"Is that right?" Kirei asked sarcastically as she turned to Hakumei with a big, fake smile.

"What?" Annemarie asked with a glare, "Is there something you two know that we don't?"

"Besides what I kept telling you every time you mentioned it while I was still here?" Hakumei asked, "No. We have no new news."

"You actually still believe that?" Annemarie laughed.

"Actually Annemarie…" a nameless short haired girl began, "It was really after the chairman left that all of those kidnappings stopped…"

"Told you," Hakumei crossed her arms over her chest.

Annemarie rolled her eyes and began walking away.

"Missed you too, bitch!!" Kirei waved happily.

Annemarie walked away, growling in anger, while the others laughed.

"Heheh, so Hakumei-san, Kirei-san," Min began as her giggles died down, "Do either of you know what happened to Saya? I mean, she looked so weird the night you all left."

"Daijobu, Min," Kirei smirked.

"Hai," Hakumei nodded, "Saya-san went back to live with her brother Kai in Okinawa. She told us to send her regards and that she's sorry that she couldn't come with us—un_fortunately_ she still has school to attend back home. Oh…and she also apologizes—she can't really return that dress you loaned her."

Kirei stifled a laugh.

"Yeah," she chuckled, "And you wouldn't want it back anyway…trust us."

Min cocked her head to the side, confused.

"So guys," Hakumei looked around the cafeteria, "Where's old Chiyo-okâsan?"

The students' eyes fell.

"Doshita no?" Hakumei asked, turning to them.

"Anou…" a curly haired girl began, "Chiyo-sama…passed away shortly after you left…"

Kirei's eyes widened and she turned to a shocked Hakumei. Chiyo had been one of the cafeteria workers that Hakumei had been so close to back in the day. In fact, a few years after she was left here, Chiyo decided to just take her in—having come to liking the company over weekends. She'd been like a mother to Hakumei.

"I see…" Hakumei looked away sadly.

"Anou…" Kirei bit her lip, "I know!" she stood, "How 'bout a tour ne, Hakumei?"

"That's fine…" Hakumei replied morosely.

Kirei sighed as they began walking and shook her head at Hakumei.

"Fuck…" she glared, folding her arms over her chest as the students led them through the hallways.

* * *

"Man!!" Kirei's jaw fell as Haji carried their near empty suitcases into their room for them, "They've not touched anything!!"

Hakumei said nothing and only got to her knees beside her bed and ducked under.

"What are you doing?" Kirei's brow rose.

Hakumei didn't answer as she lifted a floor board under her bed and withdrew an old shoe box. Careful not to hit her head, she replaced the floor board and slid out from under the bed before standing and then sitting back down on the soft mattress.

"What's in there that was so important?" Kirei asked, sitting next to her.

Again Hakumei didn't answer and only blushed as she slowly lifted the lid. Kirei couldn't stop the burst of laughter even if she wanted to. Hakumei rolled her eyes as she picked up the plush doll nestled safely in the box. Age hadn't affected it much at all, but the fabric felt worn against her fingers and the colors had faded slightly. Kirei snickered at the thing as a miniature plush Karl glared at her. Hakumei had made it after taking many sewing classes and had, for some reason or another, given it bunny ears and a fluffy tail. For a long time at the school—before she knew he was so cruel and heartless—it'd been her little 'Snuggle Bunny (1)' that she'd cuddle up with every night.

"Ya know…" Kirei began with a laugh, "When we look back on this now…it's kinda sad…"

"Shut up…" Hakumei glared.

She stared at the innocent doll with disdain as she remembered everything Karl had done to her. As she did, her grip on the poor plush toy grew stronger until…_POP!_ Kirei's eyes widened as one of the doll's eyes popped out of its poor little head. Hakumei ignored the sad imaged of the now one-eyed doll and just sobbed at how stupid she'd been and how utterly foolish having this stupid thing had been. Why—How could she have ever loved someone so cruel and unforgiving?! With angry eyes, she chucked the doll across the room, causing it to hit the wall with a loud thud before falling onto Kirei's bed. Kirei turned to Hakumei uneasily as she began packing away everything she'd keep from her bookshelves—throwing away the rest. Hakumei glared at the many doodles and sketches she'd drawn of Karl and the Phantom and tore them apart in fury—packing the shreds away to be burned when they returned to Okinawa along with that damned doll. Kirei remained silent. Hakumei obviously didn't want to talk anymore and she wasn't about to provoke her. Hakumei came to her conclusion as she shredded another pitiful love letter she'd written out years ago; she had completely forsaken her love for him, and she would _never_ love him again!

* * *

(1) To see a piccy of teh Snuggle Bunneh, go to my page on look up DavidSpadefangrl kays?

**A/N: Okay I KNOW Ms. Lee and some other characters MAY seem outta character, but bear with me okay? I just hope the rest of the chapter's good if they were OC at all...lemme know what you think!**

**Oh, and the song is 'Paralyzer', by Finger Eleven. Great song. Check it out if ya haven't already! ;)**


	47. Chapter 46

Blue roses lined her path as Hakumei ventured up the stairs of the school's bell tower. A silvery illumination filled the entirety of the tower, making the roses glow like a sapphire dust. The roses were all so gorgeously abloom at her feet as the end gossamer nightgown danced around her ankles. Her bare feet padded along as Karl called to her.

"_Come to me, my dearest love_," he called, "_Come into my arms so that we may share a wonderful embrace._"

Hakumei, as though in a trance, followed his voice; drawn to it. Her eyes widened and she stopped as Diva's voice and song began and turned to run. Before she could get very far, a hand grabbed her own. She whipped around and gasped almost inaudibly; the Phantom? He smirked at her, the mask adding just the right touch of macabre to his attire as he stroked her cheek with his other hand.

"Daijobu," he smiled, "Do not be frightened; you'll be mine soon."

Her heart beat sped in her chest, but she allowed him to lead her up the stairs. She didn't fight; there was nothing he could do to her now anyway. After reaching the top of the stairs and to where the bell hung just above, he led her to the edge where she could overlook the entire school. He held her shoulders and moved close to her ear.

"When you are mine once again," he began in a heated tone, "you will receive roses like no other."

Hakumei's eyes widened when she noticed the white roses growing around the whole tower and in vines all over the school, all glowing silver in the moonlight.

"Phantom…" she spoke in a nearly dead voice, though unable to finish the sentence she'd wanted to ask.

She started when he placed a beautifully bloomed white rose in her hands. She considered the color, white…why would he present her with a 'white' rose?

"The blue roses I grow," he began, "Are now all for you. Despite that they wither, your love will bring them to life," he kissed her cheek, "Your beautiful eyes shine with the moonlight and glisten like a moonlit lake—all that the roses need to grow. Daijobu…The crimson roses are gone. Nothing that shows blood shall harm you ever again—I'll be sure. These white roses shall be the new fabric that sews my heart together with yours, never to be cleaved despite the fragility of the petals."

Removing his mask, he allowed it to fall to the floor and turn to dust, where new white and blue roses bloomed where it fell. Hakumei held the white rose in both hands, close to her nose to enjoy the rich scent and near her racing heart. She blushed at the feel of both of his hands locking around her folded ones and her heart stopped when crimson bled upon the white purity before it withered away.

"You see?" he asked, kissing her cheek as he drew nearer, "No bloodshed shall keep me from you. You'll soon be mine again. You really shouldn't fear my body, my love or my hands; I promise that none shall ever hurt you again. And when the white roses wither or are smeared with blood; their dust shall take stem from the barren earth and sew valleys of roses that shall never come to be part of hell."

With that, he pulled her close and kissed her. However, she backed away, her hands leaving his.

"Iie!" she cried, holding her arms, "This is nothing but lies!! Nothing but sweet dreams of what _could_ be if you were an angel who had a true face rather than a horrible mask…"

The tears that trickled down her cheeks shone silver in the moonlight as she stood away.

"I'm tired of being a fallback for you," she continued, her body shaking with her sobs as she leaned against the wall just behind her for support, "I'm sick of being a toy that you want to play with and break…I don't _want_ to be a last resort to you. Just leave me alone!"

Karl ignored her words and gently grabbed her arms, attempting to solace her with a tender kiss and a warm embrace. Again, Hakumie denied and jumped, hoping for an escape. Such a luxury was not found. His arms found her as he pulled her to him and held her in his arms as he landed her safely on the ground.

"Doshite?" she asked, resting against his warm chest and crying softly.

Karl paused for a moment, watching her wipe away her tears and rest her warm cheek against him.

"It is because…" he paused and held her closer, only inches away from her now, "I have fallen in love with you."

With that, he kissed her, combing his fingers through her soft hair.

* * *

Hakumei shot up, panting as the bell in the tower struck the twelfth gong of midnight. She covered her mouth with her hand and closed her eyes, crying as she recalled those last few moments in her dream. Taking her hand from her mouth, she stared out the window before standing and walking over to the glass where the moon shone brightly through. She stared down at the rose gardens and sighed. Turning back to her bed, she grabbed her converse and quickly tied them on.

"Where are you going?" Haji asked, startling her.

Hakumei looked up to him and shook her head.

"I just need to be alone for a little while," she replied.

"Are you sure?" Haji asked in his monotone voice, "Perhaps I should join you."

"I'll be fine," Hakumei walked out of the room.

Haji stared after her. Earlier, while Hakumei had been pulled away to talk to someone about roses or something—like she really knew something about them—Kirei had asked him to watch her in case she went off alone. Kirei said that she couldn't trust Hakumei to be alone anymore. After much begging, Haji agreed. He _considered_ following her, but ultimately let her be. If he sensed a threat, he'd assist, but for now he'd leave her in peace.

* * *

Hakumei slowly made her way to the garden that was forbidden to students. She had a secret way of reaching it--without going over that stupid gorge that would stop any conscious person--that went through the chapel. Upon reaching the garden where all of the blue roses grew, her eyes fell. They were all wilting—not that she hadn't expected it after so long without his care. Closing her eyes, and letting the warm night's breeze play with the silken nightgown around her, she recalled when she'd come here to find a rose Karl had grown. A smile came to her face and she laughed to herself when she remembered how silly she'd been when she'd imagine that he'd grown them just for her. The laugh and the smile didn't last long, though, as tears replaced them. Falling to her knees, she rested her face in her hands and wept as the wind passed over her, carrying sweet rose petals and secrets and promises long since past and longing to be forgotten along with it. She held her arms, ignoring the scratch of the plastic blue rose in the middle of the bow of the tunic-like dress. Karl eyed her from the roof of the chapel close to her and held up a beautiful blue rose, which he threw before her. Hakumei shot her head up and stared at it for a moment, tears staining her cheeks before she glared and grabbed the poor flower. She held it to her heart for a moment, accepting its beauty before crying out angrily and ripping the bloom from the stem and throwing the blue sinned petals into the air. Her cries of fervor and hatred pierced his ears before she just sobbed again. At first, when she'd reached this place, she'd recalled when those roses had brought her happiness and how they'd reminded her of a time when she was _happy_. Now that they were wilting, they made her think of the love, life, and the happiness long since lost and what she longed to forget. She'd laughed at that as well…but now she could only cry…Cry, because of everything that had happened and how stupid she was for allowing herself to love someone like Karl…Shaking her head, she dried her tears and stood, before walking away, back to her passage and then back to her room, where she'd sleep until Kirei woke her again to leave.

* * *

Hakumei stared out across the landscape as she and Kirei waited for a member or Red Shield arrived to pick them up. She'd not spoken since Kirei had awoken her that morning. Kirei glanced uneasily at her as she sat on her suitcase and turned to Haji when she received no look from Hakumei.

"Anou…" Kirei began in a whisper, "Did something happen last night?"

Haji glanced to the quieter of the two for a moment.

"Hai," he spoke slowly, "She woke in the middle of the night and suddenly left. I remained alert in case I sensed a threat, but between when she left and when she returned, there was nothing that occurred."

"You sure?" Kirei asked, turning to Hakumei with a shocked look, "'Cause it looks like _something_ sure happened…"

Hakumei tuned Kirei out. She could _never_ understand what she was undergoing…ever. Hakumei glared at the ground. It just wasn't fair! Kirei fell in love with Haji at first sight and ended up in his arms every night. Hakumei, on the other hand, fell in love after a long period of time—thinking she'd fallen in love with Karl's personality as _well_ as his physical features—and ended up being raped and treated like garbage; tossed aside because she meant nothing. Her anger grew. When they were in school and Kirei did something wrong—involving Hakumei in some way—Hakumei would be blamed. Kirei would notice Ms. Lee first and start the blame-game. She'd shout at her, asking what she was doing and then butter up to Ms. Lee. Sometimes, Ms. Lee wouldn't buy it and Hakumei would be let off, but it was quite rare. In those cases, she'd have to endure Karl's scorn over and over. She figured Kirei just liked to watch her squirm as the man she'd 'fallen in love with' punished her. It _did_ hurt to have him yell at her so often, but eventually he'd simply grow tired of constantly having her in his office and would just let her off the hook.

With a frustrated sigh, Hakumei began walking away.

"Oi!" Kirei stood up, "Where are you going?! Our ride will be here any minute!"

"I don't care," Hakumei sighed back, not bothering to stop or look at her, "I wanna be alone."

"You _can't_ be alone, remember?" Kirei began to follow.

"Just leave me alone!!" Hakumei shouted, clenching her fists and stopping, "I don't care about the consequences—just leave me _alone_!!!"

Kirei looked taken aback and just stared after her as Hakumei began walking away again. It was really very rare for Hakumei to yell. She usually just held all her anger in and bottled it up to cry it all out in her room. However, when she _did_ yell like that, Kirei knew she was just upset. And she most certainly didn't want another situation like they had in London—and in Hakumei's home country? No, that wasn't fair.

"Let her go," Kirei sighed as Haji reached for his cello case, "She needs to blow off some steam that's all…"

With that, she turned away and sat back down on her suitcase, staring off into the sky blankly.

* * *

Hakumei closed her eyes, letting her feet guide her into a densely wooded area. It was a stupid idea to come here—to be alone in such a secluded place—but what other choice did she have when she couldn't find solitude anywhere else? Finding a sturdy, thick tree, she pressed her back against the bark and fell into a sitting position, gazing at the forest floor sadly. Why was she acting so selfish? What had brought this on? Why was she acting like the afflicted one? It used to be that she could smile at anytime and in any situation…Where had that gone? What happened to her? Why had she changed like this? Hakumei held her head as the questions flooded in, sobbing as her overwhelmed body allowed her to release all of her pent up pain. She glared down as she noticed someone approach—not now! Standing, she began walking away angrily, not caring that she was walking away from Kirei and Haji as well.

"Leave me alone," she exulted, shaking her head, "I've told you time and time again—I want to be alone."

"Nani?" he asked as he appeared in front of her and grabbed her arms, "How can you want to be alone when all it does is make you cry."

Hakumei glared up at Karl in defiance. Why was the entire world out to get her today?

"I'm quite tired of seeing your tears," he spoke in a gentle tone as he pulled her struggling body closer, "If you'd just come with me like I want you to, you wouldn't feel like crying so much."

"What do you care?!" Hakumei cried, finally pulling free, "You've _never_ cared if I cried or not! And, if my memory serves right, you _loved_ seeing me cry!! You took overwhelming pleasure out of seeing my tears. Why this sudden change?! What do you want from me?! What more can you take from me?! What do you want?!"

Karl stared at her a moment.

"I want you to love me again," he replied almost sadly.

Hakumei rolled her eyes.

"Stop lying to me!" she snapped, "I mean nothing to you!"

"Iie," he said sternly, "I love you, and I won't let any_one_ or any_thing_ keep me from you—not even you yourself."

Hakumei glared as he came closer and shook her head before bolting back to meet Kirei.

"Run all you like, koibito!" he cried, "But I _will_ find you and make you mine again!!"


	48. Chapter 47

"Oi," Kirei turned to Hakumei as they rode back to Okinawa in a Red Shield helicopter, "Where exactly do you go when you run off on your own?"

"What does it matter?" Hakumei snapped back, her arms folded in anger across her chest.

"Well…" Kirie rolled her eyes, "It's just that you return more pissed than you were before you left…Is there something you're not telling me?"

Hakumei glared out the window. Why the hell should she tell Kirei? She wouldn't understand…Kirei sighed and laid her head against Haji's chest, holding onto his arm as she curled up next to him, trying to maybe catch a little sleep. Hakumei glared at her and clenched her fists. It was just her luck that Kirei felt like snuggling up to her 'lover' when she had no where else to go and nothing else to do but watch. She almost _missed_ Karl now…She stared out the window sadly, wondering if he was still following.

* * *

Karl, using his Chiropteran limb, held onto the railings below the helicopter with a grimace. He didn't have to submit himself to such humility; but anything to make Hakumei his again was quite worth it. Once they were low enough, he'd find a way to drop from his place, before following the helicopter the rest of the way and then going from there. He didn't dare complain about his situation as he placed his human hand upon the cold metal and smiled. It would do him no good to complain about his situation anyway. All he could do was endure it and look forward to when he'd finally take back what was his. His smile only grew as he thought of how eager he was to make her his once again. He could hardly wait to feel her fingers caress the flesh that had once hurt her so. Opening his eyes, he realized that he felt no regrets for what he'd done, for, soon, he'd grant her pleasure beyond her wildest dreams—beyond the erotic dreams he'd so pleasurably provided her. He took his hand from the cold metal and placed it over his chest. Oh how he was so eager to love her in the way she'd loved him. He'd been so eager recently to compensate for all the pain he'd put her through with his love. She'd said multiple times that she'd never love him again…no. She would. He'd be sure of it. One way or another, he'd make sure she loved him again.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Hakumei glared as she stood in the bar area of the Miyagusuku residence, glaring at David, "You wanna run that by me again?"

"It'll _only_ be for a few days," David insisted, "We just want to see what your blood and that arm of yours can do."

"And what if I say, '_fuck_ that'?" Hakumei raised an eyebrow.

"It's okay, Hakumei," Kirei eased, "You'll be fine."

"Kirei are you _stupid_?!" Hakumei snapped, turning to her, "I've _been_ to a laboratory before and I was all but 'fine.' They tortured me the entire time—how am I supposed to know that this is any different."

"Just trust them!" Kirei shouted back, "They were the one's who helped save you—you have no right _not_ to trust them."

"I _can't_!!!" Hakumei shouted, "I was with those bastards for a year of unending torment and heartache. They didn't do _shit_ to save me!!"

"I told you," Kirei _tried_ to remain calm, "This isn't all about you—"

"I _know_ that!!!" Hakumei shrieked, "I never said that!!"

"Then stop trying to get us to join your pity party and get over it!!!" Kirei roared.

Hakumei stared at her in shock for a moment. David, Kai and Lewis' eyes all darted back and forth between them. Finally, and in an incredulous and wavering voice, Hakumei spoke.

"Get over it, huh?" Hakumei asked, "Kirei…let's think about something for a second here…How long did you know Haji before you decided you were in love with him? Wasn't it, like, five seconds? Now, how long had I been at Lycée before all this _shit_ happened?"

"Ten years…" Kirei replied monotonously.

"That's right," Hakumei sighed, "Ten years. And during those ten years, I grew more and more fond feelings for Karl before I realized, in about the eighth or ninth year, that I loved him. Now…you fell in love with Haji 'at first sight', ne? And look where you are? You get to curl up next to him every night while he holds you and maybe even whispers how he loves you into your ear or how he's starting to love you. What happened to me?"

Kirei looked down before replying.

"K…Karl raped you…" Kirei couldn't look up.

"That's right…" Hakumei fought back the tears welling in her eyes, "He raped me, over and over again."

"Shouldn't you have enjoyed it though?" Kirei tried to make her voice sound bitter—only succeeding in making her sound more melancholy, "If you loved him so much, why was it rape?"

"Because he didn't love me when he forced me to have sex with him," Hakumei replied seriously, "He just fucked me 'for Diva'. Maybe I would've enjoyed it had he actually been seeing me when we had sex. But he didn't; he only ever saw Saya or Diva. You will never understand how that feels."

"Oh yeah?" Kirei looked up, putting her hands on her hips, "When Haji lies next to me right now, all he sees is Saya, but you don't see me whining like a little bitch because he doesn't see me—I'm just happy to have him with me—"

"Which I can't have!" Hakumei let the tears go, "You wanna know where I go when I'm alone? I walk off somewhere and Karl appears before me and _begs_ me to leave with him. And right now, I'm _quite_ tempted to take up his offer. He told me he loved me earlier today. I _still_ love him Kirei. I want to be with him, but I've been fighting this urge because I fear that he'll hurt me again…But I only feel pain without him. You don't understand this!!"

Kirei glared at her and they were silent for a long time.

"Let's get back on topic here," Kirei spoke cynically, "You're _going_ to the labs. That's final."

"You're _not_ my mother," Hakumei glared back.

"Yeah, well I'm older than you," Kirei snorted back, "And what I say goes. And I say; you're _going_ to the labs and I _forbid_ you from _ever_ seeing that sick son of a bitch Chevalier again!!"

With that, Kirei grabbed Haji's arm and dragged him out of the room in a huff. Hakumei turned and stormed off to the room they'd provided her, slamming the door shut behind her. The anger in her eyes dwindled to nothingness as her sadness replaced the fury. She stumbled into the room and just fell to her knees beside the bed, leaning into it and sobbing clutching the sheets in her hands and trying to muffle her sobs. Horrible memories flashed through her mind; the rape…the labs…her slavery to Diva and Karl…Karl leaving her…he tries to die with Saya…he punishes her from staying preventing him from dying with his beloved…his hatred that she is no longer of use to Diva and is still kept near him…he leaves her, hating her. She wanted to sleep—to sleep forever and never wake again to the pain. Soft fingers stroked her hair and she shot her head up in surprise, looking up at Karl through teary eyes. He stood near her at the edge of the bed next to the window, gazing at her with sad eyes.

"My poor, weeping koibito," he held out his hand, gently beckoning her into his arms.

Hakumei took his hand and let him pull her close, tears still trickling down her cheeks. Brushing back a lock of her soft hair, he kissed away the tears staining her cheeks. Hakumei's eyes widened and she fell into his arms, burying her face into his chest and sobbing.

"Won't you come to me again, koibito?" he asked in a soothing voice, "The tears that were once sweet enough to drink are now poison to me, my koibito."

Hakumei glanced up at him for a moment; shock dawning her eyes before bleeding away to sadness as she drew to him again, weeping horribly into his warm chest. His arms enveloped her as she sobbed against him.

"Be still, my beloved one," he breathed softly into her ear, "Daisuki."

Hakumei held him closer and wept harder as he spoke so kindly to her.

"Do not cry, koibito," he crooned, massaging her back as she sobbed, "Such tears are quite unbecoming of such a beautiful girl."

Hakumei sniffled and shook her head.

"You don't mean that…" she hiccupped.

"Iie," he pulled away a little, "You're wrong, my koibito; I mean every word," he chose his next words carefully, "As you continue to deny me, my heart breaks—breaks into pieces so small as to fit through the eye of a needle. Every time we're apart, my heart only aches for you as I miss you so dearly—as I miss holding you so close. I miss you like the sun misses the rose—like the sun misses the rose in the dead of winter; without beauty to direct its light to. However," he took her hand from his chest gently and kissed her fingertips, "the hope that I'll see you again guides me through the darkness and leads me back into your arms."

He kissed her hand—reaching her wrist—between his words, hoping to grant happiness upon her tear stained hands. Hakumei only sniffled as she wept on. Cupping her cheek, he kissed her warmly. Hakumei closed her eyes. There was no struggling—not because she was frightened though…No, she _chose_ not to fight. After pulling away, he pressed his forehead against hers, staring into her tired eyes.

"Koibito…" he spoke after her weeping died down enough, "I can promise you that the pain will go away if you come away with me to be mine forever. Kaeru to isshu ni watashi o, koibito."

Hakumei only sobbed harder—was that really true? Would her pain really leave her? His arms were so warm around her—no longer cold as they were when he'd raped her. He was right and this truly was what she wanted…Clutching his arms, she pulled away from him only slightly.

"I…" she barely croaked out.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door and Karl pulled away.

"Iie!" Hakumei gasped, turning to him, only to find him gone.

"Hakumei?"

_Kirei_. Hakumei stared out the window sadly as Kirei entered the room. She said nothing for a moment, wondering quietly to herself why the heck Hakumei was standing near the window and staring mindlessly outside.

"Anou…" Kirei began, "I really just came in here to apologize, "I really had no right to say those things…You're right. I don't have any idea how it feels to be raped by someone I love—especially when it's not even out of love, but for someone else…I was wrong about what I said…but I just don't want to see you get hurt…which is why I _really_ don't want you to be alone where he _can_ hurt you."

"Did you ever think…" Hakumei sniffled, "that maybe he really _does_ love me now? And that maybe he really just keeps following me because he wants to be with me now?"

"I've considered it…" Kirei nodded, "However, I know he doesn't. He can't. He's in love with Saya, not you."

Hakumei wanted so badly to yell at her—why was it only Kirei who could be with someone?! And what did she mean by that? Could no one _ever_ love Hakumei? Is that was she meant? And why couldn't Hakumei ever make her own decisions about who to love?—but she held it in. Why argue? She could never win…With a sigh and a sob, she nodded, furiously wiping away the tears.

"Look," Kirei continued, "I promise you that they won't hurt you. They just want to take a few blood samples and maybe a fragment of one of those spikes at the labs. Please…just do as they ask okay?"

Hakumei turned to her, fear in her eyes, before relenting. Kirei smiled a little and nodded.

"Okay," she turned to leave, "You get ready while I tell them you're going okay?"

Hakumei nodded sadly, her eyes cast down and her head bowed low as Kirei ran off. She glanced out the window sadly before sighing—she didn't _need_ anything before she left…so she turned to walk out.

'Karl…' she sighed in her mind, 'Onegai…I want so badly to escape this hell…Please don't give up on me yet…'

* * *

**A/N: Japanese translations;**

**Kaeru to isshu ni watashi o, koibito--'Come with me, lover'**

**Lemme know what you guys think! Kay!**


	49. Chapter 48

Hakumei held her arms, shivering with fear as she looked around the sterile room, tears brimming her eyes as memories flooded back to her. A hand on her shoulder made her jump and turn to Julia, who was holding a needle.

"Daijobu," she smiled gently, "We'll only take a few blood samples, a skin sample of your Chiropteran arm and then one of those spikes of yours okay?"

Hakumei nodded in fear as Julia gingerly took her arm and held the needle to her skin.

* * *

"Don't you think you were unkind in your approach?" Haji asked as he followed Kirei down the street.

"You mean with Hakumei?" Kirei asked, glancing back and receiving a nod, "Iie. There's a reason I needed her gone today."

"Why's that?" Haji asked.

"Just follow me okay?" Kirei asked, staring straight ahead.

Haji nodded as Kirei led him into a music store with guitars in the window displays. Inside, guitars and other various instruments lined the walls and were set up near the back. Behind the counter, near the entrance, a young man read a magazine.

"Why are we here?" Haji asked.

"Just lemme do the talking, okay?" Kirei replied with a smirk as she approached the guy behind the counter, "Konban wa. Kirei desu, anou…a little over a year ago, I came in here and left you a guitar, and I asked you to repaint it for me—I have my order right here."

She handed him a slip of paper, which he looked over.

"Oh hai," the man nodded, "Wait here."

"Arigato," Kirei smiled.

"When did you drop off a guitar?" Haji asked, turning to her.

"You remember when we came here about a year ago when Riku was still alive?" Kirei asked, to which Haji nodded, "Well, while you guys were off with Saya, I was off here, I decided that I couldn't have Hakumei's guitar with me while we were hunting for Diva—it'd have surely been destroyed. So I came here and, for when we got her back, I had them repaint it."

"How so?" Haji asked.

"Oh," Kirei smiled secretively as they heard footsteps approaching, "You'll see…"

"Is this the one miss?" the man asked, handing over the instrument.

Kirei gasped as she held it in her hands delicately. She'd asked him to decorate it with blue roses and vines. It was stunning.

"This is it," she smiled in a sigh, "Oh! And do you have that special pick I asked for?"

The man held up a small box.

"Right here," he handed it to her; "There are a couple in there with different styles of the same designs like you asked."

"Arigato," Kirei sighed as she gazed at them; all emblazoned with a blue rose in some way, shape or form.

She handed over the charge—and the interest she'd had to pay for him keeping it—and smiled at Haji as they exited the store.

"Now," she began, handing it to him, "I want you to be very careful and take this to my room. To be on the safe side, go into my room using the window. After you're in my room, I want you to _delicately_ hide this in the closet. Can you do that?"

Haji nodded and held the guitar close before looking around and then disappearing in a blue streak while no one was looking.

"Hopefully this'll help patch things up a little…" Kirei sighed, "And it makes for a great birthday gift as well…"

* * *

Hakumei glared at the wall and one of her eyebrows began twitching as a few Red Shield scientists tried to pry out one of the spikes in her arm. They'd already taken about two or three—she didn't care to remember—blood samples and had taken a few skin samples of her transformed arm. Her anger reaching its peak, she shot a two-foot long spike out of her arm unintentionally, making it shoot through the wall beside her. A man on the other side of the wall who just barely missed being hit by it shouted in fear and shock.

"What the fuck?!?!" he yelled jumping back.

Hakumei raised her left hand and laughed nervously.

"Anou…oops…?" she laughed innocently.

"Y-You're free to go…" Julia told her, somewhat distracted by the impressive new 'window' in the wall separating two of the many labs.

"Hai…" Hakumei jumped up and skulked out of the room putting her hand to the side of her face to be 'discreet' about her exit.

* * *

Hakumei sighed as she walked into the room Kai had provided for the babies. With a smile, she sat down nest to them playing on the floor and played with them.

"You know," she began in a quite voice, "You're mama was very beautiful. She could sing like an angel…and she was so sweet. We used to play hide and seek in the gardens and we'd have tea parties together…play tag…it was so much fun…"

She began reflecting on those happier times. She would never reveal how cruel Diva had been or how she'd ordered her Chevalier to do such unforgivable acts…

"Yes, she was so sweet..." Hakumei tried to fend off her anger and sadness as those horrid memories flooded in.

-----_Flashback_-----

With that evil smirk in place, he came to tackle her; for she began to sit up. Hakumei squeaked in shock as his body came against hers. The moment came slow, almost as in slow motion, as his hands found her face and he tried to kiss her. She denied and his body collapsed into hers, her legs being fiercely parted and she cried out, feeling him warm against the most sacred part of her body.

"Iie!" she wept as he kissed her earlobe, trying to get at her lips, but she would not let him.

He growled in the pleasure of her rejection, taking the sides of her face and holding her head in place as he kissed her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring it, and she screamed into his lips, weeping…

"Onegai...Stop..." she wept as he ended the kiss, kissing her fiercely down the neck, making way to her sensitive breasts.

She burst into sobs as he spoke.

"Diva..." he whispered.

-----_End Flashback_-----

Tears lingered in Hakumei's eyes; she wiped them away and picked up one of the teddy bears. She made voices and made the bear act as a puppet for the babies as she tried to forget the anger and sadness dwelling in her belly.

_A few days later…_

"David," Julia called him over to her computer, "Take a look at this."

David stared at the screen while she explained.

"After testing her blood," Julia explained, "I've discovered these…strange abnormalities in Hakumei's blood. It appears that her blood has not lost its potency like Diva, even though she too was to bear her Chevalier's babies. I can't say for sure if my suspicions are correct, but I believe that perhaps, seeing that her blood heals, it could also possibly restore the D Nucleotide's potency when a Queen gives birth due to its healing properties. It's possible that her blood potency was simply regenerated once it was given away, but I think we ought to bring her in for questioning—on the off chance that she may know something about this."

David nodded and pulled out his cell phone to call Kirei.

* * *

"Why do I have to go back there?" Hakumei asked fearfully as Kirei explained what David had told her.

"They aren't gonna perform any tests, don't worry," Kirei eased, "David said they just wanna ask you some questions. I'll even come with ya if that'll make ya feel better."

Hakumei sighed, but nodded.

"Okay," Kirei turned to Lewis, "Oi, you ready to head out?"

"Hai," Lewis nodded, opening the door for them, "Let's get going then."

Hakumei took a deep breath before following Kirei out the door to the car.

* * *

"I don't really know what you're asking…" Hakumei turned to David after Julia explained her conclusion to her.

"We want to know," David began calmly, "if you have any idea why your blood potency is up instead of gone like Diva's if you had bore Karl's children."

Kirei turned to Hakumei and gazed at her uneasily. Hakumei's eyes fell and she fiddled with her hands in her lap.

"Anou…" she began, trying not to cry, "I didn't _technically_ bear his children…Diva ordered Amshel to abort my pregnancy…so they were killed before I could give birth to them…"

"I see…" Julia stroked her chin thoughtfully, "So there's no real way of knowing if my suspicions are correct or not without more testing—which we already have the necessities for—don't worry," she added when she noted Hakumei's frightened expression.

"Listen," David continued, "We'll continue with out research here. You two go back and relax okay?"

"Hai," Kirei nodded, taking Hakumei's arm gently and helping her up.

* * *

"Daijobu ka?" Kirei asked as they rode back to the Miyagusuku residence, "You're awfully quiet…"

"Daijobu…" Hakumei replied sadly as she stared out the window.

Kirei shrugged and tried to make small talk with Lewis. Hakumei, meanwhile, pondered over the past few nights. She'd been quite alone for the most part. Karl hadn't visited her since she left for the labs…She'd started to get the feeling that...perhaps Kirei was right…Perhaps Karl really _didn't_ love her? With a sigh, she leaned against the door and closed her eyes sadly. Kirei glanced at her cautiously as Lewis went on about some new menu he'd prepared for the restaurant. Hakumei had been growing more and more depressed as the days past…Kirei hoped it wasn't because of her—and she seriously prayed it wasn't because she'd had Haji patrol outside her window in case Karl decided to pay her a visit…Kirei _knew_ Hakumei had no idea that Haji was there, but she certainly hoped she wasn't sad that Karl wouldn't come to see her…Was she really still smitten with him? Kirei scoffed at the thought. How could she be? The bastard raped her and left her, calling her a toy—his 'plaything', his 'doll'. There was no way Hakumei could still love him!! Kirei stole another glance at her lonely friend…Could she? A thought suddenly occurred.

"Oi, Hakumei-chan!" she smiled, "Don't forget, tomorrow's a special day!"

"Doshite?" Hakumei asked, giving Kirei a blank stare.

"Nani?!" Kirei gasped, "Don't tell me you've forgotten your own _birthday_!!"

Hakumei's eyes widened.

"My birthday's tomorrow?" she asked, putting a finger to her chin in thought.

"Hai!" Kirei smiled, "And we're gonna have a party for you like the ones I threw at Lycée—it'll be great!"

"H-Hai…" Hakumei nodded solemnly, still a little down about not seeing Karl in so long.

* * *

Hakumei tossed and turned under her covers. Why was it so hard to sleep tonight? She sighed miserably as she pondered over the events that had recently taken place…After Saya had gone back into her long sleep, Kirei had taken Haji—who'd somehow survived that huge crash in the Opera House—and was now sleeping with him. She and Kai were put in charge of Diva's children—Kai choosing to take over more often and leaving him busy most of the time. Hakumei pondered him for a moment. Kai seemed like a nice guy, but he reminded her a little of James the way he seemed to be so uptight all the time. Julia and David had also gotten together and apparently Julia was pregnant with his baby. Everyone seemed to have someone to share their time with…except her. She didn't understand why she felt so lonely. Maybe it was because Nathan had also died. Or perhaps it was because she just missed Karl? He'd recently started telling her that he loved her…did he mean it? No…he'd stopped coming to see her recently as well…he couldn't have meant his words…Sitting up, she realized that she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight and turned on her light. Pulling her legs up, she sighed and rested her head in her arms. Her mind reeled back to when she'd finally been reunited with Kirei, Haji, and a very ill-tempered Saya and when Karl broke her heart by simply leaving her. She'd heard once that a woman's heart was truly the most fragile part of her body. It was said that a woman could love—truly, truly love—only once in her life. Her 'once' had come and gone far too early in her life. She feared that she would now be alone forever. Seeing as now she was a Chiropteran, she would live her never-ending life alone.

Her face was buried in her arms as she cried. It hurt so terribly that she didn't notice one of the windows in the room she'd been provided open to let a figure step inside…

* * *

**A/N: Japanese translations:**

**'Kirei desu...' : 'I'm Kirei'**

**If you have any questions please submit them in a review okay bye!**


	50. Chapter 49

Haji glared up at the window to Hakumei's room, uncertain about his actions prior to this moment.

* * *

Karl glared at Haji as he approached. Haji raised his Chiropteran arm and lunged for the opposing Chevalier. Karl only dodged, once or twice blocking with his demonic hand as he attempted to persuade Saya's pet to allow him entrance into his beloved's bedroom.

"I'm not here to fight," he snarled as he held Haji's arm away from his face.

Haji's eyes narrowed. Swiftly turning, he made to kick him in the chest. Karl dodged and backed away only a few steps. Haji paused. Why wasn't he fighting back? He retreated slightly. Perhaps he was being truthful. Yes, Haji concluded. If he truly did wish to cause harm, he'd have surely killed off anyony who dared stand in his way.

"Why are you here?" Haji asked, hoisting his cello case over his shoulder.

"I am here to reclaim my koibito," Karl replied with a glare.

Haji stared at him for a moment, unable to find any fallacy in his words before stepping aside, allowing him passage. With a smirk, Karl leapt up to Hakumei's bedroom window before venturing in quietly.

* * *

As Haji waited for a struggle of any kind, he wondered if he was right to allow such actions to take place at all…

* * *

Hakumei's sobs tore through her body. A hand found her shoulder and another; the back of her head, as warm lips met her forehead. Hakumei's eyes widened. Her head shot up and she blushed. Those same, warm lips found hers and caused her to fall back a little. The hand on her shoulder kept her down while the hand that had held her head slowly and gently stroked her cheek. Karl smirked down at her with those cold, dead eyes and kissed her again. After pulling away again, he began kissing her neck a little.

"Doshite?" she sobbed as quietly as she could, "Why do you hate me so much?" she took a shuddering breath, "Why do you hate me?"

"Maniau nai watashi ga," he breathed into her ear as he enjoyed the scent of the shampoo she'd used earlier, "Daisuki."

Tears escaped Hakumei's eyes as she shook her head miserably.

"Iie," she sobbed into his shoulder, "Stop lying to me…onegai…"

"Daisuki," his words sounded true as he hugged her close.

Hakumei pushed against his chest as he pulled away and made to place a hand on her face after grabbing her hand in his other.

"Iie!" she cried, "Iie!"

"Shizuka ni!" he hissed angrily, before calming again, "I don't want anyone to know I am here. They might tear us apart. I don't want them to know I'm with you in your bed tonight."

His lips descended upon hers again almost sweetly as he crawled on top of her. Hakumei pushed him away angrily.

"You speak empty words!" she sobbed, her chest heaving as she panted, "I can never forgive you for what you've done to me…Your body is unforgivable! Your hands are cold! Just go away!! Leave me alone and die! Die you horrible demon!"

What could be sadness reached Karl's eyes as she shut hers from him and cried. He moved close to her ear again.

"Demu," his voice even seemed to be gently laced with tears, "You told me you loved me…"

Hakumei hiccupped as her sobs began to die down a little.

"I thought I did," she wept, "I was horribly wrong."

He rested his forehead against hers and gazed sadly into her eyes.

"Then at least give me a chance to love you…" he whispered.

He closed his eyes as he tenderly kissed her, savoring the taste and softness of her lips before he was yet again pushed away.

"I gave you that chance so many times…" her voice was growing hoarse now, "I can't give you another…"

His lips gently traced her ear.

"I will prove it," he breathed sadly.

Tears were trickling down his cheeks, but his face did not reflect his sadness. Stunned that he is either a good actor or his tears were sincere; Hakumei let him pull her into a tender kiss. His hand on the back of her neck, he flicked the lights off in one swift motion. He approached her again and did his best not to harm his newly beloved as he began to remove her clothes, along with his own. Hakumei winced in fear and weakly tried to push him away.

"Iya," she clenched her eyes shut, "Your body, your so-called 'love' will only hurt me...I don't want anymore pain…"

"Daijobu," he kissed her cheek sweetly, "I promise you; there will be no pain tonight. I will be gentle. I wish to grant you the love and devotion you so crave. I want to provide you with children no one can take away."

Hakumei held the blanket over her clothed body as kissed her cheek between his sweet words. He couldn't mean these things...his words meant nothing. Karl pulled the blanket down and, being as gentle as he could be, kissed her again. As he held her shoulder with one hand, he undid his kimono with the other. After shrugging off his kimono, he slowly began to undress her as well, starting with her night shirt. He slid his hand beneath it, secretly thanking his beloved one, for she was not wearing a bra. Delicately, pulling his koibito into a gentle kiss his hand slid further up her torso, to her sensitive breasts. Teasing her, making her gasp at his cold fingers' touch, he tweaked her nipple until he felt the skin contract, and then did the same with the other before sliding her shirt off. Hakumei did not look at him, she attempted to cover her chest, starting to give in a little and fearing her assent to him, but Carl took her left wrist and pulled it to his mouth, kissing her knuckles and fingertips and palms as he slowly pushed himself on her body, admiring the feel of her breasts against his chest. Kissing her down her body he only kissed her in the most sensitive of areas: her breasts, her ticklish tummy. And then her hips as he slid her pants off. He did not remove her panties; he would wait for her to be ready for him.

Now, both only half-naked, he continued with his gentle kisses. Parting her legs as he climbed back onto her, he rested his weight gently on her body. He wriggled his hips sensually against hers for a moment, gaining an involuntary movement from hers. While his torso pushed and wriggled sensually against hers Hakumei's hand found his back, squeezing the flesh as she felt him begin to warm against her. Caught up in the moment, Hakumei allowed her hands to somewhat massage his back as he kissed her. She almost found herself enjoying it…then. Her eyes opened wide. What was she doing? Why was she giving in to the man who'd hurt and bruised her so many times? She turned her head from him, his lips gaining access to her neck where he kissed her so tenderly and warmly. With tears brimming her eyes, she tried once again to speak, but her voice was blocked. As he continued down her body, teasing the sensitive areas on her breasts with his warm hands and tongue and teeth and lips she pleaded inaudibly before her voice broke from the silence that imprisoned it.

"Onegai," she sobbed as he kissed her eyelid, "You're just lying—you're going to hurt me again…"

She began repeating herself as she shook her head. Karl gave her forehead a feather-light kiss before lying down next to her and pulling her against his chest, feeling and admiring her warm flesh.

"Daiijobu," he sighed, brushing his fingers through her hair, "I won't hurt you ever again…Tonight, I will end the suffering I've put you through…"

He left a feather-light kiss on her forehead before pulling her closer and allowing her head to weep against his bare chest. Still sobbing, Hakumei closed her eyes. It was quite obvious that he wasn't leaving anytime soon. Taking a deep breath to calm herself as she was held against his warm chest, she let his rhythmic heartbeat lull her into a well-deserved sleep. Being a Chevalier, Karl had no need for the luxury of sleep, so he remained awake, kissing her forehead and whispering sweet nothings into her ear through the night. He knew he would have to depart once again once the sun would begin to rise. He wanted this to last as long as he could draw it out. The hours seemed to pass so quickly. He almost found himself asleep beside her before the first rays of the sun began to peek in through the closed curtains. A sigh heaving from his chest, Karl sat up and grabbed his kimono. He'd hoped for something more lasting the night before, but this would have to do until she trusted him again. After dressing, he turned back to her and pulled the covers over her half-naked form. His eyes drew to her neck and he paused. With careful fingers, he gently held the pendant he'd given her between his thumb and index finger. He ran his thumb over the vines etched into the stone and the design of the rose. He kissed her warmly before placing the pendant back against her collar bone and turning to the window to take his leave. Jumping from the window, he fell to the ground below, where Haji grabbed his upper arm.

"If you caused her any harm," he began in his stoic tone, "I will have no choice but hurt you as well. Anyone precious to Saya is precious to me as well."

Karl chortled and brushed him off.

"Such sweet betrayal…" he smirked as he began to walk away, "I will return…you see, today is my beloved's birthday and I very much wish to consummate our love on the day she was born…"

With that and with the sun rising up to warm the oncoming day, he left.

* * *

Hakumei blearily opened her eyes and stretched a little…before noticing a figure standing over her. She yelped and pulled the covers over her bare chest when she noticed Haji standing over her.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" she asked shakily.

When Haji didn't answer, she merely sighed.

"Okay whatever just go away so I can get dressed kay?" she asked with a blush.

Haji nodded and exited the room. Hakumei glanced around. Despite Haji being there a moment ago, she was alone…Her eyebrows furrows and she grabbed her discarded nightshirt and pulled it over her bare torso before standing and walking to her closet. She rummaged around a bit before finding the sundress Nathan had bought for her. She smiled as she thought of him. Oh how she wished she could see him again…With a sigh, she quickly undressed before pulling on the dress and grabbing a pair of sandals Kirei had bought her a few days ago. With the shoes in hand, she walked downstairs for breakfast. She was surprised to see a big stack of chocolate chip pancakes sitting on the table, which she sat down in front of, staring up at it in awe.

"Ya like?" Kirei asked beside her, "How's that for a birthday breakfast?"

"That's the best thing I've ever seen…" Hakumei smiled in a daze.

'Best thing you've seen so far…' Kirei thought with a secretive smile as Hakumei grabbed a fork and began to dig in.

After eating, Hakumei asked to take the babies out for a stroll.

"Sure," Kai shrugged, "Just have 'em back in a few hours for their nap okay?"

"Hai," Hakumei rolled her eyes as she hooked the two into the stroller Kai had asked her and Kirei to buy earlier that week.

She pulled on her new sandals and headed out the door. She smiled at the two as she took them to a park near the restaurant. Finding a good spot under a tree, she stopped and un-strapped them from the stroller before setting them down on the ground. She giggled as one chased a butterfly that flew near. She took the stuffed bunny they kept with them and used it like a puppet and had it dance in front of them. A middle aged woman walking with her friend stopped and smiled at the scene.

"Aw!! They're so cute!" she cried, clapping her hands together, "Are they yours?"

Hakumei forced the tears back and smiled up at the two.

"Hai!" she laughed, closing her eyes and smiling at them, "Well…kind of…I promised to take care of them when their mama…well…when she passed away…"

"Oh," the woman placed a hand over her heart, "I'm sorry to hear that. But it seems that you're just a born mother to them."

"Hai hai!" her friend agreed.

With that, they walked away, giggling to each other.

"Well wasn't that just so generous of you?" a voice behind her asked.

Hakumei gasped and turned with a smile to see…

* * *

**A/N: Japanese translations;**

**'Maniau nai watashi ga': 'I do not'**

**'Shizuka ni!': 'Be quite!'**


	51. Chapter 50

Hakumei gasped and turned with a smile to see Nathan leaning against the tree she was sitting under. With that smile in place, she jumped up and hugged him tight.

"Well geez!" Nathan cried, patting her head, "Didn't I _tell_ ya it wouldn't be forever?"

"Hai," Hakumei wiped her eyes of happy tears as she pulled away, "I'm just so happy to see you here—and alive! I thought you'd died…"

"I know, I know…" Nathan chuckled, "So anyway, about the twins…"

He smiled down at them and sat down next to them, petting the blue eyed girl on the head as she giggled and hugged his knee.

"I see you're fulfilling…half your promise to Diva," Nathan smiled knowingly over at Hakumei as she sat down next to him.

"What do you mean?" Hakumei asked, furrowing her brow.

"Well," Nathan began, "You promised Diva that you'd take care of them like your own—which they are now since you made her that promise—however…you also promised to treat them like your own and raise them at Karl's side ne?"

Hakumei blushed and looked away.

"Hm?" Nathan turned to her in an almost bored way as she rubbed her arm nervously, "Doshita?"

"A-Anou…" Hakumei stuttered with a blush, "Anou…you wouldn't happen to know where he _was_…would you?"

"Iie," Nathan quirked an eyebrow and leaned into one hand as he leaned closer to her, "Demu…I do catch his scent on you…"

"Iie…" Hakumei wouldn't make eye-contact with him as she denied her tears, "And I can't believe I promised Diva I'd be with him when I took care of these two…"

"Doshite?" Nathan asked, leaning forward more to try to catch her eye.

"Because he doesn't love me…" Hakumei sniffled, "Why should I be with him when he doesn't love me?"

"If he doesn't love you," Nathan leaned onto his hand as the babies crawled onto his lap, "then why do you have his scent all over you?"

"H-He _did_ come to see me last night…" Hakumei admitted, "demu…he left early this morning before I woke up…if he truly loved me…would he have just left without a word?"

Nathan paused in thought.

"I suppose that's true," he agreed, "However, perhaps he left for an important reason…I mean, how protective are your friends?"

"Anou…" Hakumei put a finger to her lip in thought, "Kirei is _really_ protective and we've been fighting a lot about me seeing him…"

"I see…" Nathan nodded, "Then perhaps he worries that she'll beat him away and have you watch? Perhaps he doesn't want you to see him in such pain because he cannot be with you?"

Hakumei blushed and stared down at the ground. Nathan stared at her as he waited for a response before gently taking the babies off his lap and setting them on the grass near Hakumei.

"Well," he said, standing, "I suppose I must be off. But do cheer up," he smiled, patting her head, "Things will surely get better. You still have so many years of happiness with your friends to look forward to—and don't forget that I'm here again. If you ever need me, just call okay? And don't worry. Karl won't hurt you any longer. I promise…and I _do_ mean it this time."

Hakumei chuckled lightly and stood with him.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Nathan tapped his forehead before reaching behind the tree he'd appeared next and retrieving a bouquet of blue and white roses and a wrapped box, "If I recall right; it's a certain someone's birthday today!"

Hakumei laughed and gingerly took the roses and the wrapped gift from his hands.

"Arigato, Nathan," she smiled, sitting back down to set the roses by her feet.

She carefully opened the beautifully wrapped box and gasped at the contents. Against velvet lining sat a blue rose pendant with small diamonds decorating the petals to give the effect of dew drops. The pendant was held upon a gold Omega necklace.

"Nathan," she sighed up at him, "It's beautiful…"

"It's yours," Nathan smiled, "And don't think it has to stop there. You need to come back by my shop in Paris again. Perhaps later though," he checked a watch on his wrist, "I'm afraid I must be going. Oh, and keep our meeting a secret won't you? I don't know how bad it would be if one of your friends knew I was still alive…"

Hakumei nodded as she stood, tears of happiness brimming her eyes as he hugged her tight.

"Tanjôbi omedetô," he smiled as he patted her back a little.

"Arigato," Hakumei sniffed, pulling away, "I hope to see you again soon."

"Believe me," Nathan winked, "You will."

Hakumei smiled and closed her eyes. Upon opening them again she found that he was gone. That smile still in place, she grabbed the twins and placed them back in their stroller.

"We'd better be getting back anyway," she smiled as she strapped them in.

Her gifts hidden safely in the back pocket of the stroller, she wheeled the drowsy twins home.

"Nathan is such a kind man…" Hakumei mused aloud to the two who were now slumbering peacefully, "He was practically a father to me—matte…what am I saying? He's still alive ne? So, I _should_ say he _is_ a father to me…ne?"

She looked down and smiled at the two sleeping infants and contented herself to silence as she closed in on the restaurant.

* * *

"Tanjôbi omedetô!" Kirei shouted, hugging Hakumei fiercely.

"Great job Kirei," Kai sighed as he walked over to the now crying babies, "You woke the twins ya dolt."

"Gomen ne!" Kirei smirked, "Can't hear ya over the excitement of the birthday!"

Kai rolled his eyes as he carried the twins to their room.

"Anyway," Kirei turned to her, "There aren't many, but there are a few gifts for you in the other room—some people from Lycée even sent stuff."

"How did they know where to send it?" Hakumei quirked an eyebrow.

"I mighta given them the new address while we were out there…" Kirei laughed.

Hakumei rolled her eyes as she was ushered into the other room and sat down in front of a big cake topped with a strawberry and two candles; one shaped like a one and the other like a nine to represent '19'.

"Okay, now," Kirei instructed, "Make a wish and blow the candles out—but don't tell us what it is! Then it won't come true…"

Hakumei laughed nervously as she closed her eyes. She thought long and hard about her wish before coming to the decision.

'_I wish Karl really, truly loved me and would come back for me tonight_,' she wished in her mind before opening her eyes and blowing the candles out.

She smiled as Kirei led an unneeded applause and as Lewis cut the cake.

"Matte! Matte!" Kirei whined, "Let her open her presents first won't ya Lewis!"

"Alright," Lewis laughed, "But I'm stealing a piece anyway—I worked hard on this thing ya know? Dat's my gift for ya…something _everyone_ can enjoy ne?"

"Yeah whatever," Kirei grabbed a few gifts and sat them down next to Hakumei, "Open the Lycée gifts first!"

Hakumei sighed and picked up one of the envelopes. She opened it carefully and opened the blank card before gawking. Kirei looked over her shoulder at the slip inside the card.

"Is that a detention slip!" she gasped, grabbing the piece of paper.

It was indeed a detention signed by Ms. Lee. Hakumei glanced at the card and read over the writing once before laughing.

"Listen to this!" she laughed at Kirei, "'_Yes. Enjoy your detention—just kidding. The girls reminded me that your birthday was coming up and I just couldn't resist the nostalgia of the old days. Hope you enjoyed the little birthday prank and that you enjoy the rest of your special day. Much love, Ms. Lee. P.S_'—and this kills me!—'_Don't forget to tell Kirei over there to ease up on the foul language!_'

Kirei scowled while Hakumei giggled.

"Shut the fuck up…" she growled playfully.

Hakumei giggled and picked up one of the two gifts from Lycée and tearing off the wrapping carefully. She giggled. Inside was a new CD of one of her favorite bands. There was a card attached to it which, after she opened up, she began laughing aloud at. Kirei looked over her shoulder and let out a shout of laughter as well, taking the picture in the card. It depicted her, Min, and Hakumei holding Coca-Cola bottles up and wearing lampshades on their heads.

"Hey! It's the New Year's party!" she laughed, "I can't believe they _kept_ this!"

Hakumei read over the note quickly before turning to Kirei.

"You want me to read it?" she asked, holding the note up.

"Why not?" Kirei shrugged.

"It reads," Hakumei cleared her throat, "and I quote, '_Hey Hakumei-chan! Hope you're well and that you'll enjoy the blast from our crazy past. Tell Kirei the girls and I—sans Annemarie of course—wish you guys the best and miss you a lot. Maybe you can come back to Lycée for a visit again sometime to play something for us. Lots of love, Min, and…ya know…everyone else…_"

"Leave it to Min ne?" Kirei smirked with a laugh as she pocketed the New Year's picture.

Hakumei rolled her eyes and picked up the last gift. Tearing off the wrapping paper, Hakumei smiled at the book she now held and the card within it.

"Phantom of the Opera…" she shook her head with a smile.

"Well you _were_ a tad obsessed with the Phantom weren't you?" Kirei smirked, "It was a rather thoughtful gift when ya think about…"

Hakumei nodded as she read over the card.

"_We know you probably weren't expecting a _book_—of all things—for your big day_," she read, "_but we all figured you'd like this. Have a great birthday! Love; All us rockers and misfits of Lycée._"

Kirei smiled and laughed a little.

"Okay," she chuckled, "Next we got sommin' from David and Julia ne?"

David nodded and held out a case to her—topped with a bow to be _somewhat_ festive. Hakumei quirked an eyebrow as she carefully opened the case and was surprised to find a…sword?

"Anou…David…you…shouldn't have?" Hakumei glanced up at him.

"It's for fighting Chiropterans," David confirmed, "We made it from the spike we took from you. Kirei and Haji will teach you to use it."

"Ooh…fun…" Hakumei looked less than thrilled.

She gazed thoughtfully at the blade as she removed it from its sheath. It was about as long as her arm and was thin, but very sharp—as she confirmed when she touched the side bringing forth blood just by gently touching it. The blade was an icy, crystal blue and was shaped much like Saya's sword and the kite shaped hilt was white with blue leather that resembled Saya's. Two blue ribbons hung flimsily from a bow on the handle near the hilt. Hakumei considered sewing that metal blue rose pendant Nathan had bought her a while back—the chain of the necklace had broken while she was looking for a dress one day. Kirei suddenly shoved a small square gift into her face.

"Okay now my gifts!" she smiled.

Hakumei smiled and took the present. Just to spite Kirei, she greedily tore away the wrappings—Kirei didn't seem to mind—and gasped as she gazed at the CD case. There was a long list of dozens of songs that they used to play back in school.

"Kirei…" Hakumei sighed.

"That's just _my_ way of being nostalgic about our past in that hell hole," Kirei smirked as she held up another gift in both hands, "and I have one _more_ present for you—this'll _make_ your birthday!"

Hakumei gave her a confused glance as she took the surprisingly heavy gift in her hands. Tearing away the wrapping, she found a box. Shrugging, she transformed her arm and used one of her claws to tear open the tape keeping the box shut.

"You _coulda_ asked for scissors, ya know?" Kirei asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Where's the fun in that?" Hakumei asked coyly as she let her arm return to normal before opening the box.

Inside, she found a smaller box and a black case. Furrowing her brow, she reached for the smaller box first before Kirei stopped her.

"Iie!" Kirei shook her finger at her, "That's for _after_ you open the big gift. Trust me."

Hakumei shrugged.

"Anou…" she shook her head, "Okay…"

She reached into the box and carefully withdrew the black case. It looked remarkably familiar…nostalgic even…With a sigh, she lifted the locks and opened the case, her breath catching in her throat as she stared down in awe at her gorgeously re-painted guitar. Blue roses were painted delicately on the body with vines climbing up the neck. She lifted the beautiful instrument out of its case and held it gingerly—feeling unworthy of such a god-like thing.

"Okay now open this," Kirei shook the small box at her.

Hakumei took the box with a shaky hand and opened it, her guitar sitting, lonely, in her lap. Her eyes shone with admiration as she withdrew the picks blazoned with blue roses.

"Kirei…" she breathed.

"Try it out," Kirei urged gently, receiving a surprised look from Hakumei.

"Demu…it's been so long…" she sighed.

"Oh come on," Kirei smirked, "You and that guitar were inseparable. I bet it'll be like riding a bike for you ne?"

Hakumei took a breath before standing with her guitar and picks in hand. Another deep breath and she strummed out the notes of the scales.

"See?" Kirei winked, her arms cross over her chest, "Like riding a bike…"

* * *

**A/N: Japanese Translations;**

**Tanjôbi omedetô; Happy Birthday**

**I think that's all, lemme know ifI missed anything--okay bye!**

**IT'S GREAT TO BE BACK!**


	52. Chapter 51

"Come on, Hakumei-chan!" Kirei whined, "We're havin' a barbeque at the beach for your big day!!"

"Could you maybe go on without me?" Hakumei asked, rubbing her eyes, "I'd _really_ like to have a hot bath before I leave…"

"Oh, you can bathe in the ocean!" Kirei waved it off.

"I just feel somewhat tense…" Hakumei shrugged, "and I think a hot shower would be just the thing to calm my nerves…"

"What are you so tense about anyway?" Kirei asked, folding her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow at her.

"I-Iie!" Hakumei blushed, "Onegai…Kirei…"

Kirei huffed, but relented.

"Okay," she sighed, "meet us there—but don't take to long or 'Tubba' over there might eat everything."

Lewis smacked her in the cheek with the spatula.

"Watch what ya say little girl," he scolded in his usual, gentle tone.

Hakumei chuckled as Kirei glared and watched them leave, waving them off with a smile. Walking to the bathroom and stopping to admire her gorgeous guitar again, she was unable to hold off the grin gracing her features. What a birthday! First she got to see Nathan—whom she'd presumed dead!—alive and well and even bearing gifts. Then she received her gorgeously re-painted guitar from Kirei and many other nostalgic gifts from Lycée. She surmised that nothing could make this day any better or worse…well…maybe there was something that could make it…better…She shook her head and walked into her bedroom, grabbing a T-shirt and a pair of jeans before making her way into the bathroom. After setting the water, she made sure to lock the door—force of habit—before she began to undress. She stopped—why not listen to her new CD Kirei made her? Pulling her shirt back down, she unlocked and opened the door before running downstairs. Kirei had left their mini CD player out on the bar—brilliant; apparently Kirei didn't want it anymore or something and was hoping someone would steal it!—so, grabbing it and the CD that was lying next to her guitar, she ran back up the stairs, and back into the bathroom. Her eyes searched the case of the CD as she closed and locked the door again and smiled as she found a few she'd ached to hear again, starting with 'Overburdened' by Disturbed. She pondered only a moment as to why she liked American music so much, before remembering that it had really started out as a way to rebel against Ms. Lee. After a while of listening to the music she'd ordered online—to get a few weeks later and have Ms. Lee pay for it once it got there (no return policy)—she'd gotten addicted to it. Come to think of it…that's also how she really learned how to speak English so well; listening to American rock in her sleep and during more boring lectures and sermons. Shaking her head, she cranked up the music and began undressing. With a sigh of contentment, she settled down into the warm water and listened and hummed along to the music as she closed her eyes.

_Fate is so unkind  
__I should have known  
__Blind leading to blind  
__Reaping what I've sown  
__If it all amounts to nothing  
__Why then am I standing in this line?!_

Her eyes opened slowly to stare up into the steam rising from the water around her. She'd wanted to take a nice hot bath to take off the stress she'd been feeling. However, now she pondered just what she was so stressed over. The day had been so wonderful thus far; she'd seen a friend she'd believed dead, had received such beautiful gifts from him and her friends—had had her beautiful guitar returned looking better than ever—and now there was even a party waiting for her at the beach. She chuckled: she'd _never_ had a real party before. Ms. Lee never usually allowed birthday parties—maybe small get-togethers in the dorm rooms, but otherwise; nothing. With a sigh, she closed her eyes again and lay her head back against the cool porcelain.

_Hell is still overburdened  
__I must stand and wait in line  
__I may never know for certain  
__When will be my time  
__How was I considered evil?  
__Pleasures taken in this life  
__Someone granted me reprieve  
__Decades spent in strife_

_Led to nothing  
__Repeated it in my mind  
__Led to nothing  
__If only I was born another time!  
__Hell is still overburdened  
__I must stand in wait in line  
__Hell is still overburdened!  
__How have I been so determine malign?_

_Its the closing of the curtain  
__In the play that was my life  
__Countless chapters left unopened  
__Tragedies inside  
__I was fighting for a reason  
__Holy blessed homicide  
__Seems I have committed treason  
__All I've sacrificed_

_Led to nothing  
__Repeated it in my mind  
__Led to nothing  
__If only I was born another time!  
__Hell is still overburdened  
__I must stand in wait in line  
__Hell is still overburdened!  
__How have I been so determine malign?_

_Led to nothing  
__Repeated it in my mind  
__Led to nothing  
__If only I was born another time!  
__Hell is still overburdened  
__I must stand in wait in line  
__Hell is still overburdened!  
__How have I been so determine malign?_

_Fate is so unkind  
__I should have known  
__Blind leading to blind  
__Reaping what I've sown  
__If it all amounts to nothing  
__Why then am I standing in this line?!_

_Hell is still overburdened  
__I must stand in wait in line  
__Hell is still overburdened!  
__How have I been so determine malign?  
__Hell is still overburdened  
__I must stand in wait in line  
__Hell is still overburdened!  
__How have I been so determine malign?_

Hakumei turned to look at the CD player, waiting for the next song to start. Which was it again…?

_I couldn't tell you  
__Why she felt that way  
__She felt it every day  
__And I couldn't help her  
__I just watched her make the same mistakes again_

A smile graced her features and she lay her head back again; 'Nobody's Home' by Avril Lavigne. Perhaps after this song, she'd get out and get ready to leave…

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
__Too many, too many problems?  
__Don't know where she belongs.  
__Where she belongs..._

_She wants to go home  
__But nobody's home  
__That's where she lies  
__Broken inside  
__There's no place to go  
__No place to go  
__To dry her eyes  
__Broken inside_

Picking up the bottle of shampoo she squeezed out a little of the gel before setting the bottle back down and massaging the gel into her scalp. She combed the rest of the suds throughout her long hair before rinsing thoroughly. After washing her long hair, she lay back again to listen to the rest of the song.

_Open your eyes  
__And look outside  
__Find the reasons why  
__You've been rejected  
__And now you can't find what you're left behind_

_Be strong, be strong now  
__Too many, too many problems  
__Don't know where she belongs  
__Where she belongs..._

_She wants to go home  
__But nobody's home  
__That's where she lies  
__Broken inside  
__There's no place to go  
__No place to go  
__To dry her eyes  
__Broken inside_

_Her feelings she hides  
__Her dreams she can't find  
__She's losing her mind  
__She's falling behind  
__She can't her place  
__She's losing her faith  
__She's falling from grace  
__She's all over the place  
__Yeah_

_She wants to go home  
__But nobody's home  
__That's where she lies  
__Broken inside  
__There's no place to go  
__No place to go  
__To dry her eyes  
__Broken inside_

_She's lost inside  
__Lost inside  
__Oh oh  
__She's lost inside  
__Lost inside  
__Oh oh oh_

With a groan, Hakumei stretched and reached for her towel—she didn't want to take too long; Kirei would never shut up…pulling the plug, she let the water drain before standing and wrapping the towel around her body as she stepped out. Quickly drying off while listening to 'Falling On', by Finger Eleven, she dressed quickly as well before drying her hair a little. She grabbed the CD player and ran downstairs to find the sun setting. She set the CD player beside her guitar and made to leave, only to stop when she remembered; she was going to need a bathing suit. She took her time walking up the stairs and to her room—why rush to pull on an uncomfortable thing like a bathing suit? Wandering sadly into her room, Hakumei pondered possibly just forgetting the party and just staying here. She just felt so alone…Sure it was by her own choice that she'd be here alone, but still, she didn't like being alone like she was. However, her heart was too heavy to let her run off to a party where she'd be alone there too—without someone to hold her close and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. She sighed as she reached her room and made to flip on the light, only to be stopped when she saw the candles lit around her room and the petals littering her bed. She closed the door slowly behind her, leaving it unlocked as she wandered in a little further. Her hair was still damp after her bath and clung slightly to the back of her neck. She glanced to the window, where Karl was standing and blushed slightly as he smiled at her. For once it held no malice as he made his way to where she was standing, frozen in a mixture of fear and astonishment. His arms found her waist and pulled her into his chest. Hakumei whimpered in fear and shook against him, tears welling up in her eyes. There was no way he really meant anything by his 'loving words' or 'heartfelt embraces'. However, her loneliness urged her actions as she returned the gesture; bringing her arms up to hug him back and nuzzling her cheek into his chest.

"Konnichiwa, koibito," he smiled as he kissed her forehead, "Tanjôbi omedetô, koibito watashi no."

Hakumei glanced up at him as he pulled away and gasped and took a grip around his neck as he picked her up bridal.

"Come koibito," he breathed into her ear, "So we may consummate our love."

Hakumei blushed, but didn't object as he laid her down first and then crawled into the bed next to her. His hand found her waist eagerly before he pulled her to him in a warm, tender kiss. Hakumei couldn't stop the moan that escaped her throat as he deepened the kiss. Closing her eyes, she let her hands reach up to hold his face as he held one hand on her waist and as he held the back of her neck with the other. His hips unconsciously began to grind against hers. After a moment, the two finally pulled away for air, but didn't let each other go. The hand on her waist slid up the T-shirt she was wearing farther up her torso. Hakumei's eyes widened and she pushed him away fearfully before he could kiss her again.

"Nani?" he asked, his voice reflecting his somber demeanor, "Doshita no?"

"I don't want this…" Hakumei blushed, "Not again…"

"Daijobu," he kissed her cheek and eye lids, "I'll be gentle with you tonight. I wish to give you children tonight koibito."

Hakumei blushed up at him. That was kind of what she was trying to avoid…She looked hesitant, but took a deep breath and pulled him back for a kiss. She saw no way out of this that didn't end with her getting pregnant and she most certainly didn't want him to rape her again. One last chance was all she'd give him tonight. Every fiber of her being screamed at her not to, but her heart overlooked those tiny voices as Karl finished undressing her. Before he could undress himself, Hakumei's hands found his kimono. He looked slightly surprised, but a blush from her gave him enough of an excuse to let her do as she pleased. He pulled her back into a kiss as she undressed him and moaned as she finally undid all of the clasps on his kimono and as her fingers met his flesh. After she got his kimono off, she began to have serious second thoughts. What if he just wanted to bring her false hope again and hurt her? What if he really _didn't_ mean what he said like she believed? Pulling her hands away, she looked aside, shaking. She was surprised when he cupped her chin, pulling her back and kissing her passionately. Her eyes drifted closed and she returned the kiss, moaning slightly before he pulled away.

"Koibito," he purred, kissing her cheek as he spoke, "I've ached to hold you so dear. Won't you solace me with your undying love, with your soft lips—your beautiful body—and nothing more?"

Hakumei gazed at him through teary eyes, weeping softly.

"Then…will you solace me the same?" she asked as he kissed her tears away.

Their lips met again and she made to finish undressing him. However, he couldn't stand to wait for her to finish and just held her hands down with one hand while he pulled his pants and boxers off with the other. He'd taken off his shoes after entering her room. Now, both naked, he began teasing her flesh a little. Hakumei moaned as he left bruises on her neck as he kissed her heatedly. Hakumei buried her fingers in his long hair in pleasure as he continued with his loving caresses.

"I thought…you'd only loved…Saya-san," she panted.

"That was before you told me you loved me," he moaned in her ear, kissing her earlobe.

"Demu…" Hakumei sat up a little with him, "What about all the times you made fun of me for it? I thought you'd known and hated me for it."

Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. His arms reached around her body.

"Iya," he combed his fingers through her hair, "I hadn't known. I had listened only to what I'd heard. The students were never good with gossip ne?"

"Iie," Hakumei blushed.

Karl was apparently done talking as he kissed her again and forced her back onto the bed. He was growing warm, growing virile, he needed to know Hakumei, he had to experience her...And he could tell she was just as warm as he was now. He moaned as he held the bedpost with one arm and balanced himself with the other as he slowly entered her. Hakumei moaned, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes as he lingered in her, and she instantly tightened around him. Her body was not willing to let him pass yet, for her body had only known rape from him and all it was willing to give now was the rejection he so desired. Even though she was no longer a virgin, it still hurt greatly. Karl tried to ease her pain with loving kisses and a slow start. He was in no hurry. He wanted this night to be wonderful and as enduring as possible. He wanted it to the very start of their diary, and no longer would blood and tears write the pages, but love and flesh. Once he was seated fully inside her, he gave her a moment to adjust to him again. Hakumei hooked her arms under his shoulders and wriggled her hips a little, begging him without speaking to move again. He took a moment, deciding what movement to ease her with so he could pass, before rocking against her passionately. He kissed her passionately as he moved inside of her, beginning to pass. He was ready, but it was not the time—not yet—and his koibito tightened again. He grasped the headboard with his free arm as he pulled out of her, gaining such pleasurable moans and pants from his beloved. Kissing her fiercely, he placed his human arm beside her head and he stole a glance at his arm holding the headboard. He cursed the Chiropteran in him; his arm was transforming by the sexual thrill, just as it had done when they first made love—No, when he raped her very being. He knew he would frighten her—and worse; harm her—with that hand if he didn't hold the headboard this way. But, his koibito noticed him, fear rimmed her eyes but she smiled as she felt him tickle her breasts with his free hand, but the tentative caress did not cease her from speaking. Arching her back as she felt him enter her again, she had her orgasm and screamed, as did her lover. As she momentarily let her body go limp she placed her hand on his demonic one, gathering his attention.

"Onegai," she wept with tears of joy in her eyes, "My blood did this—I want to accept all of you..."

Her words were slowly turning to moans. Karl nodded his head, taking his hand from the bedpost and holding Hakumei's left hand above her head tightly, letting her squeeze his hand as he began to thrust harder and faster. As he kissed her tears away he picked up his pace and began moaning for her. She moaned too, begging him for release as he came into her harder, exploring quicker, not even bothering to linger long. He would have her release before he did, to assure her pregnancy.

"Karl-chan," she moaned, pulling him close and nearing his ear to whisper, "Daisuki."

That was enough to put him over the edge. He moaned his climax, restraining himself from release just yet, heaven taking him momentarily, but didn't stop thrusting until he brought her to her finish as well, becoming unpredictable as though he were sex god. Hakumei moaned and, as her back arched, Karl hooked one of his arms under her shoulder as she did the same to both of his. Crying out his name and how she loved him, she released. The room went blurry as she came and the stars befell upon her. Karl released in her and this time she saw stars explode before her very eyes before they collapsed into each others' arms, exhausted. Her arms unhooked from under his shoulders and instead wrapped around his neck to hold him close as the two rode out the waves of their pleasure. Karl made to move, only to have her stop him.

"Onegai," she begged, holding him down, "please don't leave yet…don't leave me…"

"Daijobu," he kissed her sweetly, "I'll stay a little longer, don't worry."

He gently pulled out of her and pulled the discarded sheets over her body and his as he snuggled up to her.

"Tanjôbi omedetô, koibito watashi no," he smiled, kissing her cheek as she was lulled to sleep in his arms, "Daisuki."

* * *

**A/N: Japanese Translations;**

**Tanjôbi omedetô, koibito watashi no; Happy Birthday, my lover.**

**Well, I think that's all...sorry I was gone so long--we're moving and it really put me off the story (and the Internet in general) for a while, but I'm back! Please leave a review!! ;)**


	53. Chapter 52

Karl smiled gently down at Hakumei as she slumbered, her arm draped over his waist and her face peaceful. He'd dressed her earlier in the gossamer gown he'd given her and had been caught in an unconscious embrace. Taking her wrist oh so gently, he removed it from around his waist and placed it at her side. He grabbed his discarded clothes and began dressing; pulling on his boxers and pants before turning back to her—better to at least have his pants on in case a certain _someone_ happened to stumble in. He stroked her cheek and she smiled a little in her sleep. With a smile, he leaned forward and tenderly kissed her cheek before moving close to her ear to whisper to her.

"I'm afraid that I must leave now, my beloved," he breathed.

He smiled and kissed her clothed belly, making her smile and wriggle in her sleep happily. He returned the smile and grabbed his kimono before returning to her face. He kissed her again and then moved back to her ear.

"I do wish I could stay, beloved," he purred, combing his fingers through her soft hair, "demu…I'm afraid I cannot. Do forgive me, my koibito," he kissed her cheek and then moved ever closer, "Daisuki."

With that, he pulled away and pulled on his kimono before setting to the clasps.

* * *

"Hey Hakumei," Kirei called, knocking on her door, "You alive?"

She turned the knob and walked in, stopping dead after doing so. Karl turned to her a little after finishing with the clasps on his kimono, but otherwise didn't show that he acknowledged her at all. Kirei cracked her knuckles.

"Oh, I owe you an ass-whoopin'," she growled.

Karl rolled his eyes and ran at her at a blinding speed as she took a breath to yell at him. He covered her mouth and lifted her off the ground, ignoring her clawing hands as she tried to free herself.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't stir my koibito," he hissed, "And I'll have you know that she made love to me _willingly_."

'Yeah right,' Kirei thought as she rolled her eyes.

'She did,' Karl retorted, reading her thoughts, 'And I'm eagerly awaiting the birth of our children. However…'

He dropped Kirei, who rubbed her cheeks angrily where his fingers dug into them.

"I'm afraid I won't stand you and Saya's Chevalier constantly breathing down my neck while I'm with her," he turned to the window, "So I'm afraid I must leave her for now. But I will return for her and our children after she's given birth…"

With that, he disappeared in a blue light out the open window. Kirei glared after him and stormed out of the room and to the kitchen where Kai and Haji were having polite conversation.

"Both of you," she began in a demanding tone as she pointed to them, "Go up to Hakumei's room and wait for her to wake up. I need to go talk to David and the fat ass."

"Hey!" Lewis cried as he and David walked in, "I'm right here little missy and I don't appreciate your little nicknames."

"Shut the fuck up and come with me!!" Kirei snapped back, grabbing them by their shirts and dragging them into the bar area.

Kai rolled his eyes and shrugged to Haji.

"Well, we better do what she asks," he relented, "Otherwise we'll _never_ hear the end of it…"

Haji nodded and trudged after Kai to Hakumei's room. When they walked in, Hakumei was stretching languidly with a smile on her face. She frowned only a little when she saw the two men standing in her doorway.

"Nani desu?" she asked, sitting up straight.

"Little miss Sunshine, downstairs, ordered us to come up here and wait for you to wake up," Kai replied.

"Doshite?" Hakumei cocked an eyebrow.

"I 'ono, but she's acting even bitchier than usual," Kai sighed, "Did something happen?"

Hakumei's smile returned as she placed a hand around her middle.

"Hai," she giggled, giving no further explanation.

"HAKUMEI!!" Kirei screamed as she stormed up the steps—and unintentionally waking the twins.

"Dammit, Kirei!" Kai shouted as he ran down the hallway to the twin's room.

"Why the hell was that son of a bitch in here this morning Hakumei?!" Kirei yelled as she marched into the room.

Hakumei just stared at her blankly.

"Why the fuck was that Chevalier puppy of Diva's in your room this morning?!" Kirei clarified angrily and without waiting for a reply yelled forth, "He raped ya again, didn't he?!"

"Nani?!" Hakumei stood angrily, "What are you talking about?!"

"That bastard raped you last night, didn't he?!" Kirei replied, "That's why you never came down to the beach, isn't it?!"

"IIE!!" Hakumei shrieked back, "Karl came to me last night and we made love. I was _willing_!!"

"Oh, so he drugged you!!" Kirei guessed.

"Iie!!" Hakumei shook with anger, "I—"

"I'LL KILL THE BASTARD!!" Kirei roared to no one, "Rape my best friend and just leave her he—"

"_I WASN'T RAPED_!!" Hakumei screamed, finally earning silence in return, "I willingly allowed him to make love to me and it was wonderful," her tone grew blissful with each word, "You just can't admit that you're _wrong_—that he _loves me_!! And he was such a kind, sweet lover…his lips and arms were so warm and loving…it was so much like being with the angel I saw in him back at school…Well, soon I'll be with child and he'll come back to take me away from this _hell_ you've created!!"

"Oh, _now_ you're living in hell?!" Kirei drew closer.

"What about all those months at that lab?" Kirei put her hands on her hips and locked one of her legs in an angry pose, "Didn't you describe _that_ as 'hell'?"

"Yes, I did," Hakumei confirmed, "However, if you'll recall, _Amshel_ created _that_ hell. My best _friend_ created this one. You don't have any sympathy to my feelings at _all_ do you?!"

"What are you talking about?!" Kirei looked taken aback, "I'm trying to protect you from him!"

"No," Hakumei stood in front of her, "You're trying to keep me from being happy with the man I love because _you_ can't be happy with the man _you_ love!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" Kirei glared.

"Haji doesn't love you," Hakumei glared right back, "He loves Saya…does that sound familiar?"

Kirei turned to Haji with a hurt look before turning back to glare at Hakumei again. Without warning, Kirei's hand met Hakumei's cheek and sent the surprised girl to the floor. She gazed up, shocked, at Kirei as Kirei glared at her with teary eyes. Hakumei stared up at her. It wasn't so much that she slap was powerful or hurt any, but the overall shock that her 'best friend' would even think of hitting her was too much and had sent Hakumei off balance. Haji placed a hand on Kirei's shoulder.

"That is quite enough," he ordered in his usual stoic tone, "It is one thing to hate an enemy, but, even at this time, friends are far too difficult to come by."

Kirei glared at him sadly and shook him off before turning back to Hakumei.

"Get dressed and get packed," Kirei sniffled, "I'm gonna make sure that sadistic bastard can't ever touch you again."

With that, Kirei followed Haji out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Hakumei sobbed to herself and leaned against the edge of the bed sadly.

"What should I do, Karl…?" she wept.

Why must happiness always elude her? Was her happiness just a slip of paper blowing away in the breeze, to come back and be blown away again…? Or a ribbon worn out and still used…

"What should I do?" she sobbed burying her face in her hands, "Karl…koibito…what should I do?"

'_Daijobu, koibito_,' she heard his voice whisper to her, '_Go with her, do as she says. She'll return you to Okinawa eventually. And even while you're gone, I'll follow you and always watch over you, my koibito_.'

Hakumei smiled and wiped away her tears.

"Okay…" she sniffled, "She'll always be watching…demu…could you at least come to me in my dreams? I don't want to wait a year before I see you again…"

There was a moment of silence, and she considered that, maybe, she'd just been hearing things; that he wasn't _really_ there, listening.

'_Alright,_' he finally replied, '_Wait for me in your dreams, koibito_.'

Hakumei smiled happily and fell back onto the bed, happy she'd at least be free with him in her dreams.

* * *

Kai glared at the wall. Haji's stone-like gaze met the same target. Hakumei smiled down at her stomach and held her hands around her middle as she hummed softly to herself—to the children that would surely grow.

"Last night, that son of a bitch Chevalier of Diva's drugged her and raped her!" Kirei shouted at Julia, who merely rolled her eyes.

"I came here because David called for an emergency…" she sighed, "_this_ is the emergency you told me about?"

"Well, yeah," Kirei snapped, "I mean, she's gonna get pregnant again!!"

"Why is that a bad thing?" Kai asked sharply, "I mean, look at her," he pointed to Hakumei, "she looks so happy now."

"That's because he drugged her!!" Kirei exclaimed, "Now, I want him _dead_! I mean, he raped her in her own bed!! The bastard _has_ to pay!!"

However, Hakumei still wasn't listening and was dazed, rubbing her belly happily and humming. The door opened and Joel wheeled himself in with a smile.

"Well," Kirei asked in desperation, "How is the situation?"

"Well," Joel began calmly, "I'm afraid it's too early to tell yet if she'd pregnant or not, but there is a chance. She was impregnated by Karl—"

"The 'sadistic bastard'," Kirei corrected.

"Right…" Joel rolled his eyes, "As I was saying; she was impregnated by Karl before and yet both are of Diva's blood. Since they're both of Diva's blood, and seeing that Hakumei techincally isn't, there's still a chance that she will get pregnant."

"That is true," Julia nodded, "Amshel told me of her blood's mutations and such after she and Karl—"

"The '_sadistic bastard_'!" Kirei growled.

"After she and Karl first had sexual relations," Julia continued, slightly irritated, "she was successfully impregnated. Supporting that, she has also retained her blood potency, so there is still a chance."

"And you know, David, her blood _would_ make for good research," Joel added kindly, "As long as Hakumei wishes to assist in tests on her blood of course—we won't force her."

Julia nodded.

"You guys are sick!!" Kirei shouted, throwing her hands up in the air, "She was raped on her birthday and you want to perform tests!! And you're in good cheer about her possibly being pregnant?! I could be sick right now from this attitude of yours!! And, for that matter, Hakumei probably is sick or something from that night!! Stop being so fucking selfish!!"

"_Ohhhohhohhohhoh_

_ahhahhhhahahah_"

The hair on the back of Kirei's neck bristled.

"I…Iie…" she gasped, tears in her eyes, "It can't be…"

"_Ahhahahahhahahahohahahahh_

_Cano tasay noni, cano nimono_

_Kimah strata taday dato, nimo stprey datoo_"

It took a moment to realize that it was Hakumei's voice—not Diva's. She recognized the how the sound and beauty differentiated from Diva's. Turning to Hakumei, she found that she was indeed the one singing in her delicate voice.

"I…I need to lie down," she uttered in a shaky tone, "alone….while I think all of this over."

"_Cano tasay noni cano nimono_

_Cano tasy noni cano nimono_

_Kamay sitodo lada nibonimoe_

_Kahmen di sono soda nimo_

_Kahmen mayto no slida hisa day astro_

_Misa day niatoe_"

Red Shield officers turned their heads as they listened to the beautiful singing. Hakumei walked out of the room they'd conferred in and walked out to a quiet area of the ship where people were scarce and it could be just her singing to her beloved.

"_Ahohahohahohahohohh_

_Ahohahohahohahh_

_Ahhahahahahahh_

_Ahhahahahahhh_

_Ah-oh-oh-Ahhh_

Kirei sobbed as horrible memories of Riku's frightened face and naked, crystallizing body flashed through her mind's eye. She saw Diva, laughing above him in that innocent, yet maniacal way.

"I promised myself that night…" she muttered, "That I'd never let that happen again…"

She'd meant Hakumei—the 'romance' she shared with Karl. She could never have wanted to see her best friend lying dead beneath Karl's hand like Riku had lie beneath Diva's. Memories of the nightmare she'd had the night after; a nightmare of Hakumei being raped by Karl, raced into her psyche and brought tears to her eyes. She sobbed into the pillow she was resting her head on.

"I promised!" she wept, "I promised! I promised!"

_Ahohahohahohahahah_

_Ahohahohahohohohoh_

_ahhohahahahAhhh!_

_Ahahahahh_

_Ahahahahah_

_AhohAhohohoh_

_Ahahahahahah_"

Hakumei clasped her hands together and sang on; sang for Karl.

"_Ahohahohahohahoh_

_Ahohahohahohaoh_

_Ah-ohh-ah-ohh-oh-ah-ah-Ahhhh_

_AhohohohahohohohahohohahahAHH!_

_No_

_Tashbano ni to no nimono!_

_Valmay sahano nadahhhhh!_"

Karl followed, in flight, the beautiful voice that was drawing him forward; to the ship and to where Hakumei was singing for him.

"Yes, my koibito," he breathed, "Sing for me, my angel."

_AhahahahAHH!_

_AhahahahAHH!_

_AhahahahAHHHHH!_

_ahhohahahahAHHH!_"

Hakumei started when she felt David and Kai grab her upper arms.

"Nani?" she gasped.

"Kirei asked us to take you back to your room," David replied, leading her along.

"And you know how she gets when we ignore her wishes right?" Kai asked, lamely.

"Good point…" Hakumei murmured.

Kai and David led her back to her room and locked her in.

"Why must you lock me in though?" she asked sadly.

"Why do you think?" Kai asked just as lamely as before.

Hakumei stared down at the floor and flopped onto the bed. She glanced up at the small window miserably. She really would have to only see Karl in her dreams…

**A/N: Japanese translations;**

**Nani desu?: What is it?**

**That's all I think, if I missed any...which I think I may have...please lemme know!!**


	54. Chapter 53

_Hakumei leaned up against a tree, waiting for Karl to visit her. She was so ready to see him again. She glanced up when a shadow fell upon her and smiled happily. Throwing her arms around Karl, she embraced him warmly._

_"You're here," she pressed her face into his chest and nearly muffled her cry completely, "Oh, how I've missed you!"_

_They remained for a moment, merely enjoying each other's hold. Hakumei's eyes, which had fluttered closed when she embraced him, slowly opened to look up at him with an almost sad smile. Karl smiled back down at her. _

_"Do you, perhaps, recall," Karl began, "your French classes in school?"_

_"Oui," Hakumei shrugged, before smiling slyly._

_"Then I suppose I can speak to you in the language of l'amour," he whispered haughtily into her ear, making her giggle slightly, "Je amour faire l'amour Ã vous."_

_Hakumei smiled and glanced up at him._

_"Moi aussi, avec vous bien," she uttered back._

_Their eyes met; cerulean orbs gazing deeply into nebulous, feral depths. Closing their eyes slowly and leaning closer, they closed the space between them, moaning slightly as their lips finally met again. Hakumei moved her hands up to gently hold his shoulder and his neck, pulling him closer as his hands found her hips. Unconsciously, the two fell back, their tongues dancing in their mouths and moaning heatedly. Her eyes snapped open, as his hand moved from her waist up-towards her chest. She pushed him away only for a moment, but with a sly smile._

_"Eager tonight, aren't we?" she teased._

_He only smirked evilly and passionately kissed her again. Moving down her neck, thoughts raced through Karl's mind. Suddenly, he pulled away, coming to the realization about what he was doing…_

_"Doshita no, koibito?" Hakumei asked, sitting up and placing a hand on his shoulder._

_"I do not wish to hurt you again…" he replied morosely._

_Hakumei smiled gently and pulled him close._

_"Karl…" she uttered, "I need you with me-anything-anything to keep me from the waking world and with you…"_

_Karl glanced down at her, only to be captured in another warm kiss. Hakumei's slender fingers found the buttons to his kimono and expertly unbuttoned them. As she moved down the fabric, she kissed his neck softly, elicting hungry groans from her beloved. She would be sure to please him-anything to keep him at her side. Her fingers soon met his warm flesh and he moaned louder, unconsciously bucking his hips. Hakumei's lips covered his own as she pulled him back down upon her; entangling her fingers in his soft locks and pulling him closer. His hands snaked around her back and began unzipping the dress, torturously dragging the metal down her back as slowly as he could. Hakumei arched her back, moaning for him to hurry. Karl complied with a smirk and tore the dress away. Both were quite nearly naked by now; her in her bra and panties and him in his pants and boxers. Hakumei happily helped him discard the rest of his attire while he assisted her with her undergarments. Both naked, Karl moved on to the tantalizing pleasure he just knew she enjoyed. Moaning and slightly whimpering, Hakumei craned her neck back as his hot mouth met her nipple and his warm tongue played with her breast. Her hands found the back of his head, getting tangled and lost in the ebony, silken tresses that were too beautiful to be considered real. She tingled all over as her other breast was caressed be his magical fingers. A smile graced her features as her hands met his face and as his lips met her neck. Gasping only slightly; she felt the fingers that caressed her breasts slide slowly down her tummy to her inner-thigh, near her womanhood where he stroked her gently._

_"K-Karl..." she moaned._

_"I wish to be one with you," he could hardly let his doubts out through his short breaths, "however; I fear I shall harm you."_

_"Karl!" she moaned louder, "Oh! I-I need you! Onegai! Paint me your masterpiece...!"_

_Her groans grew as she felt him slowly and carefully make his way into her. Karl chose a rhythm and stuck to it as he rocked slowly against her. His pace picked up at her pleas. Hakumei pulled him down to her and kissed him heatedly, snaking her arms around his neck and holding him close. She moaned into his lips, which only drove him closer to the destination he sought. His hands at her hips, he drove harder, faster, and finally…_

_"KARL!" Hakumei cried, reaching her climax as he reached his. _

_"Hakumei!" though he'd cried out in a quieter tone, in the silence around them, it seemed like a shout._

_They lay together, too tired and sated to do much of anything else other than cuddle and listen to each other's heartbeats and breathing. After a long pause, Hakumei sniffled sadly and nuzzled closer into his chest. Karl glanced down at her._

_"Doshita?" Karl asked, noting her solemn look._

_Hakumei didn't answer for a moment._

_"I…Wh-Why must I wake again?" she asked sadly, holding him closer, "I'll see you so little as it is…I wish I didn't have to wake up again…I wish I could sleep forever…be with you forever…"_

_Karl held her to him, letting her sob into his chest._

_"Daijobu," he breathed, "my dear koibito…you will see me again…I can't say when…or how…but I'll make sure you aren't kept from me forever."_

_Hakumei smiled, soothed by his words, and curled up beside him…_

* * *

Hakumei blearily opened her eyes and slowly sat up. Looking around, she sadly noted how she was still in her bedroom aboard her prison. A knock at her door went barely noticed.

"Hakumei-chan?"

Hakumei scowled. 'Kirei.'

"Hakumei-chan, daijobu ka?" Kirei called worriedly.

Hakumei didn't answer for a moment, before a thought came to her.

"Daijobu…" she replied, "Kirei-san…did you bring my guitar?"

"Anou…hai…" Kirei replied, confused, "Demu…doshite?"

"Only because you've locked me in my room with nothing to do you fucking bitch!!" Hakumei snapped back angrily.

On the other side of the door, Kirei winced. Okay…so she had that coming…but still…

"Alright," she sighed back, "I'll be right back."

Kirei walked to her room. She'd not gotten much sleep after Hakumei had gone to bed…that song-that horrible scene of death-was still engrained into her mind. With a sigh, she grabbed Hakumei's guitar and a pick, before trekking back to her friend-rather; her 'ex-friend's' room. Again, she knocked.

"I have it," she began with a smile, "Wanna jam to one of our favorite old songs?"

"Iya!" Hakumei snapped again, "Just unlock the door and gimme the instrument!!"

Kirei sighed and did as she asked. Hakumei looked awful. She snatched the guitar and pick from Kirei's hands and slammed the door in her face. With a sigh, Kirei turned to walk away, before a familiar tune floated out of the room.

"I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain..."

Kirei knew the song well. She and Hakumei would listen to it a lot while they were in school-it was one of Hakumei's favorites really; 'Broken' by Seether and featuring Amy Lee from another American rock band called 'Evanescence'. She hadn't known, however, that Hakumei had learned to play it…

"Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away.  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore.

The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain..."

Hakumei wept as she sang out the chorus and her voice began wavering.

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away."

She breathed heavily as she played the bridge, her tears coming much faster and her fingers trembling.

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone...  
You're gone away  
You don't feel me here  
Anymore."

Setting her guitar down on her bed, Hakumei wept into her hands, the redness on her fingers from the strings felt nothing compared to the pain in her heart. How could Kirei do this to her? Did all those years that she put up with her shit in school mean nothing? What kind of friend would do something like this? Hakumei eventually couldn't cry anymore and just sniffled, her breath haggard.

* * *

Kirei stared at Hakumei's door sadly. She didn't understand. Why should Hakumei even _care_ that she couldn't see that bastard? He'd hurt her so much...why would she still love him? How _could_ she love him? And why was she so mad at her? Wiping tears from her eyes, Kirei walked down the hall, her head bowed low as she sobbed to herself. As she was nearing her room, about to pass the bathroom; she bumped into a tall, damp figure and gasped in shock as she glanced up...then straight back down after getting a good look at Kai's near naked body.

"G-Gomen ne!" Kai blushed, holding the towel tighter around his waist.

He did a double take when he noticed the tears rimming Kirei's eyes.

"D-Daijobu ka?!" he stuttered, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Doshite?" Kirei sniffled as Kai hugged her, "Why won't she listen to me anymore?"

She paused.

"It's like she doesn't know what's good for her anymore," she shook her head as he led her into his room and she sat down while he pulled on a robe over his near naked form. "She doesn't realize that that son of a bitch made her love him and is just using her for the physical pleasure. That he's just building her up to knock her down again...I mean, think about everything we went through just to find her...I risked everything just to find her...but she just can't understand the reasons why yet...I don't get it..."

"Kirei," Kai interrupted, "I really hate to make this worse, but, you wasted the year after Riku's death plotting to kill Diva and Karl...You didn't really _do_ much of anything to get her back. From what I understand from Julia, she was in a laboratory for almost a year before they let her out and you still didn't find her...then when we were at the Opera House, you tried to save Haji when Diva knocked him back and nearly forgot that Hakumei was there...remember?"

"Well...yeah-but-" Kirei stammered.

Kai just stared at her.

"You're right," Kirei sighed.

She dwindled back into sadness and cried to herself against Kai's shoulder.

"Ya know," Kai began as he rubbed her shoulder and held her to his chest, "it's like what they say about the baby bird and her mama; the mama always knows best and when to let her baby fly free from the nest. That's what you ought to try here; you ought to try to just let her go and let _her_ learn her own mistakes...if ya don't...how _can_ she ever learn?"

Kirei forced a laugh.

"What is this?" she chuckled dryly, "An after school special?"

She wiped her tears as they threatened to fall again and Kai laughed a little.

"Seriously though," Kai's chortled, "she's suffered enough to know if he was just using her for the physical pleasure or just for revenge. You oughta know that by now too."

Kirie nodded with a sniffle.

"Just remember, 'nankurunaisah'!" he rubbed her shoulder and pulled away slightly, "When the time comes to let go, I know you'll be able to. You'll see."

"Maybe you're right..." Kirei sighed.

"I think I am..." Kai nodded, "Now...I'm cold...and naked...can you, maybe, leave so I can get dressed?"

"Yeah, sure," Kirei laughed, "Arigato, Kai-kun."

She pulled herself up and kissed his cheek before hurrying out of the room and leaving Kai blushing.

* * *

**French Translations:**

**Je amour faire l'amour Ã vous: I love to make love with you.**

**Moi aussi, avec vous bien: Yes, me too, but with you, of course.**

**Props to BlankPageattheBackofaBook for the French stuff!**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I got this crappy computer for now and it's the only one that gets to the Internet so I won't be able to post as much anymore. But I'll try to post as often as I can. Please enjoy this new installment to Love Unrequited for the time being and thanks for reading and sticking with me this far.**

**Yours truly,**

**Battygirl-chan**


	55. Chapter 54

It was almost like a dream when Kirei opened Hakumei's door. Pure sunlight...No, it couldn't be pure...it was false light. Much like Juliet was Romeo's light, Karl was her own. When he left, so too, did the light and all happiness with it. Her heart sank and her eyes narrowed when she recognized that it was Kirei standing in the doorway and turned away from her in defiance.

"What do you want Kirei?" she groaned.

"I have a surprise for you," Kirei smiled, "but first, you're gonna have to pack your things okay?"

Hakumei gave her a suspicious look, but did as she asked and packed away her clothes and her guitar and its case. She glowered at Kirei in hatred. It had been nearly a year since the bitch had locked her away from the outside world and her beloved. She'd only been let out for the tests Joel had requested and to eat. Also...lately, Karl had stopped visiting her in her dreams. She'd grown so lonely...She missed him so terribly. It wasn't fair...With a sigh; she stood with her bag and guitar case and followed Kirei out the door. Her eyes widened, however, when they stepped out into the sunlight and beheld a beautiful landscape.

"Where, exactly are we?" Hakumei asked in awe.

"We're in Vietnam," Kirei smiled, "In the docks of Hanoi, to be more precise. And we're heading to your favorite place in the world; Lycée de Cinq Fleshes."

Hakumei stared at her in wonder.

"Why on earth would you take me there?" she asked in surprise, "You _hate_ Lycée."

"Yeah, but _you_ don't," Kirei replied, "I've been rough on you...I wanna try and cheer you up and I thought, maybe, a trip to our old school that you enjoyed so much would make you feel better."

Hakumei stared at her carefully before shrugging with a sigh and following her and Kai as they walked down to a cab awaiting them.

"How long will we be staying?" Hakumei asked; glancing to Kirei sadly as the car sped off to their destination, "A night?"

"Nope," Kirei smiled, "We'll be staying at least one or two weeks. How's that suit you?"

Hakumei smiled a little back at her.

"That sounds nice..." she smiled, leaning against the car door and waiting for their arrival to her past home.

* * *

"You're both back quite sooner than I expected," Ms. Lee smiled, hugging them both, "And I'm quite surprised to see that you have a _different_ boy with you?"

"This is Kai," Kirei introduced, "He's Saya-san's older brother."

"Is that right?" Ms. Lee looked a little surprised as she shook his hand, "How _is_ Saya?"

"Kanojo daijôbu," Kai shrugged.

"Anyway, Ms. Lee," Kirei continued, "I was wondering if we might be able to stay here for a few weeks?"

"Doshite?" Ms. Lee asked.

"Well, Hakumei's been in this funk, as of late," Kirei explained, "and I think being in her old home for a while will make her feel more at ease."

While Kirei spoke, Hakumei rolled her eyes as she glanced around the courtyard and gasped as her eyes settled upon two figures speaking off to the side. One was, of course, female and looked new to the school. She seemed to be asking the other for advice or some other information. The latter was a man with dark eyes; some locks of his ebony hair tied back and held up in a clip. His blue kimono was what really drew her eyes and made her smile. Truly, it must have been a dream?

"...mind letting us stay, Ms. Lee?" Kirei's voice drifted back to her and brought her attention back to them.

"How long were you planning on staying, anyway?" Ms. Lee asked, considering their question.

"We were hoping for a week or two?" Kirei asked in a questioning voice.

"Well..." Ms. Lee began.

"Kirei, do you mean it?" Hakumei asked suddenly.

"Of course..." Kirei furrowed her brow, "Why?"

"I just wanna make sure you're with me in this one-hundred percent," Hakumei insisted, "Are you?"

"Of course," Kirei nodded.

"So, no matter what, if it's alright," she added, nodding to Ms. Lee, "you'll agree that we stay here as long as we can?"

"Word of honor," Kirei smirked.

"I'll hold you to that, then," Hakumei smirked back, "No take backs."

"No take backs," Kirei smiled, happy that Hakumei was finally on her side again.

"Well, I suppose I can try to work something out," Ms. Lee smiled.

"Wait a minute," Kirei furrowed her brow at Ms. Lee this time, "Why can't we just stay?"

"Well, we're low on space, somewhat," Ms. Lee answered, "So, I'll need the chairman's permission for you three to stay."

Kirei's face fell.

"Kaichô-san?" she reiterated in a wavering tone.

"Oh, hai," Ms. Lee smiled. "He finally returned after his long absence," she turned to him as the girl he'd just finished speaking with, "Kaichô-san, might I have a word."

Hakumei turned to Kirei with a smirk and nodded.

"Doshita no, Kirei-san?" Hakumei asked with a smile.

"Might you have shotgun with you?" Kirei snarled.

"Iie," Hakumei shook her head.

"Anything sharp, like a sword?" she continued as Karl stopped next to Ms. Lee.

"Iie," Hakumei shook her head again as she put her hands in her pockets.

"That my tree over there?" Kirei nodded to a tree in the courtyard near them.

"Hai," Hakumei nodded.

"Good," Kirei growled.

Turning, she took a deep breath before walking calmly over to the tree that was battered severely.

"FUCK!!" she screamed as she started pounding her fists and feet into the tree "FUCK!! FUCK!! FUCK!! FUCK!! FUCK!! DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!! FUCK!! FUCK!! FUCK ME WITH A FUCKING FREEDOM FRY!! FUCK!!"

"Oi!!" Kai shouted as he ran over to where Kirei was cursing her head off and beating the poor defenseless tree.

"I heard you were away for a while, Kaichô-san," Hakumei continued calmly as she kept her eyes on the two, "It's good to see that you've returned."

Hakumei wasn't _stupid_. She knew that she and Karl would have to act like they used to before Saya even arrived at the school.

"Arigatô," Karl nodded to her with a small smile, "It's good to see you and...your friend again as well."

"Oh go ahead and be honest, sir," Hakumei smirked as she glanced at Kirei, "No body's happy to see her."

Karl chuckled to himself as Ms. Lee glanced from her to him before shrugged.

"By the way, dear," Ms. Lee began, "Did you enjoy your gifts?"

"Lady, you gave me a detention slip," Hakumei retorted.

Ms. Lee chuckled.

"Well, I just had a feeling that you'd enjoy a little nostalgia from the past," she smiled.

"I never served those detentions anyway," Hakumei shrugged, "Why would you think I'd feel nostalgia from that?"

"That's very true," Ms. Lee chortled, before glancing at Kirei again, "How long will she be at that?"

Hakumei turned to Kirei.

"A week, if we let it go on," Hakumei shrugged.

"Why is she so angry, anyway?" Ms. Lee asked, concerned.

Hakumei paused as she stared at Kirei.

"Couldn't tell ya..." she replied, almost in a sad tone as she walked over to Kai, "Go talk to them, I'll shut her up."

Kai shook his head and walked over to speak with Ms. Lee about the arrangements.

"Kirei, shut the fuck up," Hakumei hissed.

"You set this up didn't you?!" Kirei snapped back.

"No, I didn't," Hakumei glared, "I'm just as surprised as you are...albeit, happier; I'm just as surprised."

"Why are you so fucking calm about this?!" Kirei asked.

"Because I know the school could get in trouble if word gets out that I've slept the chairman," Hakumei hissed, smacking Kirei upside the head, "Now you listen. You are gonna act civilized towards him and I don't wanna hear any lip--do you understand me?!"

Kirei groaned, but nodded and took a deep breath. She then followed Hakumei back to the three with that same glare on her face.

"Well, looks like she finally shut up?" Kai asked sarcastically.

"Kai, don't you fuckin' speak!" Kirei snapped, poking him in the chest.

"Anou...ôkê..." Kai shrugged.

"Kaichô-san," Hakumei began with a smile as she turned to him, "Would you mind if we stayed for a week or two?"

Karl smiled at her and nodded.

"I suppose there is nothing wrong with that," he replied, "Would two weeks or so sound about right, Ms. Lee."

"That sounds lovely," Ms. Lee smiled, "You'll even be here for the party."

"Is the dance coming up?" Hakumei turned to her, confused, "It's been a while...but okay. Sounds like fun."

"Shall I show you to your rooms?" Ms. Lee asked.

"Sounds good!" Kirei clapped her hands together and grabbed Hakumei's and Kai's sleeves, "Come on, Ms. Lee, Kai, Hakumei-chan."

"Matte," Karl stopped her, "I'd like to speak with Hakumei alone for a moment. It's been a while, ne? I'd like some time to catch up."

Hakumei smiled and pulled her arm away from Kirei.

"I see nothing wrong with that," Ms. Lee nodded, "We'll see you both later in the cafeteria."

"Ja na, Kirei-san," Hakumei called as Kirei and Kai were led away and as she was left with Karl.

Placing a hand upon her shoulder, Karl began leading her away in the opposite direction.

"Ogenki desu ka?" Karl asked in a hushed tone.

"Daijôbu," Hakumei replied with a shrug as she leaned into his chest a little, "I ought to be expecting signs soon..."

"Hontô?" he asked as he rubbed her shoulder a little and drew nearer slightly.

"Yo, Hakumei-chan!" Kirei cried as she popped up between the two, "Come _on_, will ya?! We gotta go unpack...I was just _swarmed_ by the girls! They saw the guitar and they want a show! Come on!"

Hakumei rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll be right behind you," she groaned.

Kirei smirked and walked back to where Kai and Ms. Lee were waiting. Karl placed his hand on Hakumei's shoulder and drew close to her ear.

"Meet me in the rose gardens tonight," he hissed so only she could here, "Around midnight."

"Hai," Hakumei nodded with a smile, "Daisuki wa, koibito."

With that, she walked off to where Kirei and the others were waiting.

"Matteo, Kaichô-san," Ms. Lee called, "The girls want to take a tour of the school with the others and you _know_ how much trouble they get into. Perhaps we should accompany them. Do you have any other pressing engagements as of now?"

Karl took a long look at Hakumei, then shook his head and approached them.

"Iie, Ms. Lee," he replied, "And I agree. Perhaps we _should_ accompany them--to keep them out of trouble, ne?"

"Well that's settled," Ms. Lee smiled, "Alright ladies, go find the others."

"No need," Hakumei shrugged, walking over to the door to the cafeteria and opening it a little, "OI!! CHICKS OF LYCÉE!! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE!!" She then let the door close and leaned against the pillar nearby, "Wait for it."

Only a few seconds passed before the girls filed out of the cafeteria.

"Hakumei-san! Kirei-san!" Min cried as she pushed her way to the front, "I can't _believe_ you're both here!!"

"Me neither..." Kirei groaned.

"We were about to tour around," Hakumei continued.

"Who's your friend?" Min asked as she and a few of the girls blushed at Kai.

"This is Kai," Hakumei introduced, "Saya's oniisan."

"Oh!! So _you're_ the oniisan Saya mentioned?!" Min blushed.

"No, Min," Kirei sighed, holding Kai's arm, "Spoken for."

"What happened with you and the gardener?" Min snapped back.

"Didn't work out," Kirei mumbled.

"No!" Hakumei gasped, "It didn't?!"

"Shut up, you!" Kirei growled.

"Anyway, would you fine ladies like to join us on our little tour?" Hakumei continued.

"Sure!" Min clapped.

"Great," Hakumei threw her arms out and led the way, "Let's get started."

**A/N: Okay...Japanese translations...**

**Kanojo daijôbu; She's alright.**

**Kaichô-san; Chairman**

**ôkê; Take a wild guess as to what this one means people--if ya guess right ya get a cookie!**

**Ogenki desu ka?; How have you been?**

**Hontô: Really?**

**Okay I think that's it. If you guys have any questions, leave 'em in a review and I'll get back to ya A.S.A.P. Don't forget to review now! ;)**

**Also, please excuse the long wait between chapters...I won't be able to post new stuff quicker until I get a new computer so bear with me for now kay? Thanks.**


	56. Chapter 55

"Okay, I'm thinkin' of a song," Kirei smirked, forcing her mind away from Karl as she and Hakumei toured the school with him, Kai, Ms. Lee and the students.

"Is it by an American band?" Hakumei asked as she looked around the corridors around them.

"Yes," Kirei replied with a nod.

"Is it metal?" Hakumei glanced at her, her hands fisted in her pockets.

"Hmm...yeah," Kirei shrugged, "I'd say heavy metal..."

"Does it involve a lot of screaming?" Hakumei asked, standing on her tip-toes as they came to a stop near the chapel and the gorge beside it.

"It has its moments..." Kirei nodded.

"Is it by Slipknot?" Hakumei asked, turning to her fully.

"Yep," Kirei smirked.

"Before I Forget," Hakumei deduced simply.

Kai looked confused.

"Before you forget, what?" he asked in his confusion.

"It's a song, Kai," Kirei nudged him, "A kickass song that pissed Annemarie off to no end..."

"Yeah," Hakumei scoffed, "only because we played it at the highest volume at midnight..."

"Tee hee," Kirei giggled innocently before turning back to Hakumei, "Okay your turn."

"What are you two doing?" Kai asked.

"It's a game we like to play around here," Hakumei explained, "We think of a song, then the other guesses it based on answers to questions one asks. For example, Kirei just though of 'Before I Forget', by the American band, Slipknot. I first asked the nationality of the band. However, knowing it's by an American band doesn't help...there are many...I then asked the genre which really narrows it down--especially when you consider the amount of American music. After that, I asked if the heavy metal song had screaming--which many heavy metal songs do--and then I asked for a band that had screaming in their songs. After knowing the band, it was pretty easy...mostly because I know what songs Kirei likes by Slipknot."

"Hakumei," Kirei snapped her fingers in her friend's face, "Come on!! I don't even like it here!! Entertain me!!"

"Alright!" Hakumei shouted back as they started walking through the gardens with the girls, "I got one..."

"Ôkê," Kirei paused to think as she smirked, "Is it by an American band?"

"Iie," Hakumei shook her head.

"Um...French?" Kirei asked, losing that smirk.

"Iie," Hakumei shook her head again.

"Anou..." Kirei scratched her head, "German!"

"Iie!" Hakumei smirked at her.

"Ôkê..." Kirei was certainly at somewhat of a loss, "Are there English words in the song? I mean; are English words what make up the song?"

"Hai," Hakumei nodded.

"Alright...anou..." Kire paused to think, "Is it from a musical?"

"Hai," Hakumei smiled.

"Does this musical involve death?" Kirei asked, "Matte...of course it does...all musicals do...Does it have any reference to that rumor that circulated around here every year?"

Iie," Hakumei shook her head again.

"Holy shit! It's not from Phantom of the Opera?!" Kirei gasped.

"Iie!!" Hakumei smacked her forehead, "Just shut up or keep guessing."

"Ôkê, ôkê," Kirei sighed, going back to thinking, "Anou...was the musical ever made into a movie?"

"Hai," Hakumei nodded.

"Uh..." Kirei got an idea in her head, "did Johnny Depp star in it?"

"Hai," Hakumei smiled.

"Ôkê," Kirei smirked, "So, it's from Sweeney Todd. Um...did one of the men in the musical sing it?"

"Hai," Hakumei nodded again.

"Is it a reference to the fine ladies here?!" Kirei called, turning to the girls, who cheered.

"Hai!" Hakumei called over them before they calmed down.

"Pretty Women," Kirei smirked.

"Hai," Hakumei laughed, before noticing the open classroom.

The open classroom was technically not a room at all. Rather, it was something of a patio area where the students would take music class on nice days. There was a walkway that led from the classroom to a gazebo in the garden, where a baby grand piano was placed. It's sleek black shine was what caught her eye and made her stop and stare for a moment.

"What's with you?" Kirei asked.

Hakumei paused before pointing to the place and walking towards it.

"I remember this place..." she breathed, lowering her hand as she approached it.

Karl's attention was back at this point, having completely zoned out while Hakumei and Kirei played their pointless, mind-numbing game and he noticed that the girls were walking to the open classroom. He watched Hakumei walk up to the gazebo and drum her fingers across the keys of the piano as she stared down at it, lost in thought.

"Yeah, we came here for frickin' music practice," Kirei shrugged, "What's the big deal?"

Hakumei just continued to play the scales. She glanced up and over to the classroom area and to an acoustic guitar sitting in its stand.

"This is where I gained my interest in the guitar..." she admitted in a hushed tone, "I remember now...I had forgotten for so long...I mean, you know that feeling you get when you really love something...but you don't remember when it started?"

"Yeah..." Kirei shrugged.

"That's what I'm feeling..." Hakumei put a hand to her head as she laughed, "I remember when..."

"You do?" Kirei asked, surprised, "I've been wondering what got you into guitar...tell us the story!!"

Hakumei laughed as Kirei plopped down onto the ground, sitting Indian style as the girls joined her. Kai and Ms. Lee smacked their foreheads and Karl rolled his eyes as Hakumei chuckled at them...

"Well..."Hakumei began after calming back down and leaning on the piano after closing the cover on the keys, "I believe I was ten or eleven years old...it was a summer...and you all know that every summer I was left here with the staff...I didn't have a family to go back to anymore...anyway...one day...Ms. Lee told me to work on practicing the piano out here and then she'd be back...she left for an hour...I think...I'd lost track of time after the...thousandth time I'd worked on the scales...anyway...I'm getting distracted...

--_Flashback_--

_Hakumei, age eleven, sat at the piano after several hours to herself, simply practicing her scales...At the moment, she was playing a song that she'd found on the Internet one day and had found the sheet music for called, 'Tears to Shed'. It was from some movie about a corpse bride or something...she didn't look too much into it...she just wanted to study something _other_ than the music Ms. Lee offered to her. Leaning into her left hand and playing the song with her right, she looked around, having been playing for so long that she knew it by heart. A gleam caught her eye as she spotted the shine from a well polished acoustic guitar. She frowned and turned back to the keys as she recalled that Ms. Lee would _never_ let her learn how to play that beautiful instrument..._

--_End Flashback_--

Hakumei chuckled as she stopped her story for a moment.

"What's so funny?" Kirei asked, "You just mentioned that Ms. Lee wasn't gonna let you learn how to play the guitar...I still don't get how you learned...I mean you told me you were in the music class and learned how to play there...how can that be when Ms. Lee wouldn't let you play?"

Hakumei smiled happily and glanced at Karl.

"Kaichô-san," she spoke slowly as she brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, "Do you remember?"

Karl closed his eyes and smiled.

"Hai..." he replied as he opened his eyes to her again.

"Huh?" Kirei asked turning to Hakumei again.

"You see..." Hakumei went on...

--_Flashback_--

_"Dô shita?" she heard a man ask beside her._

_Hakumei glanced up at Karl and sat up straight._

_"A-Anou," she stuttered, "K-Kon'nichi wa, kaichô-san."_

_"Why are you out here at such a late hour?" he asked slowly._

_"Waiting for Ms. Lee to come back," she shrugged, "She told me to practice the scales until she back and that I couldn't leave until she came to get me..."_

_"I see..." Karl shook his head._

_Ms. Lee had neglected to remember that she had piles of paperwork to finish. He doubted she knew what time it was and how long she'd left her student waiting..._

_"You may go..." he sighed._

_"Hontô ni?" Hakumei asked, surprised._

_"Hai," Karl nodded._

_Hakumei glanced back at the guitar trying to work up the nerve to ask him about the guitar._

_"I see that you're distracted..." Karl noted, putting a hand on her shoulder._

_"Anou..." Hakumei scratched the side of her head, "I'd really like to learn to play something _other_ than the piano...I'd really like to play that..."_

_With that, she pointed to the guitar tat had caught her eye and waited for the negative answer that would surely come._

_"Daijôbu," he agreed after a long pause, "I'll have a word with Ms. Lee later."_

_"Nani?" Ame gasped, turning to him, "You'll let me learn to play that?"_

_"Naze nai ka?" he asked simply, "You do _live_ here. I suppose it would be best to make things more tolerable around here."_

_Without thinking, she stood and threw her arms around his waist._

_"Arigatô, Kaichô-san!!" she cried happily, before pulling away, "You won't regret it!"_

_After that, she ran off to find some sheet music on the Internet._

--_End Flashback_--

"So, Kirei," Hakumei turned to her shocked friend, "I owe my expertise in guitar to our Kaichô-san."

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Kirei glared.

"Iie," Hakumei smirked, "That's how it happened...Being back here just reminded me of that..."

"Yeah, so let's go..." Kirei groaned, standing and walking away, her arms crossed over her chest in anger.

Hakumei laughed as she and the others followed her.

"Hey, Hakumei-chan," Min interrupted, catching up to them and walking beside her, "I forgot to tell you, we got a new drama teacher."

"Is that right?" Hakumei asked, "I remember drama class...not very fun...the teacher at the time really sucked..."

"Oh, but this new teacher is really great," Min explained, "He's really sweet and he makes it a lot of fun."

"That's great..." Kirei scoffed, "So who is Mr. Perfect teacher...guy..."

Hakumei stared at Kirei in disbelief before turning back to Min.

"His name's Nathan," Min replied, "Nathan Mahler."

"No way!!" Hakumei and Kirei shouted simultaneously...albeit, Hakumei was more excited while Kirei was just...shocked...

"Nathan's here?" Hakumei asked, overjoyed.

"You know him?" Min asked in return.

"Yeah..." Hakumei replied wiping away the happy tears, "When Kirei and I were touring around Paris for a while, we stopped at this shop. Nathan owned it...Oh, we became fast friends! I can't believe he's here!! Take us to him!!"

Min smiled and led them to the drama department.

--

"Oh my goodness!!" Nathan cried as he hugged Hakumei tight, "What are you doin' here Sweetie? How are the kids?"

"The kids?" Min gasped.

"He means these twins that we're looking after," Hakumei explained quickly, "Ya see, we made a friend on our travels and we just had this connection...Anyway...sadly, she died...but before she died, she asked us--Kirei, Kai, Saya and myself--to look after her babies for her...Her husband had already died and we were the only friends she had...We just _couldn't_ say no."

Well it wasn't _that_ far from the truth...Hakumei turned to Nathan quickly.

"I-Isn't that right, Nathan?" she asked in an earnest tone.

"O-Oh yeah!!" Nathan agreed, understanding, "That's right...How _are _they?"

"They're all right," Kai smiled.

"That's so good to hear," Nathan clapped his hands together, "So why are you all here, anyway?"

"This is our old school, Nathan," Hakumei smiled, "I grew up here...Remember? I told you about that over lunch that day?"

"Oh that's right," Nathan waved it off, "Sorry sweetie, I'm just havin' an off day..."

"I can see that..." Hakumei giggled.

"So how long are you three staying?" Nathan asked.

"A couple weeks..." Hakumei shrugged.

"Oh!! Then we have to get together for lunch sometime!!" Nathan cried happily.

"I agree!" Hakumei laughed, "How 'bout tomorrow while the girls are in classes?"

"Oh that's a wonderful idea!" Nathan agreed, "The last period of the day is a free period for me so we can talk then."

"That sounds good," Hakumei nodded.

"I hate to break up this little reunion, dear," Ms. Lee interrupted, "but I'm afraid the girls need to head back to their rooms. Lights out is in about forty-five minutes."

"Oh, all right," Hakumei nodded before turning back to Nathan, "It was so great seeing you Nathan."

"You too sweetie," he smiled as he hugged her again.

After sharing a long hug goodnight, Hakumei followed Kirei to their room up in the dorms which was right next to Kai's.

--

Hakumei glared at the ceiling as Kirei's snoring filled the room. Taking a deep breath and sitting up, she swung her legs over. The gossamer gown that Karl had given her fell delicately around her hips and legs as she padded her way out of the room, barefoot. She ran on light feet as she raced down the hallways. If she didn't make this quick, she and Karl may not have much time together. After opening the door that led out to the grounds, she looked around and fled towards the rose gardens. Taking her special passageway, she soon found herself in the garden and surrounded by the beautiful blue roses she'd been so accustomed to back when she was a student. She was also surprised to find a few white roses growing as well. As she waited, she grasped the pendant Karl had given her and walked further into the garden and towards the bell tower.

"Hakumei," he called from the tower door.

Hakumei smiled and followed the voice. With a sigh, she reached the tower and fell into his arms. She gasped and backed away a little surprised to find him wearing his Phantom attire.

"Nani...?" she began, touching the side of his face that his mask wasn't covering.

Karl took her hand and smiled at her.

"I thought you might appreciate the nostalgia..." he purred, "And I know how you enjoy taunting that girl...what's her name? Marie?"

"Annemarie," Hakumei giggled, putting her arms around his shoulders, "And you're right...if only she could see this..."

With that, she pulled herself up to meet him in a warm kiss, which he eagerly returned. He pulled away a moment later and took her hand, leading her into the tower.

**A/N: Um..Japanese translations;**

**Naze nai ka?: Why not?...I think**

**Okay I think that's it...I've still got the shitty computer so bear with me about the updates, kay?**


	57. Chapter 56

Hakumei smiled as Karl led her up to the top of the bell tower and as she stood at his side, looking out over the school. She smiled as she looked around her home.

"I've missed this place so much…" she mused aloud as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Is that right, koibito?" he breathed, kissing her bare shoulder and making her giggle a little and lean back into his chest, "Then perhaps, when I can get you away from that bitch, we can live here together…"

Hakumei glanced at him and turned to him slowly.

"Do you mean that?" she asked tentatively.

"Why wouldn't I?" he purred, as he leaned closer, pushing her forward against the wooden railing.

"I was just thinking…" she shrugged, placing her hands on the railing behind her, "What are you going to do when Saya wakes up again?"

Karl stared at her carefully.

"That's a long way off, you know that…" he stroked the side of her face.

"I know…" Hakumei shrugged, "but still…I worry…what will you do? You loved Saya first…and for all I know, you still do…Will you leave me for her when she awakens?"

"Iya!" he gripped her shoulders seriously, but gently, "Don't ever think that…I would never leave you…"

Hakumei smiled and cuddled closer to him happily.

"I'm glad," she smiled, nuzzling her cheek into his shoulder, "Because I don't think I could share you with her…"

Karl chuckled and wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace. She smiled and pulled him down into a warm kiss, reveling in his moan of pleasure as he held her close. With a smile, she pulled away and laid her head on his chest again. She giggled as he placed his hands against her belly.

"How are they?" he breathed, combing his fingers through her hair.

"Just fine…" she giggled, turning around and facing away from him teasingly.

"I can't wait to see them…" he sighed into her neck as he embraced her from behind, "to meet the rest of my family…"

Hakumei smiled happily, and leaned back into his arms. She didn't understand why Kirei wouldn't just let her be with him…She'd never been so happy…Why was that so wrong? Jumping, she glanced at him as he kissed her cheek and gazed into his dark eyes.

"You seem sorrowful, my koibito," he whispered, admiring her pretty cerulean eyes, "What could be troubling you on such a beautiful night?"

"A few things…" she shrugged back sadly.

"What?" he pressed on.

"Well…for one…" she blushed, "Whenever we have a meeting like this it usually leads to sex…there's that…"

"That bothers you?" he chuckled.

"A little…" she turned to him seriously, "It leads me to almost believe Kirei when she tells me that all you seem to want is sex…"

"That's not true," he held her closer, "I just like to consummate our love whenever we meet after a long separation…"

Hakumei giggled and let him embrace her.

"What else is there?" he asked gently.

She paused.

"Well…it's Kirei…" she replied, "She doesn't want me to be with you and will go to any and all lengths to keep me from you…I worry that…that our children won't get to meet their papa…she'll keep you away…"

"Iie," he shook his head, "I promise you that I won't let _her_ keep you from me…Daisuki…"

Hakumei smiled and shivered a little, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. The gown was beautiful, but not exactly practical for a night like this…Karl smiled warmly and removed his cloak to wrap it around her shoulders. Hakumei blushed as she as pulled her back into his arms.

"Wear this around the grounds tomorrow and see if you don't get a response," he joked lightly.

Hakumei laughed slightly and pulled him down for a heated kiss. She pulled away as the clock in struck one and sighed. There was no time left; she'd have to get back to her room.

"Gomen ne, koibito," she sighed, "I have to get back…now…Kirei'll bitch like crazy if she finds out I've been here."

"I understand…" he replied, kissing her hand, "Until tomorrow, my love."

Hakumei smiled and took off down the long flight of stairs as Karl watched her leave sorrowfully as the cape billowed behind her.

* * *

Hakumei stepped silently into the dorm she shared with Kirei, praying that her roommate was dead asleep. Unfortunately for her, the moment she closed the door, the lights flickered on and she turned to find an angry Kirei.

"Where the fuck were you?!" she yelled softly, trying not to wake the neighboring dorms.

"None of your business," Hakumei retorted as she dropped the cape onto her bed.

She was really getting tired of Kirei trying to control her life. Hakumei had never tried to control Kirei's. She never said she couldn't date Kai or Haji or do this or that. She thought about trying to knock some sense into her every once in a while, which she _did_ deserve…but had decided against it…

"None of my business?" Kirei reiterated in a threatening tone as she glared at the cloak, "If you went to that psycho, than once we get back to that ship I'm locking you up for the rest of your life! He's just gonna hurt you again!"

"I'm not going back with you!" Hakumei snapped back, "Karl isn't using me; he loves me and can't wait for the birth of our children! If you were true friend, you would not try to control my life like Diva did! You'd be happy for me for finding someone I love and who loves me back!"

"I'm not like Diva!" Kirei shouted back defensively, "I don't go around trying to rape young boys!"

"You forced your love on Haji and now your way of life on me!" Hakumei growled "You're just like Diva!"

"Don't you _ever_ say that!!" Kirei cried, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Why shouldn't I?" Hakumei whipped around, "You don't _care_! Why is it _you're_ allowed to be happy with someone, and I'm not?!"

"I just don't want it to be him!!" Kirei wept, "Not after what he's done…"

"Kirei, you just don't understand…" Hakumei shook her head.

"Understand what?" Kirei asked slowly.

"Put yourself in my position…" Hakumei shrugged, "I've loved Karl for so long…I can forgive him when I see the sincerity in his eyes…What if Haji had done the same to you?"

"Haji wouldn't…" Kirei shook her head.

"Hypothetically…" Hakumei rolled her eyes, "what if Haji had done all that to you? Would you forgive him?"

Kirei sniffled.

"Of course…" she shrugged, "But Haji's different! Haji's a kind man!! That psychopath you're so deeply in love with is not!!"

"You don't know him like I do…" Hakumei stared at her carefully before placing her hand on the doorknob, "Look, I'm going to his room and I'll be staying with him for the rest of the night…I don't want to hear an argument…I'll talk to you in the morning…"

With that, Hakumei ended it before running out of the room. Kirei watched her leave and wiped away her tears before sitting down on her bed sadly. She glanced at the cape with a glare before grabbing it and stuffing it into the closet. She'd take care of _it_ the next morning...Outside the room and storming down the hallway, Hakumei stopped dead as a light flooded a conjoining hallway and dashed to one of the many bathrooms located around the school that she'd passed earlier. She leaned against the door and listened carefully as the footsteps drew near the bathroom before rushing under the door to one of the stalls and hiding quickly as the door opened and someone stepped inside.

"Is someone here?" a woman asked; Ms. Lee.

Hakumei held her breath as she held her feet and her gown up around her as she hid. Moments later, Ms. Lee decided to let it go and left-probably to find Kirei about her shouting earlier. Hakumei prayed that Kirei wouldn't rat her out as she carefully slid off the toilet seat, keeping her gown safe from getting wet in any way and peered out. Ms. Lee _was_ gone and she was safe to leave again. At least she hoped. She opened the bathroom door quietly and gently and looked around. Ms. Lee had turned one of the corners heading to their room she surmised when she found the hallway empty. With haggard breath, she continued her way to Karl's quarters without interruption. She knocked hesitantly, fearing that Ms. Lee might hover by any second and find her at her chairman's door and seeking room in his bed for the night…not a very good situation for either of them…She heaved a sigh of relief when he opened the door.

"Not that I'm displeased," he shrugged, "but why are you here?"

"I cannot take another moment with that bitch…" Hakumei held back her anger, "I told her I was staying here for tonight. Is that alright with you?"

"You know it is darling," he cupped the side of her face and took her hand, "And I'll do whatever I can to keep that ball-busting pit-bull from you if that's what makes you happy."

Hakumei smiled and let him lead her into the room. She smiled as she looked around at his office. His bed was in a separate room to the right. Memories flooded back of empty threats and painless punishments. He quite often took mercy on her after a while-he'd gotten tired of her being there all the time, she surmised. The smile remained on her face as she walked forward and sat down on the bed after they entered the room. There were many portraits of Diva, some of Karl and his queen as well. A thought arose as she noticed that these were the only pictures in the room.

"Did you ever have a family?" she asked suddenly as he turned the sheets down on the bed.

He stopped and turned to her.

"Of course," he furrowed his brow, "Diva and my brothers-"

"Iie," she interrupted, "I mean…a mother and a father…you don't have any pictures of them…why is that?"

Karl stared at her carefully.

"When I was selected to become a Chevalier," he began, "Solomon informed me that I had to break all ties with my family. He helped me fake my death…I don't have portraits of them so that I won't miss their memories."

"How long ago did they die?" she pressed as she crawled under the covers with him.

Karl sat in thought a moment as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I've been a Chevalier since 1917…" he replied slowly, "They died later that year."

Hakumei pulled away to glance at him.

"How…How did they die?" she asked slowly.

Again, Karl was silent as he stared down at the sheets.

"Amshel decided that I may get distracted anyway…" he explained, "So he killed them that night while I watched. He said he wanted my heart to belong only to Diva since I was her Chevalier. I could not have family weighing me down in any way…"

Hakumei placed her hand on his and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Gomen nasai," she uttered, "I shouldn't have brought it up…"

"Daijôbu," he placed his other hand on the side of her head, kissing her forehead, "I don't mind…Why are you so interested though?"

Hakumei shrugged and lay down on her back, her hands across her stomach and her eyes facing away from him.

"I only know you as my chairman," she explained, "I don't know much about you from anything that I learned here at school or back when I was Amshel's prisoner…I was just curious, I suppose…"

Karl turned to her and placed his arm next to her head and leaned over her. She looked up into his face solemnly as he gazed down at her.

"I hope I didn't ask anything that may have hurt you…" she murmured as he placed his forehead against hers.

"Daijôbu…" he breathed, leaning down and kissing her warmly before pulling away and resting his head against her shoulder, "I told you, I don't mind…In fact, I'm glad you want to talk to me…Is there anything else you wanted to know?"

Hakumei glanced away in thought.

"D-Do you remember what they were like?" she asked finally, "You're parents, I mean?"

Karl shook his head.

"Iie," he replied almost sadly, "I'm afraid I remember nothing about them…not how they looked or the way they acted…It was almost as though, when I met Diva, all my memories slowly slipped away…There were a few nights when I'd try to remember them…only to have their images slip away. I'd hold my hands over my eyes as the memories trickled through my fingers like water. Eventually, the memories were gone for good…"

"So, I suppose you wouldn't be able to tell me where you lived?" Hakumei asked hesitantly.

"Iie," he shook his head, "I traveled with Diva so often…I would almost constantly have to move every few years or so to keep from being caught."

"Where do you live now?" she tilted her head at him, "Besides here at Lycée or back with Nathan and the other Chevalier…while they were alive…?"

"Do you remember the orphanage you visited with Saya after you left the school?" he asked.

"Where I was kidnapped…?" Hakumei cocked an eyebrow at him.

Karl glanced down at her with an almost hurtful look.

"Are you still angry at me for that?" he asked in a sad tone.

"Iie," she wrapped her arms around him, "It was only one of the most frightening moments in my life…being carried off by this…thing that they said was you…Speaking of which, don't you ever change into that thing again, or I'm leaving you…"

Karl chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"I'll try to resist," he chuckled against her cheek, "So you do recall the place I'm talking about?"

"Hai," she nodded with a giggle, "I remember…"

"That was the home that Amshel gave to me quite a few years ago," he explained.

"That was such a beautiful place…" she mused, "Kinda sucks about that room where that lady had that grenade…have you visited that place recently?"

"Hai," he nodded, "shortly before coming here, actually…"

"Is that room completely demolished?" she asked with a playful smirk.

"I couldn't remain in the room for very long…" he sighed, "It was really quite painful to look at…"

She chuckled somewhat and closed her eyes as she held him close.

"I missed you when you didn't come back to my dreams…" she breathed into his neck as he let himself relax atop her, "I'd started to think that maybe you didn't want to come back…"

"Koibito," he sighed, sitting up and placing a hand on her cheek, "Please don't think that. I would never leave you when I can help it. The truth is that that ball-busting pit-bull was constantly catching me as I landed aboard the ship. It got to the point where I just couldn't catch up anymore…so I came back here. I missed you so dearly…Even if I did sleep, I wouldn't have…my heart was too heavy with remorse for leaving without alerting you. I hope you'll forgive me…"

Hakumei smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You know I will," she sighed, "Anatawaishitemasu, Karl watashi no."

Karl smiled as he lay with her. He watched as her eyes drifted closed and smiled slyly as he leaned down and started kissing her belly. Hakumei opened her eyes and sat up with a discontent look on her face.

"Nani?" he asked innocently as she semi-glared at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he shifted closer to her on the bed.

"Just kissing our children goodnight," he purred before hugging her close and lying down with her.

Hakumei smiled happily and embraced him before letting sleep take her as she drifted off with him.

**A/N: Kay, I don't think there are any translations that need to be added down here, but if there ARE any words you don't understand after reading this or if you have any questions about ANYthing else, ask about it in a review. ;)**


	58. Chapter 57

The next morning, Hakumei groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she held herself up with her other hand. Sunlight spilled over her and the soft sheets of the comfortable bed. Glancing at the digital clock, she smirked at the time which read, 9:30AM. Looking around after noticing that Karl was no longer lying beside her, she stood and padded over to the door. She glanced into his office to find him busy with paperwork-probably Ms. Lee's doing. She stepped out and walked over to him; being sure they were alone before leaning down over his shoulder and kissing his cheek.

"Ohayô gozaimasu, koibito," she breathed into his ear, hugging him around his neck and nuzzling her cheek against his.

"Ohayô, koibito watashi no," he smirked back.

"What are ya up to?" she asked, looking over his shoulder at his work.

"Nothing you'd be interested in, love," he sighed, "Perhaps you should go back to your room…Ms. Lee will be back soon from first period and it would be best if you weren't here in my room and in that nightgown."

Hakumei giggled and leaned over him, kissing him chastely before taking off, waving to him one last time before closing the door behind her.

* * *

Hakumei walked into her room in nothing but a towl, her hair still damp from her shower and her nightgown under her arm.

"Oh, so you finally made it back?" Kirei snapped as her roommate closed the door.

"Yeah, what of it?" Hakumei sighed back as she held the towel around her torso and looked through her suitcase.

"What _of_ it?!" Kirei glared, "Are you kidding me?! What did he do to you? Did he rape you again?"

"Kirei!" Hakumei snapped, standing with her clothes in hand, "I am so fucking sick and tired of you asking me shit like that!!"

"Well, if I don't ask, I won't find out how he's controlling you," Kirei argued.

"Did you ever stop to think that _maybe_ he's _not_ controling me?!" Hakumei growled as she puled on her panties and faded blue jeans, "Have you ever considered that maybe he makes me happy? Huh?"

"Oh yeah, whatever," Kirei rolled her eyes, "Somehow I _just_ can't see that..."

"Doshité?" Hakumei snapped as she pulled on her bra and turned to Kirei, her black, Jack Skellington® T-shirt in hand, "Why is that so hard to believe? He's always made me happy..."

"Always...?" Kirei cocked an eyebrow.

Hakumei rolled her eyes before pulling her shirt over her head.

"Okay, so there was a short period of time where he made me feel more depressed than I'd ever been," she shrugged, "But it pales in comparrison to how much love and happiness he brought me before and after that...I don't care if you can't see that. If it comes down to it and you're still unhappy after we leave here, our friendship is over."

With that, she grabbed the cloak that Kirei had, miraculously, neglected to shred and/or burn, and carried it, and a pair of gloves out of the room with her.

* * *

A long, loud sigh heaved from Hakumei's lips as she lay on her back under the stage, hooking up wires and such to her instuments and Kirei's along with the microphone. It was tedious work, but something that had to be done. She wiped the sweat from her brow with her gloved hand as she finished with the last wire. Now all she had to do was hook up some of the lights and set up some of the pyrotechnics onstage. It was gonna be a _long_ day...Easing out from under the stage, she stood and brushed off the dust and cobwebs.

"Have you been busy?" someone asked behind her, making her jump a little.

She whipped around and smiled sweetly at Karl as he walked forward and stood before her.

"Kon'nichi wa," she nodded, wiping her forehead again, "Hai, very busy...and worst yet, my work isn't done..."

She then took off her right glove and grabbed the cloak she'd left on the stage.

"Did you want this back sometime tonight?" she asked, glancing around and making sure no one was around.

"Iie," he shrugged, "You may keep it if you like. Besides, I'm sure you're just _dying_ to rub it in that girl's face that it's in your posession, ne?"

Hakumei smiled and set the cloak back down on the stage.

"That _is_ true..." she chuckled.

"What have you been doing in here?" he asked, as she put the glove back on her hand.

"Working on the wiring and such for our instruments..." she sighed, "I'm gonna take care of the lights next and, to give myself a break after that, I'll probably have Kirei work on the pyrotechnics that'll go into the show...She knows how my mind works with this kinda stuff, I'm pretty sure she'll know what I'm gonna want..."

"Where did you two learn how to do all of this?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Internet," she nodded back.

"Are you serious?" he chortled.

"Actually yes," she shrugged, "When she got here, she suggested making the shows we'd play full of more 'pizzaz' and she and I spent a few nights and Study Halls researching all the light stuff, the pyrotechnics and some stuff concerning wires and all that...It wasn't very difficult to understand...She and I learned it quite easily."

I see..." Karl nodded.

"Well, I should get back to work, I guess," she shrugged, "I'll talk to you later, though."

Karl nodded and began walking away. Hakumei smiled after him before turning her sights on the door leading to the control room.

* * *

Hakumei groaned as she lay under the stage again. One of the wires turned out to be faulty and she had to go back down there to replace them after working out the lighting. With a sigh, she finished up and went to grab for her tools when she was dragged by the ankles out from under the stage. She shielded her eyes from the sudden light and glared at her 'attacker'.

"Can I help you?" she growled to Kirei as she sat up.

"Hakumei, this is my last warning to you!" Kirei shouted, waving her finger at Hakumei.

She'd put her hair up in a bun as well and was wearing all black clothing.

"Do you realize how much you look like Ms. Lee right now?" Hakumei asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Don't change the fucking sub—I do?" Kirei blinked before shaking her head, "Listen to me! This is the last time I'm gonna warn you! Stop seeing that bastard or I'm going public with the information I have!!"

"What proof do you have for her?" Hakumei asked as she leaned back on her hands, "Were you in the room when it happened and you video taped it or something because that's pornography and quite disgusting."

"Why are you so calm about this?!" Kirei snapped.

"Because it's not a big deal to me," Hakumei glared back, "I love him, he loves me, and I'm gonna have his children. I see no problem here…"

"GAH!!" Kirei shouted before walking away, "Just remember what I said!! I won't let this happen!!"

Hakumei shook her head and rolled her eyes before lying back down and sliding back under the stage to grab her tools again.

* * *

Kirei angrily kicked open Karl's door before walking in. He glared at her from his desk where he'd been doing paperwork and sighed.

"It wasn't locked…" he groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb.

"Listen here, rapist," she began in a low tone, "I want these nightly visits with Hakumei to stop! I'm not gonna let you corrupt and rape her again, you got that?!"

Karl stared at her in a mixture of disgust and anger.

"You mean you nearly broke my door off my hinges and barged into my office to tell me to stop raping the only woman I've ever loved both physically and emotionally?" Karl asked as he set down his pen and leaned back in his chair, "And you want me to stop seeing the woman who's bearing my children?"

"That's right," Kirei smirked, "And if you _don't_, I'm letting the info slip to Ms. Lee."

Karl rolled his eyes.

"If I say yes, will you leave my office, right now?" he asked, shaking his head at her.

"Hai," Kirei shrugged, "If you mean it."

"Fine," Karl sighed, "I'll cut off the nightly meetings…now leave me alone!"

Kirei smiled triumphantly and marched out of the office happily.

"She really thinks that worked?" he murmured under his breath as her footsteps echoed down the hallway, "She's even dumber than I remember…"

With that said, he returned to his work and the letters sent from his connections which consisted of R.S.V.Ps for the ball coming up.

* * *

Hakumei stared down at her gorgeously repainted guitar with a smile as she practiced a few chords.

"Yoo hoo!" Someone called from the door.

Hakumei whipped her head up and smiled at Nathan before frowning again and checking her watch. She shook her wrist before holding it up to her ear; dead.

"Nathan, gomen nasai," she apologized, hopping down from the stage and giving him a big hug, "I just completely lost track of the time."

"Daijôbu," Nathan replied with a smile as he sat up on the stage, "I'm just glad to see ya."

"So tell me, how've you been?" she asked, sitting beside him.

"Oh well enough…" Nathan shrugged, "I'm still a little down about my James…but I suppose I can move on…still weighs heavy on the heard that he's gone though."

Hakumei chuckled and glanced at him again.

"How about you?" Nathan asked, "How are things with you, sweetie?"

Hakumei shrugged sadly.

"I've been trying to wrap Kirei's mind about the idea of me and Karl," she explained, "but she just won't listen…she doesn't realize how much I love him and how much he loves me…I mean…he _does_ love me, right?"

"Why are ya asking me?" Nathan shrugged, "I mean, I _know_ he does, but you oughta know that my now too…"

"Yeah, you're right," Hakumei chuckled, "I just wish _she'd_ get it through her thick skull…"

"Well, you can't help that…" Nathan shrugged, throwing an arm over her shoulders.

"I know…" Hakumei half-hugged him back with a big smile, "She's probably bitching at Kai right now…since no one else will listen…"

* * *

"Kirei why are you being such a bitch?" Kai asked bluntly.

"What the hell does that mean?" Kirei snapped back.

"Well, you're being a ball-busting bitch about Hakumei," Kai shrugged, "How can I put it more clearly?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kirei scoffed.

"How did I just _know_ you were going to say that…?" Kai sighed back as he leaned back in the chair.

"What makes you and her think that I'm being a bitch to her?" Kirei asked, glancing at him.

"Well it couldn't be the fact that you're sticking your nose in her love life, now can it?" Kai rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about?!" Kirei gasped, "I'm trying to keep her from being hurt by that psycho!!"

"Kirei, all I've heard you bitch about is how unhappy she is and I just don't see it," Kai shook his head, "I think you're wrong and you're just being plain unfair to her."

"Oh yeah?" Kirei growled, "And how's that?"

"Lemme put it like this," Kai explained as he stood, "You practically received love on a silver platter. You're in love _with _me and you're happy and I love you too and I'm happy—except when you bitch at me when no one else gives a rat's ass—but I'm happy. She'd been abused and raped for a year and she's finally been given a free offering of love from someone she loves as well and you're trying to take that away from her. You think you're being a good friend when all you're really being is a selfish bitch."

Kirei stared at the ground sadly as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Kai sighed and hugged her tight, letting her weep silently on his shoulder. It was going to be a _long_ couple of weeks…

**A/N: Japanese translations;**

**Ohayô gozaimasu: Good morning**

**Kon'nichi wa: Good afternoon**

**I think that's it...lemme know if there's more...and also if you enjoyed the update, thanks! ;)**


	59. Chapter 58

For the next two weeks, Kirei did nothing but bitch and bitch about Karl and his relationship with Hakumei. She'd constantly berate her friend whenever she'd catch the two talking and on friendly terms and would pretty much stop at nothing to keep them away from each other. Hakumei was growing less and less understanding of Kirei's ideals about her love life. Things were really growing tense between the two as she constantly sneaked out to meet with her lover behind Kirei's back. The dance was tonight and Hakumei almost feared what would happen with Kirei on a stage…

"I don't want to hear anything but drum solos and singing from you tonight, Kirei," Hakumei murmured as she placed the pendant Karl had given her upon her neck.

She was also wearing a short dress that reached just above her knees. It was black with red claw-like marks that stretched from her left shoulder to her right thigh. The collar was tied in the back in a tight knot that kept the dress covering her chest. There were chains that decorated the shoulders as well as black ribbons. She wore fashionable, yet comfortable black boots on her feet and had her hair up in her usual style. Kirei was wearing one of her favored purple kimonos with lilies decorating it. Hakumei then grabbed the cloak Karl had given her.

"I can't believe you're wearing _that_," Kirei chuckled, "Ms. Lee's gonna bitch like hell…and so is Marie…"

"I'd rather hear them bitch over you right now," Hakumei replied as she smoothed out the dress and the cape and grabbed her guitar, "You look over that list of songs I gave you?"

"Hai," Kirei nodded as she stood with her.

"Good, let's go," Hakumei led the way out of the room and to the ball room.

* * *

"What the hell are you wearing?!" Ms. Lee shouted as she got a glimpse of Hakumei's dress.

"My other dresses would be ruined while we're performing," Hakumei replied, "Trust me, okay. Just deal with it."

With that, she walked to the stage, stopped when she spotted Annemarie near the stage and walking right up to her.

"Oh Annemarie!" she exclaimed happily, motioning to the cloak, "What do you _think_?! Wasn't it just so sweet of the Phantom to give me his cloak?"

Oh yes, she was going to rub this in that bitch's face!

"I_ was_ wrong about his identity, it turns out," she went on, "but he's still so _gorgeous_!! If only you could see him!"

She then took the cloak away and handed it to Marie.

"Hold this for me while I'm on stage will ya, thanks!" she giggled before hopping up onto the stage with Kirei.

She then grabbed the mic while Kirei took to her drums.

"Kon ban wa, ladies of Lycée de Cinq Fleche!" she cried into the mic, earning a long applause, "And a good evening to our chairman, our good friend, Kai, my dearest friend, Nathan, and all the important stuff shirts who are here to promote the school and who know I'm only joking…"

There was a small murmur of laughter as the men she indicated chuckled at her joke.

"Well, without further gilding the lily," Hakumei brought up her guitar before grabbing the microphone again, "Let's rock this joint!"

She started by playing one of Kirei's old favorites, which was 'Black Hole Sun', by Soundgarden.

"_In my eyes  
__Indisposed  
__In disguise  
__As no one knows  
__Hides the face  
__Lies the snake  
__The sun  
__In my disgrace  
__Boiling heat  
__Summer Stench  
__'Neath the black  
__The sky looks dead  
__Call my name  
__Through the cream  
__And I'll hear you  
__Scream again_."

She then entered the chorus with Kirei as back-up.

"_Black hole sun  
__Won't you come  
__And wash away the rain  
__Black hole sun  
__Won't you come  
__Won't you come  
__Won't you come_"

With that, Kirei stopped singing and focused again on her drums.

"_Stuttering  
__Cold and damp  
__Steal the warm wind  
__Tired friend  
__Times are gone  
__For honest men  
__And sometimes  
__Far too long  
__For snakes  
__In my shoes  
__Walking sleep  
__And my youth  
__I pray to keep  
__Heaven send  
__Hell away  
__No one sings  
__Like you  
__Anymore_"

Again, Kirei joined in for the chorus.

"_Black hole sun  
__Won't you come  
__And wash away the rain  
__Black hole sun  
__Won't you come  
__Won't you come  
__Black hole sun  
__Won't you come  
__And wash away the rain  
__Black hole sun  
__Won't you come  
__Won't you come (Black hole sun, black hole sun)  
__Won't you come (Black hole sun, black hole sun)  
__Won't you come (Black hole sun, black hole sun)  
__Won't you come (Black hole sun, black hole sun)_"

The two went into their own solos for a minute before Hakumei continued again.

"_Hang my head  
__Drown my fear  
__Till you all just  
__Disappear_

_Black hole sun  
__Won't you come  
__And wash away the rain  
__Black hole sun  
__Won't you come  
__(Won't you come)  
__Won't you come  
__(Won't you come)_

_Black hole sun  
__Won't you come  
__And wash away the rain  
__Black hole sun  
__Won't you come (Black hole sun, Black hole sun)  
__Won't you come (Black hole sun, Black hole sun)  
__Won't you come (Black hole sun, Black hole sun)  
__Won't you come (Black hole sun, Black hole sun)  
__Won't you come (Black hole sun, Black hole sun)  
__Won't you come  
__Won't you come_

After receiving a long applause, they instantly went into another called 'Psycho', by another American band, Puddle of Mudd.

"_Maybe I'm the one  
__Maybe I'm the one who is the schizophrenic psycho __Yeah  
__Maybe I'm the one  
__Maybe I'm the one who is the schizophrenic psycho __Yeah_

_She lay down on the fresh lawn  
__She can make everything magical  
__But she tied one over big time  
__And it makes me wanna rewind_

_To back in the days when we were young  
__When everything was like a loaded gun  
__Ready to go off at any minute  
__And ya know we're gonna win again!  
__Yeah, ya know we're gonna win again!  
__Yeah ya know we're gonna win again!_"

Here, Kirei joined in for the chorus.

"_Maybe I'm the one  
__Maybe I'm the one who is the schizophrenic psycho __Yeah  
__Maybe I'm the one  
__Maybe I'm the one who is the paranoid psycho __Yeah!!_

_She lay down on the sidewalk  
__Never very analytical  
__She is something simply beautiful  
__Reappear when you feel magical_

_To back in the days when we were young  
__When everything was like a loaded gun  
__Ready to go off at any minute  
__And ya know we're gonna win again!  
__Yeah ya know we're gonna win again!  
__Yeah ya know we're gonna win again!!_

_Maybe I'm the one  
__Maybe I'm the one who is the schizophrenic psycho __Yeah  
__Maybe I'm the one  
__Maybe I'm the one who is the paranoid psycho_

_You're the one!  
__You're the one who is the schizophrenic psycho!!  
You're the one!  
__You're the one who is the schizophrenic psycho!!_

_To back in the days when we were young  
__When everything was like a loaded gun  
__Ready to go off at any minute  
__And ya know we're gonna win again!_

_Maybe I'm the one  
__(You're the one!)  
__Maybe I'm the one who is the schizophrenic psycho  
__(You're the one who is the schizophrenic psycho!!)_

_You're the one!  
__You're the one who is the schizophrenic psycho!!_

Another round of applause followed the songs end before Hakumei grabbed the mic.

"Okay look," she began, "There's one song I wanna get done right now and then I'll take _one_ request. After that, we're done. I really don't wanna play too many songs…so yeah…tell me what you wanna hear."

A barrage of suggestions met her ears before she heard one.

"I heard 'Radiate'," she looked surprised, "Someone knows that song? Wow…okay…I'll do that one after I'm done with this and I might play another one…Iie…Iie…just that one…okay enjoy this next one."

She turned to Kirei and murmured the title of the next song 'Alleine Zu Zweit' by Lacrimosa.

"_Am Ende der Wahrheit  
__Am Ende des Lichts  
__Am Ende der Liebe  
__Am Ende - da stehst Du  
__(Im Herzen wird es leerer - ein Teil geht nun von mir)  
__Nichts hat überlebt  
__Wir haben schweigend uns schon lange getrennt  
__Und mit jedem Tag "Wir"  
__Wuchs die Lüge unserer Liebe  
__Und je weiter wir den Weg zusammen gingen  
__Desto weiter haben wir uns voneinander entfernt_

_Einsam - gemeinsam  
__Wir haben verlernt uns neu zu suchen  
__Die Gewohnheit vernebelt  
__Die Trägheit erstickt  
__Der Hochmut macht trunken  
__Und die Nähe treibt zur Flucht_

_Tanz - mein Leben - tanz  
__Tanz mit mir  
__Tanz mit mir noch einmal  
__In den puren Rausch der nackten Liebe_

_Und wenn ich sie/ihn so sehe  
__Wenn ich sie/ihn erlebe  
__Wenn ich uns betrachte  
__Etwas hat überlebt  
__Und wenn ich Kraft und Hoffnung fände  
__Wenn ich selbst noch den Glauben an uns hätte  
__Wenn ich sie/ihn erreichen könnte  
__Sie/Ihn noch einmal für mich hätte  
__Wenn die Basis - unser Fundament  
__Wenn wir uns noch einmal neu entdecken würden  
__Wenn sie/er nur wollte  
__Ich will!_

_Einsam - gemeinsam  
__Wir haben verlernt uns neu zu suchen  
__Die Gewohnheit vernebelt  
__Die Trägheit erstickt  
__Der Hochmut macht trunken  
__Und die Nähe treibt zur Flucht_

_Tanz - mein Leben - tanz  
__Tanz mit mir  
__Tanz mit mir noch einmal  
__In den puren Rausch der nackten Liebe_

_Tanz - mein Leben - tanz  
__Tanz mit mir  
__Tanz mit mir noch einmal  
__In den puren Rausch der nackten Liebe_

Hakumei smiled at the applause and bowed low.

"I gotta tell ya," she laughed, "That song sounds a _lot_ better when a guy sings it with ya, trust me."

She got a quick laugh before going on.

"Now, someone wanted to hear 'Radiate'?" she asked, "You got it."

With that she began with the music and worked intot he lyrics.

"_It's the saddest sight  
__How you are tonight  
I'm pushing through just to make you melt away  
Are you all alone?  
__Is there someone home?  
Is there nothing left for us to take?  
Cause if you believe, we can surely find a way  
What more can I say?_

_Does it radiate?  
Does it break your heart in two?  
Does it take you down  
When you don't know where you're running to?  
Does it save your faith?  
Does it ever go that far?  
What else is it for?_

_We can run away, leave the world behind  
The human race and this imaginary grace  
__(I can see us breaking)  
Is there something more?  
We won't know till we try  
The future's open wide_

_Does it radiate?  
Does it break your heart in two?  
Does it take you down  
__When you don't know where you're running to?  
Does it save your faith?  
Does it ever go that far?  
What else is it for? __What else is it for? _"

_Twisted bent turned around  
Just about lost inside your maze  
We can let it go and take a chance today  
Are we better off on our own?  
Nobody to tell us what we've got and what we don't_

_Does it radiate?  
Yeah it does for me  
I can take you down  
It will knock you over to your knees  
Let it save your faith  
We can let it go that far_

_Twisted bent turned around  
Just about lost inside your maze_"

"Thank you!!" she cried when she heard the applause and when she bowed, "I say we do one more before I call quits…What do you say?!"

She then suffered another barrage of suggestions until she caught one…which surprisingly came from Kirei…

"Happy?" she turned to her, "By Mudvayne?"

"Hai," Kirei smirked.

"Alright…" Hakumei smiled back, "We'll go out with a bang, then."

With that, she counted off before she and Kirei slammed into the song.

"_In this hole  
That is me  
The dead are rolling over  
In this hole  
Thickening  
Dirt shoveled over shoulders _

_I feel it in me  
So overwhelmed  
Oh, this pressured center rising  
My life overturned  
Unfair the despair  
All these scars keep ripping open_

_Peel me from the skin  
Tear me from the rind  
Does it make you happy now?  
Tear meat from the bone  
Tear me from myself  
Are you feeling happy now?_

_In this hole  
That is me  
A life that's growing feeble  
In this hole  
So limiting  
The sun has set; all darkens_

_Buried underneath  
Hands slip off the wheel  
Internal path-way to contention_

_Peel me from the skin  
Tear me from the rind  
Does it make you happy now?  
Tear meat from the bone  
Tear me from myself  
Are you feeling happy now?_

_Are you feeling  
HAPPY?  
Are you feeling  
HAPPY?  
Are you feeling happy? _"

_In this hole  
That is me  
Left with a heart exhausted  
What's my release?  
What sets me free?  
Do you pull me up just to push me down again?_

_Peel me from the skin  
Tear me from the rind  
Does it make you happy now?  
Tear meat from the bone  
Tear me from myself  
Are you feeling happy now?_

_Peel me from the skiiiiiiiiiin  
(Peel me from the skiiiiiiiiiin)  
Tear me from the rind  
Does it make you happy now?  
Tear meat from the boooooooooone  
(Tear meat from the boooooooooone)  
Tear me from myself  
Are you feeling happy now?_

_Does it make you happy?  
Are you feeling happy?  
Are you fucking happy?  
Now that I'm lost left with nothing_

_Does it make you happy?  
Are you feeling happy?  
Are you fucking happy?  
Now that I'm lost left with nothing!_

With that, she took one last bow and set her guitar down.

"Okay, I'll let the orchestra take over now," she smirked, "Do enjoy their version of entertainment while we take a break."

With that, she hopped down and walked over to Annemarie.

"Yo, Marie," she smiled, grabbing the cloak from her hands, "Thanks for holding this…Later."

Annemarie glared after her before noticing her motioning to the chairman before walking out of the hall. She'd also recalled seeing her giving him a few looks during that song 'Radiate'. With a sneaking suspicion and while Kirei was bombarded by friends, she followed Hakumei and Karl.

**A/N: I don't believe there are any translations that I need to add...please leave a review and let me know if there is and if you liked it. Thanks. ;)**


	60. Chapter 59

As she walked into the courtyard, the cloak draped over her arm, Hakumei had her head bowed slightly as she hummed the chorus to that song 'Radiate'. She smiled warmly before turning around at one of the pillars and leaning against it before looking up at the quite full moon.

"Quite an impressive voice," she smiled when she heard Karl approach and speak such kind words to her.

She look up at him as he stood beside her and glanced around before wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Arigatô," she smiled, "I've heard I get it from my neechan..."

He smiled with a chuckle and hugged her close.

"Where on earth did you get this dress?" he asked as he picked at the skirt a little.

"Kirei bought it for me when we went shopping back in London," she replied, "I like it...And besides that, it's better than wearing one of those really big dresses on stage...it's gets too hot..."

He nodded in understanding.

"I had forgotten that you could play a guitar like that..." he mused aloud as he buried his nose in her soft hair.

"So did I..." she laughed back, "I hadn't played any of those songs for so long...I only got to practice for about two weeks too...I usually gie myself at least a month to practice them...I'm just glad they sounded good..."

"You play beautifully," he commented, "And your singing is like that of a goddess in comparison."

"Okay, now you're just either exaggerating or you're kissing ass and I don't like that..." she snapped jokingly.

He chuckled with her and kissed her cheek.

"Okay stop," her laughter died down, "If someone sees..."

"I don't care right now," he breathed before placing his hand on either side of her face and pulling her into a warm kiss.

She moaned against his lips and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she unknowingly let the cloak drop to the ground. Behind another one of the pillars shadowed from the moonlight, Annemarie gawked at them. It couldn't be true!! It was too _good_ to be true!! That little bitch, Hakumei and their chairman, kissing in the moonliight? No! That horrible little--!! How could Hakumei have been with someone before _her_?! This injustice would _not_ stand!! With a smirk, she shrunk back and waited for the chairman to leave. Hakumei blushed as he pulled away after a long moment.

"Karl..." she breathed, "we really shouldn't...L-Later...Much later...when we're sure we're alone..."

Karl sighed, brushing her hair back before moving away again and picking the cloak up.

"Alright," he sighed, placing the cloak on her shoulders, "We'll pick up from there later tonight..."

Hakumei smiled as he then walked away to leave her there for now.

"Well, well, well," Annemarie chuckled as she strutted out from behind the pillar, "What have we here, Hakumei? I didn't know you'd finally found yourself a man…? And the chairman of our school? Well, you're just doing so well aren't you?"

"How long were you there?" Hakumei asked seriously.

"Long enough," Annemarie laughed, "Oh!! Just _wait_ till Ms. Lee hears!!"

"Marie, you can't tell anyone!!" Hakumei shouted.

"Oh and why not?" Annemarie asked, "Oh that's right! It's because you're still practically a student and he's our chairman!! And they frown upon that in most countries, ne?"

Hakumei shook her head at her angrily.

"Tell ya what," Annemarie smirked, "You do a few things for me, and I'll keep this quiet."

"What do you want?" Hakumei sighed.

"That cloak for one," she chuckled, "And I want you to tell everyone that the Phantom gave it to you to give to me…oh and bring me a blue rose too!"

Hakumei sighed and began to walk away to the rose gardens.

"Oh and present them to me on the stage!!" Annemarie went on, "And then tell everyone that I was always better than you in everyway and that you wish you could be as beautiful and popular as I am."

"Fine," Hakumei sighed miserably before she ran off to the gardens.

* * *

A few minutes later, Hakumei walked onto the stage, the cloak and rose in hand. The girls cheered for her as she walked up to the microphone.

"You get that from your Phantom?" Min cried.

"Iie," she murmured into the mic, "No…_I_ didn't…Th-The Phantom gave these gifts to me…to present them to…"

She gritted her teeth as Annemarie grinned maliciously. Karl eyed Hakumei suspiciously.

"To Annemarie…" she finished as she stepped back as Annemarie stepped up onto the stage.

"Oh Hakumei, you're so sweet to do this!" she giggled, taking the rose and the cape.

Hakumei stormed off the stage to meet Kirei at the bottom of the steps.

"What the hell are you doing?" she snapped, "Why are you being so nice to the bitch?"

Hakumei grabbed Kirei's arm and hissed the reason into her ear.

"Oh…" Kirei sighed, "Great…okay…we'll talk about this tomorrow I guess…"

Hakumei nodded as then snuck over to where Kai and Nathan were talking.

"Guys, we need to talk," she murmured, "in the auditorium; got it? Five minutes."

They nodded.

"What's going on sweetie?" Nathan asked, furrowing his brow.

"I'll tell you later…" she replied, shaking her head and walking over to Karl, "We have a little bit of a problem…"

"And what's that?" he asked carefully.

"Well…Annemarie followed us…" she replied, "I'll explain more in the auditorium where we can talk with a few of the others."

Karl nodded as she then grabbed Kirei's arm and made her way out of the ballroom to the auditorium.

* * *

"I guess you wanna talk about it now?" Kirei sighed as she sat in one of the chairs.

Kai sat beside her while Nathan stood by the stage along with Karl as Hakumei sat up on the stage in between them.

"What the hell happened?" Kirei asked angrily.

"Well, ya see, what happened _was_…" Hakumei began hesitantly before sighing, "She followed me while I was talking to Karl…and…she kinda…saw us kissing…"

"You mentioned that it was something of a 'little problem' when you whispered it to me," Kirei growled, "This is not a little problem. It's okay if _I_ tell Ms. Lee because I'll tell the truth about everything that happened. If Marie tells her, she'll blow it outta proportion and tell her that you two had sex right there…"

"Thank you for being so understanding of our situation, Kirei," Hakumei sighed, rubbing her temples.

"What you thought I'd be okay with you sneaking around with him behind my back?!" Kirei snapped, "Why would I be?! I _told_ you to stay away from him! But _no_!! Don't listen to Kirei!"

"Why are you so angry about me being with someone I love?!" Hakumei shouted back as she motioned to Karl.

"It's not that I'm angry about your love," Kirei retorted, "I just don't want it to be him!! Just _find_ someone _else_!!"

"Kirei, I can't do that!!" Hakumei cried, "Think about it!! How long will you and I live? Forever! How long do you think a human like Kai will live?"

Kirei paused and looked away.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Hakumei growled, "You can love Kai all you want, but one day, he's going to die and you'll be all alone unless you can somehow turn him into a Chevalier or something. Karl is already a Chevalier and will live as long as I will and he'll love me as long as we're together--why don't you understand that?!"

Kirei was silent for a long time as she tried to think of a way to change the subject.

"What do you want us to do about Marie?" she asked quietly, letting the matter drop for now.

"Easy," Hakumei shrugged, "If I know Min, she still has that video we gave her of Marie getting drunk at the ball the year before Saya arrived."

"Why don't I know about this?" Karl asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well kept secret among us girls," Hakumei turned to him, "There were _some_ things the girls here could keep secret...like one of their own getting drunk when the teachers and chairman don't know...stuff like a crush, however...not a very well kept secret...ever...Anyway, the point is, we'll use that to blackmail her right back."

"What will we tell Min?" Kirei asked carefully.

"What else?" Hakumei smirked, "Min _hates_ Marie like everyone else. She'd give an arm for a chance to humiliate her."

Kirei smirked.

"Okay," Kirei nodded, "I'll go get the tape—I won't tell her the _real_ reason—and I'll come right back here."

Hakumei nodded as Kirei then took off back to the ballroom. Karl glanced at Hakumei carefully.

"Daijôbu ka?" he asked slowly as he took her hand in his.

"I just…I feel so stupid…" she sighed, "I can't believe _Marie_ was the one who caught me with you…_Marie_!! Agh!!"

Karl rubbed her back soothingly.

"Daijôbu," he breathed, "It's actually my fault…you told me not to and I didn't listen…don't blame yourself, koibito…Besides, you're nineteen. You have every legal right to be with me."

"Yeah, and when ya really think about it," Nathan added, "He looks pretty close to your age anyway…He was fairly young when Diva made him her Chevalier…"

Hakumei sighed.

"There'd still be somewhat of a problem if people begin to think we were together while I was a student…" she sighed, "People jump to conclusions like that so easily…"

"That is true…" Nathan sighed.

Hakumei scratched the back of her head as she waited. Kirei came back about fifteen minutes later with the tape in hand and Min along with her.

"So how do you wanna do this?" Kirei asked as she handed Hakumei the tape.

"Again, that's an easy one," Hakumei chuckled, "The three of us approach her with this tape and she keeps her big mouth shut…"

"I like it…" Kirei smirked.

They then took off back to the ballroom again.

* * *

Hakumei tapped Annemarie on the shoulder and stood in between Kirei and Min with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Come to tell me how I should be worshipped by our peers, Hakumei?" Annemarie smirked.

"Oh, I've come to tell you _something_," Hakumei glared back as Min held up the tape, "Min has, in her hands, a videotape of you getting drunk at the party a little over two years ago…If you even _consider_ telling Ms. Lee about what you saw, I'm afraid I'll have _no_ choice but to let the entire_ school_ see this tape. And, trust me; I'm a woman of my word."

Annemarie gulped before nodded.

"Oh, and I also want you to get your ass up on that stage and tell everyone that you had Hakumei lie and that she's really the uh…the 'Phantom's Bride'—yeah, that'll be good," Kirei smirked at her, hoping to earn a little humiliation, "And you're gonna tell her where her _diary_ is too."

Annemarie took the hint and stomped up to the stage angrily.

"I…I have an announcement…" she groaned, "I had Hakumei come up here and lie about all this Phantom stuff…I was just blackmailing her with her diary—which is in the auditorium under seat thirty-five in row C. I'm very sorry for everything and I realize that it was wrong of me…" she growled under her breath before continuing, "_She's_ the one who was chosen to be the…the Phantom's bride…not me…"

With that, she took the rose out of her hair and pulled off the cloak before handing it to Hakumei who was standing in front of the stage before her. Hakumei smirked as she stormed away and left to go get her 'diary' from the auditorium while the dance continued.

"Vengeance is so sweet…" she smirked as she draped the cloak over her arm and put the flower in her hair behind her ear.

* * *

Hakumei returned to the ballroom later that night, when the moonlight was the only lighting in the grand hall. A brilliant blue lit up the walls and shined beautifully against the chandelier. A smile met her face as she saw Karl, the Phantom standing in the middle of the floor, his hand outstretched to her. He _was _indeed wearing his Phantom attire, completely with his mask as he smiled at her and beckoned her to him. With the smile still bright on her face, she stepped forward and held out her hand to him when she reached him, letting him pull her gently into his arms.

"Sing for me?" he asked as he embraced her.

"What shall I sing?" she murmured.

"I don't know," he chuckled, "Sing what comes to mind…"

Hakumei lay her head on his chest and began singing a song, 'Nymphetamine', by the band Cradle of Filth

"_Lead to the river  
__Midsummer I waved  
__A 'V' of black swans on  
__With hope to the grave  
__And through Red September  
__With skies fire-paved  
__I begged you appear like  
__A thorn for the holy one_"

As she sang, she and Karl danced in the moonlight, moving and flowing with the rhythm and melody of the song.

"_AhhahAhahAhAhAhAHah"_

Her arms were light on his shoulders as his were on her hips. She smiled as she sang, holding the man she loved so dear as she moved with the music in her mind and heart.

"_Bared on your tomb,  
__I'm a prayer for your loneliness  
__And would you ever soon  
__Come above onto me?  
__For once upon a time,  
__From the binds of your loneliness  
__I could always find the right slot  
__For your sacred key_

_Ahhhahhahhhahh...  
__Ahhhahhahhhahh...  
__Ahhhahhahhhahh... _

_Fold into my arms  
__Hold their mesmeric sway  
__And dance out to the moon  
__As we did in those golden days _

_AhhahAhahAhAhAhAHah_

She gripped the material of the suit jacket on his broad shoulders and drew closer.

"_Bared on your tomb  
__I'm a prayer for your loneliness  
__And would ever soon  
__Come above onto me?  
__For once upon time,  
__From the binds of your holiness  
__I could always find the right slot  
__For your sacred key _

_(Nymphetamine) _

_Ahhhahhahhhahh...  
__Ahhhahhahhhahh...  
__Ahhhahhahhhahh..._"

Her voice dwindled away as she finished the song and gazed into his smoldering eyes. She blushed and reached up to pull him into a passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N: I don't think there's any translations here...but if there are please review and I'll be sure to explain whichever one you don't know. :)**


	61. Chapter 60

Hakumei smiled weakly at all the girls pushing through to offer her and Kirei hugs goodbye the next morning. They were all so disappointed that they were leaving, but they really had no choice. Well, Hakumei didn't have a choice…Kirei had decided right then and there the night before that they were going back to the ship…and there was also the fact that the school year was ending later today…With tears welling in her eyes, Hakumei hugged Nathan nice and tight.

"Come and visit me if you can?" she whispered into his ear.

"You know I will, sweetie," Nathan smirked back with a wink as she pulled away.

"I'll miss you!" she cried as she then moved to at the least give Ms. Lee a quick hug goodbye.

"Why are you bothering?" Ms. Lee chuckled, "You'll just be back in a year or so."

Kirei glared as Hakumei laughed and hugged Ms. Lee.

"I agree with that unfortunately..." Kirei sighed.

She glanced back at Hakumei as she turned to Karl and raced up to her.

"I--" she began, only to be interrupted as Kirei grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

"Yeah, thanks for letting us stay, but we really need to be going now!!" Kirei shouted as she dragged Hakumei into the limo that would be taking them back to the ship.

* * *

A few weeks later, Hakumei stared out her large window into the night sky as she sat morosely on her bed beneath the window, holding her stomach. Kirei had decided to let up a little on Hakumei and agreed to give her a window with a better view. With a sigh, Hakumei began to turn away, when a familiar sight caught her eye. A smile met her face and she opened her window as the blue streak finally calmed and landed in her room gracefully.

"Well you _must_ be Nathan," she chuckled as he turned to her and the blue light dispersed, "Because you're _far_ too graceful to be Karl…"

Nathan chuckled at the compliment and sat down on the bed.

"What can I say?" he chuckled, "That's just me."

"Aiya, Nathan, I've missed you so!!" Hakumei cried as she jumped up and hugged him happily.

"Easy there sweetie," Nathan cooed, "Wouldn't want those babies getting hurt now would we?"

Hakumei rolled her eyes and pilled away to sit back down next to him.

"So how _are_ my little nieces doing?" he asked excitedly.

"They're _fine_, Nathan," Hakumei rolled her eyes, "And what do you mean by 'nieces'?"

"Well," Nathan put a finger to his lips, choosing his words carefully, "In a certain way, Karl is my younger brother. Hm, that'll make you my little sister-in-law!!"

Hakumei giggled as he tickled her slightly.

"So when are you due?" he asked as she calmed down.

Hakumei glared and rolled her eyes again.

"Do shitâ no?" Nathan asked, surprised, "You should be so excited!"

"Easy for _you_ to say," Hakumei sighed, "_You_ don't have to give birth…"

"Oh sweetie, it's not like what ya learned in school about human births," Nathan chuckled, "Your babies are cut out of you and will be in cocoons."

"Hontô ni?" Hakumei asked, surprised.

"Hai," Nathan nodded, "the only reason that wasn't the case with your first children was because Amshel took them from you before they'd matured enough. I'd say you could have the operation done in a couple of days."

Hakumei held a hand to her stomach again before smiling at him happily.

They then lapsed into silence for a moment or two before Nathan suddenly jumped up and gasped.

"Oh my," he gasped as he stood and turned to her, "I nearly forgot why I came here in the first place!"

With a look of confusion, Hakumei contented herself to listening.

"Karl sent me to tell you something." he informed her.

Hakumei's eyes lit up.

"He told me to tell you," Nathan continued, "that he loves you very much and wishes you were with him. He says he's sorry he's unable to come see you in person—blaming your friend, Kirei—but he _promises_ that he'll come to see you any time he can and that he'll definitely be wherever you are after you've given birth to see your children.

Hakumei sobbed happily into her hands, thanking whoever had decided to listen that Karl was thinking of her and that she might see him soon. Nathan rubbed her back with a smile as she cried for Karl's warm embrace to take her away from all of this. She wept into his chest, holding him close as she sobbed. After a few minutes of nonstop crying, she calmed and sat up.

"Feel better?" Nathan asked as she wiped her tears away.

"Arigatô Nathan," Hakumei nodded with a hiccup.

"Think nothing of it," Nathan smiled in return before standing up, "Oh, and Karl had hoped that you'd have something to give _him_ in return?"

Hakumei wiped her eyes again as a thought came to her and she smiled at him.

* * *

Karl paced anxiously back and forth as he waited for Nathan to return. He was so eager to hear word of his beloved. He ached to hold her again, to kiss and love her. Upon hearing the return of his Chiropteran brother, he turned and watched Nathan enter the room, looking uneasy.

"Well," Karl rushed to the anxious Chevalier, "What did she say? How is she? How are our children? Has she given birth yet?"

Nathan wouldn't make eye-contact with him.

"Well," Nathan began nervously, "She misses you so. When I told her everything you told me to say, she broke down into tears of joy. She's so eager to see you again.

Karl sighed in relief.

"And our children?" he asked.

"They are doing well," Nathan nodded, "I surmise that she could give birth any day now."

"I'm so relieved to hear that…" Karl sighed, "Did she give you anything for me?"

Nathan looked uneasy again.

"She gave you something," Karl concluded excitedly, "Did she give me a token?"

Again, there was no reply from Nathan other than a slight nod.

"She did," Karl smiled, "What is it?"

Nathan scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

"Well, come on, Nathan!" Karl urged, "What is it? Come on, give it to me!"

With a shrug, Nathan grabbed Karl's face and quickly and chastely kissed him. After Nathan pulled away and murmured how 'picturing Kames didn't work!' Karl just glared at him before it sank in and his eyes widened.

"That was…!" he couldn't form a sentence, "She…! Yoshi! She kissed…! But for…! Yoshi!"

Nathan just watched in shock at the entertainment before Karl calmed down again.

"I believe I overheard her friend, Kirei, mention something about taking her home the next day so they could perform the operation," he informed his excited brother, "Will you go to her?"

"Mochiron!" Karl snapped back almost offensively.

"Great," Nathan shrugged, "I'll be off…I need to go off and wash my mouth out with soap…"

"How could _you_, of all people, not have enjoyed that?" Karl asked, surprised.

"Because you're not my sweet James," Nathan smirked back before leaving the room.

* * *

Hakumei smiled down at the two cocoons lying in a baby carrier as she stroked and petted them. She'd returned to Okinawa a few days ago to have her children and she was now sitting on her hospital bed with them. There were a few guards outside her door to keep nurses other than Red Shield workers from entering the room to check on her. The babies had slowly begun to hatch _from_ their cocoons and so had their little arms and legs and their heads poking through the almost silky fibers. They were sleeping soundly at the moment as she watched them and played with their little feet. A knock on the window of her room brought her attention away from her babies and to Nathan, who was waving at her as he held onto the sill. Hakumei padded over quickly and opened the window for him.

"Gomen ne, Nathan," she giggled as she helped him down, "I didn't expect you."

"Daijôbu," Nathan tutted as he walked over to the infants, "Oh…they're so _adorable_!!"

"Arigatô," Hakumei blushed as she brushed her hair back a little.

"Oh…they look just like you!!" he cried as he tickled them a little, earning a giggle from the two as they slowly woke up, "Hello there," he cooed, "You know who I am? I'm your uncle, Nathan! Yes I am!! Yes I am!"

He giggled as he picked one of them up and cuddled with her, making her giggle in his arms as well.

"Oh aren't you both the cutest things?!" he cried excitedly as he lay her back down next to her sister, "Oh what are their names?"

"Ai," Hakumei motioned to the one on the left that Nathan had just laid back down and then to her twin, "and Tuyen."

"Oh, they're just so precious!!" Nathan clapped his hands together, "Karl will be so happy to see them."

Hakumei smiled and nodded as he then began walking away to the window.

"I _wish_ I could stay longer!!" he moaned, "But I'm afraid I have to get back to Karl. He's very eager to hear how you three are doing—Oh! And he also wanted me to tell you that he'll be visiting you tomorrow night at that house that, what's that boy's name? Kai? Where Kai is living—that's where you're staying, ne?"

Hakumei nodded with a smile.

"Okay good," Nathan smiled before blowing the twins a kiss, "Bye-bye sweeties!! You be good for Nathan-ojisan!"

Hakumei waved him off as he flew away before turning back to her babies.

"Well, you two," she beamed, "you're going to meet your papa tomorrow night…"

Tears of joy came to her eyes as she kissed their foreheads and lay down on the bed to cuddle with the basket before falling asleep.

* * *

The next night, back in Kai's home, Hakumei sighed as she stared down at the two girls sleeping soundly in their crib. She looked from one to the other and admired their looks. Both looked like her, but had many subtle semblances to their father. For example, both had small irises and Tuyen, the elder by about two seconds, even had his eye color. Though only infants, both had his hair color as well. She feared what they would behave like when they grew. For now, though, she was happy both were alive and healthy. True, she mourned the loss of their sisters that Amshel had killed, but she was grateful to God for giving these two life. Julia, however, had mentioned that she might have lost her blood potency. Another fear for her was that she couldn't protect Karl anymore. Kirei was still out for his blood. However, Hakumei had argued and after testing found that she as correct when she mentioned that she was not a Queen like Saya or Diva so she wouldn't lose all of it-especially since her babies will more or less take much longer to grow. And besides that, a little Karl's blood potency was given their children as well. She smiled happily as she sang softly to them.

"_Nam (yu) lap, naun (yu); naum (yu en)  
Pay hay yang him maa (maa) loo;  
Pay naa let taw nii; naun (yu) laa naun (yu);  
Ee ning khaw suk leew sip pay hay ma (lau);  
Keeng kay suk leew sip pay naa maa (lau) naun;  
Naun (yu) laay naun (yu)  
Kan kauy waa (pay waa yang saa nii);  
Ting kauy naun kin wan nuu;  
Naum (yu) laay naun (yu), (na la)  
Naum kwaang tan ya hoong samuu;_"

She paused a moment to stroke Ai's cheek lovingly and pull the covers up higher on Tuyen.

"_Nii pen te faa (u)  
Maa caw bon  
Mii kuun nii leew;  
Leew lian mii huan naun,  
Naun kuu piin naa law liin;  
Naang cang khin  
Suu may hay (ya) teng (yoo);  
Pau huan dian  
Caang sing naun  
Piing naam cauy_"

"Oh koibito," Hakumei started and turned to the window when she heard his voice again, "You sing so beautifully. Your voice almost reminds me of Diva."

Though Hakumei didn't like that 'compliment' as much—since he mentioned Diva—she didn't scorn him. He was still Diva's Chevalier, even though she'd died, that power she had over him probably hadn't faded quite yet. She was pulled from her thoughts and into his warm hold.

"How I have missed holding you so close in the night," he whispered, kissing her sweetly.

He then turned to the infants sleeping soundly in their crib.

"And how anxiously I have awaited the day I could meet our children," he smiled.

Hakumei blushed, she still wasn't quite used to that somehow…She watched as he picked up Tuyen and cradled her in his arms. The child stirred only slightly before curling up in her father's hold and sleeping on.

"What did you name them, koibito," he kept his voice low, obviously, to avoid waking them.

Hakumei walked over to him.

"Ai," she replied, "and that one you're holding is Tuyen."

With the same care as when he'd picked her up; he gently placed Tuyen back into the crib and then turned to Hakumei.

"Koibito," he breathed, taking her hands in his, "I wish to lie next to you forever."

Hakumei blushed as he brushed a stray lock of hair from her face.

"I cannot take another moment without you," he nodded to the crib, "And our children," he turned back to her, "Come away with me, koibito, so that we may be together forever."

He kissed her passionately with his last words, but she didn't return it. Everything was happening so suddenly…and what would Kirei say? She couldn't just go away with him—Kirei would hunt down and kill him if she did. Nor could she very well not go; her children needed a father and she needed her lover. Hakumei pulled away from him. It felt as though the room was spinning. Sensing her distress, he sat down with her on the bed and ran his hand over her back soothingly as he held her to him.

"Daijobu, koibito," he spoke quietly, "There's no rush as of yet. I suppose I can give you a reprieve to consider all of this…"

"I realize…" she sighed, "I want to go with you and damn the consequences…Daisuki wa, Karl..."

"Then will you marry me?" he asked slowly.

"Nani?" Hakumei blushed again and held her red face in her hands, "Marry? Hontô ni?"

"Hai," he breathed, "I want you to marry me, koibito."

Hakumei looked up at him, shocked as he presented a ring to her. It was a fairly large diamond in the center of a gold rose on the band. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she stared at it and nodded.

"Hai," she sniffled, "Hai, I will."

He smiled warmly and pulled her into a kiss after placing the ring on her finger. She kissed him back happily, eager for him to take her away and to be his bride.

**A/N: Okay, I think there's only one translation that's needed here;**

**Ojisan: Uncle**

**Alright, I hope to update real soon--maybe even soon after this one if I'm lucky...Anywho...leave a review! ;)**


	62. Chapter 61

Hakumei stood at the foot of her bed the next morning, packing away her clothes and the babies'. She'd move on to her guitars and CDs a little later. Kirei and Kai had gone out for the day, leaving Louis to take care of Diva's children and leaving her be to take care of her own. With a sigh, she closed the suitcase with her clothing after grabbing her guitar and placing it inside as well. She then to her CDs and grabbed a smaller bag to place them in. After setting that down, she turned to the baby bag Kai had gone out to buy her the other day and began packing away her babies' toys and bottles and diapers. She went through the bedside table to see if she'd missed anything and, after finding nothing, she noted a picture taken just recently. It'd been taken the day they'd come back here. She was standing, with Ai in her arm while Kirei held Tuyen. They were both smiling in the picture. Hakumei _would_ admit that it had been a good day. They'd gone shopping for the twins and then went out for ice cream and they'd ended up with the photo at the end of the day, on the beach and with the setting sun in the background. Hakumei sat down on the bed, her eyes sad as she stared down at the picture.

She felt horrible; like she was betraying Kirei and her other friends. However, at the same time, she realized that she had no real choice. If she didn't leave with Karl, her children would grow up without their father. There was no way she'd let that happen; no matter how much Kirei hated it. She needed Karl and so did their children. Another sigh heaved from her chest as she packed the rest of her belongings and her children' before lying down on her bed to take a nap before the big night.

_Later that night…_

Karl carefully stepped through the open window as the moon shone brightly into the room. He'd check every other window to be sure that there would be no interruptions as he helped Hakumei escape with him. He motioned for Nathan to enter the room after him once he was inside and pointed to the crib where his children lay sleeping. While Nathan picked up the twins and placed them in their twin-size carrier, Karl approached the bed where Hakumei was sleeping soundly. He sat down on the edge of the bed nearest her and brushed her hair back before kissing her cheek, waking her up. She blinked a few times as she blearily opened her eyes. Rubbing the sleep out of her cerulean orbs, she sat up and leaned against his chest.

"Are you ready, koibito?" Karl asked in a whisper.

Hakumei nodded and glanced to the crib for the twins.

"I've already had Nathan take them and their baby bag to the car a few miles away," he explained, "We just have to worry about _your_ luggage."

Hakumei smiled and let him help her up to her feet. She walked over and made to grab her bag by the shoulder strap when Karl took it for her. He then picked her up bridal and carried her to the window.

"N-Nani?!" she gasped with a blush as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It'll be faster for me to carry you and your bag," he explained, holding her close.

He then leapt from the window and nearly flew the few miles Nathan had parked away from the Miyagusuku residence. Hakumei glanced up at him and blushed at the moonlight shining on his handsome face and making him look even more like the angel she once perceived him as. She smiled and hugged him tighter around the neck; he _was_ her angel again. Karl smiled down at her as he came to a graceful landing a few feet away from where Nathan stood, the twins already safely strapped in.

"You two wanna sit in the back and cuddle while we head off to the airport?" he asked coyly.

Hakumei giggled as Karl rolled his eyes and let her down onto her feet. He then threw her bag into the trunk before taking the front passenger seat while Hakumei sat in the back with the twins.

"Where are we heading, Nathan?" Hakumei asked, smiling up at him as she stroked Ai's pretty head of hair and as they took off.

"Why, to Paris, of course!" Nathan cried back, careful of his volume for the babies' sakes.

"Do shitê?" Hakumei furrowed her brow.

"For a few reasons," Nathan shrugged back, "One, because I'm taking you _shopping_ for a wedding dress in my shop. Two; I know you're just _dying_ to go back. And, well, what better place to enjoy your wedding than in the most romantic city in the _world_?" he sighed blissfully, "I remember it so well, long strolls down the boulevards with James…"

"You live in a fantasy world, don't you, Nathan?" Hakumei chuckled.

"What was that?" Nathan asked, as though distracted, "I was thinking about my sweet James waiting for me at home…"

"Nathan, you need to seek some professional help…" she nodded to him before looking back down at the twins and cuddling with them a little.

* * *

With a sigh of content, Hakumei stepped out of the helicopter and stretched. They'd just arrived in Paris after a long flight and she was really very tired. However, the rush of being back in Paris with both Nathan and Karl made her smile and kept her wide awake as she turned to the two again and picked up Ai as Karl held Tuyen and carried them inside to set them in a room Nathan had prepared.

* * *

"Where, exactly, are you taking my bride?" Karl asked as Nathan tried to usher Hakumei out the door.

"I've told you already," Nathan sighed, "You already have formal suits to wear and you need to stay here to watch your children. I need to take Hakumei out to by her a wedding gown and some jewelry. I wanna make her look and feel like a princess on her happiest of days."

Hakumei smiled, shaking her head at Nathan as he nearly dragged her out of the house, leaving Karl alone.

"Oh, and keep an eye out for that priest I called!" Nathan called back to Karl, "Make him comfortable till we get back."

Karl rolled his eyes before waving after Hakumei and returning his attention to the twins in their carriers, who'd just woken up hungry.

* * *

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Nathan asked as he smiled up at Hakumei.

She was, at the moment, being fitted for her wedding dress. The white gown was long and elegant, but not too outlandish and strapless. The corset, however, did stretch to around her arms to form sleeves just below her shoulders. The sleeves spanned down just past her wrists and were frayed beautifully at the end. He'd also picked out a few necklaces of blue and white roses. The one around her neck now, which he'd already paid for, was one with a small chain and a blue rose in between two smaller white ones. Her face, however, didn't express the normal excitement associated with picking out her wedding dress…

"You look so sad, koibito…" he went on, "There something wrong? You oughta be happy! Haven't you been dreaming of this day since you were little?"

"Iie," she shook her head slowly, "I was always put down in school…I never thought I was pretty enough to find someone who'd marry me…so I didn't think about it…"

"Oh, pardon my French, but that's a damn lie," Nathan cursed standing and walking over to her, shooing away the lady who was fitting her in the dress, "Who would make you think such nonsense?"

"Well," she shrugged, "It was just a bunch of the older girls at the school…They'd talk about their future weddings and, if I'd try to join in, even when I was that age, they'd laugh and say I'd no chance…"

"But you must have had little fantasies about Karl, ne?" Nathan suggested.

"Maybe once or twice in a dream," she blushed back, "But I never pictured this could happen for real…I never thought I'd be here…" she laughed a little, "Even now, I'm shocked to be here…and I'm shocked to be marrying someone who, in that same house, had beaten and raped me and made me feel vile and more alone than I ever had in my life…"

She paused as Nathan stared at her carefully.

"But that's all behind me now…" she sighed, "It's not even that that's bothering me…"

"What is it that's bothering you?" Nathan asked, taking her hand and helping her sit down on the stool she'd been standing on, "You're wearing a beautiful dress and jewelry and, when we get home, you're going to be married…This is no time to get cold feet, sweetie."

"It's not that…" she sighed again, "He told me already not to think about it…but I just can't help it…Wh-What's going to happen when Saya wakes up? I know that's far away and I shouldn't think about it but I just can't help myself…I still feel like a replacement for her…like, one night, he's going to call me 'Saya' because that's who he really sees…I gotta know what you think…what do you think he'll do when Saya wakes up about thirty years from now?"

Nathan shook his head.

"That's what's bothering you?" Nathan sighed, "I think Karl's right; you need to stop worrying about that. I've known Karl ever since he became a Chevalier-you know that-and I can safely say that he's never been happier than he has when he's with you."

"That's not true…" she shook her head.

"Okay, I was trying to be poetic," Nathan admitted, "He _was_ happy with Saya, but this is the happiest he's been while _sane_. He'd slip into insanity when it came to Saya…You're special to him…I'll admit, I can't say what he'll decide to do about Saya when she wakes up, but it's not something you ought to think about so close to your wedding…For now, all you have to know is that he loves you and he's going to marry you and you'll both live together with your children…"

Hakumei thought it over before nodding slowly and smiling.

"Arigatô, Nathan," she stood up, "You're right…"

"I think I am…" he smirked back, "So is this the one?"

She nodded.

"Then, you go get changed and I'll meet you up front," he chuckled before walking away.

Smiling after him, Hakumei turned to the dressing rooms and rushed in to change back into the sundress she'd chosen to wear before leaving.

* * *

Organ music rang in the banquet hall of the mansion as two figures stood at the altar where a priest was reading them their vows. In one of the chairs, two infants cooed happily at their parents as they stood together. Nathan turned to the priest as he finished the song and smiled happily at the two he was in front of. Hakumei, beneath her veil stared down miserably. She wasn't sure what she should be feeling of what she _was_ feeling right now...Something in her was making her somewhat regret this. So many thoughts of the future--what if he _did_ want to leave her for Saya? What if Saya still wanted them both dead? What would she do to their daughters?

"Miss?" the priest repeated, finally gaining her attention.

Her head snapped up to his face and she blushed as she realized that they were both staring.

"G-Gomen..." she blushed, staring down.

"I said," the priest sighed, "Do you take this man to be your husband?"

She paused for a moment, her head saying 'yes', but her heart questioning those thoughts. Karl glanced at her as she hesitated and stared at her in concern.

"H-Hai..." she murmured with a blush, "I-I do..."

Karl continued to stare at her, confused before he turned back to the priest.

"And do you take this woman to be your wife?" the man asked.

"I do," he nodded, taking her hand in his and smiling down at her.

Hakumei glanced at him and smiled nervously.

"If, for any reason," the priest went on, "there is anyone who opposes this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Hakumei shut her eyes tight, half-expecting Kirei to burst through the doors screaming, 'I object!' However, no such cry came and the priest continued.

"Then, by the power vested in me," he closed his Bible and smiled at the two, "I now pronounce you man and wife," he turned to Karl, "You may now kiss your bride."

Karl turned to Hakumei as she turned to him, holding her bouquet of blue and white roses tightly in her grip. She blushed darkly as he lifted her veil with a smile and set his hands on her waist. Taking a deep breath, she placed her hands on his shoulders and raised herself up to meet his lips in a warm kiss. She closed her eyes as he pulled her closer and was completely ignorant of the flash of the camera as Nathan snapped a picture for himself and for the two of them. He smiled at the two of them happily as they pulled away a moment later to stare happily into each others' eyes.

**A/N: Um...I don't think there's any need for translations this time. If there ARE, however, lemme know which ones you need and I'll answer your question. Still leave a review in any case, however. ;)**


	63. Chapter 62

Karl smiled at Hakumei as she tucked the twins into their bed. She'd chosen to wear a white silk nightgown that Nathan had bought her earlier that day while they were looking for her wedding dress. She wore nothing underneath, since she figured she'd probably no need it anyway for that particular night...The twins cooed cutely before cuddling against each other under the covers and drifting off. After she stood up straight again, Karl approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Come along, kanai," he breathed into her ear.

Hakumei blushed as Karl took her hand lovingly and led her out of the twin's bedroom and to theirs. She shuddered a little, memories of that horrible night flooding back to her as he led her into the bedroom, shutting the door quickly to assure their sounds wouldn't wake their children. He'd kept his eyes on her as he led her, as though he was unwilling to let her go--to let her love stray from him. She squeaked in astonishment as they entered the room they previously stayed in together and awed at the lovely blue candles lighting the room and emitting a beautiful, flickering glow on the bed and walls. So many candles with the most sensual scent of roses and sweet vanilla were scattered around the room. The bed was littered with blue and white rose petals and sent even more sensual incense about her. She blushed even more as he pulled her body to his and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders as he dipped her a bit. His warm lips dragged across her check to her ear. He nibbled on her earlobe as he whispered to her, gaining such wonderful giggles.

"Ma cheri, j'adore vous," he breathed, "Peux nous faisons l'amour ce soir, dans mon lit?"

Hakumei blushed; she loved it when he spoke the language of love.

"Oui, nous peux faisons l'amour," she spoke back with an oh so blissful sigh.

He then brought her to a full standing position and placed a hand on her cheek. His fingers teased her jaw as he kissed her. She let his skilled hands find her clothes first. He gently pulled the sleeves of her white, silken dress down. With a smile, she let the gown pool to her feet, gladly giving her innocence to her husband's bed. Her naked form began to boil as his hands found her hips after letting her hair down. Excitement flooding her, she pulled away the jacket of his suit and then carefully undid all of the buttons on his blouse. She then moved to his pants and undid his belt; allowing his pants to fall to the ground, as he did the rest. Once they were both undressed, they fell onto the bed, moaning loudly as Karl parted Hakumei's legs with his own. His hands met hers as they kissed passionately. He only parted their hands for a moment as his lips traveled downward, leaving trails of burning kisses, before taking one of her nipples into mouth. He tickled the other with his slightly long fingernails, earning such wonderful moans from her. Her knees bent at his ministrations as her arms and hands found his shoulders and the nape of his neck.

"Otto," she breathed as she arched her back, moaning.

"Hai, kanai?" he asked with a smile as he sat up and hovered over her.

"Iie!" she giggled, her arms around his neck, "Don't stop!!"

He chuckled as he lay back down on her, kissing and licking her neck. Hakumei moaned happily and returned the favor. With one hand placed behind his head and the other one his shoulder, she began suckling on the left side of his neck nipping at it a few times with her fangs. Karl moaned loudly. His throat had always been really sensitive--a fact that Diva had used to her advantage more times than once. He tore away from her neck and kissed her again. She moaned as he lapped at her lower lip and opened her mouth to him, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Karl moaned as well as he ran his hands all over her body, massaging her breasts and running his hands over her hips. He pulled away after a moment and moved back to her ear.

"Are you ready, kanai?" he breathed.

Hakumei nodded, too wrought with pleasure and breathlessness to speak.

He smiled down at her as he sat up a little and positioned himself. Closing her eyes, she braced herself for the pain as he thrust, plunging into her fully. She gasped and held onto his shoulders as she felt the pain from nearly a year's lack of sexual intercourse strike through her. It dwindled away however, as he massaged her shoulders and kissed her cheek. She smiled up at him and wriggled her hips a little, saying, without speaking that she wanted him to go on. With a smirk, he began rocking against her, eliciting long, loud moans from her chest. Hakumei kissed his shoulder and neck to double his pleasure as he began to thrust faster. Moaning against his shoulder, she bit softly on his neck, nearly sending him over the edge as he gripped her upper arms. She cried out as, unconsciously, his arm transformed into his Chiropteran claw. Blood trickled down her arm and onto the bed, making him stop and sit up, a horrified stare on his face.

"D-Daijôbu ka, kanai?!" he gasped, as she sat up as well and held her gaping wound.

She'd not had blood in ages so she was unable to heal as quickly as usual. Shutting her eyes against the pain, she fell back onto the sheets and the pillow as Karl bit a large, gaping wound into his hand before swilling the blood into his mouth and kissing her passionately as his hand healed again. She moaned against his lips as her arm healed with the help of his blood. He sighed as he pulled away miserably and stared down at her.

"Gomen nasai, kanai..." he apologized sadly, "I suppose this has ultimately ruined the mood, ne?"

Hakumei shook her head and pulled him back down for another kiss.

"Iie," she breathed, "I'm kinda used to that...I love you...so please don't stop..."

Karl smirked and went on with rocking against her, building the mood back up as he caressed her lovingly. She smiled up at him as she felt herself nearing her own finish. By the way he began to speed up and by how hard he had started thrusting, she could tell he was nearing his finale as well. She moaned against his lips as he kissed her again and groaned in pleasure. With a smirk, she decided to help him reach his orgasm as he pulled away from their kiss. Leaning forward, she licked his neck before biting down gently. Karl groaned his climax and gripped her arms. Hakumei moaned as well, the feeling of his gorgeous body tensing against hers and his essence flowing into her sending her over the edge with him as she cried out his name and vice versa. They lay panting for a long while after relaxing against each other. Karl brushed her pretty hair out of her face as he stared into her eyes.

"Anatawaishitemasu, kanai," he breathed.

"Anatawaishitemasu mo mata, otto-kun," she panted back, curling up in his arms as he pulled away from her.

She shivered slightly as the breeze from the window blew over her naked flesh and curled up closer.

"Do you need your gown?" Karl asked, stroking up and down her arm.

Hakumei nodded slowly and held her arms over her bare chest as he slid out from under the covers and grabbed her gown. After handing it to her to change into, he walked over to the closet in the room and grabbed a pair of silk pajamas he'd not really worn for decades. He'd only worn them once with Diva when she'd needed one of her Chevalier to cuddle with. With a smile he pulled them and his boxers on before crawling back under the covers with her and pulling her into his arms again.

She sighed and embraced him happily before letting herself drift off.

* * *

A loud clang somewhere in the mansion brought Hakumei out of a boneless sleep and Karl from his wife's embrace. She shuddered as she thought of the twins before Karl grabbed her shoulder.

"You go make sure the girls are safe," he breathed before running out of the room and to the source of the noise.

Hakumei jumped up and ran to her babies' room and grabbed them from their crib, silencing their crying quickly after she picked them up and held them to her chest. Loud crashes were heard in the banquet hall where she and Karl had wed. Thoughts of Karl being hurt or something made her rush downstairs. She quickly dived behind the couch in the family room, careful of the twins in her arms, as something was thrown in to crash into the piano. A little something inside of her died a little as she heard the broken tones. She set the infants down, pressing her finger to her lips and making a quiet _shhh_-ing noise to help them understand, even at this young age to keep quiet. Though they didn't fully understand what she wanted from them, the two remained silent as they watched Mama look out from behind the couch. She gasped almost inaudibly as she saw Kirei standing over Karl with a sword. Without a second thought, she rushed out from her hiding spot and stood in front of Karl, grabbing the sword as it impaled her through the heart. Kirei gasped, her jaw dropping low as Hakumei fell to her knees, the blade still through her. Kirei still held the handle out of shock as she stared at her friend.

"Iie!" Karl cried as he held Hakumei's shoulders and began to strike Kirei with his morphing claw.

"Matte!" Hakumei cried desperately, "D-Don't hurt...don't hurt her..."

Karl stopped and jumped before turning to the crying coming from behind the couch. Standing, he walked over to pick up the twins who were screaming in fear.

"H-Hakumei?!" Kirei gasped.

"K-Kirei..." Hakumei began, "Onegai...go...away...Just leave me alone...Everything I've been through since we left that school has taught me enough...This hell I'm in is not Karl's fault--it's yours! You just can't see that because you're too _blinded_ by pride to see that you're wrong! Just leave me alone!! I'm happy here...Won't you just leave me be...?"

Kirei shook as Karl sat the infants by Hakumei and took the blade in his hand. Kai took this moment to take Kirei's arms and start dragging her away.

"G-Gomen, Hakumei," she whimpered, Yurusu watashi ni...!"

Gently, Karl pulled the sword from her chest, eliciting a gasp of pain from his beloved since she was far too weak now to scream. Biting into his hand again and lapping up the blood into his mouth, he kissed her again. Once she'd swallowed his blood, she touched his face and smiled up at him.

"Koibito watashi no..." she breathed, "Otto watashi no..."

With that, she fainted in his arms.

* * *

When she awoke a few hours later, her babies were curled up beside her and Karl was sitting beside her, stroking her hair and the side of her face. She smiled and sat up slowly to kiss him again before laying back down on his lap with their children.

"Finally alone again..." she breathed happily as she closed her eyes again.

* * *

**A/N: Translations;**

**French:**

**Ma cheri, j'adore vous. Peux nous faisons l'amour ce soir, dans mon lit: My darling, I love you. ****Can we make love this night, in my bed?**

**Oui, nous peux faisons l'amour: Yes, we can make love.**

**Japanese:**

**Kanai: wife**

**Otto: husband**

**I believe that's it. Lemme know what you think and if I missed any. Thanks for all your reviews and kind words!! And get ready, I should be able to post the final instalment of this story by either tonight or tomorrow!! ;)**


	64. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Min smiled as she headed off to her music class. The second semester had just started a few weeks ago and the school finally had the new music teacher they'd been expecting just in time for the ball that night. She awed at the decor in the music room. Blue roses and ivy vines climbed up the walls. The desk was also adorned with vines and blue roses to join the walls. The class was full already with the tone of the bell ringing. She was curious to know where their teacher was as she looked around and didn't see them. No one knew whether the teacher was a man or a woman and so she was even _more_ eager to meet them as she sat down in one of the seats and turned to talk to a few of her friends. Over the buzz of the talking, she didn't hear the door creak open and someone step inside. It was a woman, with sleek, dark chocolate hair that reached her thighs. She wore a gorgeous sundress that stretched down to her knees and a blue rose in her hair. She also had sheet music in her arms that she sat down on the desk. Without a word, she began writing her name on the chalkboard.

"Class," she began, gaining their attention as she set the chalk down, "You may call me Fei-Ong-san. I am your music teacher."

With that, she turned around and smiled at the girls. Min's jaw dropped as she recognized one of her best friends.

"H-Hakumei-chan?!" she gasped.

"Uh-oh..." Hakumei sighed to herself before regaining her composure, "Anyway, let's get started with today's lesson."

"Hakumei!" Min laughed, "It's me!! Min!"

"I know!" Hakumei snapped back, "We'll discuss this later, Min."

Min took the hint and nodded to let Hakumei return to the lesson she was going to teach that day.

* * *

"I can't believe you're here!!" she giggled, "And what's with that 'Fei-Ong-san, stuff?"

"Not now, Min," Hakumei sighed as she packed away her music sheets and as she began walking out of her classroom.

It had been a rather long day and she really hadn't anticipated Min to come back and antagonize her like this. She still had to prepare for the ball tonight.

"Look, I'll talk to you at the ball," she sighed, as she walked away, "I'll explain everything then..."

Min sighed as she watched Hakumei leave and shrugged before following her and running off to her dorm to get ready. Hakumei, meanwhile, left to the rose gardens. She smiled at the sight of her otto-kun and their children playing among the flowers. Karl smiled up at her as she sat down next to him.

"How was your first day?" he asked nonchalantly as she curled up beside him.

"Well enough..." she shrugged, "I'm never gonna hear the end of it from Min...she wouldn't _stop_ asking me questions...especially about the change in my name..."

She closed her eyes as she hugged him tight.

"So," she began with a giggle, "You wanna be my date for the dance tonight?"

Karl smiled and pretended to be in thought.

"I suppose I can fit it in," he smiled, "But what about the girls?"

"Already taken care of," Hakumei shrugged back, "I took a survey in most of my classes to find someone who doesn't really wanna go to the dance and hired her to baby-sit for me. It's someone I _wasn't_ in class with back then so she's unbiased as well."

"I'm not exactly happy knowing that someone _else_ will be with our children," he sighed, "But I've been aching to dance with you at that ball since last year."

Hakumei smiled happily as she nuzzled Karl's chest.

* * *

Hakumei smiled as she walked into the ballroom wearing a Victorian style, blue and white gown. There were blue roses that decorated her hair and the dress that bounced somewhat with each step.

"Hakumei!!" Min gasped as she rushed forward, wearing her slim-fitting red dress, "You look so beautiful! Are you gonna sing something for us?!"

"Arigatô," Hakumei replied, distracted as she looked around, "And...I might..."

"What are you doing?" Min chuckled.

"I'm looking for my husband..." she murmured, loud enough for Min to hear before she spotted him, "There he is." She turned back to Min, "Will you excuse me?"

With that, she walked over to Karl as he conversed with his connections of the school.

"Otto-kun," she smiled as she snaked her arm around his and held him close, "Don't you want to introduce me?"

"Mochiron," he replied with a smile, "Gentlemen, this is my wife, Hakumei."

She nodded her head to them before turning to Karl again.

"The girls want me to sing something..." she smiled up at him, "perhaps you can join me in a duet?"

"I would love nothing more," he replied, kissing the top of her hand, "Other than you, of course."

Hakumei smiled before leading him away from the other men.

"I was thinking," she began, "We could sing that German song, 'Alliene Zu Zweit'?"

"Mochiron, kanai-san," he smiled back, "Whatever you wish."

Hakumei smiled and nearly dragged him up onto the stage with her and set up a second microphone.

"Min-san," she pointed to said girl as she spoke into the mic, "has asked me to sing something for her. I shall, but on one condition."

She paused as she looked around.

"I want my husband to sing with me..." she smiled as she glanced at him before turning back to the students, "If that's unacceptable--?"

She was unable to finish as her fellow students that she'd known from her days as a student cheered loudly for her.

"So it's okay then?" she chuckled when the cheering died down, only to have then start cheering again.

Turning to the band, she instructed them to play the song before turning back to Karl again when they began. Smiling and snaking an arm around her waist, he began, singing to her as he stared into her eyes and held the microphone to his lips.

"_Am Ende der Wahrheit  
__Am Ende des Lichts  
__Am Ende der Liebe  
__Am Ende - da stehst Du  
__(Im Herzen wird es leerer - ein Teil geht nun von mir)  
__Nichts hat überlebt  
__Wir haben schweigend uns schon lange getrennt  
__Und mit jedem Tag "Wir"  
__Wuchs die Lüge unserer Liebe  
__Und je weiter wir den Weg zusammen gingen  
__Desto weiter haben wir uns voneinander entfernt_"

Hakumei then joined his singing.

"_Einsam - gemeinsam  
__Wir haben verlernt uns neu zu suchen  
__Die Gewohnheit vernebelt  
__Die Trägheit erstickt  
__Der Hochmut macht trunken  
__Und die Nähe treibt zur Flucht_"

Hakumei lay her head on his shoulder lovingly as they reached the chorus.

_Tanz - mein Leben - tanz  
__Tanz mit mir  
__Tanz mit mir noch einmal  
__In den puren Rausch der nackten Liebe_"

Here, Karl stopped singing for a moment to let her sing her part.

"_Und wenn ich sie/ihn so sehe_"

Karl then sang the next lyric.

"_Wenn ich sie/ihn erlebe_"

He paused and waited for her to sing her next line.

"_Wenn ich uns betrachte_"

He joined her for a moment.

"_Etwas hat überlebt_"

She then stopped for him to sing.

"_Und wenn ich Kraft und Hoffnung fände_"

Again, he stopped so Hakumei could sing her lyric.

"_Wenn ich selbst noch den Glauben an uns hätte_"

He then joined her once again.

"_Wenn ich sie/ihn erreichen könnte_

_Sie/Ihn noch einmal für mich hätte_"

She stopped singing to let him take over.

"_Wenn die Basis - unser Fundament_"

He stopped and she started again.

"_Wenn wir uns noch einmal neu entdecken würden_"

He joined her for the rest of the verse.

"_Wenn sie/er nur wollte  
__Ich will!_

_Einsam - gemeinsam  
__Wir haben verlernt uns neu zu suchen  
__Die Gewohnheit vernebelt  
__Die Trägheit erstickt  
__Der Hochmut macht trunken  
__Und die Nähe treibt zur Flucht_

_Tanz - mein Leben - tanz  
__Tanz mit mir  
__Tanz mit mir noch einmal  
__In den puren Rausch der nackten Liebe_

_Tanz - mein Leben - tanz  
__Tanz mit mir  
__Tanz mit mir noch einmal  
__In den puren Rausch der nackten Liebe_

A musical interlude brought a halt to their performance as they danced upon the stage together; mindful of the cords and such on the platform.

"_Tanz - mein Leben - tanz  
__Tanz mit mir  
__Tanz mit mir noch einmal  
__In den puren Rausch der nackten Liebe_

_Tanz - mein Leben - tanz  
__Tanz mit mir  
__Tanz mit mir noch einmal  
__In den puren Rausch der nackten Liebe_

_Tanz mit mir - mein Leben - tanz!  
__Tanz mit mir  
__Tanz mit mir noch einmal  
__In den puren Rausch der nackten Liebe_

_Tanz - mein Leben - tanz  
__Tanz mit mir  
__Tanz mit mir noch einmal  
__In den puren Rausch der nackten Liebe_"

Here, Hakumei stopped singing completely and let him finish the song as he spun her away, holding her hand.

"_Tanz!!  
__(Tanz!)  
__Tanz!_"

With that, he brought her back to him and held her against his chest, her back facing him and her head resting against his left shoulder. She smiled as the sound of immense applause met her ears and cuddled closer to him before taking the mic to her lips again.

"Arigatô," she chuckled, "Oyasuminasai."

After she spoke these final words, she led Karl off the stage and walked out of the ballroom with him, letting the applause follow them as they left.

"You still sing so beautifully, kanai watashi no," he breathed as they stood in the courtyard.

"Arigatô, otto watashi no," she winked back as he held her in his arms.

"Yeah, you do," another voice murmured behind them, making Hakumei jump and look around.

Kirei stood with a baby girl in her arms while Kai stood beside her with another. Kai hadn't changed at all, somehow.

"I'm not surprised to see you here..." Kirei sighed, "I really...really just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for making you feel miserable all that time ago...and...I wanted to say...that I hope you forgive me...both of you...and I want you two to come down every summer...You're both my family now...I guess...and I need to treat you as such..."

Hakumei stared at her and then at the girls.

"A-Are they yours?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah," Kirei smiled, "I didn't tell you...but a while ago...after I left you with him...I had Red Shield use what they had left of Saya's blood to change Kai into a Chevalier of hers...and...well...one thing led to another one night and...well...here we are..."

Hakumei smiled from her place in Karl's arms.

"I see..." she chuckled.

"So...do you forgive me?" Kirei shrugged.

"I don't know why I should..." Hakumei sighed, "but I do..."

"Nani?" Karl turned to her, confused.

"I forgave you for so much worse..." Hakumei shrugged back, "It's only fair for me to forgive Kirei-san for what she did."

Karl smiled and held her to him.

Kirei smiled.

"Arigatô gozaimasu," she wept happily, "We should be going though...we're on vacation but the girls are kinda tired..."

"What are their names?" Hakumei asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well..." Kirei smiled, "The one I'm holding is Diva...and Kai...is holding Riku."

"Kirei, Riku's a boy's name..." Hakumei chuckled.

"Well, Sora's a girl's name but a guy uses it in a game..." Kirei shrugged, "And Kai really wanted to name her that..."

Hakumei nodded and lay her head against Karl's chest.

"Anyway..." Kirei sighed, "I better go...ne, Kai?"

Kai nodded.

"It was good to see you again," he nodded to the two.

Hakumei smiled.

"You too," she murmured.

She watched them leave with a smile before standing up on her tip-toes and kissing Karl warmly.

* * *

Hakumei stared at the school from her perch up in the bell tower a smile on her face as she hummed 'Alliene Zu Zweit' to herself.

"_Tanz – mein Leben – tanz…_"

Rose petals danced in her hair as the wind blew them around the tower and as another's singing reached her ears.

"_Tanz mit mir  
__Tanz mit mir noch einmal  
__In den puren Rausch der nackten Liebe_"

She turned to Karl with a smile on her face and let him embrace her from behind. Her life felt so complete…Everything in her life had danced into the circle of unity and peace and had finally brought her happiness. With a smile on her face she continued to sing with Karl, their voices fading into the night as he held her in his arms.

"_Tanz – mein Leben – tanz…_**A/N: Okay that's IT!! It's DUN!! WOO HOO!!**

**I owe a ton of credit to BlankPageatthebackofaBook and all that she's helped me with this story so make sure and send a BIG thank you to her either in a review or in a PM to her. ;)**

**So yeah, hope ya enjoyed Love Unrequited!! Thanks for reading and staying with us this far!! And be on the lookout for a new story by me and BlankPage for Death Note called Withered Pages.**

**Thanks again.**

* * *


End file.
